Le Portrait
by Nemeseia
Summary: Manager du célèbre, mais jeune, peintre Akashi Seijūrō, Nijimura devra survivre aux demandes impériales du rouquin. Mais quand on ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qu'on répond, on finit par intéresser "Sa Majesté". Une douce romance peignant un adolescent meurtri par la mort de sa mère et un adulte au passé aussi sombre que mystérieux.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Le Portrait

 **Pairing :** Nijimura x Akashi

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** UA, Romance

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... pas encore !

 **Information :** Les chapitres de cette fiction seront comme d'habitude corrigés par **Louna Ashasou** ; n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur son profil et ses fictions, ainsi qu'un grand merci à elle !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?

Oui oui, je vous propose encore un nouveau projet alors que j'ai déjà deux fictions en cours sur ce fandom... mais que voulez-vous, j'aime Nijimura et il fallait bien que je le mette avec Akashi un jour ou l'autre ! Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause : ce couple est tellement adorable!

Donc voici mon tout premier Nijimura x Akashi, le premier même sur le fandom FR si je ne me trompe pas !

J'espère beaucoup que cette petite histoire (qui ne doit pas faire beaucoup de chapitres) vous plaira autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Il était exactement six heures du matin, et il était en ce moment même en train de regarder le nom qui s'était affiché sur son téléphone : la personne qui osait le déranger à une heure pareille allait l'entendre. Nijimura jura tandis que la sonnerie désagréable venait agresser ses oreilles encore endormie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de répondre ou non à cet appel ; après tout c'était le travail, et ce dernier lui permettait de remplir son réfrigérateur, d'avoir un logement décent et de quoi s'habiller. Cependant, ce n'était pas marqué dans son contrat qu'il devait servir d'esclave à Akashi Seijūrō.

Il avait vérifié.

Nijimura soupira avant de décrocher. Il n'eut toutefois guère le temps de formuler les politesses que la voix d'Akashi résonnait déjà dans son crâne.

« Quand je t'appelle, je veux que tu me répondes immédiatement.

— Je m'en souviendrais… »

Comme les milles autres remarques qu'avaient pu lui faire l'adolescent alors que Nijimura ne travaillait pour lui que depuis la semaine dernière. Lorsqu'il venait chercher le rouquin chez lui, celui-ci se plaignait du peu de modernité de son véhicule qui devait assurément dater de l'antiquité, ou encore de l'odeur de cigarette qui persistait malgré l'utilisation de divers produits odorants ou l'ouverture des fenêtres. C'était la même chose avec sa façon de se tenir, trop rustre selon Akashi.

« Je tiens à souligner tout de même que lorsque je serais en réunion, ou simplement occupé à autre chose, il te faudra patienter. »

De plus, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Akashi détestait chez lui et lui faisait remarquer à chaque fois : c'était bel et bien que Nijimura n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Le brun ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et surtout pas par un gosse bien plus jeune que lui.

A travers son téléphone, Nijimura entendit parfaitement le juron du garçon et sourit en coin. Issu d'une famille riche, Akashi était un enfant qui avait grandi dans un tout autre environnement que Nijimura ; une grande fortune entretenue par son père, recevant une des meilleures éducations avec des professeurs hautement qualifiés qui faisaient le déplacement jusqu'à sa chambre, des domestiques prêts à répondre à la moindre de ses demandes… Tout avait toujours été à sa portée, il n'avait donc pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste ou encore qu'on lui réponde.

Enfin, l'adulte avait beau faire la forte tête… il s'agissait là de son travail tout de même.

Nijimura se redressa alors afin de s'asseoir sur son lit, passant sa main par-dessus ses yeux encore endormis. Un long bâillement le prit soudain alors qu'il tenait toujours son téléphone contre son oreille, permettant ainsi à Akashi de l'entendre se réveiller tranquillement. Les commentaires à propos de ses manières ne manquèrent pas de nouveau, mais Nijimura s'en ficha comme de sa première chemise. Chemise qu'il allait devoir par ailleurs enfiler dans les minutes à suivre puisque Akashi ne l'avait certainement pas appelé pour prendre simplement de ses nouvelles.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé au juste ? Demanda-t-il finalement, tout en quittant à grand regret son lit.

— Mon chauffeur est malade. Viens me chercher. »

Tout en roulant des yeux, Nijimura se mit en direction de sa salle de bain. Il lui faudrait au moins une bonne douche afin de complètement se réveiller et être réactif.

« Je serais là dans une demi-heure, prévint-il tout en commençant à retirer le caleçon qui lui servait de pyjama.

— Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu me fasses attendre. Viens me chercher tout de suite, insista Akashi d'un ton impérieux qui en aurait fait courber plus d'un.

— Pour éviter toute remarque sur mon hygiène, j'entre déjà à l'intérieur de ma douche alors je raccroche. »

Seulement, Nijimura était l'exception à la règle, qui voulait que tout le monde lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil ; et cela dérangeait énormément Akashi.

De l'autre côté, le brun entendit Akashi élever le ton tout en le mettant au défi de rompre la communication. Ce fut donc avec un sourire amusé que Nijimura appuya fièrement sur le bouton en question, déposant par la suite son téléphone sur une étagère.

Tandis que l'eau s'écoulait sur son corps, Nijimura se demanda une énième fois pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre ce travail et surtout pourquoi il continuait à subir les désirs de « sa majesté Akashi ». Son adversaire n'était qu'un lycéen de quinze ans alors que lui était un adulte responsable de vingt-trois ans. Il avait passé l'âge de se faire marcher sur les pieds, et bien qu'il courbait de temps à autre l'échine pour garder son travail et obéir au jeune homme, cela ne lui enlevait néanmoins pas sa façon de penser et encore moins son répondant.

Sortant rapidement de sa douche pour se sécher et revêtir des vêtements propres, Nijimura embarqua à sa suite une pomme de sa corbeille à fruits pour la manger en route. Certes il appréciait peut-être jouer avec le feu, mais il n'était ni suicidaire ni totalement masochiste. Il entra ensuite dans la voiture de fonction qu'Akashi lui avait fait parvenir, après l'accord de son père. L'intéressé n'allait pas s'en plaindre, malgré le fait qu'il regrettait de ne plus avoir besoin d'utiliser sa toute première voiture qu'il avait achetée avec son propre argent et sa sueur.

Seulement, un Akashi ne comptait pas être vu descendre d'une vieille voiture qui menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nijimura arriva à la demeure de la famille Akashi. Il n'eut guère besoin de sortir du véhicule qu'il remarqua qu'Akashi l'attendait devant les portes de sa maison. L'adolescent avait les bras croisés contre son torse et se tenait parfaitement droit, donnant ainsi l'impression à Nijimura qu'il avait pris cinq centimètres en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Sans le moindre remord envers son attitude précédente, Nijimura monta les marches qui le sépara du garçon après être descendu de la voiture. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux sanglants où la colère encore présente faisait se volter des flammes derrière ses iris.

« Tu as dix minutes de retard, grogna Akashi avant de dépasser Nijimura et de rejoindre la voiture.

— En réalité, tu voulais que je remplace l'odeur de la cigarette par celle de la transpiration ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Akashi s'arrêta pour lui jeter un regard noir. Son attitude amusa Nijimura qui descendit les marches et vint ouvrir la portière à sa majesté qui s'assit sans dire quoique ce soit, regardant droit devant lui désormais. Nijimura referma la portière derrière lui et vint retrouver sa place en tant que conducteur, observant pendant un instant le reflet d'Akashi dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

— Chez _Art & U_. »

Les sourcils froncés, Nijimura fit passer son bras autour de son appui-tête afin de pouvoir se retourner et dévisager le rouquin. C'était une plaisanterie ? Ce nom qui venait de traverser ces lèvres comme pour parler du beau temps : il s'agissait en réalité de journalistes experts en matière d'art. Devant son manque de réactivité, Akashi soupira tout en croisant de nouveau les bras contre son torse et ancra son regard dans celui agrandi du brun.

« Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? Nous sommes déjà en retard. »

Ce fichu gosse de riche… comment pouvait-il…

Nijimura se retourna brusquement et enclencha de nouveau le moteur du véhicule, sortant ensuite du jardin de la demeure Akashi avant de rejoindre la circulation. Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer le GPS pour savoir où se situait l'immense building qu'occupait l'entreprise journalistique _Art & U_. Après tout, c'était son travail de savoir ce genre de choses et d'être disponible pour celle-ci. Contre son front, ses tempes battaient et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand des silences, et bien que Nijimura jetait des regards menaçants grâce à son rétroviseur vers Akashi, celui-ci n'en avait que faire et observait simplement le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Ce fut seulement quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'immeuble où l'enseigne _Art & U_ resplendissait que Nijimura sortit de la voiture pour aller ouvrir à Akashi qui ne l'attendit pas pour se mettre en route.

Tout en accompagnant Akashi à la rencontre des journalistes qui désiraient l'interviewer, Nijimura patienta sur le côté tandis que le rouquin et deux autres adultes s'installèrent dans une pièce. La vitre qui séparait les deux endroits permit au brun d'apercevoir Akashi sans pour autant être capable d'entendre quoique ce soit. Appuyé contre un mur de l'agence, Nijimura avait à son tour croisé les bras contre son torse et observait attentivement la gestuelle de son protégé qui devait comme à son habitude s'exprimer calmement et sans la moindre once d'anxiété.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être le manager d'Akashi Seijūrō ? »

La soudaine intervention sortit Nijimura de ses pensées, dirigeant ainsi son regard voilé par la colère vers cet homme qui venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement. Il se redressa rapidement et le salua.

« Non. Il suffit juste d'avoir du caractère et de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. » Répondit-il bien que c'était un demi mensonge.

Bien sûr que c'était compliqué d'être le manager de ce fichu gamin qui se croit au-dessus de tout, assez en tout cas pour prendre par lui-même des rendez-vous avec des journalistes et répondre à leurs questions sans la moindre préparation. C'était à se demander si Akashi était sérieux envers sa réputation de peintre prodige. Nijimura ne pouvait croire que ce garçon n'était qu'en première année au lycée, en vue de sa maturité sur certains points et de son éloquence, ainsi que sa façon de se comporter avec son environnement.

Akashi était à la fois un peintre et son propre manager, interchangeant lorsque la situation l'imposait.

Cet homme qui était venu discuter avec lui disparut un peu plus tard, laissant de nouveau Nijimura observer d'un œil toutefois absent le jeune homme qui répondait docilement aux questions de ces journalistes.

Justement, à l'intérieur de la pièce, Akashi commençait déjà à en avoir assez. Il n'avait jamais apprécié s'adresser à des journalistes toujours trop curieux et se mêlant de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Toutefois, sa carrière ne pouvait pas décoller davantage et resplendir encore plus sans eux. Akashi devait donc se les mettre dans la poche le plus rapidement possible.

« Vous avez commencé à peindre assez tôt, n'est-ce pas Akashi-san ? L'interrogea un homme dont les cheveux commençaient à être inexistants sur son crâne.

— En effet. J'ai même retrouvé récemment un carton avec des dessins que je faisais étant petit.

— D'où vous vient cette passion pour la peinture d'ailleurs ? Rebondit alors l'autre journaliste bien plus jeune.

— De ma mère. Elle aimait les dessins que je faisais enfant, alors je m'évertuais à toujours donner mon maximum pour à chaque fois lui offrir le plus beaux de mes dessins. »

La façon dont ce garçon parlait de lui, comme s'il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps, surprit les journalistes. Cependant, ils ne pensèrent pas nécessaire d'interroger le rouquin sur ce point et privilégièrent plutôt ce nouveau fait : Akashi peignait pour rendre sa mère heureuse. Ils posèrent diverses questions à ce propos, demandant avec quel ustensile Akashi avait commencé à dessiner ainsi qu'à peindre, comment il avait décidé de se lancer dans la peinture et ainsi devenir célèbre. Tout un tas de questions qui lassèrent davantage Akashi, qui avait de plus en plus hâte de quitter cette pièce et de retourner chez lui.

En voyant ces deux journalistes se jeter un regard entre eux avant que le plus vieux ne referme son petit calepin, Akashi se dit mentalement que cet entretien touchait enfin à sa fin. C'était sans compter pour la jeune pousse qui décida de poser son ultime question, en tant que fan des peintures de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui :

« J'ai remarqué pendant mes recherches à votre propos, que vous n'aviez peint que des paysages, réalistes ou non. Pourtant, le tableau qui vous a fait connaître était un portrait… »

Le regard sanglant d'Akashi se plissa instantanément, faisant alors se redresser brusquement Nijimura qui de l'autre côté de la vitre avait remarqué le changement d'attitude. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait entendre ce qui était en train de se dire et ainsi connaître la raison de la soudaine réponse négative d'Akashi.

Les poings contractés, Akashi tenta de se calmer et inspira alors longuement et le plus discrètement possible.

« En effet. Mais vous avez tort sur un point : ce n'était pas exactement un portrait. Une figure humaine apparaît, mais ce n'est pas le point essentiel de l'œuvre, le coupa Akashi en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.

— Il est vrai que la silhouette et en retrait et que nous ne voyons pas son visage, mais sa longue chevelure nous indique qu'il s'agit d'une femme.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? Continua Akashi dont la voix commençait à dérailler, ses poings se contractant davantage.

— J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous ne peignez plus de portrait, répondit le journaliste.

— Car l'être humain n'est pas intéressant. Il est remplit de vices et de contradictions. Je le trouve laid et sans le moindre attrait. »

La réponse d'Akashi était sèche, impérial, laissant les deux journalistes pantois. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, de façon à peine visible, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter et avait besoin de prendre l'air. Sa route pour rejoindre l'extérieur croisa la trajectoire de Nijimura qui vint le retrouver, commençant à son tour à lui poser des questions sur l'entretien mais Akashi poursuivit son chemin sans même lui adresser un regard.

De retour sur le parking, Akashi patienta au niveau du véhicule pour que Nijimura lui ouvre de nouveau la porte. Seulement, une fois que le brun l'eut rejoint il n'en fit rien. A vrai dire, le brun attendait des explications et ne comptait pas ouvrir la voiture sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Akashi aurait beau lui jeter des regards assassins comme dès à présent, cela ne changerait aucunement la donne.

« Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tenu au courant de cette interview ? Je suis ton manager, c'est mon rôle de m'occuper de ce genre de tâches. J'suis pas qu'un taxi, marmonna-t-il par la suite.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de quelqu'un d'autre. Je peux me charger parfaitement seul de ma carrière et de moi-même. »

Un soupir agacé traversa les lèvres de Nijimura. Ce gamin était vraiment infernal.

Les clés de la voiture en main, il déverrouilla celle-ci et Akashi entra par ses propres moyens. Tout d'abord étonné par l'attitude du plus jeune, Nijimura haussa simplement des épaules avant de retrouver sa place et de s'éloigner de cet endroit. Akashi et Nijimura ne parlèrent aucunement de ce qui avait été dit pendant l'interview, et lorsque l'article en question sortit au grand jour, les deux journalistes n'avaient pas retranscrit la dernière question ainsi que sa réponse.

Les jours qui s'ensuivirent, Akashi les passa à peindre dans l'atelier qui avait été aménagé pour lui. Une immense pièce où les murs et le sol avaient été recouverts de bâches et où plusieurs pots de peintures ainsi que chevalets étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Certains tableaux, terminés ou en cours, étaient délicatement posés en biais contre les murs. Ceux terminés étaient à leur tour entourés par un papier protecteur, n'abîmant aucunement la peinture et la protégeant des agressions extérieures.

Nijimura resta dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à l'atelier du prodige, appuyé contre le montant à observer le plus jeune en train de peindre, ou en train de chercher l'inspiration pour le faire. C'était l'une de ses activités préférées : ce gamin qui restait aussi muet qu'une carpe, regardant fixement le tableau blanc avec les bras le long de son corps sans même un pinceau dans l'une de ses mains. Puis, quand l'inspiration semblait l'avoir frappé, Akashi s'emparait de son matériel et tout devenait frénétique. Tout s'enchaînait à une allure folle, donnant pratiquement le vertige à Nijimura alors que l'artiste ne bougeait pas plus que nécessaire, se reculant simplement de temps à autre ou se décalant afin de pouvoir atteindre tous les angles de son tableau.

Peu de personnes avaient l'autorisation, ou voire même le privilège, d'assister gratuitement à ce genre de spectacle. La gestuelle d'Akashi, sa maîtrise des divers pinceaux et de sa dextérité à peindre sur une toile blanche les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit : laissait toujours sans voix Nijimura. De toute évidence, Akashi n'avait pas volé son titre de prodige. Il en était réellement un.

Reconnu lors d'un simple concours de peinture mettant en compétition plusieurs collèges, Akashi y avait présenté sa première œuvre : _A l'heure du thé_. Ce tableau fit énormément parler de lui, parvenant jusqu'aux journaux télévisés et dans les journaux papiers. Pendant plusieurs semaines, on ne parlait plus que de cette œuvre remplit de verdure, où une silhouette féminine se définissait faiblement à travers les herbes hautes et le feuillage des arbres dansants. C'était comme si le spectateur était agrippé par la peinture pour l'emmener participer avec cette femme à la douce caresse d'un vent printanier joueur.

Ce tableau, comme tout le monde, Nijimura en était tombé sous le charme. Il le trouvait magnifique ; et se dire qu'un enfant de treize ans l'avait peint l'étonnait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, se demandant comment un enfant aussi jeune pouvait à ce point capter le regard d'une personne sur son œuvre, mais surtout se demandant comment il avait pu être capable d'à ce point maîtriser les environnements tels que les arbres, l'herbe, ainsi que le ciel et cette silhouette humaine qui invitait quiconque à la rejoindre.

Akashi était un réel prodige qui depuis lors, n'avait plus jamais fait apparaître une silhouette humaine dans ses chefs-d'œuvre. Car même si le jeune garçon ne peignait plus que des paysages, son succès ne faisait que croître de jour en jour.

Nijimura sortit de ses songes en observant Akashi se reculer de plusieurs pas, s'essuyant le front où une pellicule de sueur s'était formée, avant de grogner des paroles que ne comprit pas le brun. Il s'approcha alors de son protégé et observa d'un peu plus près sa nouvelle œuvre : un mélange de couleurs vives et sombres qui représentait l'un des ponts les plus célèbres d'Amérique, une vue typique qui pourtant dévoilait une part de mystère, captivant de nouveau le regard du spectateur qui se sentait comme aspiré par l'œuvre. Nijimura avait en tout cas cette impression, mais Akashi ne semblait pas satisfait par le résultat de son travail.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? S'enquit-il alors que pour lui le tableau semblait parfait.

— Ça ne va pas. Il manque quelque chose… mais qu'est-ce que c'est… »

Les marmonnements d'Akashi reprirent de plus belle, se concentrant davantage sur son œuvre tout en faisant quelques pas sur les côtés avant de se repositionner en face de celle-ci. Il s'abaissa, se redressa, pencha sa tête sur le côté puis de l'autre, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ce sentiment de manque, d'incomplet, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir coincé, et ça l'énerva davantage.

« Fais donc une pause ! Ça ira sûrement mieux avec un peu de recul, crois-moi, lui conseilla Nijimura.

— Serais-tu peintre toi aussi ? Lui demanda tout à coup Akashi tout en continuant de regarder sa peinture.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Alors ne me dis pas comment me comporter. Je pense que je le sais mieux que toi. »

Voilà que ça recommençait, la langue de vipère était de retour.

Nijimura se gratta un instant la nuque tout en grognant divers injures auxquelles Akashi ne fit aucunement attention, puis, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de l'atelier du rouquin et traversa la cuisine où se trouvait une domestique, lui demandant alors de préparer de quoi goûter et de le prévenir lorsque ce serait prêt. Il demanda aussi une faveur à un autre domestique avant de monter les escaliers. Etant venu de nombreuses fois dans cette maison, et ayant même rencontré le père d'Akashi à plusieurs reprises, Nijimura savait parfaitement où menait chaque couloir et ce qu'ouvrait chacune des portes.

Il savait donc exactement où se situait la chambre d'Akashi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la domestique gérant la cuisine le prévint que le goûter était servi avec du thé dans le salon, alors Nijimura la remercia. De nouveau seul dans la chambre du rouquin, son regard se dirigea vers la commode où reposait le violon de son protégé. Parfois, alors qu'il arrivait dans cette demeure, Nijimura avait entendu une personne jouer de cet instrument sans savoir qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'Akashi ; et comme pour la peinture, le rouquin était très doué avec l'instrument. Il savait aussi qu'Akashi tenait énormément à ce violon, cadeau de sa défunte mère.

« Tu continues à me sous-estimer, hein, Akashi… »

Une lueur de défi se logea derrière ses iris tandis qu'il s'emparait du violon, le positionnant contre son épaule. Il rapprocha par la suite l'archet des cordes et inspira faiblement, régulant les battements de son cœur tout en fermant en même temps les yeux.

Toujours dans son atelier à réfléchir à ce qu'il manquait à sa peinture, Akashi sentit rapidement ses oreilles le démanger. Il ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard à quel point le son lui était familier et son épiderme frémit dès lors que les connexions furent établies : quelqu'un utilisait son violon. Sa main lâcha le pinceau qu'elle détenait, tombant contre le sol sans qu'Akashi n'y fasse attention.

Sortant de son espace de travail, Akashi regarda un instant autour de lui. Divers domestiques s'étaient regroupés pour discuter de cette personne qui jouait merveilleusement bien. En effet, la mélodie n'était pas désagréable à entendre, Akashi pouvait le reconnaître, mais il s'agissait là de _son_ violon. Le visage de sa mère le lui offrant lui remontait à l'esprit alors qu'il grimpait les marches par quatre ; son sourire tendre et affectueux toujours inscrit sur le coin de ses lèvres, sa fâcheuse tendance à toujours caresser sa joue par le dos de sa main, et de toujours lui chuchoter tout contre son oreille à quel point elle l'aimait et était fier de lui.

Ce violon était à _lui_.

La porte de sa chambre claqua contre le mur, produisant un effet de surprise qui fit crisser l'archet contre les cordes. Nijimura se tourna alors vers la personne qu'il savait derrière lui, sereinement. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, Akashi reprenait sa respiration les yeux clos. Il ne tarda cependant pas à les rouvrir pour les fixer sur Nijimura, qui reconnut derrière ce regard les mauvaises intentions que lui destinait le jeune homme.

« Rends-moi mon violon, ordonna Akashi en se rapprochant à grand pas de lui.

— Tiens. » Lui accorda aussitôt Nijimura en le lui tendant.

La facilité qu'il rencontra pour récupérer son bien parut étrange aux yeux d'Akashi. Il n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose se cachait derrière, mais le violon ne semblait pas avoir subi de dommage et Nijimura n'avait plus rien entre ses mains. De quoi pouvait-il donc s'agir ?

« Le goûter est servi dans le salon, et j'ai demandé à l'un de tes domestiques de fermer ton atelier. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. »

Les yeux légèrement agrandis, Akashi n'y croyait pas. Il venait de…

« Oui, tu viens de te faire avoir par ton manager ! »

Fier de lui, Nijimura passa sa main dans les cheveux rougeoyants d'Akashi avant de le devancer et quitter sa chambre. Dans son dos, il sentit le regard assassin du lycéen qui jura pendant quelques instants avant de reposer soigneusement son violon sur sa commode. Il ferma par la suite la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'instrument à corde, avant de descendre à son tour les escaliers et de retrouver Nijimura dans le salon.

Il enfourna rapidement un cookie dans sa bouche, tout en restant silencieux.

C'était pendant ces moments que Nijimura retrouvait l'image d'un lycéen de quinze ans, piqué dans son orgueil. Et cette image le fit sourire.

« Comment tu sais jouer du violon ? Lui demanda tout à coup Akashi, curieux.

— Mon père était professeur de musique au conservatoire. Il a essayé de m'apprendre, mais je n'ai réussi à reproduire correctement qu'une seule mélodie.

— Je ne la connaissais pas. » Avoua ensuite le rouquin.

Nijimura se mit tout à coup à rire et Akashi s'interrogea sur la raison. Qu'avait-il pu dire de drôle ? Son ignorance amuserait-elle plutôt le brun ? A cette idée, son regard s'assombrit et il le dévisagea, enfournant un autre cookie dans sa bouche.

« C'est normal, peu de personnes la connaissent. En fait, mon père l'avait composée pour ma mère qui était violoniste. Une demande en mariage, vois-tu…

— Ta mère ne joue plus ? »

Tant d'intérêt pour sa personne, alors qu'habituellement Akashi l'ignorait superbement, surprit un instant Nijimura. Il ne resta pourtant pas bien longtemps silencieux et ne rata pas cette chance de discuter avec le plus jeune. Le monde artistique semblait dénouer sa langue, alors autant en profiter.

« Non, en effet. Mon père est mort à la suite d'une maladie, entraînant avec lui la passion de ma mère pour cet instrument. Enfin… elle est professeur de musique à son tour, au même conservatoire où mon père donnait des cours. »

Après son récit, Akashi acquiesça faiblement tout en terminant son dernier cookie. Il but ensuite quelques gorgées du thé qui lui fut apporté. Une fois qu'il eut tout terminé, il se redressa de nouveau et Nijimura fronça ses sourcils. Il avait regardé sa montre et seulement une vingtaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis qu'Akashi avait quitté son atelier. C'était bien trop tôt avant de lui faire reprendre la peinture.

Cependant, Akashi ne chercha pas à y retourner. Il se mit même en route pour rejoindre de nouveau sa chambre, se tournant ensuite vers Nijimura qui ne le suivait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lança-t-il de sa voix impérieuse, ayant déjà monté les premières marches.

— Pardon ?

— Je veux écouter la composition de ton père, alors joue la moi. Et si ça m'a plu, je te ferais écouter un morceau que m'a appris ma mère. »

Le marché du rouquin fit s'agrandir les yeux de Nijimura. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et se sentit bête. Son corps avança néanmoins par lui-même et il rejoignit Akashi qui s'impatientait, rejoignant ensuite tous les deux sa chambre.

Le violon à nouveau entre ses mains, c'est cette fois beaucoup plus hésitant que Nijimura le cala contre sa nuque et amena l'archet contre les cordes. Il sentait le regard intéressé d'Akashi contre sa peau, assit à quelques mètres de lui. Nijimura était conscient aussi que s'il avait le malheur de rater une seule note, ou bien même d'abîmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'instrument : l'archet servirait pour mettre fin à ces jours.

Nijimura inspira de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Ses yeux de nouveau clos tentèrent de se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence d'Akashi à ses côtés. Il repensa alors à sa mère qui interprétait le morceau de son père lors de ses spectacles ; les projecteurs qui illuminaient sa silhouette mise en valeur par une robe faite pour l'occasion, ainsi que la foule qui l'acclamait. Nijimura se souvint ensuite de l'orchestre qui suivait chacune des notes de sa mère, concentrée, rigoureuse, prenant un malin plaisir à faire glisser chaque note pour le plaisir de son auditoire. Car elle savait, elle savait que sur l'un des sièges, son mari était là et la regardait avec désir, avec respect, et surtout avec admiration. Nijimura s'était toujours moqué de l'amour qui liait ses deux parents, trouvant celui-ci trop niais, trop enfantin. Trop irréaliste.

Expirant faiblement, Nijimura entrouvrit ses yeux et se mit à jouer les premières notes. Ces dernières se firent tout d'abord hésitantes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et reprenne le contrôle de l'instrument. Akashi observa d'un œil nouveau la personne qui se tenait face à lui ; cet homme qu'il avait trouvé misérable, sans intérêt, et seulement bon à l'emmener à un endroit puis à un autre. Cette personne qui se révélait à l'instant être capable de jouer du violon, qui était parvenu à le piéger en le faisant sortir de son atelier. Sans nul doute, Nijimura Shūzō était une personne rusée et prêt à user de tous les moyens imaginables afin d'arriver à ses fins.

Un discret sourire se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres, bien que son visage resta parfaitement neutre. Peut-être que finalement, ce manager pourrait se démarquer de ses prédécesseurs et qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir faire correctement son travail, sans qu'Akashi use de moyens pour le pousser à démissionner.

Et ça, c'était très intéressant.

Nijimura joua les dernières notes de la composition de son père avant de retirer l'archer de l'instrument, éloignant ensuite le violon de sa nuque pour le tenir entre ses mains. Son regard dirigé vers celui d'Akashi, essayant de découvrir à quoi pouvait bien penser le rouquin. Comptait-il le lapider dans sa propre chambre ou bien allait-il la jouer finement et simplement le virer ? Un tas de possibilités se forma dans l'esprit du manager tandis qu'Akashi resta silencieux, réfléchissant à quoi dire.

« Alors ? Se lança-t-il finalement, puisque ne tenant plus face à ce silence qui l'embarrassait.

— Alors ton père qui n'est pourtant qu'un professeur de musique, a composé là une très belle chanson. »

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Nijimura, à la fois heureux de garder son espérance de vie intacte mais aussi de savoir qu'Akashi reconnaissait le talent de son paternel.

Puis, Akashi se releva et vint se poster en face de Nijimura qui retrouva de son sérieux. La main tendue vers l'avant, il comprit rapidement et rendit le violon à son véritable propriétaire ainsi que son archet. Il alla par la suite s'asseoir à son tour et observa Akashi prendre place.

« Cette mélodie n'est pas une composition de ma mère, cependant c'était sa préférée. »

Nijimura acquiesça faiblement avant de croiser ses bras contre son torse. Les premières notes ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre ses oreilles, l'assurance naturelle du jeune homme se reflétant aussi dans sa façon de jouer du violon : c'était net et précis, aucune once d'hésitation ne l'habitait et le rendu de la musique était fabuleux. Attentif à son protégé qui faisait glisser avec une grâce évidente l'archet contre les cordes de l'instrument, Nijimura en restait scotché à sa chaise.

C'était doux, reposant, et toute animosité ou même colère quittait son corps. C'était comme si la sérénité balayait toutes émotions néfastes et le faisait sentir en paix avec lui-même. Pourtant, tandis que Nijimura se sentait plus léger que jamais, il vit l'inverse pour Akashi. Son visage était sombre et il ne semblait pas heureux, ou en tout cas il ne paraissait pas touché par les biens faits de cette musique.

Son attitude empêcha donc Nijimura de se laisser aller, de ne penser à rien d'autre que ce doux vent qui caressait son visage avec tendresse. Son attention restait focalisée sur la silhouette du plus jeune qui semblait plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi Nijimura avait voulu travailler pour Akashi, qui était réputé malgré son jeune âge pour faire fuir tous ses précédents managers ; le brun se posait chaque matin la question. Ainsi que chaque soir avant de se coucher. Seulement, quand il s'apprêtait à tout lâcher et laisser ce fichu gosse de riche à sa galère, Nijimura revoyait au fond de sa mémoire ce sourire aimant qui lui était adressé, cette voix douce qui s'inquiétait de son quotidien qui aurait sûrement inquiété bien du monde, et surtout alerté les autorités.

Fermant ses yeux pour se concentrer sur ce souvenir alors qu'Akashi poursuivait sa mélodie, Nijimura parvint encore à sentir le parfum délicat de cette femme qui l'avait un jour sauvé en le ramassant dans un coin de rue.

Nijimura fut cependant coupé de ses souvenirs nostalgiques par la fin de la chanson. Le regard intéressé du rouquin sur sa personne fit cette fois-ci étiré un maigre sourire sur son visage. Il fit alors claquer ses mains contre ses genoux et se redressa, venant engouffrer sa main dans la chevelure sanguine du plus jeune et le féliciter pour son morceau. Akashi se dégagea rapidement de sa poigne par un geste brusque, s'écartant de plusieurs mètres avant de lui ordonner de le laisser retourner à son atelier.

Son attitude amusa Nijimura qui n'en pipa toutefois pas mot, suivant comme à son habitude le pas d'Akashi qui les fit descendre de l'escalier pour rejoindre la petite pièce où il créait ses chefs d'œuvres. Ils ne reparlèrent pas ce jour-là de ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre du rouquin.

Suite à ce jour, Akashi et Nijimura discutèrent davantage. Le jeune peintre laissa aussi davantage les rênes au brun, qui prenait alors les rendez-vous avec les journalistes quand cela intéressait Akashi et se préparant ensemble sur ce qu'il devrait dire ou comment il devrait agir. Les fois où Akashi séchait lors d'une de ses compositions, Nijimura demandait à ce qu'on lui prépare de quoi grignoter et ainsi une certaine routine s'installa entre les deux hommes. La plupart du temps, Akashi peignait sans adresser la moindre parole à son manager qui restait assis dans un coin à lire un livre ou bien un magazine. Les journées s'écoulaient rapidement, même quand Nijimura commençait à s'ennuyer et décider de se dégourdir les jambes dans la demeure de son protégé. Il discutait alors avec les domestiques, leur proposant son aide, et croisant de temps à autre le chemin du père d'Akashi qui à chaque fois lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

La prestance d'Akashi malgré ses quinze années était déjà bien importante, mais en rien comparable à celle de son paternel. Cet homme qui dirigeait d'une main de maître une multinationale qui faisait grandement parler d'elle, qui malgré ses rides et son dos courbé paraissait d'une grandeur inégalable. Lorsque son regard croisait celui de cette personne, Nijimura n'avait ni peur ni même ne rencontrait de difficulté à maintenir l'échange ; seulement, il se sentait inférieur. Il savait que ces yeux plissés en continu le jugeaient non pas physiquement, mais bel et bien à l'intérieur pour découvrir sa véritable valeur et comment l'exploiter à son maximum. Et en vue de comment Akashi Masaomi détournait facilement le regard, Nijimura comprenait son silence éloquent : il ne valait rien.

Cet homme qui l'avait vu quelques années auparavant sous son plus mauvais jour, qui l'avait entendu parler et agir quand Nijimura était dans une mauvaise passe, son regard n'avait aucunement changé à son égard malgré les efforts que le brun avait produit pour changer de vie.

Pour Akashi Masaomi, il restait un échec. Une erreur de la société.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que la reprise n'a pas été difficile et que vous êtes tombés sur une bonne classe, ainsi qu'un bon emploi du temps. Et tout comme vous, je regrette tellement la fin des vacances... ce genre de choses se terminent toujours trop rapidement, c'est pas juste !

Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps libre pour vous poster le second chapitre de cette fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira et vous fera un peu plus aimer le Nijimura x Akashi !

Réponses aux review :

 **Ununbium :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et oui enfin un Nijimura x Akashi ; je me demande vraiment pourquoi personne n'a encore pensé à une histoire regroupant ces deux personnages, c'est pourtant tellement évident qu'ils peuvent être mis ensemble !

 **hanahime :** Je suis contente si le premier chapitre t'a plu, ainsi que mon écriture ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

 **chizumi-san :** Que tu dises que l'intrigue est fabuleuse m'a fait sourire car je suis vraiment partie d'une idée toute simple, où je n'ai pas besoin d'user de stratagèmes farfelues pour rendre le truc un peu plus tordu (comme j'ai la sale habitude de faire). Du coup, tout est assez facile à deviner et simple à comprendre ! Pour ce qui est de mes critères personnels, crois-moi je ne le fais pas exprès xD Bon souvent je fais des différences d'âge, c'est vrai... mais les thèmes que j'aborde fait que souvent l'un des deux personnages principaux se retrouve être un adulte, et j'essaie de le faire le moins âgé possible (Donc 23 ans pour Nijimura dans cette histoire, et 23 ans aussi pour Akashi dans Le Papillon, puisque la majorité au Japon est de 20...). Ce sont toutes mes idées qui sont comme ça, mais après j'aime aussi les histoires où les deux personnages ont le même âge, comme j'ai aussi pu en écrire mine de rien x)

Que d'enthousiasme haha pour ce premier chapitre ! En tout cas je suis vraiment contente s'il t'a plu, c'est ce qui compte ;) Pour ce qui est des échanges entre Nijimura et Akashi tu pourras déjà te rendre compte que ça continu dans ce chapitre, et que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Et en effet, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois très bien Nijimura fumer... ça m'est venu tellement naturellement, comme si c'était une évidence... Par contre Aomine, j'ai plus de mal... pareil quand je vois dans des Doujinshis Kise ou même Kuroko fumer ! Pour ce qui est de la première rencontre entre Nijimura et Akashi, je ne dirais pas un mot là-dessus ;) tu le découvriras en temps et en heure !

Cette partie du chapitre a été un réel délice à écrire, alors si en plus tu me dis que ce passage est ta scène favorite, olala le sourire qui s'étale sur mon visage je te dis pas ! Et t'inquiète pas pour la tête de Masaomi, tout le monde pourra en profiter à un certain moment de la fiction :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Merci pour les follow et les ajouts en favoris, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Bisous :)

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

La relation entre Akashi et Nijimura n'avait de cesse de s'améliorer. L'adolescent s'ouvrait un peu plus au fil des jours et cessait de critiquer le mode de vie de Nijimura, ainsi que de l'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit ou encore très tôt le matin pour qu'il l'emmène quelque part. Nijimura était passé du statut d'esclave à celui qu'il aurait dû avoir dès le départ : manager. Le brun découvrit aussi au fur et à mesure qu'Akashi n'était pas qu'un sale garnement égoïste, mais plutôt quelqu'un de reclus à cause de son père qui ne lui permettait pas d'aller étudier dans un lycée et ainsi de côtoyer des personnes de son âge.

Quelque part, le fait de voir Akashi toujours enfermé dans cette demeure, qui certes n'avait rien à envier à une autre, ne plaisait pas à Nijimura. Comment un enfant pouvait-il se construire psychologiquement si on lui retirait toute communication avec l'extérieur ? C'était comme le garder en cage. Seulement, Nijimura n'avait aucun pouvoir au sein de cette famille. Alors il se taisait, regardant de loin la situation sans émettre à voix haute le moindre avis.

Un jour cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la demeure des Akashi, Nijimura tomba sur son protégé qui discutait avec son paternel dans le salon. En vue des gestes secs de l'homme âgé, ce n'était pas une conversation agréable. De son côté, Akashi acquiesçait par intermittence, ne disant rien. Son père finit alors par pester avant de monter les escaliers qui l'éloignaient de son bureau, s'étant déjà trop absenté pour remettre à sa place son fils unique.

« Salut ! » Souffla-t-il après s'être rapproché de l'adolescent.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à l'arrivée de son manager à un pareil moment, Akashi retenu un sursaut. Il leva seulement un regard étonné dans la direction de Nijimura qui avait la main levée vers le plafond, un de ses gestes habituels pour venir le saluer. Tellement désinvolte…

« Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

— Hm ? Ça doit être la prise de l'âge, je deviens sourd… »

Nijimura se gratta l'intérieur de l'oreille comme pour se la déboucher, tout en s'éloignant d'Akashi pour se mettre en direction de l'atelier de ce dernier.

Il avait en effet entendu quelques brides de la conversation avant que le père d'Akashi ne remonte dans ses quartiers, mais si son protégé ne voulait pas en parler alors il ne lancerait pas le sujet. Akashi le suivit tout en laissant entre eux deux quelques mètres de différences, le regard absent.

A vrai dire, il le fut le restant de la matinée. Son pinceau n'atteignit pas une seule fois sa toile, et resta penché vers le sol, laissant goutter à ses pieds la peinture qui en imbibait la tête.

Apposé contre un mur les bras croisés contre son torse, Nijimura observait sans dire un mot. Bien que ces derniers temps sa relation avec Akashi s'était améliorée, ils n'étaient tout de même pas devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Il y avait juste de la reconnaissance l'un envers l'autre désormais, ou plutôt Akashi lui portait enfin de la reconnaissance. Il avait compris de quoi Nijimura pouvait être capable et comment il pouvait arriver à ses fins.

Enfin en ce moment, Akashi n'était pas du tout productif et il semblait porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Pourtant, sa position droite et fière ne changeait en rien d'ordinaire, mais quelque chose était différent et Nijimura pouvait le sentir. C'était par ailleurs assez étrange et paradoxale pour Nijimura qui ne saurait dire avec exactitude si le jeune homme allait mal ou non.

Dans un râle plus qu'un soupir, il finit par quitter son appui et s'avança en direction d'Akashi qui était encore et toujours dans ses pensées.

L'adolescent ne sentit même pas Nijimura lui prendre le pinceau, et le reposer à sa place sur son chevalet. Ce fut seulement quand Nijimura passa une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux qu'Akashi releva son menton pour projeter son regard rougeoyant dans celui grisâtre de son vis-à-vis. En temps normal, le rouquin se serait déjà dégagé et se serait même éloigné de lui d'une dizaine de pas tout en l'injuriant. Pourtant à cet instant, Akashi ne faisait que le regarder. Il restait immobile.

De toute évidence, ce qu'avait pu lui dire son père l'avait véritablement ébranlé ; Nijimura n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation.

« Et si tu arrêtais pour aujourd'hui ? Lui proposa-t-il suavement.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, rétorqua aussitôt Akashi avant de se tourner pour faire face à son tableau.

— Tu penses vraiment être capable de peindre quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Les yeux d'Akashi se rétrécirent, jugeant Nijimura de la tête aux pieds. Etait-ce une moquerie qu'il avait aperçue dans le timbre de son manager ? Nijimura agita néanmoins sa tête sur les côtés avant de remettre sa main précédemment dans les cheveux d'Akashi, sur sa hanche.

« Je n'ai pas tout entendu de ce que t'a dit ton père, mais je sais que vous parliez de tes peintures. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

— Non. »

Un sourire tremblant se forma sur les lèvres de Nijimura qui se retint d'agripper férocement les épaules de ce garnement et de le secouer de toutes ses forces. Akashi allait le rendre fou, définitivement. Cependant, après des exercices respiratoires, Nijimura parvint à se calmer et à retrouver de son calme. Ce n'était pas en s'énervant contre le jeune homme qu'il allait parvenir à en tirer quelque chose.

Toutefois, alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa bouche pour insister et ajouter qu'Akashi pouvait se reposer sur lui et donc avoir confiance, l'intéressé lui faucha l'herbe sous le pied en annonçant :

« Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je continue à peindre… »

Du bout de ses doigts, Akashi frôla sa peinture sans toutefois appuyer pour éviter de l'abîmer. A ses côtés, Nijimura remarqua son expression triste ainsi que son regard absent. Ce geste que le jeune homme entreprenait, celui de toucher son propre tableau sur lequel il avait déjà travaillé des heures durant, c'était comme si ce dernier lui semblait inatteignable. Plus Akashi s'efforçait à le terminer, à le rendre sublime aux yeux de tous, et plus cela devenait impossible. Tous ses efforts se retrouveraient vains.

Son œuvre lui échappait.

« Pourquoi as-tu commencé déjà ? Demanda Nijimura bien qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

— J'ai toujours aimé dessiner… Et puis ma mère me félicitait à chaque fois, alors j'ai continué pour lui faire plaisir.

— Mais tu le faisais aussi car tu aimais ça, non ? »

Akashi acquiesça faiblement, restant silencieux avant de reprendre. Sa main s'éloigna du tableau et vint de nouveau longer son corps.

« Ces journalistes ont raison quand ils disent que je ne peins plus que des paysages. Je veux pouvoir être capable de dessiner un tableau qui sera capable de m'emporter. »

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, Akashi dépassa Nijimura et quitta son atelier sans avoir peint quoique ce soit. Il remonta dans sa chambre sans jeter un regard à son violon posé sur son bureau, se forçant même à ne pas regarder l'instrument. Il ne le méritait pas. Sa gorge le brûlait comme si un feu intérieur le détruisait petit à petit, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir sans qu'il puisse appeler à l'aide.

Finalement, Akashi décida de retourner dans son lit et abattit les couvertures par-dessus sa tête. Camouflant ainsi sa silhouette du violon qui semblait lui porter un regard désapprobateur. C'était comme si la caisse en bois où des cordes avaient été fixées, le jugeait d'un mauvais œil : il était faible et ridicule.

Laissé seul dans cette pièce vide de sens sans la présence de son propriétaire, Nijimura jeta un coup d'œil à la toile où étaient dessinés des arbres avec un courant d'eau ruisselant non loin.

Faire un tableau qui serait capable de l'emporter ?

Les sourcils froncés, il chercha à comprendre le sens caché de ces mots. Les œuvres d'Akashi étaient justement connues par cette sensation de possession, d'envol pour rejoindre l'environnement qui avait été peint. Alors que sous-entendait-il en disant ceci ? Nijimura réfléchit longuement, les sourcils froncés et pinçant par intermittence ses lèvres, les entrouvrant quelque fois pour penser à voix haute et mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Akashi désirait une échappatoire ; un moyen de se retirer de cet endroit et de prendre le large, sans malheureusement pouvoir y trouver l'opportunité ni même ressentir le réel désir de mettre en œuvre ses fantasmes inavoués, même envers lui-même. Et quand Nijimura réalisa cela, il trouva la situation triste. Akashi était le peintre qui faisait voyager son public à travers ses tableaux, mais lui était enfermé dans cette pièce où des bâches couvraient les murs et où l'odeur de vernis piquait les narines des personnes non habituées.

Et derrière tout ça, l'image du père du rouquin se glissa sous les paupières de Nijimura.

Il était peut-être temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec le concerné.

Cela arriva quelques jours après sa prise de décision. Nijimura vint toquer à la porte du père d'Akashi tandis que ce dernier s'efforçait tant bien que mal à peindre quelque chose, désireux de combattre son inactivité et remporter ce combat en peignant quelque chose de magnifique. Pas de potable, jamais Akashi ne perdrait son temps à produire quelque chose de _juste bien_.

Le visage sévère, Masaomi Akashi croisa ses mains sous son menton et se donna un air redoutable. Cependant, Nijimura n'avait pas peur de lui. Ce genre de personnes, il en avait connu un nombre incalculable pendant sa jeunesse, il en avait combattu certains et s'en était toujours tiré.

« Que me dis-tu ? Posa froidement l'adulte dont les cernes appuyaient davantage ses rides.

— Lâchez du lest, et laissez enfin votre fils faire quelque chose qu'il affectionne.

— La peinture est éphémère, ce n'est pas ce qui nourrira mon fils dans plusieurs années.

— C'est dans votre droit de vous inquiéter de l'avenir d'Akashi, mais ce n'est pas en le coupant du monde entier qu'il s'épanouira. Les paysages qu'il peint et qui l'ont rendu célèbre, les a-t-il déjà vu de ses propres yeux ? »

Le coin des lèvres raidies de Masaomi s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur. Seulement, le plus âgé ne renchérit rien et préféra retourner à ses documents qui reposaient contre son bureau, ignorant ainsi superbement la présence du manager de son fils. Il n'avait jamais toléré la présence de ce brun impertinent, qui se pensait en droit de mettre les pieds où ça l'enchantait.

« Prochainement, je compte emmener Akashi avec moi, hors de votre prison dorée. »

La feuille que détenait Masaomi dans le creux de sa main se froissa. Son regard ne relâcha toutefois pas les lignes qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Quant à Nijimura, ce dernier se détourna du bureau de cette personne pour en ressortir. Ce fut quand sa main eut atteint la poignée que la voix grave et dangereuse de Masaomi remplit les lieux. C'était comme si tout autour d'eux, le sol était prêt à s'effondrer et les emmener dans les profondeurs des Enfers ; là où se trouvait déjà leur place à tous les deux.

« Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié, Nijimura Shūzō. Et je continue à penser que ma femme aurait dû te laisser crever dans cette impasse. »

Les mots étaient crus, jetés en plein visage dans l'unique but de le blesser tout en le remettant à sa place : un vaurien qui avait le rêve et la prétention de vouloir être quelqu'un de bien.

La tête penchée vers l'avant, Masaomi pouvait seulement voir les épaules de son vis-à-vis tressauter. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour pleurer. Nijimura riait silencieusement, de façon à peine audible même pour une personne qui placerait son oreille contre ses lèvres. Une atmosphère particulière se forma autour du jeune adulte, mais Masaomi n'en prit pas peur : après tout, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré cet enfant il était comme un chat sauvage qui feulait dès que l'on s'en approchait trop.

« Et moi, je me demande toujours comment une femme aussi gentille et d'une bonté rare a pu tomber amoureuse d'un être aussi répugnant que vous. »

Nijimura ne se retourna pas, pourtant il sentit aisément le regard noir que lui lança Masaomi en cet instant. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage dans cette pièce où il lui était difficile de respirer correctement. Non pas car Masaomi l'impressionnait, mais simplement car l'air n'était pas respirable à cet endroit : il y avait quelque chose de putride, comme du poison qui s'infiltrerait dans ses poumons et viendrait aussitôt intoxiquer son cœur.

Après cette conversation dont Akashi ignorait complètement l'existence, Nijimura réfléchissait à des endroits où il pourrait emmener le jeune homme et qui pourraient lui plaire. Ce n'était pas comme si Akashi était un garçon facile : le petit avait grandi dans un milieu luxueux. Feuilletant un guide touristique qu'il avait pris à l'office de tourisme pendant un de ses jours de repos, Nijimura restait silencieux. Une petite table avait été aménagée pour lui dans l'atelier afin qu'il puisse s'y établir, et ainsi lire ou bien même parfois faire la sieste pendant qu'Akashi travaillait.

« Tu comptes partir en vacance ? » Lui demanda subitement l'adolescent après être passé derrière son manager pour découvrir ce qui l'obnubilait autant ces derniers temps.

Etant auparavant plongé dans de profondes pensées, Nijimura ne l'avait pas senti se rapprocher de lui. Il fut donc pris d'un sursaut qui manqua de le faire tomber de son tabouret si seulement il n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes, se rattrapant comme il le put à la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers la personne qui allait décidément lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque un de ses jours, et remarqua alors le regard surpris que lui offrait Akashi. Lui aussi ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

« Pas tellement des vacances… »

Après avoir répondu, Nijimura apporta sa main à sa nuque et se la massa un instant. Son regard partit ensuite regarder en coin la silhouette d'Akashi, se demandant à nouveau dans quels endroits ce garçon aimerait mettre les pieds. Si seulement il avait été un gamin ordinaire, comme il avait pu en croiser et finir par être ami avec eux, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Un soupir irrité traversa par la suite la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était ridicule. Autant demander au principal concerné.

« Si tu pouvais sortir de chez toi, tu désirerais aller où ? Interrogea-t-il de but en blanc, faisant s'agrandir les yeux d'Akashi.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Car je compte t'emmener avec moi une journée et te faire découvrir l'extérieur. »

De plus en plus surpris par les propos de cet homme qui devait avoir perdu la raison, Akashi préféra s'en désintéresser et retourna faire face à son tableau. Il fit alors comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, préférant effacer cette scène de son esprit à tout jamais. Seulement, Nijimura n'allait pas lui permette cette faveur. Il se dressa ainsi entre le tableau et son peintre, son regard ancré dans celui du plus jeune qui le fusillait déjà du regard.

« Si cette sortie a un rapport quelconque avec ce que j'ai pu dire la dernière fois, oublie. » Ordonna l'adolescent.

Ce fichu gosse avait vraiment le talent pour lui faucher l'herbe sous le pied. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, ce qui permit à Akashi de comprendre qu'il avait visé juste.

« Je le savais… »

Akashi venait de prononcer ces mots en un soupir déçu, faisant se contracter le cœur du brun tandis que les yeux sanglants se levèrent dans sa direction. Comme son manager ne semblait pas décidé à se décaler, Akashi décida à la place de changer de toile et en reprit une autre, tournant ainsi le dos à Nijimura.

Avoir déplut à ce garçon, dont la prestance, la façon de s'exprimer ainsi que de se comporter en société le faisaient passer pour une personne bien plus âgée, fit se comprimer la poitrine de Nijimura. Ça lui faisait mal. Cette solitude qui surplombait Akashi et dont il s'était rendu compte qu'au fil des jours, les paroles de Masaomi se jouant dans un coin de sa cervelle comme une musique distordue, toujours là pour lui rappeler sa présence et les dangers de s'impliquer plus qu'il ne le devrait… Nijimura agita vivement sa tête sur les côtés.

C'en était assez.

Sa main vint claquer contre celle d'Akashi, serrant davantage son emprise pour empêcher toute échappade tandis que ses grandes enjambées les emmenaient hors de cet atelier. Akashi essaya de se débattre, plantant sans vergogne ses ongles dans le poignet de Nijimura pour l'obliger à le lâcher, l'insultant et le rappelant à l'ordre. Il le menaça aussi de le virer s'ils passaient le pas de la porte qui les emmènerait à l'extérieur.

Nijimura s'arrêta à la menace, se tournant alors vers Akashi dont il détenait toujours la main. Son regard était furieux et interloqua sur l'instant le rouquin, n'ayant jusqu'alors jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son manager : c'était à la fois intriguant et inquiétant. Comme si une bête sauvage se dissimulait derrière ces yeux ombragés.

« Tes paroles m'ont interpelé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'ai pris en pitié. Alors maintenant tu vas te taire et me suivre, capich ? »

Devant l'air ahuri que lui offrit Akashi complètement dépassé par les événements, l'humeur de Nijimura revint et un sourire se dessina discrètement sur le coin de ses lèvres. Deux de ses doigts se rapprochèrent alors du front de l'adolescent pour y administrer une pichenette afin de le faire redescendre sur terre, l'obligeant quelques secondes plus tard à apporter sa main à son front endolori et le fusiller du regard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture de fonction de Nijimura, ce dernier se tourna vers le rouquin après avoir ouvert la portière arrière. Il n'allait pas le jeter à l'intérieur et lui laissa ainsi le choix, bien que sa main gardait dans son creux celle d'Akashi. Les yeux sanglants du jeune homme passèrent des siens à la portière ouverte, sans dire le moindre mot. Derrière eux, se tenait la demeure des Akashi depuis laquelle Masaomi observait la scène, camouflé en parti par les rideaux qui étaient accrochés de chaque côté de la grande fenêtre de son bureau.

Au fond, Akashi souhaiterait monter dans cette voiture et découvrir la ville qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter. Ou plutôt, qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de visiter. Seulement, sa raison lui indiquait de faire demi-tour et de se remettre au travail. Il n'avait pas le loisir de se balader dans les rues de Kyoto. Son hésitation était toutefois parfaitement visible sur son visage alors Nijimura soupira un grand coup avant de faire claquer sa main entre les omoplates d'Akashi, le faisant ainsi basculer vers l'avant de quelques pas et le forçant à se rattraper au toit de la voiture.

« Niji, commença-t-il à grincer avant que le brun ne le coupe.

— Monte dans cette voiture, Akashi. »

Le rouquin hausa un sourcil devant l'ordre qui lui avait été donné, Nijimura soutint son regard sans faillir. Son manager était sérieux, il venait bel et bien de lui donner une directive. Son employé ne lui laissait désormais plus le choix. En temps normal, Akashi aurait riposté et aurait recadré en une simple phrase Nijimura, mais de nouveau quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait du brun. Quelque chose de mauvais, d'inquiétant, qui le poussa à s'asseoir sans dire un mot sur la banquette arrière.

La porte ne tarda à se refermer après lui, et Nijimura rejoignit ensuite le siège conducteur. Akashi le vit ensuite diriger son regard grisâtre dans le rétroviseur intérieur, l'observant ainsi sans devoir se retourner.

« Je souhaite simplement que tu te changes les idées, et que tu vois enfin les paysages que tu peins pratiquement tous les jours. Alors si tu as une destination spéciale en tête, dis-moi et je nous y conduirais. Je suis ton taxi pour la journée ! »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Nijimura qui était redevenu la personne que commençait à connaître Akashi. L'adolescent pencha ensuite sa tête et se mit à réfléchir ; avoir subitement le choix d'aller n'importe où il voulait lui laissait beaucoup de possibilité, et la journée était déjà bien entamée. Il ne resta néanmoins pas plus longtemps silencieux et donna leur première destination : les monuments historiques que possédait Kyoto. En compagnie de Nijimura qui ne râlait jamais lorsqu'Akashi proposait un nouveau trajet, ils visitèrent ensemble un nombre incalculable de temples japonais, se joignant parfois aux visites touristiques qui se déroulaient au fil de la journée.

Etant déjà venu à certains de ces endroits avec sa classe ou bien même avec ses parents et des amis, Nijimura connaissait les histoires que ces guides leur racontaient. Son regard se désintéressa alors de ces monuments culturels pour observer avec un intérêt particulier la silhouette d'Akashi ainsi que de l'expression émerveillée qui se peignait sur son visage. Ses yeux sanglants détaillaient dans les moindres recoins ce qui se dressait face à lui tandis que ses oreilles attentives ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qui se disait de ces bâtiments connus mondialement.

C'était comme emmener un enfant à une fête foraine pour la première fois, et cette comparaison amusa grandement Nijimura.

Après leurs visites des temples japonais, Akashi voulut voir les endroits populaires de Kyoto. Ces lieux qui ne sont inscrits dans aucun prospectus touristiques et que seuls les habitants de cette ville peuvent connaître, se tournant alors vers Nijimura qui haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'emmène dans des endroits comme ça ? S'assura-t-il alors.

— Oui. Je veux que tu me montres les endroits que tu affectionnes. »

Gêné par la demande subite, Nijimura pivota son visage sur le côté tout en se grattant la nuque. Sa moue habituelle de retour sur son visage. Son attitude parut étrange aux yeux d'Akashi, qui ne comprenait pas le silence subit de son interlocuteur.

« Ça te dérange ? Demanda le plus jeune.

— C'est pas vraiment ça, marmonna le brun avant de s'arrêter, ce qui commença à agacer Akashi.

— Parle alors. »

La voix d'Akashi était impérieuse et ne laissait aucune échappatoire à Nijimura. Alors le plus âgé soupira avant de replonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Bien, je t'y emmènerai. Viens. »

Nijimura esquiva ainsi la question d'Akashi en retournant à la voiture et y mettant le contact, patientant jusqu'à ce que son protégé monte à son tour pour démarrer et s'éloigner des zones touristiques pour enfin s'enfoncer au cœur de Kyoto où toute la population se regroupait pour passer du bon temps ensemble. Après être parvenu à trouver une place de parking, Nijimura descendit de son véhicule de fonction et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, humant pendant un instant l'air qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ce même air qui lui avait manqué entre les pots d'échappement des voitures, la nourriture qui se vendait à chaque coin de rue ainsi que les bars où des effusions d'alcool se faisaient sentir dès le trottoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici à cause de son travail.

De son côté, Akashi observait avec un intérêt particulier le paysage qui se l'entourait. Lorsque sa mère était encore vivante, il s'était déjà baladé dans les rues de Kyoto, loin de la maison et de l'emprise de son père. Seulement, il n'était jamais venu dans ce genre de quartier. Etait-ce d'ailleurs ça un quartier mal famé ? Entre ces personnes qui se bousculaient sans s'excuser, qui tanguaient sur un pied puis sur l'autre avec sûrement de l'alcool dans le sang au beau milieu de après-midi ainsi que toutes ces choses qu'Akashi voyait réellement de ses yeux pour la première fois.

C'était ce genre d'endroits qu'affectionnait son manager ?

Akashi dirigea ainsi son attention vers Nijimura et le vit alors parfaitement détendu, comme si ce dernier venait de retrouvait son environnement naturel. Akashi détourna cependant rapidement son regard lorsque Nijimura vint l'observer à son tour, l'impression d'être pris sur le fait démangeant le rouquin qui pinça alors ses lèvres. Son corps eut un mouvement de tressaillement lorsque la main du brun vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix amusée ne vienne flirter avec ses oreilles.

« Comme tu es encore mineur, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener dans un bar. Mais il y a une salle d'arcade pas loin, suis-moi ! »

Se mettant en route pour rejoindre cette dite salle d'arcade, Akashi laissa Nijimura le devancer tandis qu'il observait d'un œil nouveau cette ville qu'était Kyoto. Il avait toujours vécu ici, pourtant c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il la voyait sous cet angle. Ils ne tardèrent à entrer dans le bâtiment où une vingtaine de jeux voire plus étaient proposés. Nijimura se dirigea vers l'un d'eux en particulier et se saisit du pistolet qui reposait gentiment dans son socle. Akashi le rejoignit sans tarder, apportant un regard curieux au jeu qui lui faisait face. Sur les côtés de la machine étaient dessinés des zombies ainsi que deux combattants armés du même pistolet que détenait Nijimura dans sa main droite, et qui reposait dorénavant contre son épaule.

« Je te préviens tout de suite : je suis très fort à ce jeu. Tu ne parviendras pas à me vaincre. »

L'assurance que donnait Nijimura par rapport à ce jeu fit s'embraser les yeux sanglants d'Akashi d'une lueur de défi. Il se saisit alors à son tour du deuxième pistolet qui était proposé, dirigeant le canon vers l'écran de la machine tout en attendant que son manager insère les pièces pour que le jeu démarre. Les premiers zombies ne tardèrent à pointer le bout de leur nez et bien que c'était la première fois qu'Akashi expérimentait de tels jeux, Nijimura ne pouvait que reconnaître son talent une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, il n'allait pas le laisser remporter cette manche.

Les yeux de Nijimura s'allumèrent alors d'une nouvelle flamme. Son arme vint alors disloquer la tête des zombies de leurs épaules. Il ne tardait jamais pour en abattre un autre, puis encore un, tandis qu'Akashi, concentré, essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper son retard. De temps à autre, il observait du coin de l'œil l'adulte qui poussait des cris de réjouissance ou bien qui s'adressait directement aux zombies qui ne faisaient jamais long feu face à lui. C'était à se demander qui était l'enfant ici.

A la fin de la partie, les scores apparurent et bien que Nijimura ait gagné celui-ci ne semblait pas satisfait. Son visage avait repris sa bouille habituelle et il croisa ses bras contre son torse après avoir rangé son arme sur son socle. Le score d'Akashi affiché sous son nom était à quelques points d'écart de lui.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour une première… tu joues à ce genre de jeux dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

— C'est ma première fois. » Confessa Akashi.

Nijimura fronça davantage ses sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il ne remettait pas en question la parole d'Akashi, mais il trouvait cependant cela très étonnant. Une personne qui n'aurait jamais joué à un jeu, comment pouvait-elle obtenir un score aussi élevé du premier coup ? Il décida néanmoins de ne plus y songer et de mettre de nouveau au défi Akashi sur tous les autres jeux que proposaient cette salle d'arcade. Son enthousiasme et son esprit de combattant finirent par attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes dans l'établissement, et qui venaient alors les entourer pour les observer jouer. Sur tous les jeux auxquels Akashi fut confronté, il s'en sortait toujours à merveille : comme s'il y avait toujours joué. Et bien que de temps en temps il rencontrait des difficultés en vue de son adversaire, il ne baissait pas les bras et continuait de lui répondre.

« Joli coup ! » S'écria Nijimura avant de tendre son poing vers Akashi.

Le visage souriant de son manager fit légèrement s'agrandir les yeux de l'adolescent qui observa ensuite le poing tendu dans sa direction, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Ferme ta main et fais la taper contre mon poing. » lui expliqua-t-il tout en lui souriant gentiment.

L'explication de Nijimura le fit aussitôt rougir discrètement.

« Je le sais bien. »

Akashi fit ce qu'on lui demandait et contracta son poing pour venir rencontrer celui de Nijimura, tout en gardant son visage tourné sur le côté pour que son manager ne voie pas son rougissement soudain. Sa soudaine gêne amusa beaucoup Nijimura qui après avoir éloigné son poing avait engouffré sa main dans la chevelure sanguine du plus jeune. Ils continuèrent par la suite leur partie après qu'Akashi ait viré sa main de sa tête, se concentrant davantage sur leur jeu pour cette fois-ci battre le brun qui releva le défi.

Au final, leur journée se passa beaucoup mieux que se l'était imaginé Akashi ainsi que même Nijimura. Après la salle d'arcades, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un fast-food afin de pouvoir enfin se restaurer. Par ailleurs, voir Akashi manger un hamburger fit étirer un discret sourire sur les lèvres du brun, mais le plus jeune ne rechignait aucunement devant la nourriture offerte par son manager. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait ce genre de nourriture et c'était moins pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé ou l'avait entendu. L'intérêt particulier que portait le rouquin pour ce genre de nourriture bas de gamme était tout à fait touchante, car Nijimura était conscient que jamais dans sa vie Akashi n'avait eu le droit à de la nourriture aussi grasse et mauvaise pour la santé.

Son objectif de la journée n'était pas seulement de faire découvrir de nouveaux lieux à Akashi, mais aussi de le faire se comporter comme un enfant de son âge le ferait. Des plaisirs simples, des conversations faciles et sans prises de tête, et s'amuser continuellement sans penser à rien d'autres. Nijimura avait d'ailleurs remarqué que parfois, Akashi pouvait être extrêmement mignon ; surtout cette fois-là à la salle d'arcades où il avait rougi de gêne et sûrement un peu de colère aussi car il s'était moqué de lui. Son protégé avait été tout à fait adorable à ce moment précis.

« Dis-moi, Nijimura-san…

— Hm ? Souffla-t-il tout en prenant une autre bouchée de son hamburger.

— Quand tu avais mon âge, que faisais-tu de tes journées ? »

Le regard du brun vacilla sur le côté, et un sourire tremblant se forma sur ses lèvres. Si seulement Akashi savait ce qu'il avait été avant de le rencontrer…

« J'allais de temps à autre au lycée et je traînais avec mes amis dans des salles d'arcades comme je t'y ai emmené, avoua-t-il.

— Tous les jours ?

— Pas tous les jours, haha. Parfois on allait au cinéma voir des films d'action, ou on allait manger au fast-food le plus proche. Des fois pendant notre temps libre, on allait à des Streets Basket et on jouait quelques parties.

— Je suis sûr que tu étais nul. »

La remarque d'Akashi fit élever la voix de Nijimura, bien qu'il comprenait qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie. Enfin, il espérait que ça en soit une. Est-ce qu'Akashi savait d'ailleurs ce qu'était qu'une blague ?

« Je t'y emmènerai la prochaine fois alors ! Promit-il.

— Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Posa tout de suite Akashi.

— Car il commence à se faire tard… et même si je t'ai emmené de force et qu'au final tu apprécies cette journée, je ne pense pas que ton père tolèrera que tu rentres quand le soleil se couche. »

Nijimura vit alors Akashi reposer son hamburger à moitié entamé. Le plus jeune se pinça alors les lèvres pour retenir les mots qui le démangeaient, et qui étaient à l'encontre de son paternel. Seulement, ces mots finirent par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, pas encore.

« J'en prends la responsabilité. Allons-y. »

Sans plus attendre, Akashi se redressa et quitta leur table pour se tenir à côté. Il ne laissait décidément pas le choix à Nijimura qui dut alors reposer son hamburger et suivre le jeune homme après avoir débarrassé, l'emmenant ensuite vers un des Street Basket où il avait passé beaucoup de temps en étant plus jeune. Par chance, d'autres personnes y jouaient ainsi Nijimura put les aborder pour leur demander si c'était possible de le compter lui et Akashi dans leur équipe et ainsi pouvoir profiter du ballon.

Les équipes furent alors formées et Akashi joua contre Nijimura qui faisait à l'instant rebondir le ballon qui revenait docilement contre sa paume droite ; les règles avaient été rapidement expliquées et Akashi se tenait prêt à prendre le ballon des mains de son manager. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha aucunement Nijimura de le dépasser avec une facilité déconcertante, lui et ses coéquipiers, pour dunker quelques mètres plus loin. Des cris d'admiration furent poussés par ces inconnus qui vinrent entourer Nijimura, des étoiles pleins les yeux, tandis qu'Akashi se tournait vers cet homme qui venait de le balayer comme une rafale de vent.

Reprenant le ballon qu'il cala ensuite contre sa hanche, Nijimura vint se rapprocher d'Akashi avec un sourire victorieux.

« Alors, qui était nul ? » Demanda-t-il tel un idiot qui souriait pour un rien.

Akashi ne trouva aucune raison valable de lui répondre. Son attention retomba plutôt sur le ballon qui était à sa portée, et sans plus attendre sa main vint taper dessus et ainsi le faire perdre à Nijimura. Il n'attendit alors pas plus et se mit à courir pour aller le récupérer et le faire rebondir contre le sol, repartant dans l'autre sens pour se diriger vers son panier tandis que ses adversaires ainsi que Nijimura lui barraient la route. Akashi fut donc forcé à faire la passe à un moment donné, les bras et la silhouette de son manager étant trop large pour qu'il puisse se permette de le dribbler avec aisance.

Ainsi, le reste de l'après-midi Akashi et Nijimura la passèrent avec ces jeunes personnes sûrement âgées de quelques années de plus que le rouquin. Ces derniers durent néanmoins les quitter pour rentrer chez eux avant que leur mère ne les gronde, les faisant s'éloigner du duo en prenant le ballon avec eux. S'asseyant à même le sol et soupirant d'épuisement, Nijimura jeta par la suite sa tête en arrière et vint soulager son front en sueur en mettant sa mèche brune en arrière après un geste de sa main. A côté de lui, Akashi se tenait toujours droit et fier.

« Tu es fatigué ? Demanda le plus jeune en voyant Nijimura reprendre petit à petit son souffle.

— Ça faisait juste longtemps que je n'avais pas joué au basket… On rentre ? »

Nijimura se releva tant bien que mal, ses jambes commençant à le tirer. Après avoir fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner du Street Basket, il remarqua qu'Akashi ne l'avait pas suivi et était resté à sa place sans dire quoique ce soit. Nijimura revint alors sur ses pas et se plaça en face de lui, se penchant vers l'avant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« On peut aller quelque part avant de rentrer ? Proposa l'adolescent en dirigeant son regard vers le sien, et bien que l'expression de ces yeux restaient là même Nijimura y vit une supplication silencieuse.

— Ça dépend, tu comptes encore me mettre au défi pour me forcer à t'y amener ? Répliqua-t-il avant de se recevoir un énième regard assassin.

— Si tu ne t'endors pas devant comme une vieille personne, je pense que ça pourrait être un endroit intéressant.

— Où donc ? Et je ne suis pas si vieux. » Grommela-t-il ensuite.

Akashi étira un sourire discret avant de quitter le premier le terrain, retrouvant le trottoir ainsi que bientôt la civilisation. Il ne donna aucunement le nom de leur prochaine destination, laissant ainsi Nijimura le suivre dans les rues de Kyoto. Curieux de savoir où allait l'emmener l'adolescent, Nijimura regarda attentivement autour de lui cherchant à reconnaître des ruelles pour deviner leur destination.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent toutefois lorsque Akashi s'arrêta devant un établissement qui lui était connu, regardant l'enseigne comme pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien cet endroit qui se trouvait en face de lui et non pas une hallucination. Akashi voulait aller au cinéma ? A cette question, le brun se tourna vers son protégé et l'interrogea du regard.

« Pendant leur jour de repos, mes domestiques sont allés voir un film qu'ils ont vraiment apprécié et ils en ont beaucoup discuté dans les couloirs. J'ai réussi à avoir le nom de ce film ainsi. Est-ce que nous pouvons aller le voir, Nijimura-san ? »

Akashi apporta ses yeux sanglants dans ceux de son manager, qui tressaillit à l'entente de son nom de la bouche de cet enfant. Les fois où le rouquin l'utilisait étaient assez rare, voire même inexistante. Comment donc Nijimura pouvait-il refuser cette faveur au plus jeune ? Un sourire tremblant vint alors se peindre sur son visage qu'il avait détourné au préalable ; Akashi commençait à savoir comment le manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins, et ceci n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle.

Pourquoi ce garnement devait-il être si adorable et innocent par moment ?

Il ne préféra alors rien répondre et s'avança vers le guichet pour acheter deux entrées, laissant Akashi donner le titre du film en question, avant de se diriger vers la salle concernée. Peu de monde se trouvait dans l'espace obscur, laissant au duo le choix des places. Ils s'installèrent au milieu, côte à côte, et virent alors quelques minutes plus tard le film être projeté sur le grand écran qui recouvrait la totalité du mur. Bien que les deux protagonistes commençaient à discuter entre eux, Akashi était agité sur son siège, ce qui commença à déranger Nijimura.

« Si tu voulais aller aux toilettes, il fallait y penser avant, commenta-t-il avant de recevoir, il le savait malgré l'obscurité, un regard assassin.

— Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste la première fois que je suis dans une salle de cinéma, alors j'en profite, grinça le rouquin.

— Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à voir dans le noir, mais ne serait-ce pas plus logique de regarder le film pour lequel nous sommes venus ? » Se moqua-t-il ensuite.

Nijimura entendit Akashi siffler quelques injures avant de retomber dans son siège, les bras croisés contre son torse. Son attitude fit sourire Nijimura qui heureusement fut caché par l'obscurité des lieux. Akashi l'aurait sûrement frappé en voyant son expression.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les lumières revinrent dans la salle et les quelques autres personnes présentes commencèrent à sortir à tour de rôle. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Nijimura et Akashi qui se tourna alors vers son manager, prêt à partir et rentrer chez lui. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pourtant sans voix ainsi que la bouche entrouverte : son manager tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes et se mordait la lèvre inférieure qui avait blêmie. Ses mains étaient contractées autour des accoudoirs et seraient presque capable de les décoller si seulement Nijimura détenait plus de force.

« C'est pas juste, fit-il remarquer en s'essuyant les yeux par le revers de sa manche.

— Quoi donc ? S'y intéressa Akashi.

— L'héroïne aurait pas dû partir comme ça, elle a tout laissé derrière elle et… bordel c'est pas juste ! »

Nijimura se redressa subitement et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rageur. La honte commençait à l'habiter, pour avoir montré ses larmes à son protégé bien que c'était à cause de ce film à l'eau de rose pour lequel il n'aurait pas dû débourser son argent. C'était vraiment injuste. Derrière lui, Akashi le rattrapait tant bien que mal à cause des grandes enjambées de Nijimura.

Sa marche fut néanmoins interrompue quand il commença à mettre le nez dehors ; la pluie s'était entretemps abattue férocement sur Kyoto et le ciel s'était complètement fait recouvrir par des nuages sombres. Par moment, le tonnerre se faisait entendre et obligeait les passants à accélérer leur allure pour rentrer au plus vite chez eux, ou aller s'abriter quelque part. Et Nijimura ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : du cinéma, sa voiture de fonction était garée bien trop loin et bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pris de parapluie.

« Nijimura-san ? L'appela dès lors Akashi en le voyant immobile.

— Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire… même si nous courrons rapidement, nous serons trempés jusqu'aux os le temps de retourner à la voiture…

— Je peux appeler à la maison que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher, proposa Akashi en commençant à sortir son téléphone.

— Et donner une raison à ton père pour me critiquer un peu plus ? Range ton téléphone… »

Akashi l'écouta alors et remit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Il vit ensuite Nijimura se passer rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à voix haute. Le brun hésitait à emmener son protégé à son appartement qui ne se trouvait pas très loin d'ici pour d'attendre là-bas que la pluie se calme avant de retourner à la voiture et ramener Akashi chez lui. Seulement, en vue de comment c'était partie, la pluie allait sûrement perdurer jusqu'à tard le soir, ce qui reviendrait à faire dormir Akashi chez lui.

Après un soupir dépité, Nijimura se tourna vers le principal intéressé.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange d'attendre à mon appart ? Et si la pluie ne s'arrête pas, j'appellerai ton père pour l'avertir que tu dormiras chez moi.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

La question fit aussitôt rire Nijimura.

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ce genre de choses ? Allez, prends ça ! »

Nijimura commença à retirer sa veste et la plaça au-dessus de sa tête ainsi que celle d'Akashi, l'obligeant alors à se pencher vers l'avant. Ils se mirent ensuite à courir pour rejoindre au plus vite son appartement qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes du cinéma, les faisant alors rentrer en trombes dans le hall d'entrée où Nijimura salua le gardien avant de monter le petit escalier en bois qui le séparait encore de son lieu de vie. Derrière lui, Akashi observait l'endroit avec un vif intérêt.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait chez quelqu'un d'autre, ainsi que la première fois qu'il était invité chez quelqu'un. Quelque part, il était heureux.

Ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, Nijimura s'y engouffra rapidement afin de faire un peu de rangement tout en demandant à Akashi de rester à l'entrée quelques instants. Le plus jeune en profita alors pour se déchausser et replacer correctement quelques-unes de ses mèches trempées par la pluie. Il observa ensuite autour de lui le couloir où il se situait : un porte-manteau se trouvait à sa droite avec devant lui un petit meuble sur lequel Nijimura avait auparavant balancé ses clés et où était rangées quelques chaussures et chaussons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nijimura revint à sa hauteur et l'invita à entrer après lui avoir prêté une paire de chaussons. Akashi traversa ainsi le couloir pour se retrouver dans le salon de petite taille, n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec le sien. En fait, la totalité de l'appartement de Nijimura pouvait tenir en une seule pièce de sa demeure. Le salon et la cuisine se partageaient ainsi le même espace. Un canapé deux places était positionné devant la télévision décorée par des pots de fleurs à ses côtés. Akashi pouvait aussi remarquer quelques cadres photographiques où Nijimura était représenté auprès de sa famille et de quelques-amis ; dont notamment un jeune homme avec des cheveux gris et des piercings aux oreilles. Pendant sa phase d'observation, Akashi ne remarqua même pas l'absence de son manager qui était parti à la salle de bain pour ranger un peu de son bric-à-brac avant qu'Akashi n'y fasse un tour.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de baignoire alors tu ne pourras prendre qu'une douche bien chaude. Je t'ai mis des affaires de rechange aussi, hésite pas à me dire si c'est trop grand. »

Se tournant en direction de Nijimura qui venait de réapparaître, Akashi reposa le cadre photo qu'il détenait entre ses mains. Cela piqua l'intérêt de Nijimura qui le rejoignit et le prit à son tour, souriant devant l'air idiot qu'affichait son ami sur celle-ci.

« C'était l'un des gars avec qui je passais le plus de mon temps, tout aussi insupportable que toi voire même plus !

— Vous ne vous parlez plus ? Interrogea Akashi tout en ignorant la critique, mais son regard tranchant ne loupant pas le brun.

— Parfois… on a juste suivi des chemins différents. »

Face au regard persistant d'Akashi, Nijimura se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Si un jour on lui avait dit que son protégé et tortionnaire à ces jours perdus viendrait dans son appartement…

« Allez, va te réchauffer ! »

Sa main s'engouffra de nouveau dans la chevelure d'Akashi avant que Nijimura ne le dépasse pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il commençait à se faire tard et la partie de basket puis le cinéma l'avait affamé, alors Akashi ne devait pas en être loin aussi. Se dirigeant pour sa part vers la salle d'eau, Akashi continua son observation regarda tout avec une attention particulière. Sur le rebord de la vitre, des produits de rasages et des déodorants étaient posés ainsi qu'une brosse à dent et du dentifrice. Même la salle de bain était minuscule en comparaison de la sienne, cette pièce était même plus petite que ses toilettes. Mais cela, Akashi allait le garder sous silence.

Il remarqua ensuite qu'en effet Nijimura lui avait prêté l'un de ses shorts et un T-shirt qu'il avait déposé contre un coin du lavabo.

Se déshabillant, Akashi ne tarda à rentrer sous la douche et d'enclencher l'eau chaude qui lui fit un grand bien. Pendant ce temps, Nijimura découpait des légumes avec soin tout en écoutant les journaux télévisés qui avaient commencé. Quand Akashi revint vêtu de ses affaires auxquelles il avait dû faire plusieurs revers, surtout au niveau du short, Nijimura se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'adolescent avait un look complètement dépareillé ainsi, mais après tout c'était à prévoir : Nijimura et lui ne faisaient pas du tout la même taille.

« Ça t'as fait du bien ? S'enquit-il en délaissant ses couteaux.

— Oui, merci pour les vêtements.

— Pas de problème ! Appelle ton père pendant que je vais me doucher à mon tour. »

Akashi acquiesça tandis que Nijimura rejoignit la salle de bain après y avoir apporté des vêtements secs. Pendant que l'eau s'écoulait sur son corps, Akashi avait son père au téléphone pour le prévenir qu'il risquait de ne pas dormir à la maison ce soir, et lui expliqua alors chez qui il se trouvait. Son père n'était évidemment pas ravi, cependant par le ton de sa voix Akashi commença à se demander si on ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Certes son père était strict et intransigeant, mais ici c'était la faute de la pluie qui était tombée brusquement et non celle de son manager.

« Fais attention à toi, Seijūrō. Au revoir. »

Akashi comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une simple politesse et que les mots tenaient plutôt de l'avertissement, mais il raccrocha sans en demander davantage. Nijimura quittait au même moment la salle de bain avec de nouveaux vêtements beaucoup plus détendus que d'ordinaire et continuant de passer sa serviette sur ses cheveux encore humides.

« Ton père ne m'a pas trop descendu ? Ricana-t-il en se rapprochant de l'adolescent.

— Il n'était pas ravi, mais il accepte. Je dois rentrer avant midi, avertit Akashi.

— Ça marche. Assis toi, je finis de préparer le repas. »

En passant à ses côtés, Nijimura déposa sa serviette sur ses cheveux. Des gouttelettes continuaient de perler pour venir rouler sur son corps.

« Essuies toi correctement les cheveux ou tu seras malade demain. »

Akashi vira rapidement la serviette du haut de sa tête et fusilla du regard son manager qui se permettait décidément beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Il alla alors ranger la serviette à sa place sans prendre le temps de sécher complètement ses cheveux. Comme s'il pouvait tomber malade aussi facilement, c'était mal le connaître. Par la suite, Akashi vint s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarda les informations tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le son du couteau contre la planche à découper. Les odeurs qui commençaient à s'échapper de la cuisine firent se tordre ses entrailles.

Au moment de passer à table, Akashi attrapa les couverts que lui tendit Nijimura de la cuisine afin de couvrir la table. Une fois le tout bien installé, le brun vint remplir leur assiette avant de s'asseoir. Le début du repas se passa dans le plus grand des silences, seulement entrecoupé par les informations télévisées. Nijimura regardait d'ailleurs sur le côté afin de voir et comprendre ce qui se passait dans le monde, ne faisant donc pas attention à Akashi qui ayant pourtant faim prenait son temps pour savourer le plat qui avait été préparé.

Ce fut seulement quand Nijimura eut terminé son assiette et vit celle d'Akashi encore à moitié pleine qu'il fronça ses sourcils.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? » L'interrogea-t-il alors, inquiet.

Après avoir relevé son regard dans celui grisâtre de son interlocuteur, Akashi agita négativement sa tête avant d'ajouter :

« C'est juste que ça doit faire des années que l'on ne m'a pas préparé un repas fait maison, confia-t-il en admirant le contenu de son assiette.

— Vos domestiques vous préparent pourtant tous vos repas, non ?

— Oui, mais c'est leur travail. C'est comme une obligation pour eux de nous nourrir, ils y sont quelque part forcés. De plus, ils sont obligés de suivre un programme précis et faire des plats sains. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la possibilité de choisir ce que je veux manger. »

Akashi était bien bavard ce soir, mais cela ne déplut aucunement à Nijimura. A force de se livrer à lui, à lui confier des choses de son quotidien, Nijimura commençait à le comprendre et à découvrir qui était réellement Akashi Seijūrō. Le brun vit ainsi son protégé apporter ses baguettes à sa bouche et se régaler du plat qui lui était servi, gênant au fond Nijimura qui couvrit la partie inférieure de son visage par sa main qui entoura sa mâchoire. Son regard ne pouvait toutefois dévier de l'expression ravie qu'Akashi laissait filtrer, délaissant ainsi son visage neutre quotidien.

Après le dîner, ils regardèrent un film en s'asseyant chacun de leur côté sans qu'aucune proximité ne soit visible. Tous les deux étaient appuyés contre les accoudoirs du canapé, discutant seulement pour commenter certains passages du film présenté. Puis, quand le générique pointa le bout de son nez, Nijimura jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et vit de la sorte qu'il se faisait tard.

« Comme je doute que tu acceptes de dormir sur le canapé, je te laisse mon lit pour cette fois-ci.

— Et toi ?

— C'est un lit double. »

L'expression qui se déploya sur le visage d'Akashi en cet instant aurait mérité une photo ; un mélange de colère, d'ahurissement et curieusement une certaine part de gêne. Sa main se tendit alors sur le côté pour venir rejoindre le crâne du rouquin et de le décoiffer.

« Je plaisantais. Tu dormiras seul dans mon lit, je prends le canap'.

— J'espère bien ! »

Akashi se redressa subitement et s'éloigna ainsi de son manager stupide, qui s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion : celle de jouer avec ses nerfs. L'adolescent contourna ensuite le canapé pour arriver dans le couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces, et si celle-ci emmenait à la salle de bain alors celle de gauche devrait être la chambre de cet idiot impertinent. Avec conviction et rage, Akashi attrapa la poignée avant d'entendre derrière son dos le rire de Nijimura.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir entre trois-quatre cartons pourquoi pas, mais cette pièce est un débarras. »

Nul doute que derrière lui, Nijimura devait étendre un sourire satisfait. Akashi n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir cela. Le menton enfoncé entre ses épaules et les poings crispés, il se dirigea vers la seule porte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte et arriva enfin dans la chambre du brun : un lit double s'offrant à lui avec des draps propres que son manager avait sûrement trouvé le temps de changer afin qu'il soit à l'aise.

Toujours dans le salon, Nijimura entendit Akashi fermer bruyamment la porte sans lui souhaiter une bonne soirée ou encore bonne nuit. Akashi pouvait donc bel et bien être un adolescent de quinze ans tout à fait normal. Rassuré sur ce point, Nijimura se releva à son tour de son canapé pour aller prendre des couvertures et un oreiller qu'il rangeait dans l'un de ses placards au cas où il recevait un invité surprise. N'ayant pour sa part pas encore sommeil, il continua de regarder la télévision tout en ayant au préalable baissé le volume. Il pensa aussi à mettre un réveil sur son téléphone au cas où il tomberait dans les bras de Morphée sans s'y attendre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit tout à coup de ses songes que Nijimura réalisa qu'il avait bien fait. Seulement, quand son regard pris conscience de l'heure qu'il était, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Dans les rues de Kyoto, peu de voitures circulaient encore et tous les businessmans étaient déjà rentrés chez eux depuis plusieurs heures. Tout était désert, hormis dans les coins mal famés où délinquants et revendeurs se côtoyaient et se disputaient la plupart du temps, faisant souvent intervenir les forces de l'ordre.

Cette personne qui était en train de l'appeler, cet appel dont Nijimura connaissait déjà la portée avant même de décrocher, Nijimura ne put se résoudre à l'ignorer malgré le fait qu'il savait dans quoi il allait tomber. Ou plutôt retomber. Malgré tous les efforts du monde et la meilleure des volontés pour changer et devenir une personne respectable, le passé ne pouvait être ignoré et encore moins être effacé.

Nijimura apporta alors son téléphone à son oreille et entendit la voix rauque et irrégulière de son ami. En l'espace de quelques minutes, son appartement se composa bientôt que d'une seule et unique présence profondément endormie dans un lit qui n'était pas sien et qui sentait encore le tabac bien que les draps furent propres.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais ces derniers jours le temps va tellement vite que je n'ai même plus le temps pour écrire quoique ce soit... et comme je travaille le week-end, je n'ai même pas le temps pour me reposer même un peu. Enfin bref !

Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira ;) On commence à en apprendre davantage sur Nijimura et son passé, enjoy !

Réponse aux review :

 **Ink in White :** Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! Pour le fait que certains passages vont plus vite que d'autre, surtout dans le chapitre 1, c'est qu'à la base cette fiction était un OS (oui, oui encore un autre que je n'arrive pas à tenir...). Mais Nijimura et Akashi m'ont soufflé tant d'idées que ça ne pouvait plus être le cas, en tout cas je suis désolée si cela t'a dérangé et j'espère que c'est moins le cas avec le chapitre 2 et 3. Et pour cette suite qui sent l'embrouille à plein gaz, je te laisse découvrir ça avec ce chapitre ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois !

Merci en tout cas à vous qui mettez en favori, ou en follow, cette histoire ! Je vous souhaite à vous aussi une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _« Je t'ai pourtant demandé de ne plus m'appeler, sauf en cas d'urgence ! »_

 _Sa voix avait claqué dans les airs, résonnant dans cette impasse où reposait une silhouette assise misérablement au sol. Nijimura n'était pas content, mais le regard qui se leva sur sa personne le fit déglutir. Le corps sous lui, dont les bras pendait à bout de force de chaque côté, était couvert de blessures profondes et superficielles, mais jamais rien de grave. Son T-shirt comportait aussi des déchirures, sûrement faites à l'arme blanche._

 _Non, ce qui avait fait déglutir Nijimura était tout autre._

 _Le regard de son ami ; cette animosité derrière sa pupille, cette envie de vengeance dès qu'un peu de force lui sera revenue, afin de faire payer à la personne qui l'aura mis dans cet état… Tout ceci et encore tellement de choses encore rappelèrent à Nijimura que quelques années auparavant, il n'était pas plus différent de son ami._

 _« T'crois que ça m'fait plaisir de voir ta tronche, hein !? »_

 _Voici à quoi s'était résout leur conversation : aucun mot de politesse, aucune salutation, rien. Nijimura l'aida pourtant à se lever, soutenant par la suite son poids en passant son bras par-dessous ses épaules et ainsi avancer tous les deux ensembles. Puis ils étaient retournés dans l'appartement que partageait son ami avec son frère aîné où il lui administra les premiers soins avant de se retirer. Sans un mot encore._

Nijimura était ensuite retourné chez lui, où Akashi dormait encore bien que le Soleil se levait doucement. Il décida alors de prendre une douche et de mettre ses vêtements au sal, où le sang de son ami s'était échoué sur le tissu en l'aidant à se redresser. Akashi n'avait pas à voir ce genre de choses. Préparant ensuite le petit déjeuner en ne portant qu'une serviette autour de sa taille puisque toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans sa chambre, Nijimura se sortit de l'esprit toutes pensées inopportunes en cuisinant.

Ce fut quand Nijimura déposa les premières assiettes sur la table, qu'une voix blasée arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je peux comprendre que tu n'es aucun complexe à propos de ton corps, mais épargne-moi cette vision au réveil.

— Merci pour le compliment détourné, Akashi, mais sache que tous mes vêtements sont dans ma chambre. Et je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

L'adolescent poussa un soupir faussement agacé, du rouge discret ayant couvert ses joues tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux tout en s'asseyant pour faire face au petit-déjeuner dont l'odeur l'avait sorti de ses songes. Au moins, cet incapable savait au moins faire une chose : ses plats étaient bons.

« Ta chambre est libre maintenant, va te changer.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, Majesté ! »

Nijimura accentua la scène en se mettant au garde à vous, se détournant ensuite de la cuisine tout en ricanant après qu'Akashi lui ait lancé un regard menaçant. Akashi qui en ce moment suivait du regard son manager simplement vêtu d'une serviette, qu'il tenait par sa main droite afin que celle-ci évite de tomber au sol. Il était vrai que le corps de Nijimura était bien formé, principalement son torse. Ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Akashi. Nijimura était musclé, des pectoraux visibles et une chute de reins qui en feraient sûrement rougir plus d'unes. C'était presque injuste, mais la seconde d'après le rouquin se souvint que son manager avait plusieurs années d'avance sur lui et avait donc eu le temps de bien se former.

Les sourcils d'Akashi se froncèrent subitement quand il observa plus en détail le dos de son manager, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention et de briser l'harmonie de la structure du brun : entre ses omoplates jusqu'au milieu de son dos, la peau était plus claire. Une longue cicatrice barrait le dos pratiquement parfait de Nijimura, à ce détail prêt. Comment une telle cicatrice avait-elle donc pu apparaître ? Ce n'était pas une zone commune et la trace était nette et précise, une unique ligne qui partait d'un point pour s'arrêter à un autre. Pendant un instant, Akashi cessa d'amener ses baguettes à sa bouche et ces dernières reposèrent dans son bol de riz.

Des mots commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche, afin de poser la question qui désormais le démangeait, mais ses lèvres vinrent se refermer presque aussitôt. Akashi se retourna et déposa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, entamant son déjeuner sans pour autant ôter de son esprit l'image de cette cicatrice. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de réellement connaître ses managers, pour certains il n'avait même pas cherché à apprendre leur nom qu'ils partaient déjà de sa maison sans avoir eu le temps de le formuler.

Akashi jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui. Cet appartement entier pourrait contenir dans une seule pièce de la maison de son père, pourtant, étrangement, Akashi s'y sentait bien. Toutes les pièces sentaient l'odeur de Nijimura, rajouté à ça celle persistante du tabac qui finalement était devenue habituelle pour Akashi. Selon les pièces et les moments, il la ressentait davantage, mais il avait fini par s'y faire.

Lorsque Nijimura revint à la cuisine, Akashi avait fini de manger et avait mis ses couverts dans l'évier. Désormais propre et changé, Nijimura s'assit afin de déguster son propre petit-déjeuner même si entretemps ce dernier avait eu le temps de se refroidir.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer chez toi, alors si tu veux prendre une autre douche n'hésite pas à y aller. »

Akashi acquiesça sans ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Il vint ensuite se rasseoir à son ancienne place et observa avec un nouvel œil encore son manager : son esprit ne voulant pas se sortir de la tête l'existence de cette cicatrice. Le jeune homme n'appréciait véritablement pas ne pas savoir quelque chose, et être ainsi plongé dans l'ignorance. Cependant, il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il s'agissait là de choses qui le ne regardaient pas. Même si ces derniers temps Akashi s'entendait bien avec Nijimura, ça ne faisait pas d'eux des amis.

Il leva toutefois un regard curieux vers Nijimura, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur que n'aurait cru jamais voir Nijimura. En tout cas, pas dirigé à l'encontre de sa personne.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, hésite pas. » Souffla-t-il tout en continuant de manger.

Le manque de manière de son manager aurait pu agacer Akashi, cependant il avait d'autre chose à penser. Tout à l'heure il n'y avait pas fait attention à cause de la quasi nudité du brun, et du fait qu'il lui ait rapidement tourné le dos pour aller se changer, mais sous son œil droit se trouvait un pansement qui couvrait ainsi une de ses pommettes.

« Quand est-ce que tu t'es blessé ? Demanda-t-il alors en désignant sa propre joue pour montrer au brun l'endroit dont il parlait.

—Oh ça… c'est en me rasant ce matin. »

Nijimura ricana en se moquant de lui-même, et du fait qu'il n'était jamais très matinal. C'était bien évidemment un mensonge, mais Akashi n'avait pas besoin de savoir la vérité. Si le rouquin faisait par ailleurs attention, il verrait les écorchures au niveau de ses poings. En réalité, Nijimura n'avait pas fait que rejoindre son ami au détour de cette ruelle pour le ramener chez lui, il ne se serait pas déplacé pour si peu et l'aurait laissé se débrouiller.

Il n'était pas une âme si charitable.

Après, à savoir si Akashi le croyait… En tout cas, ce dernier ne revint pas à la charge et détourna bientôt son attention. De nouveau, le silence s'empara de l'appartement.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? »

La seconde question d'Akashi fit se hausser les sourcils de Nijimura. Son protégé se montrait bien curieux vis-à-vis de lui ces derniers temps, mais il n'allait pas le commenter à voix haute. Nijimura commençait à assez bien connaître l'adolescent pour savoir que s'il se moquait de lui à ce sujet, alors Akashi se braquerait et retrouverait sa langue de vipère qui avait fait sa réputation.

« Après que mon père soit mort, c'était assez tendu chez moi. C'était mieux pour tout le monde que je me prenne en main et vive séparé du reste de ma famille, révéla-t-il.

— Donc ça fait combien de temps ? Renchérit aussitôt Akashi, qui après tout n'avait pas eu la réponse escomptée.

— Hm… bientôt cinq ans ? J'ai pris cet appartement après mes dix-huit ans. »

De nouveau, Akashi acquiesça simplement sans renchérir quelque chose. Son attitude poussa alors Nijimura à s'intéresser davantage à lui, puis une idée vint s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

« Tu comptes prendre un appartement plus tard ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mon père ne me laisserait jamais quitter la maison.

— C'est vrai… déjà que te faire sortir une seule journée a été un rude combat. » Soupira-t-il alors tout en se grattant le sommet de son crâne.

A cette révélation, Akashi fronça des sourcils et voulut en savoir davantage. Il n'était pas au courant que Nijimura et son père aient pu avoir une quelconque discussion à son propos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nijimura termina ses assiettes et partit ensuite faire la vaisselle en sentant contre son dos le regard insistant d'Akashi. Cependant, celui-ci restait silencieux et ne posa plus aucune autre question. Une fois les couverts propres et rangés, Nijimura invita Akashi à le suivre pour rejoindre sa voiture et pouvoir ramener le petit prince dans son palais. Comme toutes les autres fois, Akashi monta sur la banquette arrière et ne parla pas tout au long du trajet, observant simplement le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

La routine lui tendait de nouveau les bras sans qu'Akashi ne puisse savoir si dans un jour prochain, tout cela allait recommencer. Si un jour, il allait pouvoir sortir de sa maison autrement que pour assister à des interviews ou autre. Comme tout enfant de son âge, et surtout dorénavant que son manager lui ait fait goûté à de nouvelles formes de plaisir, Akashi ressentait le vide l'habiter au fur et à mesure que le véhicule le rapprochait de chez lui.

Après avoir dépassé le portail et éteint le moteur de la voiture, Nijimura vint ouvrir la portière pour qu'en ressorte Akashi. Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement pour faire face à l'immense façade que représentait le devant de sa demeure. Si grande…

« C'est que tu peux plus te séparer de moi, ou bien ? Se moqua alors Nijimura en voyant Akashi toujours à ses côtés, bien que son regard ne fût pas dirigé dans sa direction.

— Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Nijimura-san. »

Comme d'habitude, Akashi savait se montrer cassant. Un sourire tremblant déforma alors le visage de Nijimura qui leva ses yeux au ciel, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché en lançant cette plaisanterie bancale. Il ne fut guère étonné par la suite de voir Akashi contourner la voiture pour pouvoir s'avancer jusqu'aux premières marches qui le séparaient encore de chez lui, et disparaître ensuite par les portes sans lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un dernier regard.

Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres que Nijimura remonta dans sa voiture de fonction, redémarrant le moteur pour s'éloigner de cette grande maison. L'attitude d'Akashi était vraiment amusante de temps à autre.

Le reste de la journée, Nijimura la passa à se prélasser dans son appartement. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos où il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait, se prélassant alors dans son canapé avec la télévision allumée. Par moment, il regardait les images défiler sans y faire attention, son esprit voguant à d'autres occupations. L'adulte aimait ces moments de détente où il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le souhaitait.

Il s'agissait là de ses moments à lui, où il pouvait se ressourcer tranquillement.

Malheureusement, malgré toute la volonté du monde, Nijimura ne parvint pas à éloigner de son esprit le regard que lui avait lancé son ami ce matin. Son visage paisible s'assombrit dès lors, le poussant alors à se redresser pour attraper sur sa table basse son paquet de cigarette et décider de s'en allumer une. Dans un juron étouffé, Nijimura rejeta sa tête en arrière qui vint alors reposer contre le dessus de son dossier, expirant les premiers nuages blancs qui s'éparpillèrent dans l'espace en quelques secondes.

« Je suis vraiment un idiot… »

Nijimura couvrit ses yeux par son avant-bras tandis qu'il expirait au même instant un autre nuage de nicotine qui se volatilisa petit à petit dans son salon.

 _Ce même nuage nocif qui plusieurs années auparavant, se mêlait avec celui que provoquait leur respiration dans ces rues gelées par la saison hibernale. Le sol était couvert de cette poudreuse qui crépiter à chacun de leurs pas, se tâchant au fur et à mesure du passage des citoyens de cette ville. Le spectacle aurait pu être magnifique s'ils avaient pris le temps de lever les yeux vers le ciel obscur où tombaient de nombreux flocons venant couvrir leurs épaules mutilées._

 _Ce jour-là, Nijimura ne savait pas comment son corps était-il encore capable de se tenir debout et d'avancer. Seulement, il avait compris à cette époque que s'il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle, ou pour regarder où aller, jamais il n'aurait pu se remettre à marcher. Son bras passé au-dessous des épaules de son ami, ils se soutenaient mutuellement tout en continuant de mettre leur pied l'un devant l'autre, sans savoir où ils allaient exactement._

 _Ils devaient poursuivre leur marche pour ne pas tomber, et ne plus être capable de se redresser._

 _Puis, tout à coup, Nijimura avait entendu son ami ricaner sans qu'aucun mot ne soit pourtant échangé._

 _« Tu dérailles ou quoi ? Avait-il alors juré, car les secousses du fou rire de cet abruti le faisaient tanguer par la même occasion._

— _Je viens d'me rappeler… aujourd'hui c'est Noël. »_

 _Bien que Nijimura ait de sévère doute envers l'intelligence de son ami Haizaki, il savait tout de même que ce dernier n'était pas assez stupide pour encore croire à ces choses futiles. Alors il avait observé Haizaki du coin de l'œil, le regardant le nez en l'air où venaient s'échouer de nombreux flocons qui vinrent par la suite se mélanger avec le sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies._

 _« Quand on rentrera, personne ne nous aura attendu. Et même si cela avait été le cas, en nous voyant dans cet état, ils auront fait comme si nous n'étions pas là. »_

 _Le regard de Nijimura se tourna vers le sol et se concentra alors sur l'avancée de ses pieds, marchant à leur rythme et tant bien que mal. Parfois, ils croisaient des vieilles personnes qui parvenaient à marcher plus rapidement qu'eux et qui évitaient soigneusement leur regard ; de toute façon toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser à cette heure tardive faisaient exprès de changer de trottoir pour ne pas à avoir leur faire face._

 _Ils étaient comme la peste : s'en approcher de trop près pourrait s'accrocher à eux et les contaminer._

 _Et bien qu'à l'inverse d'Haizaki, Nijimura avait encore sa famille chez laquelle rentrer, personne ne venait panser ses blessures quand il revenait amoché. Son père le regardait fixement sans pour autant lever le petit doigt tandis que sa mère ignorait son existence._

 _« J'en ai ras le cul… cette vie n'a aucun sens… »_

 _Les rires forcés d'Haizaki se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots qui tenta de camoufler le plus possible, mais ces tressaillements ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Après tout, son corps était appuyé contre celui de Nijimura. Ils arrivèrent ensuite chez son ami qui les fit entrer, retrouvant entre ces murs son frère plus âgé qui ne leur jeta pas même un regard avant de partir dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer._

 _Ce Noël-ci, comme tous les autres jours de l'année, Nijimura et Haizaki le passèrent à soigner leurs plaies sans dire quoique ce soit. Pendant cette nuit où les familles réveillonnaient dans la bonne humeur et la joie, Haizaki se montra d'une honnêteté perturbante. Au final, Nijimura fondu à son tour et passa la nuit aux côtés de son ami, partageant à eux deux un misérable matelas posé à même le sol. Cette nuit-là, ils n'avaient formé plus qu'un afin de s'apporter du plaisir, afin de se sentir vivant et de profiter un peu de cette vie ; mais au final cela faisait plus de mal que de bien._

 _Le retour à la réalité était des plus épouvantables, et Haizaki finissait toujours replié sur lui-même._

Au fond de lui, Nijimura savait qu'entre lui et Haizaki, il avait été celui qui se fichait le plus de son quotidien. Celui n'était pas réjouissant, il n'était pas agréable et encore moins facile, mais il s'en accoutumait. Il ne se posait aucune question existentialiste et vivait le jour présent comme celui d'hier. Haizaki était celui qui voulait changer, qui rêvait d'un meilleur quotidien et d'un meilleur avenir… Nijimura en était parfaitement conscient.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait changé. Lui qui s'était métamorphosé et qui avait quitté ce monde où se trouvait encore Haizaki.

Alors ce regard que lui avait lancé Haizaki ce matin, ce regard de dégoût qu'avait su remarquer Nijimura, il pouvait tout à fait les comprendre. Au final, il avait abandonné Haizaki sans même se retourner une seule fois, le laissant dans ce monde pourri et mauvais sans lui tendre un seul instant la main pour l'en ressortir en même temps que lui.

Nijimura avait été stupide et égoïste.

Son avant-bras quitta la partie supérieure de son visage, et tandis que ses yeux se réhabituaient à la luminosité de son appartement, Nijimura vit de nouveau cette femme lui sourire gentiment tout en essuyant du bout de ses doigts les larmes qui descendaient de ses yeux. Ses joues se colorèrent rapidement à ce souvenir ; jamais il n'avait jusqu'à lors pleurer devant une femme, même pas sa mère.

Malheureusement, en face de cette personne, Nijimura s'était toujours senti faible et incapable de lui mentir.

 _« Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi dès à présent, Nijimura-san. Je ne serais bientôt plus là pour te soutenir. »_

Malgré son visage pâle à cause de la fatigue et de la maladie qui la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, cette personne lui étira un merveilleux sourire qui avait fait s'arrêter l'écoulement de ses larmes comme par enchantement. Il avait alors pris la main de cette femme allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, la serrant si fort qu'il avait sûrement dû lui faire mal, mais elle avait continué à lui sourire et d'essuyer de son autre main les larmes qui étaient restées coincées par ses cils.

Certains auteurs et philosophes disaient que chaque rencontre n'est pas fortuite, qu'on a était destinée à les rencontrer. Nijimura avait été convaincu par ses paroles lors de sa rencontre avec cette femme qui avait su trouvé en lui quelque chose de bon, et le potentiel de l'exploité. Pour cela, comme par enchantement, son influence qu'elle provoqua chez Nijimura permit à celui-ci de se relever sous un nouveau ciel et ainsi voir un jour différent des précédents sous ses yeux étonnés.

Et lui, avait par la suite ignoré tout son passé et donc par là Haizaki. Il avait été tellement reconnaissant envers cette femme qu'il avait tout oublié, préférant passer ses journées à ses côtés que de se soucier de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Revoir Haizaki lui faisait ressurgir un flux de pensées et de souvenirs trop importants, faisant alors regretter à Nijimura d'avoir accepté l'appel de ce matin. Seulement, son sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard d'Haizaki l'en avait forcé. Nijimura devait prendre ses responsabilités et assumer ses erreurs.

Au final, il n'était pas autant tiré d'affaires qu'il l'avait pensé.

Le lendemain, Nijimura retourna à la demeure des Akashi. Sa journée de la veille ne l'avait finalement pas reposé comme il l'avait espéré, le rendait pour l'instant d'une humeur massacrante. Ainsi quand il arriva dans l'immense bâtisse, son chemin croisa celui des domestiques qui vinrent le saluer avec le sourire, mais ce dernier se fana rapidement devant l'expression énervée qu'affichait le visage du manager par ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Nijimura leur répondit d'ailleurs par un simple mouvement de tête, alors que d'ordinaire il se serait arrêté pour discuter un peu avec eux et s'en tenir aux nouvelles.

Ce fut toutefois en rejoignant l'atelier et constatant ce dernier dépourvu de la présence de l'artiste, que Nijimura se tourna dans leur direction pour en demander la raison. Ce fut le domestique qui apportait toujours du thé au maître de maison qui vint lui faire face pour répondre à sa question.

« Notre jeune maître est tombé malade la nuit dernière, il a attrapé la fièvre. »

Les yeux de Nijimura s'agrandirent avant que sa mémoire lui rappelle le soir où ils avaient été sous la pluie torrentielle avant de rejoindre son appartement. Quelques injures s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il avait prévenu Akashi, celui-ci aurait dû mieux sécher ses cheveux en sortant de la douche pour en pas tomber malade. Puis, Nijimura pensa à son père et les remarques qui ne tarderaient à arriver à ses oreilles : comme quoi ce vieil homme avait toujours raison, et que cette idée de sortie était une stupidité de plus à ajouter dans la longue liste de Nijimura.

« Fais chier, marmonna de nouveau Nijimura en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Mais ne vous en faites pas, Nijimura-san. Le maître est parti hier matin à une réunion à Kyoto et il ne doit revenir qu'en fin de semaine. »

Ce domestique était plus malin qu'il en avait l'air, ce qui fit s'étirer le coin des lèvres de Nijimura.

« Vous savez si Akashi dort ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, commençant à se diriger vers la chambre du jeune homme.

— Quand j'y suis allé, il dessinait. »

Nijimura l'en remercia avant de grimper l'escalier et de se retrouver dans l'immense couloir qui donnait sur les chambres ou encore au bureau de Masaomi. Pendant un instant, son regard traîna sur la porte close et au fond de lui, Nijimura ressentit l'irrésistible envie de profiter de l'absence de cet homme pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Cet homme dont le nom pouvait en faire trembler plus d'un, et qui possédait sûrement un bras très long dans tous les domaines. Dans son bureau devait sûrement se trouver des documents confidentiels, des numéros de politiciens ou d'autres noms importants pour la société japonaise.

Masaomi Akashi était un homme manipulateur, calculateur, qui n'avait aucun scrupule à se servir des autres et même des membres de sa famille pour s'élever toujours plus haut et être toujours le meilleur. Certaines personnes le caractériseraient de mauvais, tout comme son existence devait être haïe, et parfois même voulue six pieds sous terre. Assurément, Masaomi Akashi avait des ennemis qui le préféreraient mort que vivant.

Cet homme qui était sans pitié, autant méprisé que respecté, et qui avait su trouver à ses côtés la bonté même ; une femme dont la beauté n'avait d'égale sa gentillesse. C'était comme si le Diable et l'Ange s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre dans une romance interdite. La répercussion de cette alliance maudite avait été de faire tomber gravement malade l'Ange, et de laisser dépérir le Diable devenu plus amère et sévère qu'auparavant.

N'ayant pas senti son corps avancer jusqu'à la porte menant au bureau de Masaomi, Nijimura ressentit un éclair d'électricité lorsque sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, l'obligeant à reculer d'un pas et d'agrandir ses yeux. Que ferait-il avec de tels documents en sa possession, de toute façon ? Rien qui se trouvait dans ce bureau ne pourrait lui servir d'une bonne façon. Nijimura jeta néanmoins un regard à sa main qui avait reçu ce coup de jus imprévu, se souvenant de l'époque où cette femme était encore en vie et qu'elle lui souriait gentiment.

Tout en continuant d'observer sa main, le regard de Nijimura se fit pourtant de plus en plus absent. Sa mémoire lui jouait une scène de son adolescence ; un jardin somptueux les entourait et une petite table en bois avait été installée afin qu'ils puissent prendre le thé. Pendant cette douce après-midi printanière, Nijimura avait passé son temps avec cette femme qui lui faisait goûter diverses pâtisseries, l'obligeant à s'avancer pour attraper la nourriture qui se logeait sur le bout de la fourchette. Puis, quand des miettes se retrouvaient coincée contre son visage, avec sa main cette femme les lui retirait d'un geste délicat tout en gardant inscrit sur son visage ce sourire tendre qui lui allait à merveille.

Au loin, Nijimura avait remarqué cette présence reculée qui pourtant les observait d'un mauvais œil. Masaomi se tenait à une fenêtre, le visage sombre et le regard acéré. N'étant pas la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui, ce jour-là Nijimura avait senti son ventre se tendre et la peur commencer à envahir chaque parcelle de son corps. Un rire cristallin était alors venu lui chatouiller les oreilles.

 _« Mon mari doit être jaloux de me savoir seule en compagnie d'un si beau jeune homme ! »_

Etonné de voir cette femme rire si spontanément et ne plus être capable de s'arrêter, ses bras fins venant s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis que des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, rassura Nijimura qui détourna alors son regard de la fenêtre où se situait encore cet homme. Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres alors que le rire de cette femme perdurait, l'amusant tout autant qu'elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Est-ce qu'au final ce jour-là Masaomi avait été jaloux de lui qui se tenait aux côtés de sa femme, et semblait proche d'elle ? Nijimura n'en avait aucunement la réponse et ne se voyait assurément pas lancer un tel sujet avec le principal concerné.

Se détournant ensuite de cette porte fermée, Nijimura partit en direction de la chambre d'Akashi où il toqua avant de savoir s'il pouvait entrer, et surtout ne pas déranger si finalement le rouquin avait trouvé le sommeil. Une voix vint pourtant rejoindre ses oreilles et Nijimura abaissa alors la poignée, entrant dans l'espace où les rideaux avaient été fermés et que seule la lampe de chevet d'Akashi éclairait la pièce.

Nijimura le vit alors refermer son cahier à dessin pour ensuite le poser à côté de lui, virant par la suite son regard rougeoyant dans sa direction. Le manager remarqua alors qu'on avait placé sur le front de son protégé une bande rafraîchissante dans l'espoir de faire chuter sa fièvre, recouverte par quelques mèches sanguines trempées par l'humidité du produit. En se rapprochant du plus jeune, Nijimura constata aussi que son visage avait pris plus de couleurs que d'habitude et que sa respiration était laborieuse. Ainsi quand un Akashi avait succombé à la fièvre, il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite.

« Penses-tu que c'est une bonne idée de dessiner alors que tu es fiévreux ? Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla-t-il en prenant un siège pour ensuite le rapprocher du lit.

— Je m'ennuyais et je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Les réponses courtes d'Akashi prouvèrent à Nijimura que l'adolescent ne comptait pas argumenter la chose, sûrement parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Ce constat amusa grandement Nijimura qui trouva son interlocuteur bien trop mignon pour son propre bien.

L'attention de Nijimura se décala ensuite d'Akashi pour détailler ce cahier à dessin qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais vu, ainsi qu'un crayon de papier qui avait été posé à côté. Pendant un instant, les sourcils de Nijimura se froncèrent. D'habitude, il voyait Akashi dessinait principalement avec un pinceau et non pas un crayon. Son intérêt pour ce petit cahier grimpa alors d'un cran et il ressentit bientôt l'envie d'en parcourir les pages.

« Est-ce que je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'objet en question.

Ayant un peu de mal à réfléchir aujourd'hui à cause de sa fièvre, Akashi dut suivre la direction que montrait l'index de son manager pour ensuite tomber sur son support de dessin. Ses joues se colorèrent davantage, mais furent camouflée fort heureusement par son état actuel. Nijimura ne put donc voir la différence tandis qu'Akashi se tournait à nouveau dans sa direction pour donner sa réponse.

« Non ! »

Sa réponse fit sursauter Nijimura par son intensité, ne s'étant pas attendu à un refus si catégorique. Pourtant, son intérêt n'en diminua pas et se décupla même.

« Pourquoi donc ? Ce ne sera pas la première esquisse que je verrai, si c'est ça le souci, avoua-t-il en essayant de se montrer amusé par son attitude.

— Ce ne sont que des idées en l'air. Si tu veux vraiment les voir, alors montre toi patient et attend de les voir sur mes tableaux. »

Nijimura soupira longuement en comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de toucher ce cahier, voire même de le frôler du bout des doigts. Il décida alors d'abandonner la bataille et de donner raison à l'adolescent dont la respiration bruyante se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Ce gamin ne savait donc jamais quand s'arrêter.

Tout en se redressant, Nijimura avança ses mains pour les déposer sur chacune des deux épaules d'Akashi et de forcer l'adolescent à s'allonger. Au début, Akashi voulut lui résister et rester redressé, mais il ne put rien faire face à la force qu'exerçait le brun sur lui. Il s'allongea alors contre sa volonté, promettant de se venger dans un jour prochain alors que Nijimura lui remontait sa couverture jusqu'en dessous de son menton. Il vérifia ensuite que la bande rafraîchissante servait encore à quelque chose et s'il avait besoin ou non de la changer.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé, même un peu ? Vérifia-t-il par la suite.

— Mes domestiques voulaient me faire manger quelque chose, mais j'ai refusé. Je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu dois pourtant avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac, c'est important.

— Je n'ai pas faim, répéta plus durement Akashi alors que Nijimura se tenait debout à ses côtés.

— Fichu gamin… » Grommela alors Nijimura.

Le brun ne s'attarda pas davantage dans la chambre puisque tout ce qu'il pourra dire, Akashi le refusera ou n'en aura rien à faire. Il se retrouva alors à nouveau dans le hall de la maison et rejoignit quelques domestiques qui s'enquirent de l'état de leur jeune maître. Akashi n'en avait certainement pas conscience, mais il était adoré par la plupart de ses employés qui s'inquiétaient réellement de son état de santé et non pas car c'était leur travail.

« Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre cuisine, s'il vous plaît ? »

Sans subir le moindre refus, Nijimura fut donc invité à rejoindre les cuisines et préparer quelque chose pour ce jeune impertinent qui pensait tout savoir. Akashi n'avait peut-être pas faim, en effet, mais son corps avait besoin de nutriment afin de combattre le virus. Et puis, c'était toujours bien d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac que compter sur ses graisses. Ainsi, Nijimura fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin et préparer quelque chose de facile à manger, et qui calerait suffisamment l'adolescent.

Pendant sa préparation, quelques domestiques vinrent lui proposer son aide et Nijimura les convia à le rejoindre. Il obtint alors de magnifiques sourires ravis de la part de ces personnes qui se posèrent à ses côtés, lui demandant ensuite ce qu'il comptait préparer. Ils cuisinèrent ainsi ensemble tout en discutant des derniers événements et des potions qui circulaient dans cette maison ; Nijimura apprit ainsi qu'Akashi avait pu discuter du film qu'ils avaient été voir avec ses employés puisque c'était ces derniers qui lui en avait inspiré l'idée.

« Même s'il ne le montre pas, Akashi-sama est vraiment un jeune garçon bienveillant, commenta la domestique qui gérait habituellement la cuisine.

— S'il pouvait me rendre la vie plus facile, je ne dirais pas non, soupira ensuite Nijimura.

— Pourtant, je pense que Nijimura-san et Akashi-sama ne sont pas si différent l'un de l'autre que ça. »

La comparaison du domestique avec qui Nijimura avait discuté plus tôt, pour savoir si Akashi dormait ou non, surprit l'intéressé qui cessa toute activité pour se tourner vers lui. Cet homme entre deux âges qui avait toujours travaillé dans cette demeure et qui avait alors vu Nijimura lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à problèmes.

Nijimura n'arrivait pas à saisir en quoi il pouvait être si peu différent d'Akashi ; puisque tout deux avant évolué dans des milieux radicalement différent, que ce soit niveau éducation ou financière. Le manager ne comprenait donc réellement pas où voulait en venir ce domestique qui en voyant sa surprise dans le regard, cessa à son tour toute activité pour se retourner dans sa direction et lui sourire gentiment.

« Quand vous êtes entré pour la première fois dans cette demeure, Nijimura-san, je ne cacherai pas que vous m'aviez fait peur. Je me demandais ce qui avait pris à Shiori-sama !

— Je n'étais pas si effrayant, arrêtez. » Tenta de rire Nijimura sans pour autant y parvenir.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du domestique s'élargit tandis qu'autour d'eux, d'autres employés se rapprochèrent. La plupart d'entre eux avaient en effet déjà rencontré le brun avant que celui-ci ne se présente comme étant le manager de leur jeune maître, poussant les plus jeunes à s'intéresser davantage à cet individu qui semblait avoir des histoires avec leur maître Masaomi Akashi et la femme de celui-ci.

« Lors de votre arrivée, vous ne teniez pas debout. C'est moi qui ai dû vous transporter de la voiture jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que Shiori-sama parlait à notre maître. »

Au fur et à mesure que les paroles de cet homme traversaient ses lèvres, Nijimura revoyait les scènes en question se jouer dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la difficulté qu'il avait ressentie de mettre un pied devant l'autre, sa vision de l'endroit se brouillant à cause du sang qui s'échappait de ses plaies au front et qui venaient ensuite s'écouler par-dessus ses yeux et son visage. De plus, son corps était si lourd et si pénible à traîner que plusieurs fois il avait sûrement dû perdre connaissance, puisqu'au moment où il avait rouvert les yeux, il portait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à lui et qui n'étaient ni déchirés ni tâchés de sang.

Ouais, il devait en avoir effrayé plus d'un.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

— Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne recherchons aucunement des excuses de votre part. Seulement, à cette époque vous aussi n'étiez pas une personne à qui on pouvait facilement parler et se lier. Comme vous, Akashi-sama n'a pas toujours été comme ça, avoua le domestique tout en gardant son sourire sincère.

— Aussi psychorigide ? S'enquit Nijimura pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui amusa quelques employés.

— C'était un enfant beaucoup plus souriant que maintenant, en effet.

— Il était toujours collé à sa mère à lui montrer ses dessins, c'était vraiment mignon. » Rappela ensuite une vieille femme qui s'occupait du ménage.

Quelque part, Nijimura essaya d'imaginer Akashi sourire innocemment à sa mère, fier de ses premiers dessins. Malheureusement, son essai fut rapidement balayé par un échec cuisant : il lui était impossible d'imaginer Akashi sourire. Ou en tout cas, étirer un réel sourire.

Ils se remirent ensuite tous à leur tâche, et au final le repas d'Akashi fut rapidement terminé malgré l'interruption. Nijimura remonta ensuite les escaliers et toqua de nouveau, sans toutefois attendre une réponse d'Akashi cette fois-ci, et entra dans la chambre du rouquin. Celui-ci s'était entretemps redressé comme l'avait prévu Nijimura et s'était remis au dessin, ne l'ayant décidément pas écouté. Nijimura ne préféra pourtant pas s'énerver, puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait pas attacher Akashi à son lit et ainsi le forcer à rester allongé contre son gré.

Puis, il remarqua l'intérêt particulier d'Akashi pour ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Nijimura s'assit alors de nouveau à ses côtés et déposa le plateau par-dessus Akashi, où se trouvait par-dessus le petit récipient où un couvercle permettait de garder la chaleur. Les sourcils froncés, Akashi essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Combien de fois allait-il devoir dire qu'il n'avait pas faim ?

« Je, commença alors le plus jeune avant de se faire couper.

— Mange. Ou alors tu préfères que je te fasse manger ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Nijimura prit dans sa main la fourchette et commença à relever le couvercle du plat circulaire. Cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de donner la becquée à Akashi, même cela l'amuserait sûrement. Cependant, le plus jeune finit par lui arracher la fourchette des mains et finit par retirer le couvercle par ses propres moyens. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en observant le contenu de son assiette.

« Du porridge ?

— Ma mère m'en faisait quand j'avais de la fièvre, ça me calait bien. »

Akashi lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner détailler ce qu'il avait sous le nez. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que son manager ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, il commença à manger bien qu'au final, le goût de la nourriture avait disparu à cause de sa fièvre. Et devant l'insistance du regard du brun à chacune de ses bouchées, Akashi se sentit comme responsable puisqu'il ne pouvait ni lui dire si c'était bon ou mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est trop chaud ? S'inquiéta subitement Nijimura en voyant le visage de l'adolescent s'assombrir.

— Non… c'est juste que je ne sens pas le goût. »

La façon dont Akashi révéla son incapacité gustative parut stupéfiante aux oreilles de Nijimura, c'était comme si ce garçon était en train de s'excuser. Akashi Seijūrō et sa langue de vipère qui serait en train de s'excuser de façon indirecte ? Tout à coup, Nijimura sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Seulement, quand il regarda attentivement Akashi, il sut remarquer l'étincelle de tristesse qui illuminait ses deux yeux sanglants, ce qui le surprit légèrement. Pourquoi ce gamin semblait tant affecté par le fait de ne pas sentir le goût de la nourriture ?

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, à quoi Akashi répondit premièrement en agitant négativement sa tête.

— Je sais que ça doit être à cause de la fièvre, mais j'aurais aimé savoir le goût de ce porridge. »

La confession d'Akashi aurait pu être touchante, mais Nijimura était tellement choquée par son attitude qu'il ne réalisa rien. Son expression était tellement surprise que n'importe qui aurait pu se moquer de lui, mais ici Akashi était trop concentré par le plat qu'il détenait entre ses mains.

« Hm… tu n'en as jamais mangé, c'est ça ? Supposa alors Nijimura.

— Oui. »

D'habitude, l'honnêteté et la franchise d'Akashi déroutaient Nijimura, et l'énervait la plupart du temps. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il sentait son corps se réchauffer petit à petit sans qu'il n'en comprenne totalement la raison.

Seigneur, il était en train de rougir !

« Si tu veux je pourrais t'en refaire… la prochaine fois. » Ponctua-t-il après un temps de silence.

A ces mots, le visage d'Akashi se tourna dans sa direction et Nijimura ne sut dire si c'était à cause de la fièvre ou s'il avait simplement une hallucination, mais les yeux de l'adolescent brillaient davantage que d'ordinaire. Il comprit donc par ce regard qu'Akashi serait plus que ravi de regoûter à ce plat dans un jour prochain ; et son attitude n'aida en rien Nijimura pour rafraîchir son corps.

Pourquoi ce gamin pouvait se montrer si attendrissant, et être à la fois si horripilant ?

Nijimura patienta ensuite qu'Akashi termine son porridge avant de le débarrasser, détenant le plateau entre ses mains après qu'il se soit redressé. Il vit par la suite Akashi bâiller et sourit en coin : désormais l'adolescent ne pouvait plus prétexter ne plus avoir sommeil.

« Repose-toi maintenant, révéla-t-il en commençant à se mettre en chemin pour quitter la chambre.

— Nijimura-san, l'appela alors Akashi.

— Oui ?

— La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu vous remercier… alors merci. J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre sortie, et si c'était possible, j'aimerai retenter l'expérience. »

Clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, Nijimura bredouilla plus que ne parla avant de s'excuser et de quitter la chambre. Ce gamin allait avoir sa perte, c'était devenu une certitude. Les paroles des domestiques lui remontèrent alors dans un coin de la tête. Comment ces derniers pouvaient dire que lui et Akashi n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre…

Akashi était simplement une personne réservée, avec certaines mauvaises manières, mais il pouvait se livrer et paraître adorable dès qu'on prenait le temps de bien l'observer et de passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec lui ; une personne qui avait volé, qui savait utiliser ses poings et n'avait absolument pas peur de se battre pour survivre. Akashi était un adolescent de ce qui a de plus banal, si on écarte sa situation familiale et surtout financière.

Ils n'étaient définitivement pas pareils.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard par rapport à cette fiction ! Je vous rassure elle n'est pas du tout abandonnée, mais je voulais avancer ma fiction Le Papillon le plus possible... et puis les mois se sont enchaînés ^^'

Enfin voici le chapitre 4 qui j'espère vous plaira ! On commence à en savoir un peu plus sur Nijimura, mais aussi sur Masaomi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Miss Yuki 66 :** Je suis contente que tu t'es laissée tenter par ma fiction, et surtout qu'elle te plaise ! Et je n'ai pas grand chose à l'encontre des journalistes, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, je viens de réaliser que j'en fais pas des gentils xD Mais comme tu le dis, c'est surtout pour m'aider à mettre en place l'histoire ! Mais promis, promis, la prochaine fois les journalistes seront plus gentil avec notre pauvre Akashi ;) Pour le nombre de chapitres ensuite, je ne pense pas que cette fiction dépasser 10 chapitres, à la base il devait s'agir d'un OS xD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

 **iPouf :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté ma fiction, je suis ravie d'apprendre que mon style d'écriture te plaît ainsi que ma fiction bien sûr haha ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vraiment dommage que Nijimura ne soit pas plus utilisé... pourtant, il a un caractère intéressant. Mais est-ce qu'il va y avoir du Bokushi dans cette histoire ? ;) ce chapitre pourrait un peu t'éclairer si tu fais attention haha. Encore merci pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chloemanga :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a énormément fait plaisir ! Malheureusement pour le temps de publication, la fac me prend énormément de temps et je ne peux donc pas écrire comme je le souhaite, surtout que j'ai d'autres fictions qui sont publiées... Je m'excuse d'ailleurs du temps que ce chapitre a pris pour être publié... Après pour répondre à ta question, est-ce qu'il va y avoir Bokushi ? Ce chapitre pourrait t'apporter un début de réponse ;) Par contre, non Akashi ne rejoindra pas d'équipe de basket comme on peut le voir dans le manga/l'animé. Ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire ^^' Du coup, on ne peut pas dire qu'il possède l'Emperor Eyes aussi...

Et ne t'inquiète, tu peux me poser autant de questions que tu le souhaites. Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! :D D'ailleurs pour ta dernière question, le capitre 5 ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps que celui-ci (je m'excuse encore ). J'espère donc à la fin du mois ou en tout cas début mois de Février, je préfère pas m'avancer plus. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture ! :D

Merci en tout à vous tous de suivre la fiction, de l'ajouter dans vos favoris/follow et j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

A l'intérieur d'une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, une masse plongée sous les couvertures n'avait de cesse de gesticuler de droite à gauche. Son visage crispé par les images qui défilaient derrière ses paupières closes, tentant tant bien que mal d'avoir un sommeil réparateur. Malheureusement, son objectif de la soirée n'allait pas pouvoir être accompli : et pour cause, les paroles des domestiques de la famille Akashi, les pensées qui l'avaient poursuivi jusque chez lui, ainsi que tous ses souvenirs en compagnie d'Haizaki qui remontaient à la surface… Nijimura se trouvait plongé dans un rêve qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

 _L'obscurité l'engloutissait complètement, seuls les flocons s'échouant sur son visage engourdi lui rappelaient son existence dans ce bas monde. Il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, laissant alors libre court à son imagination. Allongé dans cette impasse, il pouvait seulement ressentir la neige accumulée sur le sol fondre pour venir imbiber ses vêtements, mais en aucun cas il ne ressentit le froid mordant de l'hiver._

 _Le simple fait de respirer et de se maintenir en vie était une épreuve pour lui. Nijimura ne préférait pas se demander combien de ses côtes étaient cassées ni à l'état déplorable dans lequel devait être son visage. Il espérait uniquement que les flocons qui tombaient du ciel cesseraient de fondre sur son visage et viendraient complètement le recouvrir, le camouflant ainsi de la société, et le faisant ainsi disparaître à tout jamais._

 _Ce n'était pas juste… Dans un coin de sa tête, il entendait encore la voix des médecins annoncer à sa mère et son père que la situation ne pouvait être arrangée. C'était la fin. Cet homme qui l'énervait au plus haut point d'ordinaire, qui lui criait dessus et qui parfois lui avait même interdit de rentrer à la maison en voyant toutes ses blessures qui couvraient son corps… Il ne pouvait pas partir de la sorte…_

 _Mais alors qu'il se laissait aller dans ses pensées noires, ses oreilles entendirent soudainement la neige crépiter à chacun des pas de cette personne qui se rapprochait de lui. Un ennemi ? Quelqu'un venu terminer le travail ? En temps normal ses lèvres se seraient arquées d'amusement, mais encore une fois il n'en avait pas la force. Ses yeux restèrent fermés et il n'exécuta pas le moindre mouvement._

Sous ses couvertures, Nijimura continua de s'agiter un peu plus. Son corps se souvenant que trop bien de ses blessures reçues ce jour-là, le goût du sang qui avait imprégné sa bouche ainsi que sa respiration laborieuse.

 _La personne venue le rejoindre dans cette impasse, vint s'accroupir à ses côtés. La neige venait toujours et encore tomber sur leur corps, silencieuse._

 _Les paroles qui traversèrent les lèvres de cet homme familier, une personne avec qui Nijimura avait passé le plus clair de son temps, avec laquelle il avait plusieurs fois partagé un lit, il ne les comprenait que trop bien. De la rancune, de la haine, et encore tant de choses qu'il n'essaya pas de discerner derrière toutes ces injures et ces larmes. Lui resta silencieux, car il n'avait rien à ajouter et reconnaissait ses torts._

 _« T'es qu'une ordure, Nijimura. La seule chose de bien que tu puisses faire pour cette société, c'est de crever dans cette ruelle ! Crève donc et débarrasse-nous de ta putain d'existence ! »_

 _Ces mots qui avaient été crachés pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il use de ses dernières forces afin de répondre quelque chose ou d'attraper cette bouche mal polie pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles… En soit, Nijimura aurait pu. Il aurait pu retenir cet homme qui pleurait tout en lui hurlant de mourir pour de bon, de ne jamais revenir et de lui faciliter la vie ; il aurait même pu le prendre dans ses bras._

 _Au fond, c'était que ce que cet homme désirait et Nijimura en avait été parfaitement conscient._

 _Mais lui n'était qu'une ordure, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles, comme une prétendue relation. Cela créait plus d'histoires qu'autre chose, ce soir en était même la preuve parfaite. Alors il était resté allongé, les yeux clos, et sentait les flocons fondre contre la peau de son visage. Seul son souffle se transformant en des nuages de vapeurs prouvait encore qu'il était en vie._

 _Dans cette impasse où avaient été abandonnés des packs de bières vides, des sacs poubelles éventrés par les chiens errants, il reposait et n'avait que pour seul espoir que la neige le recouvre complètement et le fasse disparaître. Car il ne méritait que ça : disparaître à tout jamais et ne plus vivre. Il en avait assez de voir son reflet enlaidit par toutes ses blessures, chaque matin en se levant. Comment cela pouvait-il durer ? Comptait-il faire ça pour le restant de sa vie ?_

 _Et pendant ce temps, son père luttait de toutes ses forces contre un ennemi invisible, immatériel. Et pourquoi ? Les médecins avaient été catégoriques à ce sujet : aucune chance d'y survivre. Alors pourquoi lui qui était un délinquant, qui avait arrêté ses études sur un coup de tête, et qui ne méritait aucun avenir pouvait survivre ? La vie était injuste._

Tout à coup, la sensation de tomber dans la vide prit Nijimura qui aussitôt se redressa pour se retrouver en position assisse sur son lit. Le souffle irrégulier, la sueur dégoulinant de son front pour ensuite venir s'écraser contre ses poings qui serraient fermement sa couverture. Son esprit devint au fur et à mesure plus clair, et quelques brides de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire ; le poussant à prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Pourquoi avait-il eu l'opportunité de changer de mode de vie, alors qu'il était sûrement celui qui le méritait le moins ? Nijimura s'était plusieurs fois posé cette question sans en obtenir la moindre réponse, mais le fait était là : un beau jour, une femme était entrée dans sa vie sans crier gare et lui avait tendrement tendue la main pour l'aider à se relever. Cette femme qui était la mère d'Akashi, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée avant ce jour où elle était venue à lui qui espérait plus que tout mourir.

Mais le fait que ce soit lui qui ait pu changer, qui ait pu rencontrer cette femme qui a eu autant d'impact dans son existence, ce n'était pas juste. Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde qu'il termine ses jours dans cette impasse. Son père ou peut-être même Haizaki le méritaient beaucoup plus.

Après un soupir qui lui fit réaliser à quel point sa gorge était sèche, Nijimura jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour constater l'heure puisqu'à travers ses rideaux il pouvait voir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Une injure franchit ses lèvres quand il vit qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin, et qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir paisiblement après le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Nijimura quitta son lit afin de pouvoir prendre une douche qu'il espérait revigorante, se changea par la suite pour revêtir des vêtements de ville et fermer derrière lui la porte de son appartement. Malgré l'heure tardive, le vent n'était pas agressif et balayait légèrement ses cheveux, l'accompagnant dans sa marche nocturne comme un compagnon agréable.

La traversé des rues de Kyoto en pleine nuit ne fut guère périlleuse, puisque la plupart des habitants se trouvaient tranquillement endormis dans leur foyer avec leur chère famille. Marchant seul, Nijimura arriva quelques minutes plus tard face à un bar où il n'avait plus été depuis des lustres. En poussant la porte, Nijimura partit s'asseoir au bar. L'employé qui se trouvait derrière parut surpris de le voir arriver.

Un maigre sourire vint recouvrir les lèvres de Nijimura qui s'installa en face de lui, levant simplement sa main vers le plafond pour le saluer.

« Ça fait longtemps, souffla-t-il faiblement.

— Bonsoir, Nijimura-san. Vous êtes venu seul ? »

Le fait que ce barman se souvenait encore de son nom amusa le brun, mais cela ne se vit pas sur son visage qui garda son expression boudeuse typique. Il acquiesça simplement pour répondre à la question posée, puis commanda un verre que l'employé se pressa à exécuter. Après tout, peu de clients étaient restés aussi tard hormis les habitués et quelques saoulards qui se plaignaient de leur travail ou encore de leur femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa commande lui fut apportée et il en remercia son interlocuteur. Un discret sourire étirait les lèvres de cet homme qui était visiblement enchanté de le voir toujours en vie après tout ce temps.

« Que devenez-vous désormais, Nijimura-san ? Je pensais que vous aviez déménagé après cette nuit.

— Toujours aussi honnête à ce que je vois, Kuroko. »

A force de côtoyer cet établissement durant des années, Nijimura était parvenu à se lier d'amitié avec ce jeune employé discret et qui passait souvent inaperçu quand il ne venait pas faire face à son client assis derrière le bar, faisant à tous les coups sursauter ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à cet endroit.

Apportant de temps à autre son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgées, Nijimura répondit à la question de son homologue.

« Je suis manager maintenant. Je travaille pour Akashi Seijūrō.

— Vous devez donc avoir beaucoup de responsabilités, commenta ensuite Kuroko en essuyant en même temps des verres qu'il avait précédemment lavés.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'en sens pas capable ? Râla-t-il plus pour la forme que pour chercher des ennuis.

— J'ai rencontré un homme qui passait son temps accoudé piteusement à mon bar, insultant notre société.

— Ce n'est pas le cas de tous tes clients ici ? Se moqua alors Nijimura en faisant mine de regarder partout autour de lui.

— Pas ceux dont je désinfectais les blessures à l'alcool à l'arrière de la boutique, non. »

Nijimura fronça ses sourcils tandis que Kuroko continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et comme ces fois où ils se regardaient de la sorte sans même cligner du regard, Nijimura se rappela à quel point il détestait que Kuroko fasse cela. Le regard de ce garçon ne devrait pas être autant dénué d'émotions, cela l'empêchait de découvrir à quoi il pouvait bien penser de lui. Seulement, c'était une chose impossible : les yeux du bleuté étaient indéfinissables, personne ne parvenait à les déchiffrer.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Nijimura continua de faire diminuer le volume contenu dans son verre, en demandant un autre lorsque le premier fut complètement vidé. De son côté, Kuroko venait parfois servir d'autres clients qui arrivaient, ou s'absentait pour aller débarrasser des tables qui venaient de se vider. Pendant ce temps, Nijimura ne regardait rien de précis et était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. En sortant de chez lui, il avait voulu se changer les idées et pourtant il était venu dans un endroit qui était encore raccroché à son passé. Ses pieds l'avaient emmené ici, comme par un pilotage automatique qui se serait greffé à son cerveau sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Le nombre de soirées alcoolisées qu'il avait passées entre ces murs, à essayer tant bien que mal de discuter avec Kuroko malgré son alcoolémie, ces toilettes qu'il connaissait comme sa poche pour y avoir accompagné Haizaki qui ne se sentait pas bien, ou pour lui-même parfois. Sans oublier l'arrière de cette boutique qui donnait sur cette impasse où il avait failli y rester, où Kuroko était souvent venu le recueillir pour désinfecter ses plaies et lui permettre de se réchauffer un peu, et de manger quelque chose parfois.

Au bout d'un moment, Kuroko revint lui faire face et recommença à essuyer des verres qu'il rangeait ensuite à leur place.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Haizaki ? » Demanda-t-il subitement.

Si Nijimura avait fait attention, il aurait pu remarquer le coin des lèvres de Kuroko s'étirer vers le haut. Seulement, le brun préférait regarder le bar qui se trouvait fortement intéressant en cet instant.

« Il est ici depuis cette après-midi. »

La réponse inattendue fit se redresser Nijimura dont l'expression surprise amusa grandement Kuroko, sans bien qu'évidemment cela se voit sur son visage. Il indiqua par la suite à Nijimura où se situait la place d'Haizaki dans l'établissement, et il se mit à compter intérieurement le temps que le brun mettrait pour décoller son postérieur de son fauteuil. Cela dura au final cinq minutes avant qu'il n'observe Nijimura s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre Haizaki.

Nijimura était vraiment sorti de chez lui pour se changer les idées, mais il avait fallu que son corps décide de l'emmener dans cet endroit. Etait-ce le hasard ou encore l'affaire du destin ? A vrai dire, en cet instant, Nijimura s'en fichait éperdument. Kuroko lui avait signalé qu'Haizaki se trouvait à trois tables du bar, le trajet ne devrait donc pas être long mais il parut pourtant être une éternité aux yeux du brun. Ce fut seulement quand il aperçut ue silhouette avachie sur une table que Nijimura sut reconnaître les mauvaises manières de son ancien acolyte. Il pressa alors le pas, voyant de mieux en mieux Haizaki : ses bras croisés supportant le poids de sa joue gauche et les jambes écartées de part et d'autres de la table. En se mettant sur le côté pour voir son visage, Nijimura remarqua qu'il avait les yeux clos et que sa respiration était régulière.

Sérieusement, il était en train de dormir ?

Et paisiblement en plus.

Un sourire de mauvaise augure recouvrit le visage de Nijimura, qui avança alors sa main droite vers la joue offerte d'Haizaki. Les autres clients environnants pourraient presque entendre le rire sinistre qui s'échappait de la bouche du brun, si seulement ils tendaient l'oreille.

Ses doigts pincèrent férocement la peau qui se trouvaient à leur porter, forçant vers l'arrière pour tendre le visage de la belle aux bois dormants qui ne tarda à se réveiller et de tenter de s'échapper de l'emprise de cette personne qui le tirait violemment de ses songes. Sa voix commença à faire vibrer les murs par sa puissance, gesticulant ensuite dans tous les sens sur son siège tout en manquant à plusieurs reprises de finir les quatre fers en l'air. De son côté, Nijimura prenait un malin plaisir à torturer sa victime qui lui avait le droit à un sommeil paisible alors que lui en avait été privé. De plus, voir autant réagir Haizaki pour une simple pression contre sa joue était tout à fait délectable.

« Putain, lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? »

Finalement, Haizaki parvint à se dégager en retirant la main de Nijimura par son bras. Il se massait donc sa joue douloureuse tout en posant sa question, son regard sombre fusillant du regard cette personne qui avait été autrefois l'un de ses plus proches amis.

« Va pas dire après qu'c'est moi qui cherche à te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Les questions d'Haizaki lui étaient jetées à la figure, méchamment et sans retenue. La rancœur était encore bien présente chez son homologue qui avait reculé sa chaise de quelques centimètres après être parvenu à se libérer, instaurant ainsi une certaine distance entre eux deux.

« Je suis venu boire un verre dans un bar, qui y a-t-il de mal là-dedans ? Rétorqua-t-il enfin.

— Peut-être le fait que tu sais très bien que j'y serais ! »

Tout à coup, la main d'Haizaki rencontra la table et il se retrouva debout. Le verre tomba à la renverse, et roula contre la table avant d'être arrêté par la main de Nijimura afin d'éviter un accident. Alors qu'il remettait en place le verre, Haizaki inspira bruyamment avant de cracher de nombreuses injures à la figure de Nijimura qui leva simplement son regard dans le sien. Il n'eut guère le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'Haizaki le dépassait, prenant avant tout le soin de le bousculer violemment par l'épaule avant de balancer ses billets à Kuroko et de quitter l'établissement.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas réconciliés à ce que je vois… »

La soudaine intervention de Kuroko que Nijimura n'avait pas entendu arriver, fit bondir celui-ci vers l'avant. Après s'être retourné et avoir maudit le manque de présence du bleuté, Nijimura vint se masser nerveusement la nuque tout en détournant le regard.

« Mais je peux comprendre Haizaki-san, poursuivit Kuroko.

— Comment ça ? Le reprit alors Nijimura, plongeant son regard dans celui du bleuté.

— Cette nuit où j'allais vous ramassez après mon service, cette femme est soudainement apparue pour vous emmener avec elle. Je ne vous ai plus revu jusqu'à ce jour. Et je constate que physiquement, vous avez beaucoup changé. Vous êtes même plus poli et paraissez plus réservé, Nijimura-san.

— Où tu veux en venir, Kuroko ? » Grommela-t-il en s'impatientant.

Le visage inexpressif de Kuroko ne permettait pas à Nijimura de deviner ses futures paroles, et encore moins de commencer à les appréhender. Comme à chaque fois avec ce jeune homme, Nijimura ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

« Vous avez abandonné Haizaki-san, car vous ne vouliez pas être garant de lui et que c'était plus facile pour vous de changer de vie. »

Les propos de Kuroko n'étaient pas des reproches, Nijimura l'avait compris au fil des années qu'il avait passé à discuter avec ce dernier. Seulement, peut-être que c'était ça le pire avec Kuroko : ce dernier ne vous reprochait rien, il faisait toujours que constater les choses que les personnes tentaient tant bien que mal d'ignorer volontairement. Ce genre de choses, Nijimura en était tout à fait conscient, mais il avait préféré concentrer son attention sur un autre point et oublier le reste.

Il avait ignoré Haizaki. Il avait même fait une croix sur leur amitié, sur son existence.

Au final, il était resté cette ordure qui croupissait dans cette impasse.

Une ordure qui chaque matin en se réveillant, se donnait l'image d'un homme bien et respectable.

« Vous avez peut-être changé physiquement Nijimura-san, mais il ne s'agit là que d'apparence. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que la véritable nature d'un l'homme, celle qui est au fond de nous, ne change pas du jour au lendemain. Vous êtes toujours le même délinquant que je ramassais à la fin de mon service pour soigner les plaies à l'arrière de ma boutique. »

La voix de Kuroko était profonde, assurée, et Nijimura n'aurait aucunement pu le contredire.

Il n'était qu'un comédien qui jouait le rôle de manager, ou même pour aller plus loin encore : celui d'un homme qui se voulait bienveillant et qui prenait à sa charge un adolescent de quinze ans. Nijimura le savait parfaitement.

Sa vie était et resterait toujours une fantastique mascarade.

 **-x-x-x-**

La matinée touchant à sa fin, le professeur qui était venu lui faire cours à domicile quitta sa chambre en le saluant respectueusement. De nouveau seul dans cette pièce qui lui appartenait, Akashi referma le cahier et rangea ses affaires avant que son regard ne soit capté par le calepin sombre qui reposait dans un coin de son bureau. Après s'en être saisi, il laissa pendant un instant les pages défiler les unes après les autres, s'arrêtant subitement sur une. Le carnet à moitié ouvert entre ses mains, le regard sanglant de l'adolescent observait les traits qui se superposaient les uns aux autres, créant ainsi une forme abstraite.

Comme pour la plupart de ses dessins inachevés, mais davantage pour celui-là en particulier, Akashi n'était pas satisfait. Il manquait toujours quelque chose ; cette chose qui saurait faire la différence entre ses créations et un vulgaire gribouillage enfantin que tout le monde serait capable de réaliser.

Son attention fut néanmoins happée par la personne qui vint toquer à sa porte, lui faisant refermer son carnet de dessins avant d'autoriser la personne à rentrer. Akashi haussa ses sourcils en voyant apparaître son père qui referma la porte derrière lui. Habituellement, leurs échanges se résumaient à ses études et parfois son géniteur, et unique parent à présent, s'intéressait à son état de santé, ainsi que ses peintures, bien que ce soit extrêmement rare. De la sorte, il était aisé de dire qu'Akashi n'entretenait pas une relation étroite et complice avec son père.

Ainsi, le voir s'avancer jusqu'à le rejoindre à son bureau le surprenait grandement. En toute honnêteté, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où son père était entré dans sa chambre. De plus, ses notes étaient restées parfaites, et malgré ces derniers jours où il avait eu de la fièvre, il n'avait manqué aucun de ses cours. Le rouquin ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi son père se trouvait dorénavant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Seijūrō, commença-t-il avec cet air éternellement sérieux proscrit sur son visage.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Père ?

— Dans une heure, un manager viendra te rencontrer. Je l'ai moi-même choisi. »

Le regard d'Akashi s'agrandit suite à cette annonce.

Et Nijimura ?

Seulement, son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il enchaîna :

« Nijimura-san n'est pas venu travailler ces derniers temps, et il n'a de toute façon jamais été à la hauteur, soyons réaliste. Si tu veux réellement poursuivre ta carrière dans la peinture, il te faut le meilleur.

— Nijimura-san est en congé. » Révéla l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

Le fait que son père lui révélait avoir pris le temps de choisir un manager et, ainsi, acceptait en quelque sorte qu'il veuille devenir un peintre célèbre, au lieu de reprendre l'entreprise de son père, aurait dû lui plaire. Seulement, Akashi était pris de court. Son regard observait sous toutes les coutures cet homme qui se dressait face à lui, les mains jointes derrière son dos et le menton levé. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas le droit de contester les choix de son père.

Abaissant alors son regard, Akashi regarda du coin de l'œil le carnet sombre sur son bureau.

« Nijimura-san a été mis au courant ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

— Je l'ai appelé ce matin. »

Akashi ressentait l'envie de demander des explications, de savoir ce qu'avait pu dire Nijimura quand son père lui avait téléphoné et si le brun avait essayé de défendre son poste. Mais cela serait inutile, son père ne lui répondrait jamais.

Face à lui, Masaomi put voir son fils contracter ses poings et l'observa plisser des yeux. Il s'était douté que son garçon ne serait pas ravi par sa décision, que le prendre de court de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas davantage. Seulement, Masaomi n'avait de toute façon jamais accepté Nijimura et avait déjà programmé son renvoi bien avant que cet homme commence sa première journée en tant que manager.

« Je te demanderai de supprimer son numéro et de ne plus avoir aucune forme de relation avec lui. Ce n'est pas une personne fréquentable.

— Nijimura-san s'est toujours très bien occupé de moi, le contredit néanmoins Akashi en regardant de nouveau son père droit dans les yeux.

— A un tel point qu'il t'a fait tomber malade ? Ironisa alors Masaomi en étirant un rictus mauvais.

— Ce n'était qu'une simple fièvre…

— Nijimura-san n'est pas une personne solide, il peut s'effondrer à la moindre difficulté rencontrée. Je ne veux pas que tu côtoies ce genre de personnes, et surtout pas que vous instauriez une forme d'amitié entre manager et artiste. »

A ces mots, de nouveau les yeux d'Akashi s'agrandirent et il entendit alors son père rire un instant. Cependant, c'était un ricanement malveillant, loin d'être agréable à l'écoute. Akashi remarqua ensuite que les yeux de son père se voilèrent et devinrent beaucoup plus sombres que d'ordinaire, prenant un air un peu plus supérieur et dominateur.

« Voyons, Seijūrō. Je t'apprends à avoir un regard sur tout, partout et dans n'importe quelle situation. Ne penses-tu donc pas que je l'applique à moi-même ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été absent quelques jours, ou que je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que vous, que je ne vois rien ni n'entends rien. Tu es ici chez moi, les murs sont mes oreilles et les domestiques mes yeux. »

Akashi abaissa de nouveau le regard, impuissant face à son père. Le jeune homme était tout à fait conscient qu'il serait incapable de le faire revenir sur la décision du renvoi de Nijimura. En le voyant ainsi capituler silencieusement, le coin des lèvres de Masaomi se redressa. Il ne tarda pas à quitter la chambre de son fils, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Une bonne chose avait été enfin réglée, et savoir Nijimura loin de sa maison le rassurait grandement. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Pendant qu'il retournait à son travail et remplissait des documents administratifs, quelqu'un vint à son tour toquer à sa porte. Sous ses yeux apparut un domestique étant venu lui apporter du thé, sans que Masaomi ne l'ait demandé. Ce même domestique qui quelques jours auparavant avait discuté avec Nijimura, lui rappelant le jour de leur rencontre et son ressenti à ce moment précis sur ce garçon aux cheveux teints et aux nombreux piercings.

Après avoir déposé la tasse de thé, le domestique releva son regard pour enfin croisé celui suspicieux de son employeur. Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait pour la famille Akashi et qu'il côtoyait cet homme puissant et redoutable. Il savait donc à quel point cela pouvait être périlleux de se frotter à un pareil individu, mais parfois il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes afin de faire entendre sa voix. Il était important de lui montrer les limites à ne pas franchir pour éviter d'être blessé.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons, Akashi-sama. Et je ne vous ai jamais vu manquer de professionnalisme, même dans les pires situations qu'a pu traverser votre entreprise.

— Tu es venu me faire la leçon, toi ? Grinça-t-il mauvaisement, les représailles pouvant tomber à tout moment.

— Je cite simplement les faits, Akashi-sama. »

Le domestique vit ensuite son employeur se saisir de sa tasse pour en boire quelques gorgées, camouflant ainsi sa bouche tordue par les injures qui la traversaient. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait droit, son plateau appuyé contre son flanc. Il avait été l'un des premiers domestiques à venir travailler dans cette immense maison, lorsque Shiori attendait son premier enfant et que Masaomi commençait à se faire un réel nom grâce à sa multinationale. Ses yeux avaient donc pu voir évoluer cette famille richissime avec l'arrivée de leur premier et unique enfant ; il avait, comme tous les autres domestiques, assisté à la dégradation de la santé de Shiori tandis que Masaomi était tant submergé par le travail qu'il n'avait pas le temps de voir sa femme ni son fils.

« Pendant que Madame se mourrait, vous n'avez pas pu être à ses côtés et vous le regrettez profondément encore aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas non plus été là pour consoler votre unique enfant. »

Masaomi détourna le regard, sous ses paupières se jouant cette triste époque. Son entreprise prenait un tournant radical et il ne pouvait se permettre de le manquer, se retrouvant alors tiraillé entre son travail et les médecins qui l'avaient informé de la mort certaine de son épouse. Et même s'il avait fait tout son possible, s'il avait fait appel aux meilleurs médecins du monde entier, fait toutes les recherches imaginables, la Mort avait été plus forte que lui.

« La personne qui faisait rire votre femme mourante, qui l'a accompagnée jusqu'à la mort, cela n'a pas été vous. Et la raison pour laquelle vous ne supportez pas Nijimura-san, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a joué le rôle que vous auriez dû tenir. La dernière main qu'a empoigné votre femme, c'était la sienne et non la vôtre. »

Le regard voilé par la colère de Masaomi se dirigea vers son domestique, maudissant du plus profond de son être son attitude arrogante. Cet homme savait qu'il pouvait le virer à tout instant, qu'il pouvait même détruire son existence et l'empêcher de se relever par tous les moyens possibles. Il pouvait rayer son nom de la société sans pour autant avoir à mettre fin à ses jours. Pourtant, son domestique se tenait toujours dans la même pièce que lui.

Ils s'étaient de toute évidence beaucoup trop côtoyés. Ce domestique avait trop appris de lui à son insu, et était devenu en quelque sorte un Akashi : imperturbable, un regard porté sur tout ainsi qu'un jugement acéré.

« Ma décision a déjà été prise. Nijimura-san ne sera plus le manager de mon fils, assura-t-il froidement.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire changer d'avis, Masaomi-sama.

— Contre quoi souhaites-tu me mettre en garde dans ce cas-là ? Demanda-t-il, faisant alors sourire légèrement son interlocuteur.

— Shiori-sama a toujours eu bon cœur, mais vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi elle avait amené un délinquant dans votre maison ? Ce délinquant qui aurait pu vous voler et qui pourtant n'en a rien fait.

— J'ai cessé de chercher une raison à ses agissements au moment où je l'ai épousée.

— Alors je vous demande d'y réfléchir, s'il vous plaît, Masaomi-sama. »

Le domestique se pencha respectueusement vers l'avant, se retournant ensuite pour retourner à ses occupations et laisser son employeur cogiter. Après avoir refermé la porte, il soupira longuement et sentit ses jambes frémir subitement, lui faisant dès lors étirer un sourire nerveux : finalement, cela avait été plus dur qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Tenir tête à Akashi Masaomi n'était pas une épreuve facile.

Pendant ce temps, Masaomi avait cessé toutes ses activités. Son front reposé contre ses mains jointes, les yeux clos. Cela faisait des années que sa femme avait succombé à la maladie, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ce fait indéniable ; accepter que la Mort avait pu être plus forte que lui et lui avait retiré la femme de sa vie, la mère de son unique enfant, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Pour la première fois de son existence, Masaomi avait perdu et ressentait la désagréable sensation d'être une personne impuissante et faible. Le sourire de sa femme lui revint en mémoire, ce qui aurait pu le soulager, le faire se sentir un peu mieux, si seulement ce beau sourire n'était pas dû à ce que venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille Nijimura. Ce fichu délinquant ramassé dans une impasse un soir enneigé, et qui aurait mieux fait d'y rester pour y finir ses jours.

Pourquoi réfléchir là-dessus, ça ne servirait à rien.

 **-x-x-x-**

Quelques jours plus tard, Akashi peignait sans conviction une toile. Son pinceau venait mécaniquement appuyer contre le tissu blanc et traçait une ligne, recommençant encore et encore. L'esprit du jeune homme était ailleurs, ne prenant même pas en compte la présence de nouveau manager qui faisait les cent pas autour de lui, les bras croisés contre son torse et les sourcils froncés. Lors de leur rencontre, Akashi n'avait pas vraiment parlé et avait plutôt hoché de la tête lorsque la conversation l'obligeait. Cet homme lui avait fait part de son expérience, des artistes qu'il avait auparavant suivis, ainsi que de sa manière de les faire monter au sommet.

Toutes ces belles paroles, Akashi s'en fichait. Eiji Shirogane était pour lui une personne sans importance, dont l'avis lui passait par-dessus la tête et dont les conseils n'étaient même pas écoutés. Akashi était donc revenu comme auparavant, lors du début de sa collaboration avec Nijimura. Il fallait aussi savoir que depuis que Shirogane travaillait avec lui, Akashi n'avait aucunement cherché à joindre son ancien manager. Au début, le rouquin s'était attendu à au moins recevoir un message de la part du brun, mais les jours défilant lui firent réaliser ses vaines illusions. Finalement, Nijimura se fichait bien de lui et ne voyait que son talent. Sa personne, ce qui le constituait réellement, ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'était qu'un Akashi à ses yeux.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Akashi ne put oublier ce porridge que Nijimura lui avait spécialement préparé alors qu'il était fiévreux…

Qu'elles avaient été les réelles intentions de Nijimura en lui préparant un tel plat ? Akashi n'arrivait pas à en saisir l'étendue, et cela le frustrait plus que nécessaire. Il n'aimait pas être incapable de mettre un mot sur une situation.

« Concentre-toi, Akashi-san. »

La voix de Shirogane était froide, rappelant à l'ordre l'artiste dont il avait la responsabilité. Cela n'eut toutefois pour seul résultat que de faire relever les yeux sanglants d'Akashi de sa toile pour les planter dans les siens, lui faisant rapidement détourner des yeux devant l'intensité du regard du jeune homme. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée et pourtant Shirogane avait compris sa place ; cet enfant n'était pas n'importe qui et il n'avait pas à recevoir d'ordres.

Seulement, tout cela Shirogane en avait conscience avant même qu'Akashi Masaomi ne lui téléphone pour réclamer ses services. Shirogane savait donc dans quoi il mettait les pieds avant même de rencontrer correctement le fils de cette grande famille. L'agent d'artiste contracta dès lors sa mâchoire avant d'observer de nouveau Akashi qui avait cessé de peindre et regardait sans réellement la voir la toile sous son nez.

« Je n'ai pas choisi de vous représenter si vous vous tournez les pouces, Akashi-san.

— Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous connaissez le chemin vers la sortie. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. » Trancha dès lors le plus jeune.

Shirogane agrandit ses yeux devant l'impertinence de ce garçon, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Au cours de sa carrière, on lui avait manqué de respect et souvent charrié lorsqu'il débutait. Puis, il s'était fait une certaine renommée et inspirait dorénavant le respect et son chemin était souvent admiré par certains. Ainsi forcément les paroles de ce garçon atteignirent son égo et lui fit contracter ses poings, ses yeux se plissant pour regarder de haut en bas Akashi qui pour l'instant n'avait qu'un simple nom. Certes, un nom qui le hissait au-dessus de certaines personnes, mais en soit, valait-il réellement quelque chose san son lien avec le grand Masaomi Akashi ? Shirogane retint de justesse des injures de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne comptait pas satisfaire cet impertinent en se ridiculisant. Il devait donc garder son calme.

« Vous devez bientôt faire une exposition, nous devons d'ailleurs décider d'une date ensemble. Seulement avant cela, il vous faut terminer assez de tableaux, et donc travailler. Ce n'est pas en flânant de la sorte que vous y parviendriez.

— Si je peins, c'est car j'en ai envie. Ce n'est pas pour vendre des tableaux et me faire une renommée.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous demandé à votre père de vous trouver un agent ? »

La voix de Shirogane s'était radoucie, mais elle gardait son autorité. Il essayait simplement de calmer le jeu et faire baisser la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ce petit atelier. Un semblable de réussite lui apparut dès lors qu'Akashi se tourna vers lui, le visage apparemment calme. Toutefois, à l'intérieur du rouquin c'était bel et bien autrement. Au moins, Nijimura respectait sa concentration et ses heures de travail. Pendant ce temps, le brun s'asseyait quelque part et feuilletait un magazine, ou le regardait peindre sans dire quoi que ce soit. Parfois même, Akashi l'avait surpris en train de somnoler.

Mais au moins, Nijimura ne l'embêtait pas au point de lui faire ressentir l'envie de planter son pinceau entre ses yeux.

« Si tu désires comprendre et analyser des histoires familiales, il fallait devenir psychologue. »

Le changement de langage, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement fit d'abord tiquer Shirogane, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté les yeux vermeils de son interlocuteur. Cependant, l'agent artistique ressentit quelque chose de différent, d'inquiétant. L'ambiance était devenue beaucoup plus lourde, et le garçon qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui semblait gagner en prestance. Shirogane sentit l'air lui manquer, lui faisant ainsi réaliser qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant un certain temps.

Akashi déposa par la suite son pinceau et quitta son atelier. Il laissa ainsi Shirogane seul, ne se souciant pas du regard désobligeant que lui dirigeait l'adulte. C'était sincèrement sa dernière préoccupation alors qu'Akashi regagnait sa chambre tout en fermant derrière lui la porte. Après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il dut à nouveau se rendre à l'évidence que Nijimura n'avait pas essayé de le joindre.

Il avait un arrière-goût amer en bouche et n'arrivait définitivement pas à l'enlever.

 **-x-x-x-**

Depuis son licenciement, Nijimura avait passé les premiers jours à flâner dans son appartement ; voguant entre son lit, la salle de bain et la télévision. Parfois il sortait afin de rejoindre le premier bureau de tabac à proximité, s'acheter son paquet de cigarettes avant de retourner chez lui. Nijimura n'avait pas vraiment cherché un nouveau travail, car après tout il avait arrêté ses études après le lycée et n'avait jamais cherché à entrer dans une université. Toutefois, il se rendait compte avec l'âge que c'était une erreur de jeunesse. Après tout, les études ne l'avaient jamais réellement dérangé, mais le délinquant qu'il était refusait d'être un élève assidu obtenant de bonnes notes et travaillant sérieusement. A cette époque, il pensait valoir mieux que ça.

Toutefois, Nijimura était tout à fait conscient qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas finir ses jours ainsi. La première raison était parce qu'il était encore assez jeune, et que ses journées allaient rapidement devenir interminables. La deuxième raison, et la plus importante, était que son compte bancaire baissait de jour en jour sans connaître de remontée ; et qu'un jour ou l'autre, Nijimura n'allait plus être capable de payer son loyer. Devenir sans domicile fixe n'était pas dans ses optiques de vie.

Nijimura avait alors commencé à éplucher les journaux, à la recherche d'annonces pour des emplois ne requérant pas de capacités spécifiques. Il se présenta à plusieurs endroits, que ce soit pour devenir caissier pour un combini ou serveur dans un café, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres lieux. Malheureusement, la même réponse lui revenait en plein visage. Son profil ne correspondait pas avec le poste proposé, mais au fond, Nijimura en connaissait la réelle raison. En effet, si les patrons fouillaient un peu dans son passé, ils verraient alors à quel point il avait connu les services de police.

Certaines erreurs de jeunesse ne pardonnent pas et resteront toujours inscrites quelque part, comme marquées au fer rouge contre sa peau.

Alors un jour, désabusé de ne récolter que des refus, Nijimura vint s'asseoir au bar de Kuroko et lui commanda un verre. Il parla de son quotidien au bleuté, non pas pour se plaindre, ce n'était pas son genre, mais seulement pour insulter ses employeurs qui avaient peur qu'il pique dans la caisse ou leur cause d'autres ennuis. Bon sang, il avait changé depuis.

« Malheureusement, les personnes ne retiennent que ce que nous faisons de mal, et ne voient que trop rarement les efforts que nous mettons en œuvre pour changer cela, annonça Kuroko.

— C'est tout à fait ça. Bordel, je suis plus le petit con que j'étais auparavant ! S'écria-t-il en se grattant la tête, énervé contre ces individus à l'esprit fermé.

— Vous étiez un petit con adorable, Nijimura-san. »

Nijimura discerna le sourire taquin qu'élaborait en ce moment même Kuroko, le faisant sourire à son tour alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus le bar pour venir engouffrer sa main dans la chevelure du barman. Il finit par éclater de rire, la présence de Kuroko lui faisant un bien fou grâce à son impertinence et son franc parler. Ce franc parler qui lui rappela Akashi, alors qu'il se rasseyait correctement sur son siège et amenait son verre entre ses lèvres.

Cela allait bientôt faire deux semaines qu'il avait quitté la famille Akashi et il n'avait pas reçu le moindre appel ni message de sa Majesté. En pensant à Akashi, Nijimura passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux et finit par s'appuyer contre son avant-bras, observant son téléphone qui se trouvait à côté de son verre. Etonnamment, cela lui manquait de ne plus recevoir des appels dans la matinée, pour qu'il aille le chercher et l'emmener à des interviews à l'autre bout de la ville, et de devoir répondre au moindre de ses caprices. Cependant, au-delà de son sale caractère d'enfant gâté, Nijimura avait découvert chez ce garçon une certaine sensibilité à ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Akashi retrouvait son véritable âge et sortait des principes imposés par sa famille pour redevenir le petit garçon qu'il devrait être, profitant de sa jeunesse et de son insouciance.

Une fois, Nijimura s'était fait la réflexion qu'il était chanceux par rapport à Akashi. Il avait pu avoir une enfance agréable et comme il l'entendait, tandis qu'Akashi devait répondre aux exigences de son père et le rendre fier de lui sous peine de recevoir de sévères punitions.

En remarquant son air absent, Kuroko se rapprocha de lui après avoir servi un client qui était arrivé entretemps.

« Le petit vous manque ?

— Son sale caractère me manque, ouais… Je ne peux plus m'amuser à lui répondre et le regarder s'énerver.

— Vous avez gardé son numéro, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez toujours communiquer avec lui, proposa Kuroko.

— Son père me l'a interdit lorsqu'il m'a téléphoné. S'il apprend que j'ai repris contact avec lui, il compte engager des poursuites. »

Le regard de Kuroko s'agrandit, se demandant alors en quoi le père d'Akashi pourrait poursuivre Nijimura pour de simples échanges téléphoniques. Il ne posa néanmoins pas de questions supplémentaires et vit alors Nijimura déposer quelques pièces sur le comptoir avant de se relever.

« Merci pour le verre, à une prochaine fois.

— Courage à vous, Nijimura-san. Je suis certain que vous finirez par trouver quelque chose. »

Nijimura acquiesça tout en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, remettant par la suite son manteau par-dessus ses épaules avant de sortir du bar et retrouver de la sorte le froid de l'extérieur. Il faisait déjà nuit et les passants se dépêchaient à rentrer chez eux pour profiter de leur famille et des bons petits plats de leur femme. En chemin, Nijimura entendit son téléphone sonner et décrocha rapidement en voyant que sa mère cherchait à le joindre. La douce voix de celle-ci ne tarda donc pas à caresser ses oreilles tandis que le brun continuait à marcher pour rentrer chez lui.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il puisque sa mère ne l'appelait que trop rarement.

— A vrai dire, je comptais te faire une surprise…

— Mais ?

— Je suis devant la porte de ton appartement et… un garçon se trouve assit devant avec une valise sous le bras. »

Pendant un instant, Nijimura cessa d'avancer. Il décala son téléphone de son oreille pour l'observer d'un drôle d'air. Sa première pensée fut que sa mère lui faisait une plaisanterie, mais n'étant ni le genre de la personne ni encore moins un sujet à plaisanter, Nijimura chercha à découvrir qui pourrait se trouver devant sa porte à une pareille heure et surtout avec une valise.

Haizaki ? Ce n'était pas envisageable en vue de leur dernière discussion, et puis de toute façon sa mère le connaissait. Elle l'aurait donc appelé de la sorte ; ou plutôt elle ne l'aurait même pas appelé et aurait trouvé un moyen comme un autre d'éloigner Haizaki de lui. En effet, même si sa mère n'avait rien contre son ancienne relation charnelle avec Haizaki, elle n'acceptait simplement pas la mauvaise influence que ce garçon pouvait avoir sur son fils. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié et avait toujours pensé que c'était lui qui l'avait traîné là-dedans.

Enfin, si ce n'était pas Haizaki cela réduisait grandement le champ des possibilités.

« Allo, Shūzō ? L'appela sa mère face au silence qui se prolongeait à l'autre bout du fil.

— Oui… désolé… tu peux me dire qui c'est, s'il te plaît ? Quémanda-t-il en reprenant sa marche, accélérant le pas pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

— Dis-moi mon petit, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda ensuite gentiment sa mère, que put entendre Nijimura.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et ma taille est moyenne. »

La précision fit étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de Nijimura qui avait instantanément reconnu la voix. Cette fois-ci, Nijimura se mit à courir après avoir raccroché. Qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver à sa mère en présence de sa Majesté suprême qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, et qui de toute évidence, avait quitté le nid de papa.

Bon sang, ce petit n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête ; mais Nijimura mentirait en disant que cela le dérangeait. Ainsi quand il gravit les marches pour rejoindre l'étage de son appartement et qu'il découvrit sa mère penché en deux, essayant de discuter avec ce garçon mal élevé, Nijimura étira ses lèvres en voyant Akashi les bras croisés contre son torse. Le rouquin ne regardait pas cette femme qui lui faisait la morale pour des raisons qu'il ne préférait même pas entendre. Comment ça il devait respecter ses aînés ? C'était à eux de le respecter et de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il était un Akashi après tout.

Akashi ne tarda pas à croiser le regard de Nijimura, décroisant un instant légèrement ses bras. Nijimura profita alors de cet instant pour se rapprocher et poser une main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui se redressa instinctivement, relevant son menton pour observer le profil de son fils qui au même instant attrapait le sac d'Akashi pour la placer par-dessus son épaule.

« Comme il est tard et que je suis fatigué, je ne te ramènerai pas chez toi, mais j'appellerai ton père dès que je passerai ma porte.

— Je te l'interdis, ordonna alors sèchement Akashi.

— Je me fiche que tu aies fugué et les raisons qui t'ont poussé à être aussi insouciant, mais ton père mérite d'être prévenu.

— C'est bien beau de dire ça maintenant, soupira de son côté sa mère.

— Maman…

— Laissons ce garçon se calmer avant d'appeler son père. Depuis tout à l'heure il contracte sa mâchoire, j'ai peur qu'il se fasse un ulcère à son âge, se moqua-t-elle.

— Mon état de santé ne vous regarde pas, oba-san. »

Des frissons désagréables traversèrent le corps de Nijimura qui se tourna vers Akashi, lui faisant mentalement ses adieux. Au même moment, à ses côtés se dressait quelque chose de plus terrifiant que sa Majesté vous appelant aux aurores : une femme injustement traitée de grand-mère alors qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre cheveu blanc et se portait comme un charme. Un faux sourire couvrait donc le visage de la mère de Nijimura qui au même instant faisait craquer ses poings, penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en marmonnant des paroles qui firent agrandir les yeux d'Akashi.

« Je vois que mon fils parvient toujours à avoir de formidables fréquentations, de si polies et agréables compagnies. »

Un rire nerveux emporta Nijimura alors qu'il ouvrait rapidement sa porte, attrapant le poignet d'Akashi afin de l'attirer avec lui à l'intérieur pour lui éviter le courroux de sa mère. Cette dernière les poursuivit, criant après cet impertinent qui l'avait traité de vieille femme, parlant si vite qu'elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux et finit même par se mordre la langue et ainsi cesser tout son vacarme tout en retenant ses larmes de douleur. Pendant ce temps, Nijimura regardait les nouveaux événements prenant place dans son appartement, se demandant encore quels problèmes allaient lui tomber dessus et ce que sa Majesté allait encore bien pouvoir ordonner.

Au final, il n'appela même pas le père d'Akashi.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, pour ceux qui l'étaient encore (bandes de chanceux !). Dans ce chapitre, des mystères sont enfin dévoilés, du moins en partie - et oui, on ne m'enlèvera pas mon petit sadisme haha. Et puis, d'autres vous seront ajoutés surtout.

J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira, et que vous apprécierez la mère de Nijimura ;)

Réponses aux review :

 **Miss Yuki 66** : Comme attendu de Kuroko, il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche en effet ;) Je suis contente que la mère de Nijimura te plaise déjà, et j'espère qu'elle continuera dans cette lancée puisqu'elle occupe une grande partie de ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du majordome de la famille Akashi, qu'est-ce que je mettais amuser à remettre à sa place Masaomi, à cet instant. Après tout, peu de monde se risquerait d'agir de la sorte sans risquer d'y perdre la tête. Shirogane aura l'occasion de se rattraper, ne sois pas dure avec lui ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **ajiahdompey :** Que tu appelles Masaomi Bakaomi m'a beaucoup amusé ! Disons que je l'avais surtout vu associé pour Aomine, et souvent pour Kagami, mais jamais pour Masaomi. Du coup, ce fut une très belle surprise. Ah et pour Shirogane, en effet travailler avec Akashi réserve son lot de pics quotidien. On ne peut malheureusement y échapper, mais n'est-ce pas ce qui fait le charme du petit ? ;) Pour ce qui est de l'histoire entre la mère d'Akashi et de Nijimura, une grande partie a été dévoilée mais il reste encore certaines zones d'ombres que je vous laisserai découvrir petit à petit. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Ah oui en effet, à tes côtés Nijimura a un destin bien tragique xD J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ce chapitre, mais en tout cas désormais il est tout à toi donc n'hésite pas à te régaler :D Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

 **Ipouf :** Je suis contente que la personnage de la mère de Nijimura t'ait plu ! C'est toujours difficile d'amener un OC parmi des personnes, qui eux, sont bien connus. Je suis aussi heureuse de savoir que l'entrée de Kuroko t'ait paru réaliste, car qu'est-ce que j'aime écrire sur ce petit et sur son franc parler. C'est toujours un plaisir à écrire, et à manier avec les circonstances. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

La tempête s'étant calmée, le silence était revenu à l'intérieur du petit appartement de Nijimura, ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de discerner sa mère qui s'était appropriée la cuisine et comptait leur préparer un bon repas chaud, à lui et leur invité surprise. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Nijimura se retourna et son attention tomba rapidement sur Akashi qui n'avait cessé de le regarder fixement. Ils étaient tous les deux assis autour de la table, n'échangeant pas un mot et se contentant de s'observer.

Depuis son premier jour en tant que manager de ce garçon, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'ils ne se voient. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu la silhouette d'Akashi dans son champ de vision, et cette réflexion lui fit étirer le coin de ses lèvres. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier : il s'était attaché à ce garnement. Son sourire s'élargit davantage en se l'avouant à lui-même tandis que derrière lui, sa mère mettait les aliments achetés plus tôt sur le feu.

« Ton sourire me fait peur, avoua de but en blanc Akashi.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire, au juste ? Grinça-t-il, une veine tapotant fiévreusement contre sa tempe.

— Tu ressembles à un imbécile heureux. J'en ai des frissons. Désagréables, bien entendu.

— Bien entendu. »

Sa veine ressortait de plus en plus. Cette fois-ci, Nijimura souriait mais un air sombre planait autour de lui.

Rectification : Akashi ne lui avait pas autant manqué qu'il ne se l'était précédemment avoué. Cependant, si Nijimura avait fait un tant soit peu attention au lieu de canaliser sa colère, il aurait pu voir l'étincelle ravie ayant élu domicile dans le regard vermeil d'Akashi. Cette lueur qui ne tarda pourtant pas à complètement disparaître lorsque le brun reprit de nouveau la parole :

« Et avec ton nouveau manager, ça se passe comment ? »

De nouveau, le visage d'Akashi ne dévoila que froideur et indifférence. Il finit même par détourner le regard et trouver un point très intéressant dans l'appartement du brun, agacé.

« Il est évident que vous n'avez pas les mêmes capacités. Il est efficace.

— Oh, bien… tu feras beaucoup plus de très beaux tableaux dans ce cas ! »

Nijimura étira un sourire ravi, loin de se douter qu'en réalité Akashi disait ces choses dans l'espérance de l'atteindre, de le blesser dans son égo. Aussi le rouquin fut déboussolé face au sourire sincère que lui offrait le brun, offrant ainsi une expression de surprise ; les yeux agrandis et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis brusquement, sans l'avertir, Akashi sentit ses entrailles faire des siennes. Il abaissa dès lors rapidement son visage, ses mèches de cheveux en couvrant alors une grande partie. Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçue cette fois-ci à Nijimura qui fronça rapidement ses sourcils, partant pour interroger l'adolescent quand sa mère vint l'interrompre en se rapprochant d'eux pour déposer les couverts sur la table.

« Le repas est pratiquement prêt. J'espère que vous avez faim !

— Encore plus quand c'est toi qui cuisine, fit-il remarquer en étirant un sourire angélique.

— Satané gosse. »

Elle lui pinça un instant la joue avant de retourner en cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. De son côté, Nijimura replongea son attention vers Akashi qui avait regardé la scène entre une mère et son fils, une expression rêveuse étirant ses traits.

Avant que le repas n'arrive, Nijimura et Akashi discutèrent de choses et d'autres concernant les peintures du plus jeune et comment son travail avancé. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs assiettes furent remplies et la mère de Nijimura vint s'installer à la gauche de son fils.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu étais le garçon dont mon fils s'occupait ? Demanda-t-elle à Akashi qui la remercia tandis qu'elle lui tendait son assiette.

— En effet. Mais il ne faisait pas vraiment son travail, rajouta ensuite le rouquin.

— C'est la meilleure ! En même temps, si tu ne m'appelais pas à quatre heures du matin pour que je t'emmène à l'autre bout de la ville, grogna l'intéressé.

— C'était des interviews importantes.

— On t'a jamais appris que le sommeil était une chose sacrée ? Renchérit Nijimura sans même regarder Akashi, concentré plutôt sur son assiette et à amener la nourriture à sa bouche.

— Le monde appartient aux personnes qui se lèvent tôt.

— Quatre heures ce n'est même pas se lever tôt, c'est de la torture. »

Durant l'échange, la mère de Nijimura alterna son regard entre son fils et ce garçon qui n'avait décidément pas la langue dans sa poche. Ils continuaient de se tirer dans les pattes comme des enfants ; c'était toutefois compréhensible en vue du jeune âge du rouquin, mais pour que son fils, la chaire de sa chaire, continue le duel verbal en marchant droit dans les pièges tendus par ce garçon… un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en appuyant sa joue dans sa main, amusée par ces deux-là.

— Comment ça ? La reprit cependant Nijimura, incertain.

— Aussi électrique.

— Parfois votre fils se montre raisonnable et fait preuve d'intelligence, mais je dois vous avouer que c'est excessivement rare, rajouta pour sa part Akashi.

— Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis, toi, hein ? »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akashi et tout le monde put le voir sans la moindre difficulté. Le plus jeune de la table était fier comme un paon. De son côté, la mère soupira longuement en prenant l'intégralité de son visage en main. Son fils n'était vraiment pas croyable ; ça crevait tellement les yeux qu'elle finit même par se demander si tout ceci n'était pas une farce.

« Oh et sinon, tu savais que mon très cher fils avait été un satané voyou il y a quelques années, mon petit ? »

Le surnom fit de nouveau tiquer Akashi, piqué à vif dans son égo. Pourtant, il était évident que le rouquin se retenait de faire la moindre remarque cette fois-ci. Il semblait avoir appris la leçon, redoutant les réactions que pourraient avoir cette femme qui lui souriait bien trop gentiment à son goût. De toute évidence, elle avait encore de travers son _oba-san_.

« Cela explique bien des choses, souffla simplement Akashi.

— C'est normal de faire sa crise d'ado un jour ou l'autre, ronchonna pour sa part l'intéressé qui faisait tout à coup moins le fier.

— Il avait même formé un petit groupe d'amis et ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles ! Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, qu'ils disaient. » Se moqua-t-elle joyeusement.

Evidemment, Akashi voulut en savoir davantage sur le passé de Nijimura et interrogea de ce fait sa mère qui était bien informée à ce sujet. Elle lui raconta alors qu'avec son défunt mari ils avaient inscrit leur enfant à des cours de karaté, espérant par ces derniers que Nijimura puisse suffisamment se défouler et, surtout, apprendre la maîtrise de soi. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffi, et le brun se servait plutôt de ce qu'il avait appris pour cogner les personnes qui le dérangeait lui et ses amis. Elle lui raconta aussi leurs relations qui à l'époque étaient plus que tendues, entre Nijimura qui ne les écoutait pas et s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre après avoir claqué férocement sa porte, ou les absences prolongées de leur aîné du domicile familiale.

Pendant son récit, Akashi se trouva à regarder d'un œil nouveau son ancien manager. Pour sa part, Nijimura était extrêmement gêné. De toute évidence, il désirait oublier cette époque de son existence et tirer une bonne fois pour toute un trait suffisamment épais pour la faire entièrement disparaître.

« Nous étions totalement démuni par la situation… nous ne savions plus quoi faire et nous avions peur pour son avenir. Plusieurs fois mon mari est allé le chercher au commissariat, confia-t-elle.

— Ces fois-là, ce n'était pas moi qui engageais les bagarres, commenta Nijimura afin de se sauver la face.

— Tu y as pourtant bien répondu, de ce fait tu es autant responsable que ces crétins qui t'ont provoqué. Tu as un casier judiciaire Shūzō, ce n'est pas rien ! Ça doit te poser des problèmes pour retrouver du travail en ce moment, non ? »

Des grognements sortirent de la bouche de l'intéressé qui détourna son regard, confirmant par là les craintes de sa mère qui soupira longuement.

« Enfin heureusement, tu as toujours évité la case prison. On a vraiment eu peur à ce propos avec ton père… heureusement que cette femme t'a repris en main ! »

A l'énonciation de _cette femme_ , le sang de Nijimura ne fit qu'un tour. Il eut subitement très froid et son regard se jeta précipitamment sur Akashi qui suivait la conversation sans émettre le moindre bruit. Des sueurs commencèrent à apparaître par la suite sur son visage tandis que sa mère continuait de raconter son passé, précisant que sans l'intervention de cette personne dans l'existence de leur fils, la fin de l'histoire aurait pu être bien plus tragique qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui. Ainsi bien évidemment, la question que posa bientôt Akashi fut tout à fait légitime :

« Qui était cette femme ? »

Nijimura se tourna prestement vers sa mère qui ouvrait au même instant sa bouche pour répondre à la question posée, et de nouveau le brun sentit ses muscles se tendre. Ce fut quand les premiers sons sortirent de la bouche de sa génitrice que Nijimura sut que sa mère avait une excellente mémoire. Il devait arrêter ça.

Tout de suite.

« Je vais chercher le dessert ! Clama-t-il en faisant claquer ses mains sur la table avant de se relever.

— Oh ? Ne t'embête pas, je comptais le faire après…

— Viens avec moi. »

Le ton froid de son fils fit s'agrandir les yeux de sa mère qui opina rapidement, suivant les pas de son fils après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Akashi qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas le retournement de situation. Tout d'abord silencieusement, Nijimura et sa mère allèrent par la suite dans la cuisine qui lui permit une certaine intimité à l'égard du rouquin qui ne pourrait pas les entendre parler sans se rapprocher.

Nijimura s'accroupit afin de pouvoir ouvrir son réfrigérateur et en voir le contenu, remarquant rapidement les pâtisseries que sa mère avaient achetées au préalable. Après les avoir sorties, il se redressa et posa le tout sur son plan de travail. Tout en cherchant des couverts propres, sans jeter un œil à sa mère, Nijimura prit les devants afin d'expliquer sa réaction et d'éviter que la conversation ne dérive de nouveau.

« Ne parle pas d'elle devant lui, ordonna-t-il.

— J'ai cru comprendre… mais je peux savoir pourquoi ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne que c'est grâce à cette femme que tu es sorti de…

— Akashi est son fils. »

Cette fois-ci, Nijimura se tourna vers sa mère et remarqua la bouche entrouverte de cette dernière. Elle en resta sans voix pendant un instant, se retournant par la suite pour observer la silhouette d'Akashi qui patientait à la table, triant sûrement les dernières informations obtenues.

« Oh… Akashi, c'est vrai. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, alors j'avais oublié… »

Pendant l'adolescence difficile de Nijimura, la mère d'Akashi était plusieurs fois venues à la demeure des Nijimura afin de s'entretenir auprès de ses parents. Finalement, elle s'était très bien entendue avec toute la famille et prenait donc souvent le thé avec la mère de Nijimura. Puis, ses problèmes de santé l'avaient ensuite éloignée d'eux.

Se retournant ensuite vers son fils qui déposait les pâtisseries dans des assiettes propres, un tas de nouvelles questions se formèrent dans son esprit. Elle savait parfaitement que son fils n'avait pas les qualifications nécessaires pour être agent artistique, et surtout n'avait pas le niveau suffisant pour représenter une star comme le petit Akashi. Au fond d'elle, elle s'était toujours demandé comment son fils était parvenu à un tel privilège. Seulement maintenant, elle comprenait mieux.

« Tu as décidé de devenir le manager de ce garçon pour éponger ta dette envers Shiori-san ? »

Sa question, sortie naturellement de sa bouche, fit pourtant s'arrêter brusquement Nijimura. Pendant un instant, le brun resta sans faire le moindre mouvement. Seul son regard changea, laissant place à une étincelle de remords flagrante. Son attitude poussa sa mère à déposer sa main par-dessus son épaule, se rapprochant ainsi de son fils dont le visage était légèrement camouflé par les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Shiori-san ne t'a pas pris sous son aile pour que tu lui rendes la pareille. Ne te sens pas obligé de t'occuper de son fils si tu n'en as pas envie, confia-t-elle suavement.

— Tu ne comprends pas…

— Alors dis-moi tout. Sans Shiori-san, nous t'aurions perdu Shūzō. Je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante. Alors je t'en prie, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même comme à cette époque. Parle-moi. »

La demande de sa mère toucha le brun qui décala son visage pour la voir, déposant ensuite sa main contre la sienne tout en étirant un faible sourire.

« Akashi avait huit ans lorsque Shiori-san m'a recueilli. Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvienne de quoique ce soit, et je ne préfère pas à vrai dire… Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai décidé de devenir son manager car j'avais une dette envers sa mère, confia-t-il alors.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le cas ? S'assura par la suite sa mère, peu convaincue.

— Je ne sais pas… »

Nijimura soupira longuement avant d'inviter sa mère à le suivre pour retrouver Akashi. Cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'ils étaient partis, le faire attendre davantage rendrait le tout d'autant plus suspect. Il déposa alors les pâtisseries sur la table et laissa tout le monde se servir avant de prendre sa part, lâchant de rapides coups d'œil en direction d'Akashi. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de devenir son manager, au fond ? Il se souvenait simplement avoir beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet après la mort de Shiori. Durant leur longue conversation dans le jardin de la famille Akashi, Nijimura se rappelait avec quel amour maternel cette femme parlait de son unique garçon, et à quel point elle l'avait désiré mais surtout à quel point elle était triste de ne pas être capable de le voir grandir. Elle s'en voulait profondément ; et à l'intonation de sa voix, Nijimura avait remarqué qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Avait-il donc décidé d'assouvir la volonté de Shiori en voyant Akashi évoluer ? Avait-il pris place à ses côtés pour lui éviter d'emprunter les mauvais chemins, et d'une quelconque façon, lui faire éviter les erreurs que lui-même avait pu emprunter à son âge ?

Pendant le reste du repas, sa mère et Akashi parlèrent de musique et principalement de violon. Personne ne revint sur le passé de Nijimura et aucune question ne fut de nouveau posée au sujet de Shiori ; ils devaient tous oublier cette période de son existence, pour le bien de tous.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la mère de Nijimura décida de partir afin de retourner chez elle et de s'occuper des frères et sœurs de Nijimura. Elle salua ainsi les deux garçons, passant avec plaisir sa main dans la chevelure sanguine d'Akashi qui se recoiffa rapidement dès qu'elle se détourna de lui pour faire face à son aîné.

« Prends soin de toi Shūzō. Et appelle la maison plus souvent, tu manques à tes frères et sœurs, confia-t-elle tout en souriant.

— Je le ferais dans la semaine, c'est promis.

— N'hésite pas à passer surtout, maintenant que tu es au chômage ! »

Son rire couvrit ensuite les couloirs de l'immeuble que le brun habitait, s'éloignant petit à petit de l'appartement de son enfant qui grognait une nouvelle fois à l'encontre de sa mère. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui qui pourtant cherchait sérieusement un nouveau boulot ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Avec plaisir donc, Nijimura referma la porte pour ensuite faire face à Akashi qui était resté dans l'entrée. Ah oui, un autre problème se présentait à lui désormais.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé cette fois. Je ne laisse pas mon lit à des fugueurs.

— De ce que je sais sur toi maintenant, tu ne peux me faire aucune remarque, répliqua fièrement Akashi.

— Tss. Ma mère est vraiment trop bavarde.

— C'est une femme intéressante. »

Ils quittèrent enfin l'entrée de son appartement pour retourner dans le salon. Nijimura débarrassa ensuite la table avant de retourner à sa cuisine et commencer à faire sa vaisselle, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que sa Majesté le suivait toujours.

« Prends un torchon si tu veux te rendre utile, tu essuieras quand j'aurais fini de laver les couverts. »

Au départ, il avait sorti ça afin que le rouquin se révolte et parte regarder la télé afin qu'il puisse être seul avec ses pensées. Seulement, Nijimura fut excessivement surprit lorsqu'il vit Akashi regarder un instant autour de lui pour ensuite remarquer le torchon qui reposait dans un coin et s'en saisir.

Sérieusement ?

Un sourire amusé s'étira dès lors sur les lèvres de Nijimura. Peut-être que finalement, il pouvait tirer quelque chose de ce jeune prince.

« Les miracles existent bel et bien alors. »

Nijimura se ficha complètement du regard noir que lui lança Akashi, se mettant plutôt à laver les assiettes et couverts avant de les tendre à Akashi qui les essuyait ensuite. La vaisselle se fit donc plus rapidement que prévu et ils purent tous deux retourner dans le salon pour rapidement constater l'heure tardive, ne s'étant jusqu'alors pas rendu compte que les heures s'étaient succédées à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Je vais t'apporter un oreiller, lança-t-il en partant en direction de sa chambre.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Akashi, un sourcil levé vers le plafond.

— Tu dors sur le canapé, je te rappelle. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas décider de partir de chez toi comme ça sans prévenir personne, tu imagines si tes domestiques sont toujours en train de te chercher ? »

Akashi ne répondit rien, détournant ses yeux. Nijimura remarqua toutefois qu'il était agacé, comme le témoignait ses bras croisés et ses sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi tu es parti de chez toi ne me regarde pas, mais ne recommence pas s'il te plaît. »

Il se dirigea désormais vers sa chambre pour sortir un oreiller et des couvertures pour le plus jeune, mais la voix du rouquin l'arrêta. Ou plutôt ses mots le firent s'arrêter, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

« Si je suis parti de chez moi, c'est car je voulais te voir, Nijimura-san. »

Le brun se tourna vers Akashi qui le fixait dorénavant droit dans les yeux. Son expression sérieuse ne laissait place à aucune plaisanterie, ou encore une caméra que l'on aurait caché à son appartement durant son absence afin de lui faire une farce ; ses mots étaient sincères et c'était ce qui fit le plus peur à Nijimura. L'appel de Masaomi lui interdisant de recontacter son fils, le fait qu'Akashi lui ait manqué pendant cette période d'absence, les paroles de sa mère et la voix tremblante de Shiori ; tout cela revint en même temps dans l'esprit de Nijimura.

Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'avait pas le droit…

« Alors ton attitude est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. »

Puis sans un mot de plus ou encore un regard, il s'enfonça dans sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec les affaires nécessaires pour Akashi qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. Encore une fois, Nijimura ne lui prêta aucun intérêt et passa à ses côtés pour déposer l'oreiller et les couvertures sur le canapé avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois allongé dans son lit, Nijimura ferma ses yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que les propos tenus un peu plus tôt par Akashi. Et surtout essayer d'oublier cette expression blessée qui avait déformé ses traits après sa réponse.

Il devait tout oublier, tout ignorer, et passer à autre chose.

Pourtant plus tard, des minutes ou des heures après Nijimura n'en savait rien, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ne se retourna pourtant pas, faisant semblant de dormir. Ainsi quand Akashi l'appela dans l'obscurité, le brun l'ignora. Il l'entendit alors l'appeler de nouveau, soupirant par la suite face à son manque de réponse. En soit, Nijimura avait pensé que le rouquin aurait abandonné et serait retourné dans le salon, ou bien dans une autre possibilité qui ressemblerait plus à sa Majesté, Akashi aurait donc tout fait pour le réveiller et lui faire entendre ses exigences. Après tout, l'adolescent était comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, ce que fit Akashi dépassa tout ce à quoi Nijimura s'était préparé.

Lentement, Nijimura sentit la couverture se soulever. Il ressentit aussi le matelas s'affaisser face au nouveau poids qui venait s'installer sur lui, et bientôt Nijimura pu ressentir la respiration d'Akashi contre sa nuque, du fait qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. C'était une blague ? Et lui qui faisait semblant de dormir depuis le départ, les yeux pourtant ouverts dès qu'Akashi était entré dans sa chambre. Comment pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Réagir donnerait l'opportunité à Akashi de dire quelque chose, et Nijimura ne voulait vraiment rien entendre.

Encore un peu, il voulait rester aveugle et sourd face à la situation qui commençait à l'englober lui et ce garçon impertinent. Cependant, pouvait-il vraiment penser que cela ne faisait que commencer ? A cette pensée, Nijimura se pinça les lèvres afin d'éviter que des insultes franchissent la barrière que représentaient ses lèvres, et ainsi griller sa couverture.

Il dormait, un point c'est tout.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Nijimura-san. Ta respiration est trop rapide. »

Et bien voyons, le petit était désormais expert en matière de respiration ? Nijimura ne bougea toujours pas, et continua d'ignorer Akashi dont il sentit le regard fixe contre son dos.

« Je veux simplement te dire que…

— Dors. Demain je te ramènerai chez toi. » Conclut-il sans laisser place à une quelconque forme de répartie.

Ainsi, même sa Majesté resta silencieux. Nijimura raffermit ensuite sa poigne sur sa couverture et vint par la suite camoufler en partie sa chevelure, s'entêtant à s'endormir pour de bon et faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'avait eu lieu. A sa grande surprise, Morphée ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de tous ses problèmes, de la présence d'Akashi dans son lit à quelques centimètres de lui, et des questions de sa mère à propos de Shiori et de son implication dans la vie du rouquin.

Seulement, Morphée pouvait se révéler fourbe. Nijimura le réalisa bien amèrement quand en ouvrant de nouveau ses yeux, il se souvint de ce magnifique jardin où adolescent il prenait souvent le thé en compagnie de Shiori. Cette femme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, assise autour de cette table où elle avait l'habitude de s'installée pour prendre l'air et profiter de sa journée. Il la vit se tourner dans sa direction et lui sourire si gentiment qu'il ressentit comme un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine.

Nijimura avait toujours associée Shiori à un ange, dont la beauté ne reflétait que sa générosité hors norme. Ce genre de beauté qu'il était impossible de toucher, au risque de l'ébranler et la briser à tout jamais. Pourtant, quand Shiori lui tendait sa main afin de l'inviter à la saisir et venir la rejoindre pour boire le thé, Nijimura ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas la saisir. Ses doigts frôlèrent tout d'abord les siens, s'effleurant juste, et une nouvelle chaleur venait s'engouffrer dans son corps et balayer tous ses doutes, ses interrogations, et son mal-être. Face à ce regard bienveillant qui reposait sur lui, Nijimura se sentait enfin à sa place. C'était comme si toute son amertume, toute sa colère, s'évanouissaient lorsque sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de Shiori qui continuait toujours à lui sourire gentiment.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Nijimura-san. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais me voir. »

Il détourna le regard tandis que sa main resta dans celle de Shiori. Une main légère vint pourtant le rappeler à l'ordre, doucement, et Nijimura reporta son regard dans celui de Shiori après que celle-ci ait posé son autre main contre sa joue. Elle sembla détailler son visage avec intérêt, avant de laisser échapper de sa bouche un rire sincèrement ravi.

« Tu ne portes plus de pansements !

— Je te l'avais promis… d'arrêter de me battre. » Souffla-t-il en décalant son visage de la main de cette femme.

Ses joues le démangeaient affreusement, et il aurait souhaité pouvoir s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Cette femme était capable de le mettre à l'aise et de l'embarrasser en moins de deux. Nijimura s'était toujours senti fort et pourtant si faible à ses côtés, voyant son état de santé se dégrader de jour en jour tandis que lui remontait lentement la pente vers une autre vie ; une vie respectable que Shiori lui souhaitait de tout cœur. Un cœur qui pourtant se mourrait et tombait petit à petit en morceaux.

Et Nijimura se haïssait pour son incapacité à la sauver, il se sentait si misérable de savoir tout ce que faisait cette femme pour lui et d'être incapable de le lui rendre. Il s'écœurait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet dans le miroir ; lui qui se portait comme un charme, qui avait en lui la flamme de la jeunesse, mais qui à cause de ses erreurs de jeunesses ne méritaient pas de vivre un jour de plus. Il était pourtant celui qui allait survivre, qui avait une chance de changer son destin et de mieux faire les choses… Sans que cette femme ne puisse un jour voir le résultat de ce qu'elle avait provoqué, ce qu'elle était parvenue à métamorphoser au plus profond de lui-même grâce à son sourire et sa gentillesse.

Cette femme qui se mourrait à petit feu, qui ne pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait à cause de sa santé fragile et qui restait donc dans ce jardin à boire du thé et profiter des rayons du Soleil. Nijimura la désirait à ses côtés pour toujours ; au cas où il vacillerait un jour et manquerait de retourner à son ancien train de vie, mais aussi pour être capable de toujours la voir sourire et profiter de la vie. Nijimura désirait la rendre heureuse.

A ses côtés.

« Nijimura-san ? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers Shiori, pourtant le visage de la jeune femme commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis que bientôt, ce fut l'intégralité de leur environnement qui ressembla bien vite à une spirale infernale. Cette voix l'appelant n'ayant de cesse de résonner dans son esprit et y faire écho, l'obligeant à apporter ses mains au niveau de ses oreilles en espérant y faire barrage.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Son cœur se refroidissait déjà à une allure fulgurante pour laisser place à sa rancœur et sa colère ; un froid mordant ne tardant à venir l'envelopper.

« Nijimura-san ! »

Brutalement, un oreiller vint s'abattre contre son visage. La douleur lui fit définitivement ouvrir les yeux et reprendre pieds : Nijimura se trouvait toujours et encore dans sa chambre, de la sueur suintant de son front pour venir s'écraser contre ses draps, et Akashi assit sur le lit qui lui tendait son téléphone. Nijimura fronça ses sourcils en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

Il grommela rapidement des mots incompréhensibles avant de prendre en main son téléphone et de prendre l'appel de Kuroko.

« Quoi ? Lança-t-il froidement, faisant ainsi comprendre au bleuté qu'il venait de le déranger.

— Vous allez devoir m'acheter un milk-shake à la vanille, Nijimura-san. Et encore, je suis gentil.

— Je suis pourtant en train de te haïr en ce moment. Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Demanda-t-il en espérant que Kuroko ait une très bonne excuse pour l'avoir arraché des bras de Morphée, ou plutôt ceux de Shiori à vrai dire.

— Je vous ai trouvé un travail. Dans une demi-heure, il faut que vous soyez au bar. A tout de suite. »

Puis, sans donner la moindre information supplémentaire, Kuroko raccrocha. Nijimura ne comprit pas directement ce qui venait de se passer, triant alors les nouvelles informations et se rendant tout à coup compte de l'urgence de la situation. Il finit par sauter de son lit, ne laissant pas à Akashi le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, avant de se jeter dans sa salle de bain et de prendre une douche rapide.

Lorsque Nijimura revint avec une simple serviette entourant sa taille, il remarqua qu'Akashi n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit.

« Habille-toi, je t'emmène avec moi. Pas le choix.

— Où ça ?

— Ne pose pas de questions et dépêche-toi. »

En vue de l'empressement du brun, Akashi ne fit pas la forte tête et partit se changer à son tour. Dans le salon, Nijimura lui lança de quoi grignoter sur le trajet alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans sa voiture, accélérant et dépassant les limitations de vitesse autorisée afin d'arriver à l'heure au bar de Kuroko. Finalement, ils arrivèrent avec un tout petit peu d'avance et bien que Nijimura ait demandé à Akashi de patienter dans la voiture, le rouquin n'était pas de cet avis et suivit donc le pas du plus grand.

Nijimura grommela différentes injures dans sa barbe, n'ayant pas le temps d'insister et de remettre Akashi à sa place, laissant ainsi l'adolescent le suivre et entrer dans l'établissement mal famé. Dès son arrivé dans un pareil endroit, Akashi regarda attentivement autour de lui les adultes qui avaient tous un verre entre les mains et qui s'étaient tournés dans sa direction pour l'observer à leur tour. Depuis quand ce bar autorisait les mineurs à y mettre les pieds ?

Le regard d'Akashi se tourna par la suite vers Nijimura qui discutait en ce moment avec un autre homme bien plus petit que lui, ses cheveux bleus jurant avec la couleur sombre de son uniforme de travail. Se rapprochant des deux adultes, Akashi commença à entendre des bouts de leur conversation.

« Mon collègue a déposé sa lettre de démission hier soir, et j'en ai discuté avec mon patron : il est d'accord pour t'embaucher.

— Je n'ai aucune expérience dans le service, confia alors Nijimura, perplexe.

— Car tu avais de l'expérience pour devenir agent artistique ? Porter un plateau n'a rien de compliqué. »

Le petit pic lancé par Kuroko fit s'étirer un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Nijimura. Cette langue de vipère n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il se passa alors rapidement la main dans les cheveux et regarda autour de lui d'un coup d'œil furtif. Il connaissait cet établissement comme sa poche, pour y avoir passé le plus clair de son temps à une époque. Nijimura savait donc quel genre de clientèle servait Kuroko et les autres employés, ainsi que ce qui leur arrivait de faire à l'arrière de la boutique lorsqu'ils trouvaient des délinquants salement amochés.

« Enfin laisse-moi deviner… ton collègue a eu la frousse et s'est tiré ?

— Haizaki-san était dans un mauvais jour, commenta par la suite Kuroko.

— Qui est Haizaki ? »

L'intervention d'Akashi dans la conversation dirigea le regard de Nijimura ainsi que ce petit homme dans sa direction. Nijimura commençait à lui ordonner de quitter le bar et retourner dans sa voiture pour l'attendre, ayant conscience de tous les regards de ces ivrognes qui lorgnaient Akashi comme s'il était devenu une poule aux œufs d'or, mais Kuroko l'interrompit.

« Tu es Akashi Seijūrō, je présume ? Interrogea-t-il suavement.

— Lui-même.

— La moindre des politesses est de dire enchanté, vaurien ! Rappela Nijimura en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux sanguins afin de forcer Akashi à abaisser sa tête en signe de respect.

— Il ne s'est pas présenté, alors pourquoi je devrais dire enchanté ? » Rétorqua ensuite Akashi en s'extirpant de l'emprise du brun.

L'attitude des deux garçons amusa Kuroko bien que son visage n'en laissa rien transparaître, satisfait de voir pour la première fois le fameux garçon dont s'occupait son ami. De toute évidence, il était clair que cet enfant venait de la haute société par la prestance et la grâce qui se dégageait de lui, alors qu'Akashi ne faisait rien de spécial en soit. Ce n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Pourtant, Nijimura s'adressait à lui et le remettait à sa place comme il l'aurait fait à n'importe qui. Et Kuroko devina aisément que cela ne devait pas être courant pour Akashi, qu'une personne parvienne à lui tenir tête et le corriger, et qu'au fond, bien caché quelque part au fond de lui, cela lui faisait plaisir ainsi que beaucoup de bien.

« Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » Finit-il par se présenter, attirant l'attention des deux autres alors qu'il se redressait après s'être penché respectueusement.

A la confidence du bleuté, Akashi dirigea son regard dans celui de Nijimura qui était tout à coup très intéressé par ce qui se passait plus loin.

Après les présentations, Kuroko revint sur l'offre d'embauche qu'il proposait à un Nijimura hésitant. Travailler dans ce bar revenait à se replonger dans l'atmosphère vicieuse et malveillante dont il était parvenu à se séparer il y a de ça des années. Un comptoir ne serait pas suffisant pour le cacher à la vue de ces personnes venues s'enivrer, se cogner pour la plupart, ou encore pour geindre sur leur triste sort.

Il ne voulait pas retomber là-dedans. Malheureusement, l'argent ne poussait pas encore sur les arbres et tous les autres endroits où il avait pu postuler, l'avaient refusé. Nijimura avait beau hésiter et vouloir respecter la mémoire de Shiori, parfois, on ne pouvait faire ce que l'on désirait. L'un des rôles principaux qu'occupe la vie, et sûrement l'un de ses préférés, était de vous rappeler qu'importe vos efforts, et votre détermination, elle vous soufflera toujours votre véritable nature.

Le passé ne pouvait être oublié ou enfouit au plus profond de vous-même, et reviendra toujours au galop si vous tentez de le faire.

Nijimura finit alors par soupirer, affaissant ses épaules tandis qu'il finissait par accepter la proposition de Kuroko tandis qu'Akashi l'observait avec intérêt. Un voile obscur englobait dès à présent son ancien agent artistique et il réalisa que malgré le temps passé ensemble, il ne savait pas qui était le véritable Nijimura Shūzō.

Et cela ne lui plut absolument pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour cet immense retard que j'ai pris sur cette fiction ! Mais voici finalement le chapitre 6 qui j'espère vous satisfera :D

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Guest :** Bonjour à toi et merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente si la fiction te plaît, toutefois Nijimura ne sera pas le uke dans cette relation x) Après tout, il est plus âgé qu'Akashi et même sans ça, dans ce contexte, ce serait vraiment étrange haha. Mais pourquoi pas dans un autre projet, qui sait ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **ajiahdompey :** Lorsqu'Akashi décide d'être mignon, il y a va pas par quatre chemins haha. Et puis Akashi dormir sur un canapé ? Nijimura était bien trop naïf x). Enfin concernant le mariage de Shiori et Masaomi, il n'était pas du tout arrangé. Par ailleurs, dans ce chapitre tu verras un peu plus comment était justement le couple de Shiori avec Masaomi :). Et oui nous sommes des sadiques mouahaha, je compte faire apprendre toute l'histoire à Akashi d'une toute autre façon (sinon ce serait trop facile voyons !) Pour ce qui est de savoir si Nijimura va replonger ou non dans son passé, telle est la question ma chère ! Et tu as tout à fait raison pour Akashi, la mort de sa mère a été un événement assez traumatisant, choquant, qui lui ont fait oublié certaines choses. Dont justement l'existence de Nijimura quand celui-ci était chez eux. Mais qui c'est, peut-être que ces souvenirs ne sont pas totalement disparus ? :D En tout cas merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit :** Bonjour à toi et un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait découvrir, et surtout, aimer le couple NijiAka. Je suis parvenue à rallier une nouvelle personne à notre cause, c'est génial haha. Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu qu'Akashi et Nijimura continuent de se chamailler même si le brun n'est plus l'agent artistique d'Akashi ; c'est leur façon de communiquer après tout ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Miss Yuki 66 :** Je suis contente que mon OC t'ait plu ! C'est toujours compliqué de créer un nouveau personne et de le faire l'apprécier, alors je suis plus que ravie. Et oui, Akashi commence à devenir tout guimauve en présence de Nijimura, et ça n'ira qu'en empirant mouhaha ! Pour la réaction de notre petit Masaomi, elle est à l'intérieur de ce chapitre alors je te laisserais la découvrir :D Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **luce1999 :** Bonjour à toi et merci pour ta review :D En effet, tout Akashi qui se respecte aurait viré l'occupant du lit pour se l'approprier pour lui tout seul ! Mais il faut croire qu'il voulait profiter de la présence de Nijimura, qui sait, peut-être pour se coller à lui et se servir du brun comme oreiller humain ;) Tout à son utilité après tout mouahaha. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Après avoir quitté le bar de Kuroko, ils repassèrent par l'appartement de Nijimura afin de chercher ses affaires. Akashi ne voulait pas encore rentrer chez lui, pas après ce dont il venait de se rendre compte : il ne connaissait pas Nijimura. Des dizaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit alors qu'il patientait dans la voiture, le regard plongé dans le vague. Akashi avait beau réfléchir et chercher le peu d'informations qu'il détenait sur le brun, rien d'important ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne pouvait que décrire les traits de sa personnalité.

Akashi contracta ses poings contre son pantalon, s'injuriant lui-même pour son aveuglément. Puis, il entendit le coffre du véhicule s'entrouvrirent et il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, Nijimura rangeait ses affaires emmenées avant de venir le rejoindre. Tout en tournant la clé pour faire démarrer la voiture, Nijimura ne lui jeta pas même un regard et commença à rejoindre la route sans même lui adresser la parole, encore plongé dans ses pensées et sa discussion avec Kuroko. Quelque chose clochait définitivement avec cet endroit, sinon pourquoi le brun ne se réjouirait-il pas d'avoir finalement la possibilité de travailler de nouveau ? La réaction de toute personne serait d'au moins étirer un sourire ravi, et se préparer pour la suite. Toutefois en ce moment, Nijimura semblait partir défaitiste avant même que le combat ne commence.

« Quel est le problème avec cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il finalement, trop curieux pour se taire.

— Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à ta question ? Renchérit Nijimura, continuant de regarder la route et de ne lui prêter aucune attention.

— Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis que nous sommes partis. »

Akashi observait avec soin le profil de l'adulte, remarquant ainsi ce dernier faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ses mains se contractèrent contre son volant et ses yeux se plissèrent, de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur. Tous les signaux envoyés à Akashi d'abandonner l'idée d'en savoir davantage, que Nijimura ne comptait pas se livrer à lui, mais Akashi n'était pas connu pour laisser tomber aussi facilement. Alors, le jeune homme s'entêta ; il savait que pour en connaître davantage sur Nijimura, il n'avait pas le choix : il devait insister et creuser la carapace de l'adulte à grand coup de pioche.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? »

Sa voix sonnait tel un reproche, mais Akashi n'essaya même pas de s'en cacher. Il était vexé de sa propre attitude mais aussi du fait que malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, Nijimura ne lui ait jamais véritablement montré qui il était réellement. Ses poings serraient encore son pantalon. Akashi voulait savoir. Il désirait connaître cet homme. Son désir sembla arriver jusqu'au brun puisque pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté le bar de Kuroko, leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

Nijimura semblait surpris par l'intonation de sa voix, puisque ses yeux étaient légèrement agrandis. Sa surprise ne désemplit pas lorsqu'il remarqua l'attitude du rouquin assit à ses côtés, qui le regardait fixement et qui de toute évidence ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Dans un long soupir, Nijimura détourna son visage et se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

« Car la personne que j'ai été par le passé n'existe plus. Du moins, je me plais à le croire. »

Akashi fronça ses sourcils tandis qu'il apercevait un voile de tristesse apparaître sur le visage de Nijimura, qui semblait peu convaincu par ses propres paroles. Sa réponse n'était toutefois pas suffisante, elle soulevait même davantage de questions dans l'esprit du jeune peintre, mais il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. La voiture de Nijimura se garait devant sa résidence et son père se trouvait déjà devant les portes, Akashi comprenant facilement que durant le temps qu'avait passé Nijimura dans son appartement, ce dernier avait sûrement dû en profiter pour appeler son géniteur.

« Maintenant, sois attentif aux paroles de ton père et de ton nouveau manager, Akashi. Ne gâche pas ton talent. »

Rapidement, Nijimura ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en lui souriant. Mais est-ce que ce sourire était sincère ? Akashi n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses interrogations sur le compte de son ancien agent artistique. Une fois sorti de cette voiture, aurait-il l'occasion de le retrouver ? La main qui tapotait gentiment son crâne lui semblait à la fois si lointaine et pourtant si proche, lui faisant dès lors ressentir des émotions qu'Akashi n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Son cœur se contractait douloureusement, ayant l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Nijimura. Et son sourire n'était sûrement même pas sincère.

Laissant basculer sa tête vers l'avant, ses mèches rougeoyantes vinrent cacher l'expression de son visage. Puis, sans attendre davantage et ne voulant pas que Nijimura ne le remarque, Akashi sortit précipitamment du véhicule sans prendre le temps de prendre ses affaires dans le coffre. L'adolescent passa par la suite à côté de son père sans lui porter un seul regard, entrant chez lui pour monter dans sa chambre en ignorant tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Il n'était plus d'humeur et insultait silencieusement l'attitude de ce crétin.

Après la sortie éclair du rouquin, Nijimura abaissa sa main restée en suspens et ferma un instant ses yeux agrandis par la surprise. Un soupir traversa alors ses lèvres, et il s'enfonça dans son siège un instant avant d'entendre le père d'Akashi toquer contre la vitre passagère. Il ne manquait plus que ça ; que le grand Akashi Masaomi souhaite s'entretenir avec lui.

Nijimura sortit donc de sa voiture, rejoignant de l'autre côté l'homme qui l'attendait avec son éternel visage strict.

« Merci de t'être occupé de Seijūrō.

— C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener à mon appartement, cette fois-là. Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Poliment, Nijimura se pencha vers l'avant. Il était conscient que cet homme ne le portait pas dans son cœur, et ce depuis une éternité, alors il ne désirait pas jouer avec le feu. Et puis, Nijimura en était conscient : jamais il n'aurait dû proposer cette sortie à Akashi, jamais il n'aurait dû faire un pas en avant pour rejoindre la silhouette du garçon. Cela lui avait juste attiré des pensées inutiles.

Son interlocuteur demeura silencieux, Nijimura se pencha alors une nouvelle fois pour le saluer avant de retourner à sa portière et partir de cet endroit une bonne fois pour toute. Il sentait encore contre sa peau le regard pesant de Masaomi, mais il chercha à n'en rien laisser transparaître. En réalité, cet homme l'avait toujours intimidé de par sa prestance et son air strict. Durant son enfance, Shiori lui avait cependant parlé de cet homme pour lui expliquer la raison de ses agissements et de sa légendaire sévérité. Afin de lui faire comprendre qu'au bout du compte, Masaomi n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire ; il était un homme parmi tant d'autres, qui commettait des erreurs et tâtonnait, voulant savoir si c'était la bonne décision, le bon chemin à prendre. Seulement, sa situation l'obligeait à se montrer sévère, mais aussi à faire des choix difficiles. Masaomi avait été éduqué de la sorte, et transmettait donc automatiquement son éducation à son fils come un héritage familial. Mais sous ce masque impassible et au semblant cœur de pierre, Shiori avait su réveiller l'âme généreuse de cet homme.

Elle avait su voir ses failles et les accepter, le soutenant dans la moindre épreuve que son mari traversait. Tout comme elle l'avait relevé, Shiori se tenait aux côtés de Masaomi et le chérissait de tout son être. Ses sourires donnant la force nécessaire pour se redresser et retourner sur le champ de bataille.

« Nijimura-san. »

L'appel soudain de Masaomi fit sursauter l'intéressé, qui jusqu'alors était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il tourna alors son regard vers cette personne qui avait su obtenir le cœur de Shiori.

« J'ai conscience de vous avoir mal jugé, et bien que je ne compte pas m'en excuser… je tenais à vous remercier.

— Me remercier ? Vous l'avez déjà fait pour… »

Masaomi leva les yeux au ciel, scandalisé par le fait que cet idiot ne comprenne pas le sens caché de ses remerciements. Pour quelles autres raisons pourrait-il en faire si ce n'était pas pour son fils ? Ils avaient tous deux quelque chose en commun autre qu'Akashi, mais visiblement c'en était trop demandé pour cette cervelle de moineau ébahi.

« Pour avoir pris soin de ma femme lorsque je ne pouvais le faire. Et pour avoir toujours apporté des fleurs à son lit d'hôpital.

— Ce n'était pas grand-chose, précisa le brun subitement mal à l'aise.

— Je vous enviais. »

L'honnêteté soudaine de Masaomi surprenait de plus en plus Nijimura, qui sentait son cœur faire des loopings dangereux pour sa santé. Durant un instant, il cligna même des yeux pour savoir si l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de sa voiture était bel et bien le Akashi Masaomi qu'il avait toujours connu. En quoi cet homme qui avait tout en sa possession, pouvait donc l'envier ? Il était un homme banal, un ancien délinquant qui avait su saisir sa chance pour retrouver une vie honnête et respectable. Il n'était pas riche, n'avait pas bonne réputation et aucune influence sur d'autres personnes. Personne ne dépendait de lui. Ce serait plutôt à lui d'envier et non l'inverse.

Remarquant l'air perdu de son interlocuteur, Masaomi soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner et commencer à rentrer chez lui.

« Vous pouviez être aux côtés de ma femme durant les derniers instants, pendant que j'étais enchaîné au travail. Vous la faisiez sourire quand moi je la faisais se sentir seule. Pour cela, je vous remercie. »

S'éloignant petit à petit de Nijimura, ce fut quand sa main entoura la poignée de sa porte que Masaomi décida de conclure leur conversation. Il tourna légèrement son visage en direction de Nijimura qui avait entrouvert sa bouche, ayant perdu la faculté de langage en vue des paroles de son homologue.

« Je ne sais pas si elle vous a demandé de lui accorder une faveur, ou autre, mais votre travail au sein de cette famille est achevé dès à présent. Vous ne nous devez plus rien. Au revoir, Nijimura Shūzō. »

La lourde porte se referma sur Masaomi, ne laissant plus que Nijimura à l'extérieur. Ses au revoir qui étaient des adieux, une mise à distance entre leurs deux familles, fit réaliser à Nijimura que c'était depuis le départ la manœuvre de cet homme. Tous ces remerciements, cette soudaine honnêteté et politesse, étaient là pour l'éloigner. Certes, ce n'était pas à de mauvaises fins, Masaomi le faisait pour eux deux. Afin que Nijimura puisse tourner la page et ne se sente plus redevable envers Shiori, et Masaomi pour cesser de maudire son existence et faire disparaître le malentendu entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas qu'il le haïssait car il avait été un délinquant qui pouvait entacher l'honneur de leur famille, c'était simplement là un homme jaloux et envieux.

Tout en remontant silencieusement dans sa voiture, Nijimura referma sa portière et démarra le moteur. Pourtant, avant de partir et disparaître de la demeure des Akashi, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et remplit le véhicule. Son front vint s'apposer contre son volant tandis que son corps était pris de soubresaut. Un rire nerveux que Nijimura ne parvenait pas à contrôler, et qui lui arrachait la gorge. Un ricanement qui, plus il s'éternisait, et plus ses sanglots prenaient le dessus.

Ne plus venir dans cette maison, ne plus côtoyer Akashi, c'était comme s'éloigner davantage de Shiori. En réalisant cela, Nijimura comprit. Depuis toutes ces années, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'être le manager d'Akashi, c'était uniquement dans l'idée de s'accrocher à Shiori, à son souvenir.

Nijimura était incapable d'avancer sans elle.

 **-x-x-x-**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour et Nijimura avait commencé à travailler pour Kuroko. Bien que les premiers jours étaient difficiles, Nijimura se forçant à se lever car il n'avait pas le choix et ne pouvait se permettre de sécher le boulot, il avait fini par retrouver du poil de la bête. Le fait qu'Haizaki soit davantage présent dans le bar y aidant, puisque son vieil ami avait gardé cette faculté de le faire sortir de ses gongs dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Peut-être même en faisait-il davantage en le voyant déprimé, afin de retrouver le Nijimura qu'il connaissait. Seulement, sa technique ne marchait que trop bien, et souvent après le service Kuroko devait soigner les éraflures de Nijimura et d'Haizaki.

« J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière, soupira le bleuté en désinfectant les plaies des mains de Nijimura.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si certaines espèces sont incapables d'évoluer, rechigna Nijimura en dévisageant Haizaki qui boudait de son côté.

— Toutefois, le bar n'est pas un ring de boxe. Même si tu attends la fin de ton service pour le frapper Nijimura-san, je te demanderai d'arrêter.

— Le client est roi d'abord ! J'ai le droit de dire et faire ce que je veux, ricana Haizaki en voyant le brun se faire gronder par Kuroko.

— C'est de même pour toi, Haizaki-san. Si tu continues à chercher délibérément Nijimura-san, je vais t'interdire l'accès au bar.

— Quoi !? Tu peux pas faire ça ! » S'écria Haizaki en se redressant brusquement.

Kuroko leva un sourcil, une lueur de défi s'emparant de ses yeux normalement inexpressifs. Nijimura discerna même un petit rictus s'étirer sur le coin des lèvres de leur médecin improvisé, et des frissons mordirent son échine. Il releva alors son attention sur Haizaki qui brassait inutilement de l'air en expliquant d pourquoi Kuroko ne pouvait pas l'exclure de cet endroit, le bleuté n'en avait rien à faire et continuait paisiblement à désinfecter la main de Nijimura. Comprenant facilement que son ami s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure de ses propos, il lui sauva les fesses en attrapant le bas de son T-shirt pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

La force dont il usa, manqua toutefois de faire tomber à la renverse Haizaki qui parvint à se rattraper de justesse. De nouvelles insultes virent dès lors le jour, ainsi qu'un poing contracté prêt à foncer sur le visage du brun, mais le regard pesant que lui jeta Kuroko refroidit instantanément Haizaki. Sa main vint alors se reposer contre sa cuisse, et il partit simplement regarder ailleurs en insultant une dernière fois son vieil ami tandis que Kuroko le félicitait comme un bon enfant.

En effet, pour Kuroko il s'agissait là de deux enfants qui étaient incapables de s'avouer mutuellement leur affection et qui préféraient se la faire comprendre à coup de poings et d'injures. Une complicité douteuse, une amitié encore plus étrange, mais au fond cela lui mit du baume au cœur de voir ces deux-là réunis. Les premiers jours de Nijimura dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avaient été durs, le brun ressemblait à une épave ambulante. Nijimura se laissait porter par le courant, allant là où les vagues le décidaient. Ses yeux vitreux et son manque de présence ayant bien évidemment inquiété Kuroko, mais même en interrogeant le brun, aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Puis, Haizaki avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de secouer cette personne inerte mais pourtant encore consciente.

Dans le fond, Kuroko savait qu'Haizaki attendait simplement des excuses de la part de Nijimura pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan.

« Voilà. J'ai terminé. » Souffla-t-il en se redressant pour jeter les cotons utilisées et dorénavant imbibés de sang.

Il entendit les remerciements de Nijimura tandis qu'Haizaki croisa simplement les bras contre son torse, et jura de nouveau. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Kuroko qui observait le tableau à quelques mètres de lui, avant de disparaître de la pièce et laisser ces deux-là seuls. Un silence tout d'abord pesant occupa bien vite l'arrière du bar, Nijimura et Haizaki ne préférant même pas se regarder.

Mal à l'aise, Nijimura gratta sa nuque. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de comprendre qu'aucun des deux ne comptait lancer la conversation, se relevant alors pour quitter cet endroit et aider Kuroko à fermer boutique avant de pouvoir rentrer chacun chez eux. Il dépassa ainsi Haizaki et se rapprocha de la porte pour rejoindre le bleuté, mais ce fut finalement lorsqu'il rapprocha la porte contre son torse que la voix de son vieil ami vint couvrir le silence. Les mains jointes contre ses genoux et le regard rivé vers le sol, les lèvres d'Haizaki se décelèrent.

« Tu sais, j't'ai attendu. J'arrivais pas à croire que tu m'aies abandonné si facilement. »

A ces mots, Nijimura referma la porte. Toutefois, il ne se retourna pas et laissa Haizaki poursuivre. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette conversation, de savoir ce qu'il en était pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« J'me disais, p't'être tu t'étais fait avoir et que t'étais à l'hôpital. Alors j'y suis allé, à tous. J'me suis vraiment inquiété, tu sais !? Rugit Haizaki en relevant cette fois-ci son regard pour assassiner Nijimura par ses yeux.

— Désolé…

— Tch. »

Haizaki passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné de sortir de tels propos. Il se sentait comme une midinette devant le garçon auquel elle était en train de faire une déclaration. Toutefois, il n'abandonna pas et inspira plutôt, retrouvant sa concentration. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, se rappelant cette nuit enneigée où il avait hurlé à Nijimura de mourir dans cette ruelle et ainsi débarrasser la planète d'une raclure de son espèce. Il avait bien sûr dit ces choses sous le coup de la colère, de la haine qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant à l'égard du brun, mais jamais il n'aurait supporté de le savoir mort. C'était la raison qui l'avait fait visiter tous ces hôpitaux, espérant à chaque fois que les hôtesses lui répondent qu'ils n'avaient pas de patient de ce nom.

Son cœur manquait à chaque fois de se séparer en deux alors qu'il les voyait chercher dans les registres.

« Enfin bref… après j'ai appris qu'une femme t'avait recueilli. Un jour, j'avais décidé d'aller lui parler pour te ramener avec moi, mais j'suis tombé sur son gosse.

— Akashi ?! »

Sans le vouloir, la voix de Nijimura était montée d'un ton. Haizaki hocha plusieurs fois sa tête, avant de poursuivre son récit.

« J'lui ai demandé si t'étais là alors il m'a dévisagé de la tête aux pieds. J'ai dit que je te connaissais et qu'il pouvait avec confiance, et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Commença-t-il à rire.

— Quoi donc ? Demanda Nijimura, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

— Il m'a gentiment pris la main et m'a emmené dans le jardin. C'était tellement mignon ! »

Bien qu'Haizaki exagérait en caractérisant la scène de _mignon_ , utilisant une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui fit hérisser le poil sur les bras de Nijimura, au fond de son esprit le brun tenta de s'imaginer la scène. Akashi ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et Haizaki avait la vingtaine, un drôle de duo qui bientôt fit s'étirer un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Nijimura.

« Nous nous sommes caché dans des buissons, car il voulait pas que j'te dérange en train de prendre le thé avec sa mère. J'ai failli mourir de rire tu sais ? Te voir autant rougir et bégayer, mon dieu… même si j'me mordais le poing pour cacher mon rire, ce gamin arrêtait pas de me faire 'chut' avec son doigt posé sur ses lèvres. »

Nijimura regarda mauvaisement Haizaki qui se fichait de lui, et qui avait désormais des larmes dans ses yeux en se souvenant de cet instant. Il se serait bien passé du fait qu'Haizaki ait assisté à une telle scène. Puis, se souvenant qu'à aucun moment il n'avait discerné la présence d'Haizaki dans la demeure des Akashi, Nijimura plissa de nouveau les yeux. De la sorte, il chercha à en savoir plus. Akashi et Haizaki avaient dû parler et le délinquant avait ensuite dû quitter les lieux, sans même venir lui parler un seul instant.

Face à ses réflexions et ses questions, Haizaki soupira longuement avant de reprendre le cours de son récit.

« Il m'a dit que sa mère était mourante et que depuis qu'elle t'avait rencontré, elle riait beaucoup plus. Alors j'ai compris ce qu'il cherchait à me dire… »

Basculant son visage pour observer Nijimura qui le regardait fixement, mais une étincelle de tristesse brillant dans son regard, Haizaki sourit en coin.

« Il voulait que je lui donne du sursis et ne te récupère pas maintenant. Et puis à te voir si heureux avec cette femme… honnêtement, j'ai eu un mal de chien à pas intervenir. T'vas pas me dire qu'elle t'a fait virer de bord, hein ?! »

Haizaki fronça ses sourcils, essayant de sonder Nijimura et connaître la réponse à sa propre question avant que le brun n'y réponde. Il le vit ainsi soupirer longuement, grattant sa nuque avec gêne, tout en fermant les yeux et laissant son dos s'appuyer contre la porte. Puis, Nijimura releva ses yeux vers le plafond et chercha à réunir ses pensées. Etait-il tombé amoureux de Shiori malgré que depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour la gente féminine ? Haizaki était bien placé pour le savoir, puisqu'ils s'étaient toujours fréquentés depuis leur plus jeune âge, et qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit plusieurs fois. Jamais Haizaki ne l'avait vu au bras d'une fille, dont Nijimura préférait se tenir à distance.

Le silence qui se prolongeait devenait petit à petit insupportable pour Haizaki. Il avait besoin de savoir. Nijimura était conscient pour les sentiments que portaient Haizaki à sa personne, il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait été trop lâche pour les accepter ou encore y faire face. Ainsi, même en les connaissant parfaitement, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de leur tourner le dos pour suivre Shiori sans même regarder derrière lui.

Il n'était pas une personne dont il fallait tomber amoureux.

« Honnêtement… je ne sais pas. J'ai aimé cette femme, ça j'en suis sûr.

— Arrête de déconner, cracha Haizaki en se redressant violemment.

— Mais en réalité, c'est un autre amour… je n'aurais jamais pu la toucher. »

Nijimura se mit à ricaner, apportant sa main à son visage qu'il recouvrit avec celle-ci. Un rire triste qui calma Haizaki, dont les traits se radoucirent.

« Pathétique, hein ? » Souffla le brun tandis que sa main repartait longer son corps et qu'il observa Haizaki à quelques mètres.

A son tour, Haizaki se mit à rire et vint rejoindre son ami. Au fond, ils avaient toujours été pathétiques. Leur façon de raisonner se résumait quand leurs poings atteignaient leurs cibles, qu'ils donnaient des coups autant qu'ils en recevaient, et que Kuroko venait les soigner dans cette pièce. Seulement, Nijimura avait rencontré cette femme qui lui avait permis de connaître une autre sorte de vie, une autre voie qu'il se devait de saisir. Haizaki lui en avait terriblement voulu d'avoir préféré suivre cette femme que de rester à ses côtés, et de surmonter ensemble cette épreuve.

Toutefois, ce jour-là, quand il se trouvait caché derrière ces buissons avec Akashi et qu'il observait de loin Nijimura et cette femme… Haizaki avait compris. Il avait compris pourquoi Nijimura avait fait ce choix et restait aux côtés de cette personne à la santé mauvaise. Un Nijimura, radicalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait, était apparu sous ses yeux interloqués. Ses rires étaient différents, l'expression de son visage n'avait rien à voir avec celle boudeuse habituelle. Cette personne qui discutait avec la mère d'Akashi, n'était pas le Nijimura Shūzō dont il avait fait la connaissance.

« Tu as changé à son contact. J'sais pas si c'est en bien, mais j'peux le voir. »

Malgré tout, les paroles d'Haizaki cherchèrent à se montrer rassurantes. Maladroites certes, mais il le soutenait. Un sourire timide se forma alors sur les lèvres de Nijimura, qui le remercia par un hochement de tête. Il s'excusa ensuite, devant rejoindre Kuroko pour éviter de lui laisser tout le travail. Haizaki se retrouva bientôt seul dans la petite pièce, regardant un instant autour de lui avant de s'étirer longuement, ayant le sentiment qu'une bonne chose avait été accomplie. Cette conversation avait été nécessaire, autant pour lui que pour Nijimura. Elle leur avait permis de se retrouver, de se faire comprendre que l'un et l'autre était toujours présent pour l'autre.

Puis, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

De son côté, Nijimura tomba sur Kuroko qui lui sourit gentiment. De toute évidence, il semblait avoir entendu leur conversation mais ne dit rien, son sourire se renforçant seulement en remarquant les légères rougeurs sur le visage de Nijimura. Ils fermèrent ensuite le bar et se saluèrent, partant chacun de leur côté pour rentrer chez eux et profiter du reste de la nuit pour se reposer pour le lendemain.

Dorénavant seul, Nijimura leva ses yeux vers le ciel éclairé par quelques étoiles ainsi que la Lune. Il ne savait pas encore sur quel chemin il était en train d'avancer, ni même si c'était le bon, mais en cette douce soirée pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait serein. Tout en allumant sa cigarette, le bord de ses lèvres s'étira vers le ciel.

 **-x-x-x-**

Les jours continuèrent de s'enchaîner les uns après les autres paisiblement, Nijimura continuant de travailler avec Kuroko sans qu'aucun incident n'ait lieu. Ses disputes avec Haizaki avaient cessé, du moins leurs poings ne partaient plus à la rencontre du visage de l'autre. Seuls leurs combats verbaux perduraient, mais c'était là leur façon de communiquer. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire autrement, ni ne cherchaient à vrai dire, puisque cette situation leur convenait très bien.

A la demeure Akashi cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Les fois où le manager d'Akashi apparaissait, il ne restait guère longtemps. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Akashi ne peignait plus, ne lui adressait même plus la parole et se contenait simplement de l'ignorer. Plongé dans ses lectures ou jouant parfois du violon, Akashi n'avait plus touché une toile depuis le jour où Nijimura l'avait ramené à la maison. L'adolescent savait pourtant qu'il avait encore dans son répertoire le numéro du brun, qu'il lui suffisait de l'appeler pour entendre le son de sa voix et convenir d'une date et d'un endroit pour se revoir, seulement sa fierté l'en empêchait. Et puis, des pensées obscures occupaient son esprit ; après tout, Nijimura pouvait aussi ignorer son appel.

Rien ne l'obligeait à lui répondre à présent.

Cette constatation le fit arrêter de jouer, reposant son instrument contre son étui. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le dessus du violon. Il se souvenait du jour où Nijimura le lui avait emprunté pour lui jouer un morceau écrit par son père. Son cœur lui faisait mal sans qu'il n'en sache la véritable raison, il était conscient que ce n'était pas simplement le fait de ne plus pouvoir voir le brun qui le mettait dans un pareil état.

« J'ai appris que vous ne peignez plus, Akashi-sama. »

La soudaine voix le fit se retourner vers le majordome qui déposa son goûter sur sa table de chevet, l'observant avec un regard doux. Puis, Akashi s'en détourna et referma son étui qu'il rangea à sa place.

« Je n'en ressens tout simplement pas l'envie, voilà tout, répondit-il sèchement.

— Est-ce la véritable raison ? Ces derniers temps, vous mangez à peine. Votre père s'en inquiète.

— Je ne ressens pas non plus l'envie de manger. En quoi est-ce un problème ? »

La voix d'Akashi devenait de plus en plus forte, au fur et à mesure que l'énervement se propageait dans son corps. Son père s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il en rirait presque. Tout ce qui préoccupait cet homme était le fait qu'il puisse le succéder un jour ou l'autre.

« Dans ce cas-là Akashi-sama, permettez-moi de vous le demander, mais que ressentez-vous ? »

La question soudaine pris au dépourvu l'adolescent, qui se retourna une nouvelle fois pour observer le majordome se tenir à côté de sa table de chevet. Il avait croisé ses mains contre sa taille, se tenant parfaitement droit et le regardant avec autant de douceur que lui permettaient ses yeux. Akashi réalisa de ce fait que cet employé s'inquiétait réellement, et qui lui proposait silencieusement de lui prêter une oreille attentive.

Il apporta alors une main au niveau de sa poitrine, serrant la chemise qu'il portait tandis que ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

« J'ai mal, ici. Un vide est apparu et je n'arrive pas à le combler, que ce soit en peignant, jouant du violon ou en mangeant. Et plus les jours s'écoulent, plus ce vide s'intensifie. »

Son regard se releva vers le majordome qui lui sourit davantage.

« Ne vous sentez-vous pas ainsi depuis le départ de Nijimura-san ? »

Le fait que cet homme ne prenait pas quatre chemins pour discuter avec lui, plut à Akashi. La conversation s'en verrait plus facile.

« Je veux le voir et discuter avec lui comme avant, mais rien ne me dit qu'il répondra à mon appel.

— En effet. Il ne vous répondra sûrement pas. » Affirma le majordome.

Akashi fronça ses sourcils et jugea cet homme du regard. L'intéressé sembla le remarquer puisqu'il enchaîna rapidement, sentant les premiers signaux tintaient dans son esprit pour éviter la colère du jeune maître.

« Nijimura-san doit sûrement penser s'être acquitté de sa dette, son travail ici est terminé.

— Sa dette ? Interrogea Akashi, ne comprenant pas.

— C'est une longue histoire dont je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous en parler, Akashi-sama. Discutez-en avec votre père ou avec Nijimura-san lui-même. »

Observant d'un nouvel œil cet homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres, Akashi réfléchit à ses propos. Nijimura aurait travaillé ici pour se libérer, ou bien se faire pardonner, de quelque chose. Akashi eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs une raison pour expliquer l'attitude du brun, mais rien ne lui apparut à l'esprit. Il songea alors à interroger son père au sujet de son ancien manager, mais il n'était même pas sûr d'obtenir les réponses voulues par cet homme. Après tout, lui et Nijimura ne s'entendaient pas.

Tout le long de ses intenses réflexions, le majordome se pencha vers l'avant et prit congé de la chambre du rouquin. Il avait semé la graine qui bientôt germerait et ferait se décider ce garçon sur ce qu'il désire au plus profond de lui-même, refermant ainsi la porte après sa sortie avec un petit sourire accroché sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il trouvait cela injuste de cacher la vérité à son jeune maître, qui se languissait clairement de l'absence de Nijimura dans cette demeure devenue bien silencieuse et morose depuis le départ du brun.

S'éloignant du couloir menant aux chambres, le majordome descendit les escaliers et retourna à ses tâches principales. Il espérait bientôt revoir les jours ensoleillés à l'intérieur de cette demeure.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Comment était cette rentrée ?

Voici enfin le chapitre 7 de cette fiction, encore une fois excusez mon retard Mais le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à suivre, puisque je suis déjà en train de l'écrire en cet instant précis. Merci en tout cas pour votre fidélité et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage apparaît et entraînera de nouvelles aventures pour notre petit NijiAka :D

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Cookiiie :** La rentrée a été plutôt dur, mais je vais bien et toi ? Je suis contente que la relation entre Nijimura et Akashi te plaisent autant que dans Le Papillon ; je ne pouvais pas résister et me voyais donc presque obligée de faire une fiction rien qu'à eux xD Et oui Kuroko est plus âgé qu'Akashi, c'est choquant hein ? ;) Mais je le voyais bien interargir avec Nijimura. Et Nijimura n'est pas complètement aveugle face aux sentiments d'Akashi, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Mais je n'en dirais pas plus et te laisserais découvrir cela plus tard. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **lara croft :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **luce1999 :** Et voici le chapitre 7 :D Merci pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Saiken-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a énormément fait plaisir ! Et oui, il faut bien remplir ce fandom de NijiAKa, ce couple est tellement formidable et évident. Et crois-moi, Nijimura n'est pas tant aveugle que ça face aux sentiments d'Akashi, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit :** Et voici le chapitre 7 pour te ravir davantage :D Et oui, Masaomi n'est pas tendre avec Nijimura, mais il faut comprendre que c'est un homme jaloux... et ne t'inquiète pas, malgré son intervention ce n'est pas ça qui va empêcher Akashi de continuer à voir notre petit brun ! Pour ce qui est de la différence d'âge, Nijimura a ici 23 ans et Akashi 15, donc elle est de 8 ans :) En tout cas, je m'amuse à lire tes avis sur cette fiction, et je suis plus que ravie de voir que cela te plaît. Un grand merci à toi donc pour commenter cette fiction et la suivre avec une telle passion haha ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira et te laisse découvrir les nouveaux éléments !

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa conversation avec le majordome de leur maison et Akashi n'avait toujours obtenu aucune réponse. Au cours des repas en compagnie de son père, il avait bien évidemment pensé ouvrir la discussion en abordant le sujet de Nijimura, mais ses mots mourraient toujours au fin fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, ou même de la nervosité, simplement Akashi ne savait pas comment lancer le sujet et surtout quoi demander exactement. De plus, son père avait toujours été réticent à parler de son ancien manager, alors il savait avant même d'avoir commencé que tout ceci ne serait pas aisé. Puis, il avait pensé appeler directement Nijimura pour convenir d'un jour où ils pourraient se rencontrer et discuter, mais là encore Akashi avait abandonné l'idée.

Il avait compris que Nijimura ne comptait plus revenir chez eux, et de par ce fait, ne plus le côtoyer. A cette pensée, son cœur se contractait toujours de cette façon douloureuse qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Il était conscient de s'être attaché au brun, qui était parvenu à le comprendre et ne l'avait jamais forcé à peindre comme le faisait actuellement son nouveau manager. Nijimura lui avait tendu la main lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien et lui avait fait découvrir de nouvelles choses lors de leur sortie, réveillant son imagination et son plaisir à se saisir d'un pinceau et couvrir une toile blanche de mille couleurs.

Sa passion pour la peinture ne devait pas devenir une contrainte. Il avait démarré ses travaux pour sa mère, afin de lui faire plaisir et voir un sourire s'étendre sur son visage blême. A sa manière, il désirait la rendre heureuse.

En se souvenant de sa défunte mère, Akashi eut subitement une nouvelle idée. Il quitta immédiatement sa chambre pour se diriger dans le couloir et rejoindre une pièce singulière à l'intérieur de cette grande maison, bien trop grande pour juste un père et son fils. En face de la porte en bois, sa main hésita tout de même un instant à abaisser la poignée.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas entré dans cette pièce où les souvenirs de sa mère avaient été entreposés ; photographies, livres, tout objet qui lui avait été important, se trouvaient rangés dans cet espace. Les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds, même pour y faire le ménage. Cet endroit sacré n'était réservé qu'à lui et son père, et était pourtant souvent ignoré afin d'oublier ce drame qui avait ébranlé leur famille. Les fois où Akashi y avait mis les pieds se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main ; la première fois étant lors de la création de cette pièce, lorsque sa mère venait de les quitter injustement et qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire face à la réalité. Se berçant ainsi de ces souvenirs et de son parfum, encore diffusé par certains des objets, il avait comme l'impression qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés et enlaçait son corps victime de soubresauts.

Akashi ferma les yeux et inspira longuement afin de chasser ses douloureux souvenirs, puis il poussa la porte et entra dans l'espace clos.

Puisque peu de personnes y mettaient les pieds, une odeur particulière remplissait les lieux. Quelques rayons du Soleil parvenaient à déjouer les rideaux et ainsi bercer la pièce de douces lumières, éclairant la poussière qui voltait à l'air libre. Malgré son hésitation précédente, Akashi se sentit étrangement apaisé en redécouvrant cet endroit et ses traits se détendirent.

Il se rapprocha ainsi de l'étagère qui était remplie des livres qu'avait lu sa mère, mais aussi des quelques albums photos qu'elle avait pris soin de concocter afin de se souvenir du moindre événement passé aux côtés de sa famille. Du bout de ses doigts, comme si les prendre en sa possession les détruirait, Akashi l'arrête tout en apercevant les dates défiler les unes après les autres. Sa main s'arrêta toutefois sur le dernier album photos ; l'année de sa mort.

Lentement, sa main retomba le long de son corps et son poing se contracta. Durant un instant ses yeux le démangèrent, mais il agita rapidement sa tête sur les côtés et redressa son visage. Avec un soin particulier, il se saisit du dernier album photos et alla s'asseoir sur le petit bureau au fond de la pièce. Délicatement, il ouvrit l'album et rencontra les premières photographies où il avait huit ans et que son père lui faisait prendre une leçon d'équitation. Un sourire nostalgique se forma dès lors sur ses lèvres. A cette époque, son père n'avait pas cette sévérité sans borgne et savait se mesurer, souvent grâce à l'intervention de sa femme qui lui imposait des limites afin de ne pas l'étouffer. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois, Masaomi oubliait son rang et ses devoirs et se comportait comme un père jouant avec son fils unique.

Ainsi sur cette photographie où il était clairement visible qu'il n'était pas à l'aise sur son cheval, son père lui étirait un large sourire et lui tenait les mains à travers les rênes. Akashi se souvint alors qu'il lui donnait des conseils pour mieux tenir son cheval en bouche, sans y mettre trop de force et ainsi déranger l'animal. Ce moment complice entre un père et un fils qui avait été pris en photo par Shiori ; mais dont la disparition fit s'envoler au loin cette fameuse complicité pour n'y laisser derrière elle qu'un sentiment amer. Ils n'étaient plus que des étrangers, se croisant parfois dans les couloirs sans s'adresser la parole.

Un sentiment de lourdeur le prit alors, et l'obligea à relever son attention de l'album pour regarder le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

« Maman serait malheureuse de la situation actuelle… »

Son soupir combla le silence qui remplissait les lieux, pour rapidement disparaître et être oublié de tous. Du bout de ses doigts, Akashi caressa la photographie où son père souriait. Il ne se souvenait même pas que cet homme puisse sourire de la sorte.

Il décida cependant de tourner les pages et ainsi laisser au temps passé ses mystères et ses souvenirs, s'intéressant de la sorte aux nouvelles photographies qui apparurent sous ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent un cliché qui attira tout particulièrement son attention. Cette fois-ci, sa mère apparaissait sur le papier rectangulaire et se trouvait positionnée derrière un adolescent aux cheveux blonds, tirant sur ses joues afin de le forcer à sourire tandis que son visage à elle irradiait de malice. Sa longue chevelure sanguine retombait contre les épaules du garçon qui rougissait légèrement, le regard fuyant.

Observant avec grand soin ce garçon dont Akashi n'avait aucun souvenir, une multitude de questions tournoyèrent dans son esprit. De toute évidence, ces cheveux semblaient être une décoloration puisque des racines corbeaux étaient visibles. Son visage décalé sur le côté permit à Akashi de remarquer les nombreux piercings qui couvraient ses oreilles.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

La voix cinglante le fit sursauter plus que nécessaire, sa main se refermant autour du cliché qu'il avait glissé hors de l'album. Derrière lui, son père était apparu après avoir vu la porte de cette pièce entrouverte depuis le couloir. Il s'était alors pressé, pensant qu'un domestique lui aurait désobéi, mais fut davantage surpris en y apercevant la silhouette de son fils.

« Réponds-moi Seijūrō : que fais-tu ici ? Répéta une nouvelle fois la voix orageuse de Masaomi.

— Je voulais obtenir des réponses, avoua enfin le rouquin.

— Des réponses sur quoi ? Ne pouvais-tu pas venir me voir et me demander au lieu de venir ici ? »

En levant les yeux vers son père qui lui crachait ces paroles, Akashi se rappela de la photo où cet homme lui souriait. Un temps si lointain que même lui semblait l'avoir oublié, ou bien l'avait enterré en même temps que sa femme. Son père n'était plus que sévérité et autorité depuis la disparition de sa mère. Il se demanda alors s'il devait lui parler de ce garçon présent aux côtés de sa mère sur la photographie, il hésita un long instant, avant de finalement y renoncer.

De toute évidence, si jamais il lui parlait du cliché, son père le lui arracherait es mains afin de le remettre à sa place. A l'intérieur de cette pièce où tous les souvenirs de Shiori avaient été soigneusement consignés, dans l'unique but de les préserver et de laisser une trace matérielle de son existence, rien ne devait être déplacé ou retiré de peur de briser l'illusion.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans votre travail. Je vais ranger et m'en…

— Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je m'en charge. Retourne dans ta chambre. »

L'ordre soudain lui fit arquer un sourcil, mais son père refermait déjà l'album photo. Durant un instant, il observa la silhouette de Masaomi qui se trouvait encore de dos, et qui, bien que le livre de famille était déjà fermé, ne quitta pas le bureau. Le plat de sa main reposait contre l'ouvrage, sa prestance s'effritant au fur et à mesure qu'il restait dans cette pièce imbibée des souvenirs de sa femme défunte. Sans attendre davantage, Akashi quitta les lieux ; désireux de laisser l'intimité nécessaire à son père.

De nouveau dans le couloir, et après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Akashi déplia sa main où la photographie de ce garçon et de sa mère se trouvait jusqu'alors cachée. Malheureusement, sa précédente position avait broyé le cliché par endroit, mais le visage de ce garçon y avait échappé.

Scindant en deux le nuage de son incompréhension et ses doutes, un éclair de réponse lui était apparu ; une direction dans laquelle aller afin d'obtenir une réponse qui attiserait sa curiosité.

 **-x-x-x-**

Le lendemain de sa découverte, Akashi dut cependant cesser de forger des hypothèses plus alambiquées les unes que les autres. Son nouveau manager était revenu à la charge et l'attendait dans le salon, où un domestique lui avait servi le thé et lui avait proposé de s'asseoir. Cependant, après avoir descendu les escaliers qui séparaient le salon des chambres, Akashi trouva Shirogane occupé à faire des allers-retours. Ses paroles marmonnées ne remontèrent pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais l'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il en était la raison. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait même pas touché un pinceau.

Son regard sanglant ne tarda à rencontrer celui de Shirogane qui s'arrêta immédiatement, ses bras se décroissant de son torse pour rapidement venir longer son corps. Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles aucune parole ne fut prononcée, où ils se regardèrent simplement. Bien que Shirogane avait rapidement succédé à Nijimura et occupait dès à présent le rôle de manager, Akashi ne l'avait pas accepté et retrouvait son ancien comportement. Le rouquin n'avait jamais été particulièrement coopératif avec ses anciens managers, leur menant souvent consciemment la vie dure comme pour les tester et ainsi vérifier leur motivation et leurs capacités. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un manager qui plierait à la moindre difficulté et c'était en parti pourquoi il avait finalement accepté le travail de Nijimura à ses côtés, parce que le brun lui avait tenu face et s'était imposé.

« Êtes-vous parvenu à peindre récemment, Akashi-san ? Demanda rapidement Shirogane, rendu à bout de patience.

— Je vous aurais tenu au courant si cela avait été le cas, répondit-il tout en soupirant.

— Cessez ce ton condescendant avec moi. Je ne suis pas votre ami ni un membre de votre famille, et sans manager il vous sera impossible d'exposer vos œuvres.

— Serait-ce une menace ? »

Akashi avait froncé ses sourcils suite aux propos tenus par Shirogane, qui continuait à soutenir son regard et se tenir en face de lui sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Cet homme avait été poussé jusqu'à ses retranchements et avait perdu toute trace de patience et de considération. Dorénavant, Shirogane semblait avoir décidé de lui tenir tête et de l'affronter sans garder sa langue dans sa poche.

« Vous avez connu le succès très jeune et de façon immédiate, alors je peux comprendre votre façon de raisonner. Mais pensez-vous vraiment que sortir des œuvres seulement quand cela vous chante est suffisant ? Une réputation s'entretient de jour en jour, et non de manière épisodique. Si vous avez décidé de continuer à faire la forte tête et ne peindre que selon vos caprices, reconsidérez votre carrière. »

Etant conscient que Shirogane le remettait à sa place, Akashi contracta sa mâchoire. La première fois qu'il avait utilisé un pinceau pour créer une toile, c'était pour sa mère : dans le seul but de la voir sourire et être heureuse. Il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant aux répercussions que son geste pouvait avoir sur l'avenir. Après tout, voulait-il devenir un peintre professionnel ? Serait-il capable de vivre de ses peintures ? Et est-ce que cela lui serait suffisant ? Toutes ces questions importantes, qui le concernaient directement, n'avaient absolument pas de réponse.

De ce fait, les paroles de Shirogane prirent rapidement tout leur sens et s'accrochèrent à ses pensées. Akashi se pencha alors sur la question, abaissant un instant son regard pour se perdre dans ses réflexions et se questionner sur sa position actuelle. Tout un tas de choses arrivaient en même temps, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur des faits qui avaient pourtant toujours été à ses côtés mais dont il n'avait su prendre conscience ; et honnêtement, Akashi ne savait pas dans quelle direction poursuivre son chemin.

Semblant saisir le nouvel état d'esprit confus de l'adolescent, Shirogane soupira tout en affaissant ses épaules. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'Akashi était un enfant de quinze ans qui n'avait assurément pas la même mentalité, et la même maturité, que ses autres protégés. Ce fut donc par une voix adoucie, qu'il reprit la parole :

« Si c'est un simple manque d'inspiration, sortez donc de chez vous. Je n'ai jamais vu quiconque retrouver l'envie de peindre en restant cloisonné chez lui.

— Je devrais donc sortir ? Sourit amèrement Akashi, doutant fortement que son père l'y autorise.

— Je peux en discuter avec votre père, s'il ne s'agit que de ça. »

Tout d'abord surpris que cet homme parvienne à saisir ses pensées, Akashi finit tout de même par étirer un tout autre sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une nouvelle flamme et, tout doucement, sa vision de Shirogane commença à se métamorphoser.

« Occupez-vous des choses qui bloquent votre imagination et prévenez-moi quand vous serez prêt à peindre de nouveau, d'accord ? »

Akashi acquiesça et il fut convenu d'agir ainsi. Shirogane promit de s'entretenir avec son père afin de lui permettre de sortir dehors, et sans même réfléchir à deux fois, Akashi savait dans quel endroit il mettrait les pieds en premier. Derrière ses paupières repassaient la photographie de ce garçon aux côtés de sa mère ; ayant pour mission d'associer un nom à ce visage et de découvrir le lien qu'il avait pu tisser avec Shiori pour la rendre si vivante à travers ce cliché.

 **-x-x-x-**

Quelques jours plus tard, le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour Nijimura. Sa main droite vint supporter le poids de son visage tandis que l'autre chercha à l'aveuglette son téléphone afin d'arrêter le supplice. Il se retrouvait donc assis sur son canapé avec à ses pieds des cadavres de bouteilles et de cannettes de bière. Depuis sa réconciliation avec Haizaki, ils se retrouvaient souvent à son appartement pour boire ensemble après son travail.

Nijimura pensa tout de même à diminuer son taux d'absorption pour la prochaine fois, son mal de tête n'allant sûrement pas l'épargner au cours de la journée.

Sa main gauche finit par attraper son portable, renversant entre temps quelques canettes qui terminèrent leur chemin contre le sol dans un tintement sec. Nijimura grogna tout en fronçant ses sourcils, jetant un regard assassin vers les détritus jonchant le sol. Des ronflements attirèrent cependant son attention et son regard dériva pour finalement remarquer la silhouette d'Haizaki allongé à même le sol.

Au cours de leur nuit mouvementée, le corps de son vieil ami n'était couvert que par une minuscule couverture laissant apparaître certaines zones de son corps complètement dénudées. Au même instant, Nijimura fut pris de maux de tête et il saisit son front entre ses mains. Il n'était pas plus couvert qu'Haizaki : un simple caleçon l'habillait, et en un simple coup d'œil il pouvait voir toutes leurs affaires éparpillés de part et d'autres dans son appartement. Il n'était donc pas compliqué de comprendre comment la soirée avait pu se terminer, poussant Nijimura à laisser tomber sa tête vers l'avant et passer sa main à toute vitesse dans ses cheveux.

Toutefois, Nijimura n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet et reconsidérer ses actes ; il allait devoir retrouver Kuroko au bar et assurer son service. Il quitta de la sorte le canapé et se dirigea vers Haizaki, la couverture lui servant uniquement pour couvrir son bas-ventre et une de ses jambes. Tout son torse était exposé à la vue de Nijimura dont les souvenirs de la veille continuaient de lui revenir, se jouant derrière ses paupières tandis que sa main vint cette fois-ci gratter sa nuque nerveusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait…

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir nécessaire pour méditer sur la question, puisque son attention fut attirée par de nouvelles cicatrices qu'il aperçut sur le corps de son ami. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se rapprocha. Du bout de ses doigts, Nijimura suivit la longueur de ces entailles. Des coups de couteaux, Nijimura avait lui-même déjà connu cela ; son corps en était la preuve parfaite puisqu'il avait lui aussi son lot de cicatrices. Tout en continuant d'effleurer les marques sur le corps d'Haizaki, le brun se demanda si son ami avait trouvé un moyen par lui-même pour arrêter leurs bêtises ou bien s'il avait gardé un pied à l'intérieur de ce monde.

A cette réflexion, son esprit se coupa du monde qui l'entourait, ne remarquant pas la fin des ronflements d'Haizaki dérangé par les effleurements qu'il ressentait contre son estomac.

Haizaki avait tout d'abord ouvert de grands yeux en apercevant Nijimura accroupi à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le vague et le bout de ses doigts continuant à suivre le tracé de ses cicatrices. Néanmoins, il finit par sourire et gigota un instant en remuant son bassin, attirant ainsi le regard de son ancien amant dans sa direction.

« Je savais que mon corps t'avais manqué. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Décontenancé par l'intervention soudaine d'Haizaki, Nijimura pivota rapidement son visage sur le côté tout en se redressant et infligeant un coup de pied contre son flanc. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cet idiot et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ignorant ainsi le rire étouffé par la douleur d'Haizaki.

S'appuyant contre le sol afin de se redresser, un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres. Haizaki prit à son tour le chemin de la salle de bain, il n'avait jamais eu froid aux yeux et même si les coups de Nijimura faisaient mal, cela ne suffisait pas à l'effrayer. Le fait qu'en plus, la porte lui permettant de rejoindre son ami n'avait même pas été verrouillée l'incita davantage à venir le rejoindre : se glissant ainsi à l'intérieur sans se poser de questions, Haizaki entendit à peine Nijimura marmonner une injure avant de recouvrir sa bouche par la sienne. Bien entendu, le brun chercha à se débattre et le faire sortir de la cabine de douche, mais Haizaki ne comptait pas laisser une opportunité pareille lui filer entre les doigts. Ses mains partirent ainsi étreindre ce corps abîmé, caressant les endroits qu'il savait sensibles, et vint déposer son front contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

Depuis toujours, ils avaient passé de nombreuses nuits à partager un lit miteux, se servant mutuellement de la chaleur de l'autre comme unique couverture afin de survivre à l'hiver. A aucun moment ils ne s'étaient demandés si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était mauvais ; leur existence même était un délit. Du moins Haizaki s'était mis à raisonner de la sorte lorsque Nijimura s'était soudainement volatilisé de son champ de vision pour réapparaître aux côtés de cette femme mourante un beau jour, sans crier gare. Cette silhouette qui au cours de plusieurs années avait été son unique pilier, son seul moyen de garder en lui une part d'humanité et ne pas sombrer complètement, avait pourtant disparu du jour au lendemain sans même laisser un mot derrière lui.

Il avait été abandonné, lâché misérablement après avoir perdu toute son utilité. De son côté, Nijimura souriait et prenait tranquillement le thé avec cette femme prise d'un élan de gentillesse, ayant sûrement ressenti le besoin de venir en aide à ce jeune délinquant dont l'avenir obscur était déjà tout tracé. Haizaki se moqua intérieurement de cette femme, ses mains continuant de glisser sur le corps de Nijimura qui participa à l'échange. Son corps réagissait aux mains bien trop connues d'Haizaki, et au fond ce serait mentir de dire que ce genre de moment charnel ne lui avait pas manqué.

Se sentir désiré, parfois même aimé, avait toujours été leur seul rayon de Soleil au cours de cette époque sombre.

 **-x-x-x-**

Plus tard dans la matinée, Nijimura arriva sur son lieu de travail et vint saluer Kuroko qui se trouvait déjà derrière le comptoir. Après être passé dans les vestiaires afin de revêtir sa tenue de serveur, enfilant son tablier noir qu'il noua derrière son dos, avant de revenir aux côtés du bleuté qui servait des cafés aux premiers clients. Il se mit rapidement à la tâche et s'occupa à son tour de ces hommes qui venaient de passer la porte.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, le quotidien de Nijimura se résumait entre son appartement où il passait les nuits ainsi que son lieu de travail. Parfois, à la fin de son service ils sortaient avec Haizaki et profitaient de la ville nocturne, ou bien ils se retrouvaient à son appartement et buvaient quelques bières devant la télévision. Son train de vie paisible lui convenait parfaitement et lui permettait de souffler, offrant un repos inespéré à ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves par le caractère d'Akashi et les regards condescendants du père de ce dernier. Dorénavant, malgré quelques querelles avec Haizaki, Nijimura se sentait sur la bonne voie. L'idée qu'avait eue Kuroko de le faire travailler à ses côtés n'était pas si mauvaise.

Peut-être qu'à ce jour, il allait enfin pouvoir devenir un homme honnête et heureux comme l'aurait souhaité Shiori.

Cependant, lorsque les clochettes accrochées au-dessus de la porte firent retentir leur douce mélodie cristalline, ce ne fut pas pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Kuroko fronça tout d'abord les sourcils en voyant une jeune fille apparaître dans son établissement. Il vit son visage s'illuminer un instant après avoir trouvé la silhouette de Nijimura, et sans crier gare ni même avertir celui-ci, se précipita vers lui. D'une poigne ferme, elle avait saisi son bras et semblait vouloir l'emmener avec elle sans se soucier de l'effet de surprise qui s'étendait sur le visage de Nijimura.

« Rin !? »

Les yeux agrandis à leur paroxysme, Nijimura mit un certain temps avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de sa petite sœur afin de l'arrêter mais, surtout, la faire tenir en place. Il la détailla alors avec la plus grande attention, ressentant ses tremblements contre ses paumes. Plusieurs fois, Rin chercha à se défaire de l'emprise de son frère exigeant qu'ils ne perdent pas davantage de temps, malheureusement il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Ainsi, son regard foudroya celui du brun qui arqua un sourcil en remarquant l'impatience anormale de la jeune fille.

« Takeru a des ennuis ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

De nouveau, elle tenta de s'échapper et y parvint grâce à l'effet de la nouvelle alarmante. Sans plus tarder, elle attrapa de nouveau le bras de Nijimura et essaya de l'emmener avec elle, mais les pieds du brun restèrent à leur place et elle fut bientôt stoppée à son tour. Dans un mouvement rapide, son corps pivota sur le côté et ses cheveux courts se rabattirent contre son visage tandis qu'elle dardait de nouveau son frère d'un regard menaçant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de te tourner les pouces ! Takeru a besoin de toi, cria-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, Rin. Je suis au travail. » Gronda-t-il.

Le ton ferme de Nijimura fit passer une expression douloureuse sur le visage de sa petite sœur, qui mordit fiévreusement dans sa lèvre inférieure tout en serrant davantage le bras du brun dans le creux de sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir sans Nijimura, pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller tandis qu'elle voyait de nouveau Takeru être appelé par l'un de ses camarades de classe, un sourire mauvais étiré sur son visage.

Elle retint toutefois ses larmes et releva de nouveau son regard vers celui de son frère qui chercha au même instant à se libérer de son emprise, et retourner à ses tâches. Il eut à peine le temps d'exercer le moindre mouvement que la voix de sa sœur gronda déjà dans l'établissement.

« Tout est de ta faute ! Tu nous as laissé derrière, maman, Takeru et moi… Tu crois que ça a été sans conséquence !? Tu penses vraiment que Takeru n'a pas dû essuyer des coups à ta place ? »

Cette fois-ci, Rin éclata en sanglots tandis qu'elle se remémorait tous ces mois où son grand-frère avait quitté la maison, les laissant derrière lui sans même savoir s'il était vivant ou non. Elle apporta rapidement ses mains par-dessus ses yeux, essayant en vain de cacher ses larmes. Tout son corps tremblait à vue d'œil tandis que l'énervement et son inquiétude envers Takeru étaient en train de déborder. Elle en avait assez de s'inquiéter, d'entendre des moqueries de ces enfants dont leurs grands-frères avaient croisé la route de Nijimura et dont la disparition avait suscité son lot de moqueries.

« Comme si la perte de papa n'a pas été importante… tu n'as pas été là pour nous. Quand Takeru et moi avions le plus besoin de toi, tu… »

Toutefois, Rin ne put continuer sur sa lancée qu'une main vint délicatement se poser par-dessus sa tête. Afin d'éviter un scandale dans l'établissement, Kuroko avait fini par intervenir et étira un sourire réconfortant lorsque son regard croisa celui de cette jeune fille, dont les larmes s'arrêtèrent. Kuroko lui tendit ensuite un mouchoir, lui chuchotant par la suite des mots réconfortants afin de la calmer et lui permettre de leur raconter ce qui était arrivé.

De son côté, Nijimura se souvint que Takeru l'avait toujours suivi et regardé avec admiration. Ainsi à force de le regarder en coin, Takeru avait adopté certains traits de son comportement et avait même commencé à dévaler la même pente que lui.

Son petit frère qui fréquentait des adolescents bien plus âgés que lui, qui faisaient les quatre cents coups en leur compagnie. Nijimura sentit son sang bouillir et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en s'imaginant divers scénarios catastrophiques ; songeant à retrouver Takeru encerclés par des délinquants venus chercher des ennuis, ou arrivé en retard et n'avoir d'autres choix que d'appeler les urgences.

« Nijimura-san. »

Il fut ainsi arracher à ses pensées pour diriger son attention vers Kuroko, qui les invita ensuite à rejoindre l'arrière de la boutique pour écouter l'histoire de Rin. Tous les trois se dirigèrent ainsi vers la petite pièce qui servait de réserve, Nijimura apportant ensuite son regard vers sa sœur qui séchait ses dernières larmes avant de leur expliquer la situation.

« Ces derniers jours, un camarade de sa classe a commencé à lui chercher des ennuis et… »

Rin leur raconta ainsi que depuis quelques jours, Takeru rentrait à la maison couverts d'hématomes mais ne pipait aucun mot sur les raisons de ses blessures. Il s'enfermait simplement dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que le lendemain, ne les rejoignant même pas pour manger auprès d'elles.

« On rentrait tous les deux pour la maison quand ce garçon nous attendait, annonça-t-elle tout en contractant ses poings.

— Doucement, lui souffla Kuroko en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Takeru est encore là-bas, il… je voulais l'aider mais… ce garçon avait fait venir son grand-frère et… »

Regardant son frère, Rin finit par leur indiquer l'endroit où ils étaient tombés sur ce groupe de garçons venus donner une bonne leçon à Takeru. Kuroko jeta un simple coup d'œil à Nijimura qui ne tarda pas et quitta l'établissement à vive allure, interdisant à sa sœur de le suivre en la voyant s'apprêter à le faire. Il retira rapidement son tablier qu'il balança dans le vide, ne se souciant plus de ce qui pouvait l'entourer, ne pensant qu'à rejoindre au plus vite son petit-frère.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu faire Takeru pour recevoir les foudres de ce garçon, ni même si c'était celui qui avait lancé les hostilités, seulement il ne pouvait décidément pas fermer les yeux sur la situation après avoir entendu l'histoire apportée par Rin. La perte de leur père et ses propres erreurs de jeunesse ayant suffisamment blessées cette famille pour que leur deuxième fils suive ce chemin. Ses poings se contractèrent dès lors et il accéléra un peu plus son allure, ne remarquant pas le taxi qui venait au même instant de s'arrêter devant le bar de Kuroko et la silhouette d'Akashi en ressortir.

Agrandissant tout d'abord ses yeux en apercevant Nijimura circuler parmi la foule à toute vitesse, Akashi se décida tout de même à entrer dans l'établissement. Sa surprise fut doublée lorsqu'il aperçut Kuroko réconfortant une jeune fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et qui excusait son incompétence, la voix douce et réconfortante du serveur venant cependant la contredire.

Ce ne fut qu'après que Kuroko riva son attention sur lui et le salua d'un simple mouvement de tête, l'invitant ensuite à venir s'asseoir au comptoir et leur servir, à lui ainsi qu'à cette fille, des chocolats chauds afin de patienter.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, comment allez-vous tous ? On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de Le portrait, où un nouvel OC apparaît ! Enfin est-ce vraiment un OC quand on lit la fiche wikia de Nijimura et qu'on apprend qu'il a réellement un frère et une soeur haha ? Mais comme aucun nom n'était donné, je me suis permise de le faire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci aussi à **Louna Ashasou** pour sa correction ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité à cette fiction, mais aussi pour la mettre dans vos favoris et la follower :)

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Rin-BlackRabbit :** Haha je suis contente que le prénom de la soeur de Nijimura te plaise :D Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois Nijimura ne va pas renvoyer boulet notre petit Akashi ! Mais un HaiKuro, pourquoi pas XD ce serait franchement étrange, voire inhabituel, mais comme couple ça pourait rester intéressant à traiter. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas dans cette fiction haha. En tout cas merci de ta fidélité pour cette fiction et de tes compliments, ça me touche toujours autant et je suis heureuse de te présenter ce huitième chapitre :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **luce1999 :** Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ces trois personnes :) Et j'espère que la suite de cette fiction sera dans tes attentes, tout en souhaitant une bonne lecture !

 **Lys de Pandore :** Un grand merci à toi de commenter cette fiction-ci, tes commentaires me ravissent toujours autant. Ainsi savoir que cette fiction te plait aussi me fait énormément plaisir ! Et je suis ravi de voir que tu as remarqué cette volonté de ne pas faire "un grand méchant", que tout n'est pas blanc et noir, que tout le monde a ses raisons pour agir de la sorte (que ce soit pour le bien ou pour le mal, mais un mal nécessaire parfois). Mais oui, dans Le Papillon bien que celle-ci aborde certaines injustices et discriminations, je la trouve moi-même plus légère que Le Portrait. Mais y a aussi le fait que Nijimura et Takao apportent l'humour nécessaire, afin de décompresser et d'apporter un peu de gaité dans le récit ; qu'il n'y a pas forcément dans Le Portrait.

Et je suis ravi que tu trouves les personnages IC malgré quelques différences avec le manga, comme le fait qu'Akashi ne côtoie pas la GM. Et oui, malgré tout ce qu'il est, Masaomi n'est pas une personne mauvaise de mon point de vue. Il est juste un homme qui a fait des erreurs, qui a préféré disparaître pour ignorer la réalité plutôt que de l'affronter... J'aime beaucoup ce personnage en vrai. Mais comme tu le soulignes, Akashi ne se laissera pas oublier si facilement xD La preuve dans ce chapitre.

En tout cas, sache que tes remarques font gonfler mon petit coeur tellement je suis heureuse en les lisant. Mais comme je ne compte pas te spoiler, je ne compte pas réponses à toutes celles-ci, ce serait dommage ;) Je peux que te laisser découvrir la suite de cette histoire avec les chapitres que je poste, et qui j'espère te plairont toujours encore. Et petit à petit, peut-être remarqueras-tu que tes remarques sont justes voire même pas si éloignées de la vérité que ça ;)

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Akashi avait mis les pieds dans le bar que tenait Kuroko, jetant par intermittence des coups d'œil à sa droite où se trouvait cette jeune fille, toujours assise. Tenant la tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses mains, elle continuait d'observer la fumée s'échapper de la boisson servie par le bleuté sans dire quoi que ce soit. De son côté, Kuroko était retourné travailler et venait les rejoindre lorsqu'il avait quelques minutes pour lui, mais il ne restait jamais bien longtemps et disparaissait toujours sans faire le moindre bruit pour ensuite revenir comme s'il n'était jamais parti. La première fois, Akashi avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre que l'adulte était aussi discret et furtif qu'un félin.

Un soupir chargé d'émotions traversa ensuite les lèvres de cette jeune fille, qui agita un instant son visage comme pour essayer de se ressaisir et de se changer les idées. Elle apporta sa boisson à ses lèvres, mais la douceur du chocolat ne suffit pas à améliorer son humeur et ses épaules s'affaissèrent rapidement.

Nijimura avait disparu depuis un certain temps et ne semblait pas pouvoir revenir de sitôt, mais Akashi ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en attendant. Devait-il renoncer à voir le brun pour aujourd'hui et appeler un taxi ? Ou bien devait-il ouvrir la conversation avec cette fille et découvrir qui elle était ? Sa curiosité pencherait évidemment pour la deuxième proposition, mais à cause de son statut social et des décisions prises par son père par le passé, Akashi ne savait pas comment interagir avec des enfants de son âge. C'était là pourquoi il demeurait aussi silencieux, continuant inlassablement de lorgner sur le profil de cette fille qui n'avait que faire de lui et se perdait dans ses réflexions et son inquiétude. Kuroko ordonné à cette dernière d'attendre ici et, à chacune de ses tentatives pour fuir et retrouver Nijimura et Takeru, le bleuté l'avait arrêtée.

Leur situation actuelle se résumait donc à être enfermés dans cet établissement alors que pourtant la porte n'était pas fermée à clé ; leurs pensées les enchaînant à leur siège.

Du moins, cela fut le cas jusqu'à ce que les clochettes à l'entrée du bar ne fassent retentir une nouvelle fois leur tintement, amenant un nouvel arrivant. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, Haizaki ne manqua pas de cligner plusieurs fois ses yeux. Le paysage qui se dessinait à quelques mètres de lui semblait irréaliste : une tignasse rougeoyante qui ne lui était pas inconnue perchée juste à côté de la petite sœur de Nijimura.

« Shōgo ! »

Akashi sursauta devant le cri que poussa cette fille en appelant le nouvel arrivant, qui eut à peine le temps de retirer les mains des poches de son pantalon pour recevoir un poids qui vint s'affaler contre son torse.

Avec la fillette désormais entre ses bras, Haizaki caressa les cheveux de Rin avant d'étirer un large sourire et reculer de quelques pas. Il en profita ainsi pour observer d'un œil nouveau cette fille qu'il avait rencontrée lorsqu'elle était en primaire et qui désormais était devenue une ravissante adolescente. Il ne manqua pas de la taquiner au sujet de son tour de poitrine qui s'était développé depuis leur dernière rencontre, y approchant ses mains afin de constater la chose par lui-même, mais un coup de poings se logea rapidement contre son estomac.

« Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai aussi gagné en force. »

Subitement rayonnante, Rin montra ses muscles formés grâce à tous ses entraînements au club de boxe de son quartier. Pendant un instant, Haizaki se demanda si c'était de famille d'apprécier le martyriser. Des injures envers Nijimura, qui aurait donné le mauvais exemple à sa sœur, traversèrent ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Puis, une fois la douleur passée, il s'intéressa à la raison de sa venue dans un endroit pareil. Il chercha en vain la présence de Nijimura, sans pouvoir le trouver. Ce ne fut qu'après sa tentative, en remarquant l'expression redevenue sombre de la jeune fille, qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard se dirigea aussitôt vers Kuroko, qui se trouvait derrière le bar et qui le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est quoi le délire, Tetsuya ? Grogna-t-il après avoir parcouru la distance entre lui et le bleuté.

— Nijimura-san est parti régler des problèmes familiaux, expliqua simplement le barman.

— En rentrant à la maison avec Takeru, nous sommes tombés sur des crétins qui…

— Et Nijimura est parti tout seul !? » Réagit-il sans même laisser le temps à Rin de terminer sa phrase.

Haizaki frappa le comptoir avec son poing, s'apprêtant à partir à la recherche du brun, mais la voix autoritaire de Kuroko l'arrêta presque aussitôt.

« Nijimura-san n'a besoin de personne. Vous lui créerez plus de problèmes qu'autre chose alors rasseyez-vous et prenez un verre. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Kuroko servit la boisson habituelle à Haizaki qui ne se fit pas prier et prit à son tour place à côté de Rin. L'autorité soudaine du bleuté surprit beaucoup Akashi, à cause de la silhouette frêle que dégageait cette personne. Sa voix n'était pas non plus des plus menaçante, ni chargée à conséquence comme celle de son père. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, Kuroko ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à se faire entendre et surtout comprendre.

De son côté Akashi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et en avait profité pour comprendre la situation. Il observa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille qui avait repris place à ses côtés et qui terminait son chocolat chaud, comprenant ainsi qu'il s'agissait de la petite-sœur de Nijimura et qu'à sa droite devait se trouver l'un des amis du brun.

« Akashi-san, voulez-vous que j'appelle un taxi pour venir vous chercher ? Lui demanda gentiment Kuroko.

— Non. J'aimerai discuter avec Nijimura-san avant de rentrer.

— Akashi ? Comme Akashi Seijūrō ? »

Les yeux de Rin se plongèrent dans les siens, le regardant pour la première fois malgré les minutes passées assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de se faire lorgner par la jeune fille qui bientôt étira un large sourire qui irradia aussitôt toute sa personne. Akashi fut un instant surpris par cette expression apparue si soudainement et se demanda l'instant d'après si Nijimura serait capable de sourire de la sorte. Cette façon si innocente de montrer son bonheur fit rapidement rougir Akashi, non pas touché par les charmes de Rin mais plutôt par l'image de son frère avec un tel sourire qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

Il se détourna rapidement de Rin et décida de baisser la tête afin de cacher ses rougeurs par quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Merci de t'être occupé de mon bon à rien de grand-frère, avoua-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant.

— Tu parles… Nijimura m'a surtout raconté que c'était un casse-pied, assena aussitôt Haizaki en buvant ensuite sa boisson.

— Pour ma part, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. »

Le pic lancé par Akashi fit rapidement monter Haizaki sur ses grands chevaux, le faisant ainsi se relever et se rapprocher de lui pour lui asséner un coup. Il ne fut guère difficile pour Akashi de ressentir toute l'animosité qui entourait Haizaki, mais il n'abaissa pas pour autant son regard. Au fond de lui, Akashi ne craignait pas de recevoir un coup, et même si Kuroko arrêta une nouvelle fois Haizaki en le rappelant à l'ordre, cela ne changea rien. L'adolescent ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner par ce genre de personnes qui raisonnaient par la force et qui montraient leur supériorité en écrasant les autres par la violence.

Ainsi, il se détourna rapidement de cet individu et se concentra de nouveau sur Rin qui se présenta. Il s'agissait donc bel et bien de la petite sœur de Nijimura et elle était venue chercher son aide pour retrouver leur autre frère, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait des ennuis. En reparlant de Takeru, Rin regarda sa montre qui ornait son poignet droit et son expression s'obscurcit un peu plus.

« Si Nijimura-san est parti au secours de votre frère, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui et il n'a jamais failli, affirma-t-il afin de la rassurer.

— Haha ! Ça se voit que tu le connais pas tant que ça. »

Un rire à la fois sombre et moqueur s'échappa des lèvres d'Haizaki, qui s'appuya contre son coude avant de diriger un regard en biais à Akashi qui fronça ses sourcils. Un sentiment obscur le parcourut dès lors, lui rappelant de plein fouet qu'il ne connaissant pas tant que ça Nijimura. Il ne connaissait que quelques traits de son caractère, mais ignorait beaucoup de choses sur son passé, ce qui avait façonné sa personnalité actuelle et les épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer au cours de son existence. Et à travers le regard railleur d'Haizaki, Akashi n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que cette personne se trouvait bien malheureusement à un cran au-dessus de lui : il connaissait la personne qui se cachait réellement derrière l'appellation de Nijimura Shūzō.

« Il a toujours été comme ça. Présent à vos côtés et se rendant irremplaçable à vos yeux et du jour au lendemain, il disparait. Au point de vous faire croire que tous ces moments passés ensemble n'étaient que du vent. »

Ces paroles crachées, qui retranscrivaient tous les reproches informulés d'Haizaki envers Nijimura, fit soupirer Rin. Elle semblait rejoindre son avis et Akashi resta silencieux. Au fond, Nijimura ne s'était-il pas comporté de la même sorte avec lui ? Bien que ce soit son père qui l'ait éloigné en le renvoyant, Nijimura avait disparu de son quotidien sans même lui adresser un dernier mot. Akashi avait pourtant cherché à se rapprocher de lui, faisant un pas dans sa direction pour le rejoindre et se tenir à ses côtés, mais Nijimura semblait toujours le fuir et garder ses distances.

A son tour, son expression s'assombrit et il retourna observer sa tasse vide depuis un certain temps.

Face aux trois personnes assises à son bar, Kuroko sourit en coin et songea à la chance qu'avait Nijimura sans même que celui-ci en ait conscience.

 **-x-x-x-**

Pendant ce temps, Nijimura avait couru à toute vitesse afin de pouvoir arriver dans les temps. Il avait bousculé bon nombres de personnes, s'était plusieurs fois fait insulter, mais il n'avait jamais ralenti son allure. Puis, il était arrivé à l'endroit où Rin avait dû se séparer de Takeru, mais il n'y eut aucune trace de son petit-frère. Avec hâte il avait alors regardé autour de lui, essayant de voir où ces idiots avaient pu se mettre à l'écart pour ne pas attirer le regard des adultes et donc des autorités.

Plusieurs fois, il appela son frère mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Nijimura se remit alors à courir, s'arrêtant dans certaines ruelles sombres avant de continuer ses recherches un peu plus loin. Ce ne fut que lorsque des insultes et des menaces vinrent démanger ses oreilles qu'il comprit que Takeru était tout prêt. Malgré sa course précédente et ses jambes qui manquaient d'exercice et le lui faisaient ressentir, Nijimura poussa encore un peu plus et put enfin voir la silhouette de son frère.

Accolé contre le mur de cette ruelle sombre où des packs de bières avaient été abandonnés et servaient d'urinoir à des chats errants, Takeru était maintenu par le col. Son visage était tuméfié par endroits et du sang s'écoulait de son nez et avait tâché la chemise de son uniforme. En face de lui se trouvait le garçon dont Rin lui avait parlé, lui riant au nez et lui crachant en plein visage.

« Tu l'ouvres beaucoup moins, hein ! »

Derrière lui, ses amis insultèrent davantage Takeru qui les regarda un à un, son regard flamboyant traduisant à lui seul les pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et cette arrogance ne plut pas à son adversaire. Le coup partit si vite que Nijimura eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, voyant déjà son frère recouvrir son estomac par ses bras et tomber à terre.

Se rapprochant davantage pour mettre un terme à ce cirque, Nijimura marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt lorsque la voix de cet adolescent adressa de nouvelles insultes à Takeru.

« De toute façon, maintenant que ton frère n'est plus là pour vous protéger t'as cru que tu pouvais le remplacer ? T'as vraiment cru que tu en serais capable, haha ? »

Toujours à terre, Takeru dut encaisser un nouveau coup qui lui arriva en plein flanc. Nijimura contracta sa mâchoire ainsi que ses poings en voyant cet imbécile continuer à frapper son frère qui se trouvait déjà à terre, plié en deux.

« Dis, grand-frère, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Laissant une pause à Takeru pour reprendre son souffle, son adversaire se retourna en direction de son aîné qui apparut aux yeux de Nijimura. Cette personne devait être tout juste un peu plus jeune que lui, profitant de sa différence de carrure et de force pour terroriser des personnes comme son petit-frère, bien plus petites et plus faibles. Ainsi, sans prendre la moindre délicatesse, cet homme empoigna les cheveux de Takeru et tira son visage vers le sien pour l'observer de plus près avant d'étirer un large sourire.

Bien que son cuir chevelu était mis à rude épreuve, que son corps criait de douleur et qu'il avait un affreux goût amer en bouche, Takeru regarda droit dans les yeux son homologue. L'adolescent était conscient que dès qu'il se montrerait vaincu, ce serait la fin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation et ce type de personnes ne l'effrayaient plus depuis une éternité.

Ainsi, bien qu'il se retrouvait en mauvaise posture, ses yeux continuaient de briller par leur impertinence.

« Tu fais bien parti de la famille Nijimura… Ton frère avait le même regard lorsque mon chef l'a laissé pour mort. »

La poigne autour de ses cheveux se raffermit et fit s'étendre une grimace sur le visage de Takeru. Sa tête fut ensuite relâchée brusquement et un sourire mauvais étira davantage les traits de cet énergumène tandis qu'il levait son pied dans l'unique but de l'écraser sur le visage de Takeru. Un coup violent, humiliant, qui toutefois n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Sans même avoir eu le temps d'abaisser son pied, ni même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air après que quelqu'un ait saisi son col pour le balancer en arrière.

Des cris arrivèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses oreilles et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître la figure qui le surplombait dorénavant. Autour de lui, son petit-frère et ses amis disparurent en voyant le grand et redoutable Nijimura Shūzō ; et bien que l'adulte ait cessé les combats depuis années, sa réputation le précédait encore jusqu'à présent.

« Shūzō, ça faisait un bail ! » Clama-t-il malgré sa situation précaire, étendant ses bras comme pour proposer une étreinte à son ancien adversaire.

Nijimura plissa des yeux et un voile sombre passa sur son visage, il regarda dédaigneusement cet homme qui éclata de rire avant de se redresser. Il épousseta rapidement son pantalon avant de planter son regard dans celui du brun, qui garda ses poings contractés et prêts à réagir au moindre geste suspect. Derrière lui, Takeru essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez tout en observant la silhouette de son grand-frère.

« On était plein à penser que Shinichi avait eu ta peau, haha ! Enfin ça n'a rien d'étonnant vu le cafard que tu es…

— Barre-toi, grogna-t-il en désignant la sortie de la ruelle par un mouvement de tête.

— Oui, oui. Profite simplement des prochains jours qui arriveront, tu as encore un paquet de personnes qui te détestent, Shūzō. »

Nijimura vit cette personne disparaître de la ruelle, tout en agitant mollement sa main par-dessus son épaule. La menace qui venait d'être soufflée et qui faisait encore écho dans l'esprit du brun le fit frémir de rage, les poings serrés. Takeru observa son grand-frère alors qu'il baissait un instant son visage, ses cheveux masquant son profil et rendant son expression indéchiffrable, avant qu'il ne se redresse et se tourne dans sa direction.

Takeru pesta tandis qu'il peinait à se relever complètement, un de ses bras entourant son estomac douloureux. L'air qui entrait dans ses poumons lui brûlait la gorge, rendant le processus compliqué et surtout désagréable. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait volontiers cessé de respirer.

« Hey… ça va ? » S'inquiéta Nijimura en voulant le soutenir.

Seulement, Takeru se dépêcha et rejeta son aide en le bousculant afin de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

« Oï, Takeru ! »

Contractant sa mâchoire et enchaînant un pas après l'autre difficilement, l'adolescent ignora les appels de son frère aîné. Malheureusement, à cause de ses blessures, Nijimura n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper et saisir fermement son épaule afin de le forcer à lui faire face et de le regarder. Cela énerva davantage Takeru, qui put lire dans les yeux normalement si imperturbables de son frère l'inquiétude et le remord qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Sa mère et sa sœur avaient peut-être excusées son comportement passé, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel !? Des remerciements pour m'avoir aidé ? Te fous pas de moi ! »

Sans dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Takeru parvint à se dérober une nouvelle fois et continua son chemin pour rentrer à la maison, il prévoyait déjà de rentrer par la porte arrière, afin de ne pas croiser leur mère et l'inquiéter davantage. Contre son dos, il sentit le regard appuyé de son grand-frère, qui, comme d'habitude mettait beaucoup trop de temps à prendre une décision et agir. Un juron traversa malgré lui ses lèvres, et il fit alors tout son possible pour s'éloigner rapidement de Nijimura et rentrer, se reposant le moins possible sur sa jambe droite qui semblait pouvoir le lâcher à tout moment.

Nijimura observa Takeru qui s'entêtait à avancer par ses propres moyens, seul. Un sourire moqueur envers lui-même se figea sur ses lèvres, ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien et cela rendait la chose encore bien plus triste. Cette façon de rejeter son aide ne le laissait bien évidemment pas insensible, et bien que sa gorge nouée aurait rendu sa voix chevrotante, un seul mot aurait suffi à arrêter Takeru.

Pourtant, Nijimura préféra prendre son téléphone et appeler Kuroko. Et bien que son regard resta accroché à la silhouette boiteuse de son frère, il resta à sa place.

« Allo, Kuroko ? Tu peux dire à Rin que le problème est réglé et que Takeru rentre à la maison.

— Oui. Mais comment vas-tu, toi ? Insista Kuroko.

— Ça va. Dis simplement à Rin de prendre un taxi pour rentrer à la maison. »

Sans poser de questions, Kuroko accepta et la conversation prit fin après quelques remerciements prononcés à mi-voix. Le barman resta toutefois un moment silencieux, observant son téléphone positionné dans le creux de sa main et fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Cela faisait des années désormais qu'il côtoyait Nijimura, apprenant à cerner la bête et sa façon de vivre et de réagir envers le monde qui l'entourait, tel une cage dont les étaux se resserraient inlassablement.

Apeurée et privée de sa liberté, la bête montrait davantage ses griffes et ses crocs que son ventre duveteux.

« Un problème ? Demanda nerveusement Rin, tout son corps transpira le sentiment d'alerte qui la consumait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Nijimura-san est arrivé à temps. Je vais t'appeler un taxi et tu pourras rentrer chez toi, la prévint-il suavement.

— Un taxi, mais pourquoi ? J'irai plus vite en y allant à pieds, avoua la jeune fille.

— Ton frère me l'a demandé. Akashi-san, ne voulez-vous toujours pas que je vous appelle un taxi ? »

L'intéressé pinça ses lèvres tout en détournant son attention de Kuroko, partant alors regarder ailleurs. Il n'appréciait pas avoir fait le chemin pour rien et voir Nijimura lui échapper une nouvelle fois, finissant par se demander si le destin ne s'amusait pas à l'empêcher de croiser la route du brun. De plus, il avait remarqué le sourire qui s'était étendu sur les lèvres d'Haizaki à l'idée qu'il soit obligé de rentrer chez lui et cela le mit davantage en colère.

Donner raison à cette personne lui était insupportable.

« Si tu es venu voir mon grand-frère, tu veux m'accompagner ?

— Putain Rin ! S'époumona Haizaki en faisant claquer ses mains contre le couloir.

— Quoi ? » Sursauta celle-ci devant tant d'agressivité.

Haizaki jeta un coup d'œil vers Akashi qui s'était retourné dans leur direction, après la proposition de la jeune fille. Des frissons traversèrent son corps lorsqu'il nota le rictus qui se trouvait étiré sur le coin des lèvres de l'adolescent, dont les yeux sanglants jubilaient sans la moindre honte.

« J'en serais ravi. » Confia-t-il en appuyant sur chacune de ses syllabes.

La proposition de Rin ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, et mise à part son combat et son énervement ressenti à l'encontre d'Haizaki, il sentait une douce chaleur emporter son cœur. Savoir qu'il verrait de nouveau Nijimura et pouvoir lui parler, Akashi ne tenait déjà plus en place. Son soudain enthousiasme sembla même se faire ressentir aux personnes qui l'entouraient, puisque Kuroko étira un sourire en coin et que Rin ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire. De son côté, Haizaki jura une nouvelle fois avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer suite à la réception d'un message, agrandissant un instant ses yeux en lisant le nom de la personne.

Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit le message et sa surprise n'en fut que décuplée :

 _« J'ai un service à te demander. »_

A l'inverse de se réjouir d'obtenir des nouvelles du brun avant ce petit impertinent, Haizaki relut une dizaine de fois ces quelques mots, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il vérifia aussi plusieurs fois le correspondant, s'assurant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Nijimura. Son incertitude résultant du fait que depuis toutes ces années où lui et Nijimura avaient traîné ensemble, couché ensemble et combattu côte à côte, jamais son ami ne lui avait demandé de l'aide.

Fière et indépendante, la bête avait toujours préféré se débrouiller seule et préférerait mourir que d'appeler à l'aide.

Sans plus tarder, Haizaki lui envoya sa réponse et ne remarqua même pas le départ d'Akashi et de Rin pour rejoindre le domicile de la famille Nijimura.

 **-x-x-x-**

Après que Kuroko ait appelé un taxi pour Rin et Akashi, le véhicule les emmena chez la famille Nijimura. Ils étaient ainsi montés tous les deux sur la banquette arrière pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard devant le portail de la petite maison. Leurs regards s'arrêtèrent pourtant vers une silhouette qui avançait dans leur direction, Rin partant vivement le rejoindre pour soutenir son deuxième grand-frère. Cette fois-ci, Takeru se laissa faire et passa alors son bras par-dessus les épaules de sa sœur et la remercia. Akashi agrandit ses yeux en découvrant le visage enflé du garçon lorsque celui-ci passa à ses côtés.

Ils passèrent ensuite la porte d'entrée et Akashi découvrit l'endroit où Nijimura avait sûrement dû passer son enfance. Cette maison n'avait assurément rien à voir avec la sienne, c'était beaucoup plus petit et aucun domestique ne venait les accueillir, mais il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Il se sentit rapidement en confiance dans ce lieu où pourtant c'était la première fois où il mettait les pieds.

Leur mère travaillait encore au conservatoire, où elle donnait des cours, laissant ainsi les trois adolescents seuls dans la grande maison. Nijimura avait au préalable envoyé un message à Rin, l'informant qu'il repassait à son lieu de travail chercher ses affaires pour ensuite passer à la maison. De la sorte Rin en profita pour faire la visite à leur invité. Takeru se dirigea difficilement jusqu'à un tiroir de la cuisine, où il en retira une trousse de premier secours.

Sans tarder, Rin vint l'aider et s'assit à ses côtés pour lui prendre le rouleau de bandages des mains. Takeru essaya tant bien que mal de la faire partir, l'insultant parfois, mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et proposa plutôt à Akashi de prendre aussi place autour de la table le temps qu'elle finisse de soigner son frère. Il se retrouva ainsi plus près de ce garçon dont les plaies avaient laissé des traces rougeoyantes sur son visage, de même pour les ecchymoses qui commençaient à entourer son œil droit. Akashi se retrouva étrangement intéressé par ces marques qui s'étalaient sur le visage de son homologue, qui pestait lorsque Rin désinfecta certaines plaies et qui agitait vigoureusement ses bras pour y échapper avant de tout de suite regretter son action. Cette scène lui paraissait étrangement familière, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cela.

Cependant, à cause de son regard insistant, Takeru finit par le dévisager.

« Où t'es allée chopper ce fils à papa ?

— Pardon ? Réagit aussitôt Akashi.

— Akashi-kun est l'enfant dont Shūzō s'occupait, révéla Rin après que leur mère le lui en ait parlé après avoir rencontré Akashi ce soir-là chez Nijimura. Il voulait le voir alors je l'ai ramené ici.

— Attends, ce crétin va venir à la maison !? »

Sans plus attendre, et tandis qu'Akashi ruminait encore l'insulte qui lui avait été faite, Takeru se redressa sans même laisser le temps à Rin de terminer son affaire. Il rangea rapidement les matériels utilisés pour ses soins et partit ranger la trousse de secours à sa place avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En entendant une porte se fermer brusquement, Rin affaissa ses épaules avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Akashi et força un sourire.

« Excuse le comportement de Takeru, s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en se penchant vers l'avant.

Généreusement, Akashi préféra oublier cet épisode et observa avec plus d'attention l'environnement qui l'entourait. Son humeur revint au beau fixe quand il réalisa pour de bon qu'il se trouvait dans la maison familiale des Nijimura, où son ancien manageur avait grandi et vécu avant de prendre son appartement actuel. Rapidement, Akashi vint à se tortiller sur sa chaise pour voir le maximum de choses et s'imaginer comment le Nijimura de l'époque interagissait avec ce qui l'entourait. Un discret sourire se forma dès lors sur ses lèvres, qui ne passa pas inaperçu puisque Rin finit par sourire à son tour avant de déposer son coude sur la table et prendre son visage en main, ouvrant par la suite la conversation.

« Tu avais quelque chose à demander à mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— En quelque sorte, oui. »

Il vit ensuite la jeune fille froncer des sourcils, hésitant entre en savoir davantage ou en rester là. Un silence s'installa alors, Rin ayant fait son choix. Akashi la remercia intérieurement avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, s'impatientant de la venue de Nijimura. Il avait tant de questions à poser au brun, concernant notamment cette photographie qu'il avait trouvé dans la pièce réservée aux souvenirs de sa mère. Selon leur majordome, son père et Nijimura lui cachaient des choses et Akashi avait la bonne intention d'en découvrir la raison.

Puis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la personne tant attendue ; Nijimura se déchaussa avant d'aller poser au salon un sac plastique contenant médicaments et nécessaire médical tout en appelant sa soeur, les yeux clos et se frottant nonchalamment les cheveux. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir entendu la toux forcée de sa petite sœur qu'il ouvrit ses yeux et dirigea son attention vers la cuisine, manquant de décrocher sa mâchoire en apercevant la silhouette d'Akashi assis dans la cuisine familiale.

Nijimura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à briser d'une quelconque façon cette illusion optique qui se jouait à l'instant même. Comment Akashi Seijūrō pouvait-il se trouver dans son salon ? Ce n'était pas possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Nijimura-san. »

Seulement cette fois-ci, Nijimura ne releva pas le pic de l'adolescent et se rapprocha plutôt de lui ainsi que de sa petite-sœur qui remarqua l'énervement de son frère. Même lorsqu'Haizaki arrivait à l'improviste chez eux, lorsque leur mère s'absentait, jamais il ne s'était montré aussi froid. Certes, des insultes étaient prononcées et des coups fusaient, mais finalement Haizaki trouvait toujours le moyen de rester chez eux, ou du moins Nijimura finissait toujours par céder.

Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas envers Akashi qui, tout comme elle, ressentit la colère qui émanait de Nijimura. Ce dernier attendait impatiemment la réponse à sa question, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait dans le silence rendant l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesante. Rin observa son frère ainsi qu'Akashi, continuant de se regarder sans dire le moindre mot, s'entêtant l'un comme l'autre à ne pas plier le premier et perdre la bataille qui était en train de se livrer.

Akashi profita bien sûr de cet instant pour observer son homologue, dont le départ avait creusé un vide en lui. Peu de personnes composaient son quotidien, et encore moins étaient véritablement proche de lui ; avec lesquelles ils pouvaient avoir de véritables conversations et non pas savoir ce qu'il préférait manger à dîner. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient, Nijimura était devenu son ami, l'extirpant un peu plus de sa solitude en l'emmenant avec lui pour visiter Tokyo et s'inquiétant ensuite de sa santé lorsqu'il avait succombé à de la fièvre, allant jusqu'à lui préparer du porridge.

A ce souvenir, Akashi étira finalement un sourire et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour formuler une réponse.

« Je suis venu ici pour manger du porridge, sourit-il en voyant la surprise recouvrir le visage de Nijimura.

— Excuse-moi !?

— Tu m'en avais préparé lorsque j'étais malade, mais à cause de la fièvre je n'avais pas senti le goût.

— Et alors ? Si tu en avais envie, tu n'avais qu'à demander à tes domestiques de…

— C'est toi qui m'as proposé de m'en refaire un. » Le coupa-t-il rapidement.

Nijimura marmonna une injure avant de prendre son front en main et de se gratter au même instant le cuir chevelu. Ce gamin finira vraiment par l'avoir à l'usure. Il se redressa cependant, observant d'un nouvel œil Akashi qui était visiblement fier de son coup, sachant parfaitement que le brun se souvenait de ses propres mots et qu'il ne pourrait donc se dérober aisément.

« Rin, va apporter ça à Takeru. Et toi, suis-moi. »

Tout en désignant la poche plastique à sa petite sœur, cette dernière ne tarda pas à monter les escaliers et rejoignit son autre frère. Elle laissa ainsi Akashi et Nijimura seuls, le rouquin suivant docilement son ancien manager sans se faire prier. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans l'ancienne chambre du brun, qui alla s'asseoir négligemment sur son siège de bureau. A sa suite, Akashi referma doucement la porte derrière lui et à peine il se retourna que ses yeux dévorèrent la pièce qui se présenta à lui.

Bien que Nijimura ne devait plus être revenu entre ces murs depuis un certain temps, son odeur était encore restée et Akashi découvrit les différents posters de groupes musicaux accrochés un peu partout, tout comme les multiples magazines de sports qui remplissaient ses étagères. L'adolescent enregistra la moindre information, le moindre détail, non pas car cela l'aiderait à mieux cerner Nijimura, mais parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'une personne extérieur à sa famille. Ses yeux brillaient d'une curiosité qui surprit un instant Nijimura, qui fixa à quelques mètres de lui un garçon qui peinait à tenir en place.

« Tu peux fouiller si tu veux. » Lâcha-t-il tandis que le coin de ses lèvres s'étendit vers le haut.

A ces mots, les joues d'Akashi s'empourprèrent légèrement avant qu'il n'avance de quelques pas timides vers son étagère. Du bout des doigts il effleura l'arrête des ouvrages sportifs, les dévorants des yeux. Un peu plus loin, Nijimura le regarda faire sans dire le moindre mot. D'une certaine manière, ce garçon pouvait se révéler attendrissant et Nijimura parvenait à comprendre pourquoi il était à ce point choyé par les domestiques de son père. Akashi devait assurément l'ignorer, mais grâce à des brides de conversations entendues dans les couloirs ou de ses propres conversations tenues avec le majordome de la maison, Nijimura pouvait assurer qu'à sa façon, Akashi était chéri.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'adolescent eut satisfait sa curiosité que Nijimura reprit leur conversation sur la réelle signification de la venue d'Akashi dans sa maison. Les yeux sanglant se tournèrent de ce fait dans sa direction, et alors qu'Akashi observa avec attention le visage du brun, il chercha au même instant à découvrir par lui-même ce que Nijimura et son père pouvaient bien lui cacher. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais entendus et partageaient peu de points en communs, de sorte que le rouquin avait beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qui pouvait les relier l'un à l'autre.

« C'est quelque chose de grave pour que tu mettes autant de temps à me répondre ? Finit tout de même par s'inquiéter Nijimura, qui n'était pas habitué à un Akashi muet.

— Rien de grave ne m'est arrivé. Une personne m'a juste dit quelque chose qui m'a interpelé et depuis je ne me focalise plus que sur ça.

— Une personne est parvenue à ébranler sa Majesté ? »

Un petit rire emporta Nijimura lorsqu'Akashi lui jeta un regard noir. Ce surnom que lui avait attribué le brun lorsqu'il était encore son manager, Akashi ne l'avait bien sûr jamais apprécié. Il lui rappelait son statut social privilégié par rapport à une personne lambda. Cette appellation qui lui avait toujours hérissé le poil, creusant davantage cette distance qui le maintenait à l'écart des autres individus, de ces personnes qui pourraient devenir ses amis.

Certes, sa situation n'était absolument pas à plaindre : il avait tout sans jamais avoir eu besoin de suer corps et âme pour l'obtenir. Seulement, à travers cette splendide maison et ses couverts en argent, Akashi se savait seul. L'arrivée de Nijimura pour postuler en tant que manager, ces journées passées à ses côtés et leurs multiples disputes, pour ensuite en venir au départ de ce dernier, lui avait fait réaliser cela.

Ce vide qu'il avait jusqu'alors ressenti, allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de peindre, en était la réponse. Il avait l'impression douloureuse d'avoir perdu un ami.

Un ami qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas ; meurtrissant davantage son cœur fraîchement sorti de sa solitude.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu être mon manager ? »

Sa question traversa ses lèvres au même rythme que ses pensées. Cette même question qui l'avait déjà traversé plusieurs fois, mais dont il n'avait pas réellement porté d'intérêt. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et en vue de la stupeur qui se répandait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, la réponse allait valoir son pesant d'or. Akashi vit alors Nijimura commencer à s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège, regardant ailleurs et se grattant sa nuque comme si l'adulte cherchait un moyen de s'extraire de cette conversation.

Nijimura pourrait pourtant lui sortir une réponse bateau qui passerait partout, mais il réagissait d'une manière surprenante. Akashi fronça alors ses sourcils, cherchant à comprendre la situation grâce à la gestuelle du brun.

Puis, subitement, Nijimura cessa de bouger et soupira longuement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, une lueur déterminée dans le regard acier de l'adulte se dévoila.

« Ta mère…

— Les enfants, je suis rentrée ! Cria la mère de la famille Nijimura, coupant aussitôt le brun dans ses aveux et faisant par la même occasion sursauter Akashi.

— Maman ! Shūzō est à la maison et Akashi est venu nous rendre visite. »

Du bruit se fit dans les escaliers, laissant deviner aux garçons que Rin rejoignait sa mère pour la tenir au courant. Nijimura ne tarda pas à soupirer, se relevant ensuite pour aller rejoindre les deux femmes dans le salon. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que sa mère ait fait son arrivée à cet instant précis, après tout aurait-il été prêt à tout révéler à Akashi ? Son secret n'avait rien de bien glorieux et rien d'assez important pour le transmettre au rouquin. Sa mère avait été assez gentille pour recueillir un délinquant dans sa maison, le temps qu'il se rétablisse de ses blessures et son histoire s'arrêtait là.

Pourtant, une poigne ferme vint attraper son bras lorsqu'il passa à côté d'Akashi. Le visage jusqu'alors penché vers l'avant du jeune homme se redressa petit à petit, ses yeux rouges se plongeant avec une telle force dans les siens que Nijimura se sentit comme aspiré par une force inconnue. Un tel regard jeté vers sa personne lui coupa toute notion du temps, mais l'empêcha aussi de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer et se taire, remarquant néanmoins la souffrance déchirante logée dans les prunelles d'Akashi.

Bien sûr qu'aborder le sujet de Shiori était encore difficile, bien que la jeune femme soit partie depuis de nombreuses années. Akashi restait son seul enfant ; un enfant privé très tôt de sa mère et qui avait dû faire face à son absence.

Aucun mot ne sortit pourtant de la bouche du rouquin, mais sa main ne se desserra aucunement du bras de Nijimura. Il ne voulait pas le voir de nouveau fuir en s'éloignant de lui et ne jamais obtenir de réponse à ses questions. Son ancien manager ne pouvait pas ouvrir le sujet de sa mère et se volatiliser comme bon lui chantait, comme Haizaki l'avait souligné un peu plus tôt.

Cependant, Nijimura parvint tout de même par se défaire de l'emprise du plus jeune et descendit l'escalier. Il salua ainsi sa mère en s'obligeant à ne pas penser à Akashi resté seul dans sa chambre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent après avoir relevé son regard vers la porte de sa chambre, voyant l'adolescent en train de descendre à son tour.

« Oh ! Viens avec nous Akashi-kun, je vais préparer le thé. » L'invita sa mère.

Tout en allant rejoindre son interlocutrice, Akashi ne cessa pas un seul instant de fixer Nijimura avec insistance. Ce ne fut qu'après être au même niveau qu'eux que ses yeux se détournèrent de sa silhouette pour aller rejoindre sa mère et Rin qui s'était assisse autour de la table de la cuisine. Laissé derrière, Nijimura observa la scène et se rappela de ces moments passés en compagnie de Shiori où ils buvaient le thé tranquillement dans le jardin.

 _« Excuse-le, Nijimura-san. Il est très timide. »_

La table dans le jardin avait été sortie et les domestiques se trouvaient à quelques mètres, regardant la scène se jouer devant eux avec un sourire attendrissant étiré sur leurs lèvres. Derrière les jambes de Shiori s'était cachée une personne aussi haute que trois pommes, agrippant fermement les pans de la jupe de sa mère tout en risquant de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers lui avant de précipitamment se cacher un peu plus.

Sa première rencontre avec Akashi avait été ce jour-là, le printemps s'installant doucement et la neige disparaissant au fur et à mesure pour être remplacée par les fleurs du jardin. Il se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures mais son visage et son corps avaient gardé certaines traces, quelques bandages et hématomes recouvraient encore sa peau. Rien de bien étonnant donc à que cet enfant ait eu peur de lui.

Un sourire mêlé de tristesse et de nostalgie s'étendit alors sur les lèvres de Nijimura, qui se rapprocha des trois autres et s'assit en face d'Akashi qui se remit à le regarder avec insistance. Ce regard assuré qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui méfiant et terrorisé de leur première rencontre.

 _« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, mon Seijūrō. Nijimura-san est un ami et jamais il ne te fera le moindre mal. »_

Comme pour rassuré son enfant, Shiori s'était agenouillée pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et avait délicatement caressé ses cheveux. Entre ses petites mains, comme pour toujours être relié à sa mère, l'enfant avait attrapé quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux et continua de jeter des coups d'œil vers ce garçon couvert de pansements. La timidité de ce petit garçon aurait pu toucher n'importe qui, cependant à cette époque Nijimura avait eu plus peur qu'autre chose. C'était si petit, si inoffensif, qu'il avait l'impression que si l'enfant de Shiori l'approchait de trop près, il le briserait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'unique enfant de Shiori, qui avait eu tant de mal à le mettre au monde à cause de sa santé fragile, ce petit être si précieux et si aimé que Nijimura avait ressenti de la jalousie envers cet amour pur et innocent dans lequel baignait cet enfant sans en avoir conscience. Ce cocon dans lequel il faisait ses premiers pas, loin de toute abomination, oui, il était jaloux de cela.

Et cette confiance que lui offrait Shiori, cette certitude qu'il n'atteindra pas à la vie ou à la pureté de son enfant… Il ne la méritait pas.

S'éloigner de lui. Le fuir le plus loin possible. Ne pas détruire la prunelle des yeux de Shiori.

Un bien nombre de fois Nijimura s'était répété ses mots, évitant le plus possible Akashi, jusqu'à ce jour où le médecin indiqua à la famille que Shiori n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Alors que sa mère servait le thé et faisait la conversation avec Akashi et Rin, Nijimura se rappela du jour où Shiori les avait quittés. Cette toile blanche qui s'entachait devant l'injustice de la vie, le privant d'une mère alors qu'il n'avait rien commis méritant une telle punition. Ses frêles épaules qui avaient tremblé de toutes leurs forces, tout comme ses sanglots qui avaient déchiré sa voix et ravagé son corps de soubresauts.

 _« Nijimura-san prendra toujours soin de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Cette promesse innocente formulée par Shiori qui avait pourtant enchaîné Nijimura ; un sourire angélique, qui eut raison de son cœur ; ainsi qu'un petit garçon accaparé par un deuil insurmontable étaient, selon lui, une parfaite rédemption pour ses actes passés.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne année 2017 qui j'espère sera remplie de très belles choses :) Dans ce chapitre 9, les choses commencent à bouger et vous aurez le droit à une séquence NijiAka que j'attendais d'écrire depuis un certain temps déjà !

Réponses aux review :

 **mystrale9331 :** Merci beaucoup et bienvenue à toi sur cette fanfiction ! Je suis contente que l'idée de ce couple t'ait plu et que tu es appréciée la fiction :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci à vous tous pour continuer à lire cette fiction, l'ajouter dans vos fav/follow et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Finalement convié à dîner chez la famille Nijimura, Akashi avait prit le temps de prévenir son père de son absence avant d'aller rejoindre la mère de Nijimura à la cuisine et de lui proposer son aide. Il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie, ni même tenu un couteau de cuisine dans sa courte vie, mais il ne se voyait clairement pas attendre patiemment d'être servi. Son attitude fit ainsi sourire la génitrice de son ancien manager, qui lui proposa alors d'éplucher les légumes avant de les découper en morceaux.

Akashi avait donc rejoint le plan de travail désigné par cette femme, attrapant l'économe pour commencer sa tâche. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps d'apporter l'outil contre le légume qu'un cri soudain le fit sursauter. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois tandis qu'il se retourna vers Rin qui venait de crier en le voyant faire. Sans attendre davantage, la jeune fille vint le rejoindre et posa ses mains contre les siennes.

« Il faut faire comme ça. »

D'une voix suave, la jeune fille lui expliqua les mouvements corrects pour couper efficacement les légumes. Akashi se laissa docilement faire, bien que par intermittence son attention déviait sur les mains de Rin qui étaient toujours contre les siennes. Peu de personnes se permettaient de le toucher et surtout de contredire sa manière de faire ; son nom et la réputation de son père le rendaient intouchable, mais aussi effrayant et de la sorte peu de personnes avaient le courage de l'affronter. Seulement, cela ne semblait pas atteindre tout le commun des mortels puisqu'en cet instant Rin continuait de lui montrer comment éplucher des légumes sans se blesser, ses mains chaudes lui faisant pratiquer encore et encore les mêmes gestes avec une délicatesse infinie.

« Tu as compris ? Lui demanda-t-elle par la suite en plongeant son regard, si semblable à celui de Nijimura, dans le sien.

— Oui. Merci. »

Rin lui sourit et ne tarda à resplendir comme la dernière fois, faisant rapidement se détourner Akashi, distrait par l'image d'un Nijimura souriant de la même sorte qui s'insinuait de nouveau dans son esprit. Puis, la jeune fille s'écarta et rejoignit sa mère pour prêter main forte à son tour, agitant négativement sa main lorsque celle-ci chercha à la taquiner. De son côté, Akashi se concentra afin de ne plus faire la moindre erreur et ainsi remercier comme il se devait cette famille pour leur hospitalité. Le coin de ses lèvres ne tarda à s'étirer.

Malheureusement, son excitation fut de courte durée ; son esprit se rappelant du début de la confession de Nijimura concernant sa mère défunte. Ses mains cessèrent alors aussitôt leur activité tandis qu'il se souvenait du visage assombrit par la culpabilité et les remords du brun. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi voyait son ancien manager aussi incertain, aussi abattu et minuscule. Sur ses épaules semblaient peser un poids que personne n'envierait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il y réfléchissait, Akashi se demanda si le lien que partageaient son père et Nijimura ne concernait finalement pas sa mère. A cette pensée, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'interrogea sur la véracité de cette idée. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? A l'intérieur de ses souvenirs les plus lointains, Akashi chercha à découvrir par quel moyen Nijimura avait pu croiser la route de sa mère, puisque celle-ci restait toujours dans leur demeure ou dans leur jardin à cause de sa santé fragile. Les fois où les médecins l'autorisaient à passer le portail de leur maison étaient exceptionnellement rares.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à tout cela et, pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela l'existence de cette photographie ; ce petit garçon qui se faisait pincer les joues par sa mère afin de le forcer à sourire.

« As-tu fini, Akashi-san ? »

La question de la mère de cette famille le sortit de ses pensées, dirigeant ses yeux sanglants dans ceux attentionnés de cette femme et acquiesça. Cela sembla satisfaire la maîtresse de maison puisqu'elle le remercia et se saisit de son travail pour l'apporter à ses casseroles.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Nijimura les rejoignit dans la cuisine après être sorti quelques instants, une odeur de tabac collait désormais à ses vêtements. Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche des deux femmes, puis ce fut Rin qui prit la parole.

« C'est souvent une fois le travail fini que les hommes de cette maison proposent leur aide, n'est-ce pas maman ? Se moqua-t-elle joyeusement.

— Oui ! Heureusement qu'Akashi-san était là, il a été bien élevé.

— Sa majesté a participé ? »

La surprise de Nijimura força Akashi à croiser les bras contre son torse, vexé que le brun ait pu le penser incapable d'une chose aussi simple. Il cacha bien sûr le fait que Rin lui était venue en aide. Son attitude sembla toutefois amuser l'adulte puisqu'il fourra rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux sanglants, le félicitant de la sorte.

Puis, il le dépassa et partit s'asseoir autour de la table afin de rester dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il passait du temps en famille, et puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'il raccompagnerait Akashi chez lui après le repas, autant en profiter.

« J'ai essayé de faire sortir Takeru de sa chambre, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, avoua-t-il tout en soupirant longuement.

— Tu n'étais pas dehors ? » L'interrogea aussitôt Rin, avec surprise.

Un petit rire embarrassé s'échappa des lèvres de Nijimura, qui détourna son regard pour observer un point invisible dans la pièce. Il se revit en train de lancer quelques cailloux pour que ces derniers atteignent la fenêtre de son petit-frère, qui avait malheureusement continué à l'ignorer malgré le bouquant que son petit manège devait provoquer dans sa chambre. Sachant parfaitement que sa mère n'approuverait pas son attitude, il garda cela bien soigneusement secret et ne répondit pas à la question de sa petite-sœur.

Pendant que le repas mijotait sur le feu, tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et la conversation fut principalement animée par Nijimura et Rin qui se tenaient aux dernières nouvelles. Rin l'interrogea ainsi sur ses journées en tant que manager aux côtés d'Akashi, et comme pour se venger de tout à l'heure, Akashi n'hésita pas un seul instant à critiquer les points où le brun avait péché. Sans tarder, la tension monta entre les deux garçons sous le regard amusé de la mère qui avait déjà vu se jouer ce genre de scène lorsqu'elle était venue manger chez son fils aîné.

« De toute façon tu me laissais jamais rien faire, tu prenais toi-même tes rendez-vous avec les journalistes. Comment voulais-tu que je te fasse mes preuves ? S'injuria Nijimura.

— Ça m'étonnerait que tu t'y connaisses en magazines d'art. » Nota Akashi dans une pointe d'humour.

Le brun voulut bien évidemment rétorquer quelque chose, et ainsi prouver au rouquin qu'il était dans l'erreur, mais sa bouche ne fit que s'ouvrir pour ensuite se refermer. Il était vrai qu'en réalité il n'avait pas particulièrement d'affinité avec l'art sous toutes ses formes. Cela aurait donc été compliqué pour lui de distinguer quel magazine jouerait en faveur de son protégé et ainsi croître sa popularité.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le coin des lèvres d'Akashi, après avoir remarqué que Nijimura avait retrouvé sa place.

« N'empêche que ma voiture t'arrangeait bien… Et t'arrange toujours. » Marmonna rapidement le brun.

Bien qu'il ait parfaitement entendu la remarque de Nijimura, l'adolescent feignit l'indifférence et dirigea plutôt son attention vers Rin qui camouflait son ricanement par sa main posée contre sa bouche. Tout comme pour sa mère, la joute verbale de ces deux-là présentait un spectacle sans pareil. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu son grand-frère se prendre le bec avec une personne extérieure à la famille.

« Tu avais raison maman, ils sont excellents, confirma-t-elle après que sa mère lui ait rapporté ce fait lors de sa dernière sortie.

— Et encore, je les trouve moins en forme que la dernière fois !

— Arrêtez donc. Vous allez l'effrayer, soupira Nijimura.

— Je ne suis pas effrayé. » Le contredit rapidement Akashi en fronçant ses sourcils.

En effet, l'adolescent ne comprit pas pourquoi le brun prenait soudainement sa défense. Tout en se trompant, en plus. Il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'en réalité le brun cherchait une porte de secours afin d'échapper aux regards curieux de sa mère et sa sœur. Ces dernières en profitèrent alors amplement et rebondirent cette fois-ci en posant des questions au rouquin, en rapport à son mode de vie qui différait du leur.

Akashi raconta alors les allées et venues des professeurs particuliers choisis avec soin par son père, mais aussi de l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçue dès son plus jeune âge. Lorsqu'il cita le nombre d'instruments qu'il maîtrisait, dont avant tout le violon, les yeux de la mère de Nijimura s'illuminèrent. Akashi se rappela après coup du récit que lui avait offert Nijimura, lui révélant que sa mère avait été une ancienne musicienne de renommée. Son père lui ayant même composé une partition comme demande en mariage. Il voulut alors l'entendre jouer un morceau, mais il se souvint presque instantanément que suite au décès de son mari, elle avait arrêté.

Une passion qui s'était sûrement éteinte suite à la perte d'un être cher.

« Si vous le désirez, un jour je pourrais vous en jouer un morceau. »

Il n'avait rien à perdre en proposant cela, puisqu'après tout cette femme dédiait dorénavant sa vie à l'apprentissage de cet instrument dans le conservatoire où travaillait auparavant son mari. Au fond, elle aimait toujours jouer du violon. Akashi distingua alors un faible sourire se former sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice, qui acquiesça finalement pour accepter sa proposition. A cela, Rin frappa énergiquement ses mains.

« Super ! Donc la prochaine fois on viendra à ton boulot maman, et Akashi-san nous jouera un morceau ! Se réjouit-elle sans même demander l'avis des principaux concernés.

— Hé… Tu t'emballerais pas un peu, toi ? Se moqua Nijimura.

— Mais ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu une personne jouer du violon ! »

L'excitation de Rin fit sourire tout le monde. La conversation continua à se dérouler avec autant d'entrain qu'auparavant, Akashi et Nijimura recommençant par moment leurs chamailleries pour le plus grand plaisir de Rin, la maîtresse de maison vérifiant de temps à autre que le repas ne soit pas en train de partir en fumée. Ce fut dans l'un de ses instants, se retournant pour repartir se rasseoir, que son regard s'accrocha sur la silhouette assise sur la première marche de l'escalier. Attiré par le bruit et l'animation qui avait l'air de se dérouler en la cuisine, Takeru avait finalement cédé à la curiosité et était descendu de sa chambre.

L'adolescent jura dès qu'il croisa le regard de sa mère, quelques rougeurs venant colorer ses joues après s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il se redressa alors, un de ses bras continuant à entourer son estomac qui le lançait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Sans plus tarder, il pointa donc le bout de son nez dans la cuisine où toute la famille et Akashi se trouvaient.

« Il est encore là, lui ? Demanda-t-il agressivement, faisant aussitôt froncer les sourcils de l'intéressé.

— Akashi-san jouera bientôt un morceau de violon au conservatoire de maman, l'informa Rin sans même prêter attention à sa remarque.

— Rin… Demande-lui d'abord s'il est disponible. Avec son père, on sait jamais si…

— Comme je suis à cours d'inspiration ces derniers temps, mon père m'a autorisé à sortir puisque Shirogane souhaite que j'expose bientôt de nouvelles œuvres au plus vite. »

De nouveau, Nijimura rumina sur ces dernières nouvelles. Depuis quand Akashi Masaomi se montrait coopératif ? Cet homme ne l'appréciait-il guère au point d'être toujours en désaccord avec lui, de façon intentionnelle ? Plusieurs fois, Nijimura jura tandis qu'Akashi l'observait avec une attention particulière. Tous les deux furent pourtant silencieusement interrompu par l'arrivée du repas au centre de la table, chacun se répartissant les différents assiettes et couverts. L'ambiance conviviale et surtout familiale balaya sans la moindre difficulté les maux de la plupart d'entre eux.

Sans même réellement participer à la conversation, Akashi regardait ces personnes en train d'échanger des nouvelles ou parfois quelques insultes, leurs yeux étincelants avec malice. Ces sourires qui couvraient leurs traits lui fit même remonter quelques souvenirs, lorsque sa mère faisait encore partie de ce monde et qu'elle aidait en cuisine. Les domestiques la conviaient à regagner sa chambre ou encore le jardin, mais jamais Shiori ne les avait écouté et participait tout comme eux aux tâches ménagères. La cuisine se remplissait alors de rire et plus que jamais sa mère resplendissait de bonheur. Ce même bonheur qui entourait chacune des personnes ici présentes.

Avec un appétit qui semblait avoir disparu à la suite de sa mère, Akashi redécouvrit des saveurs jusqu'alors oubliées.

Absorbé par l'environnement intime et agréable, il ne remarqua pas le regard appuyé de Nijimura sur sa personne.

A la fin du repas, il fut bientôt l'heure pour lui de rentrer chez son père. Nijimura ne semblait pas vouloir le faire rester davantage chez sa famille, puisque ce fut lui qui avait brusquement interrompu sa conversation avec Rin pour qu'il se prépare à partir. Après avoir rapidement cherché pourquoi le brun semblait subitement en colère, Akashi dut toutefois reporter son attention sur Rin qui avait sorti son téléphone portable et l'agitait joyeusement.

« Pour qu'on se tienne au courant quand tu pourras venir jouer du violon ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil et un large sourire étendu sur son visage. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi leur numéro de téléphone et Akashi regarda d'un œil nouveau l'objet qui se trouvait entre ses mains, son répertoire venant de s'allonger d'un numéro qui ne concernait ni un membre de sa famille ni le travail. Ses yeux sanglants se dirigèrent de nouveau vers ceux de Rin et un véritable sourire vint couvrir ses lèvres.

C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il prenait le numéro d'un autre adolescent et cette réalisation soudaine le remplissait de joie ; au point d'en faire rougir Rin qui ne s'était pas attendue à un tel retour de la part du rouquin.

« Maman… Je crois que Rin est en train de succomber, soupira Takeru en observant la scène à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle a aussi bon goût que sa mère ! »

Takeru se tourna prestement vers sa mère, qui ponctua sa réplique par un clin d'œil joueur. L'adolescent ressentit rapidement des frissons désagréables mordre son épiderme, se frottant de suite les épaules tout en s'éloignant au plus vite. Son regard ne se décrocha pourtant pas de sa sœur riant nerveusement aux côtés d'Akashi et un voile sombre recouvrit ses prunelles.

Ce fut lorsqu'il partit rejoindre sa chambre qu'il croisa le chemin de Nijimura, qui semblait faire les cents pas dans l'entrée. Takeru le vit ensuite au téléphone, élevant parfois sa voix et traitant son interlocuteur d'idiot.

« Sois à mon appartement dans un quart d'heure ! »

Sans plus tarder, il raccrocha violemment tandis que son contact continuait de parler. Nijimura jura une énième fois avant de porter son regard acier vers celui de Takeru et aussitôt le garçon détourna les yeux, comptant de nouveau ignorer son grand-frère qui avait préféré oublier sa famille pour fuir comme un lâche. Tout ce qu'avait représenté Nijimura au cours de son enfance, ce grand-frère imbattable que la plupart des garçons du quartier craignaient, Takeru avait été tellement fier de faire partie de sa famille.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui son idole avait perdu tout son intérêt et ne méritait pas la moindre admiration. Toute la lumière qui jusqu'alors l'englobait avait disparue pour se transformer en un sentiment de mépris et de rejet.

Ainsi, sans que les deux frères ne se soient échangés le moindre mot, Takeru retourna dans sa chambre et Nijimura rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Peu de temps après, Akashi se présenta face à lui et l'intensité de son regard fit comprendre à Nijimura qu'il avait une question qui démangeait ses lèvres. De plus, il connaissait suffisamment sa Majesté pour savoir que celle-ci ne se gênerait aucunement pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Ton frère semble avoir hérité du même mauvais caractère que toi. »

Clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux tandis qu'Akashi continua de l'observer avec attention, Nijimura se demanda un instant si son interlocuteur ne se jouait pas de lui. Il osait parler de mauvais caractère alors que lui-même n'était pas des plus faciles à supporter ? Ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité, par hasard ? Rapidement, un sourire tremblant couvrit son visage et sans plus attendre il agrippa la nuque de ce petit impertinent pour venir engouffrer son poing dans la chevelure sanguine.

Pris par surprise, Akashi laissa passer un cri de surprise tandis que Nijimura ne le ménagea aucunement.

« Je m'adapte à la personne qui me fait face, gamin ! »

Tant bien que mal, Akashi chercha à se détacher de l'emprise qu'exerçait le brun sur son cuir chevelu. De la sorte, ses mains s'agitèrent de diverses façons en accrochant parfois l'avant-bras de son ancien manager, qui changeait du coup son angle d'attaque et revenait toujours plus à la charge.

A cause de la situation qui n'était guère à son avantage, Akashi ne remarqua qu'après être enfin libre du sourire qui étirait les traits de Nijimura. Le regard illuminé par une lueur malicieuse, Nijimura souffla un bon coup avant de caler ses mains par-dessus ses hanches. Un large sourire éclairait ses traits masculins et toute envie de s'énerver fut retirée à Akashi qui, les yeux agrandis, sentit un étrange sentiment parcourir son corps. Son visage était étonnamment chaud, en particulier ses joues qui s'étaient vu rosir en un instant.

Depuis leur rencontre, c'était la première fois que Nijimura avait une telle expression.

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit néanmoins la découverte d'Akashi en faisant agiter la source de son attention pour extraire le portable de son pantalon. Nijimura grimaça en remarquant l'heure ainsi que le nom de l'appelant ; l'heure qu'il avait lui-même donnée avait été dépassée à cause de ses enfantillages avec Akashi. Il avait pensé à ramener l'adolescent chez son père et pouvoir être dans les temps pour ensuite retourner à son appartement, mais visiblement il s'était trompé.

« J'arrive. Attends-moi et ne pense même pas à rentrer chez toi.

— Hé ! Tu me prends pour quoi au juste !? Si t'es pas là dans cinq minutes, je me casse, assura Haizaki.

— J'ai tes bières préférées dans mon frigo. Patiente un peu, je pars. »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, Nijimura raccrocha brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison familiale. Il salua d'un bref mouvement du bras sa mère ainsi que sa petite-sœur et invita Akashi à le suivre au plus vite. Tout en fronçant ses sourcils, l'adolescent suivit du regard le dos du brun qui referma au même instant la porte derrière lui. Il ne se fit toutefois pas prier, saluant à son tour Rin et sa mère tout en les remerciant pour leur hospitalité, et se retrouva ainsi rapidement à l'extérieur.

Nijimura se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de sa voiture et lui fit signe de monter. La voiture ne tarda pas à s'éloigner de la maison pour rejoindre celle d'Akashi, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis un certain temps et continuait à observer, sans la moindre discrétion, le profil de l'adulte. Dans un coin de sa mémoire avait été soigneusement sauvegardée l'expression enjouée de son ancien manager. Cela avait été comme un mirage, n'ayant malheureusement duré qu'un lapse de secondes comparable à un battement de cils. A présent, le visage de Nijimura s'était refermé et ses sourcils se retrouvaient de nouveau froncés, comme toujours.

Un bref instant qui avait pourtant réussi à lui faire oublier l'affront de Nijimura et ses techniques de torture.

Chamboulé par différentes pensées qui le traversaient, mais aussi ces émotions jusqu'alors méconnues qui assaillaient son corps, Akashi ne se rappellera que plus tard de sa conversation avec Nijimura, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il fut ainsi ramené chez son père sans avoir même échangé quelques mots avec le brun, bien trop concentré à se dépêcher pour rejoindre au plus vite Haizaki dont la patience n'était pas l'un des points forts.

Repartant de la demeure des Akashi, Nijimura regarda un instant dans son rétroviseur la silhouette du rouquin restée à l'endroit où il l'avait déposé. Tout comme lui, l'adolescent regardait dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans le décor, sa voiture ayant pris suffisamment de distance pour qu'il ne soit plus visible. A cet instant, Nijimura poussa un long soupir pendant que l'une de ses mains vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux coupés courts.

Cette même main qu'il détailla avec une attention particulière après coup. Quelques minutes auparavant, il empoignait Akashi et lui ébouriffait ses cheveux avec vigueur. Un juron remplit bientôt le véhicule filant à toute allure, sa main ne tardant pas à se refermer autour du volant.

 **-x-x-x-**

Nijimura finit enfin par garer sa voiture et se diriger vers son appartement. Une fois les quelques marches gravies, son regard accrocha à la silhouette qui se tenait à côté de sa porte. Haizaki avait finalement patienté, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage, afin de se protéger du froid. Un rictus moqueur s'étira sur le coin des lèvres de Nijimura, qui s'avança vers son ami afin d'abréger ses souffrances et le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de son appartement pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer.

Seulement, à peine Haizaki entendit des pas venir à lui, et remarqua Nijimura que sa voix remplit aussitôt le couloir.

« La prochaine fois que tu me donneras un horaire, crois-moi que j'arriverais en retard ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu du coup ? Et c'est pas comme s'il caillait, bien sûr que non ! En fait tu voulais que je choppe la crève ? J'te jure que si demain je suis…

— Mais tu vas te la fermer, oui !? »

Nijimura attrapa le visage de son ami, ses doigts venant remonter ses joues et tordre sa bouche dans une grimace tous sauf gracieuse et encore moins attirante. Un éclair de panique traversa le regard d'Haizaki, qui entama un pas en arrière au cas où Nijimura amorçait le moindre coup, échappant de la sorte à l'emprise du brun qui ouvrit au même instant sa porte.

Tout en se massant le bas de son visage, devenu douloureux, Haizaki marmonna différentes injures avant de se jeter à l'intérieur de l'appartement et se diriger sans plus attendre sur le canapé. Il retrouva ainsi les quelques couvertures entreposées dessus et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur, enroulé au possible. Son attitude amusa Nijimura qui s'était entretemps dirigé vers la cuisine, pensant préparer des boissons chaudes avant d'attaquer le sujet principal qui l'avait fait appeler son ami.

Peu de temps après, Nijimura revint avec deux cafés et en tendit un à Haizaki qui s'en empara rapidement. Bien sûr, il n'eut aucun remerciement de la part du délinquant, mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas comme s'il en attendait vraiment. De sorte qu'il ne releva pas le manque de politesse et s'assit à côté de son ami, qui continua à se réchauffer petit à petit.

« T'es à ce point frileux ? Se moqua-t-il en voyant la façon dont Haizaki avait revêtu la couverture.

— Ta gueule. C'est de ta faute d'abord.

— Oui, oui. Je suis désolé. »

Sa main libre vint se poser par-dessus la chevelure d'Haizaki, continuant de boire son café comme si de rien n'était tandis que le corps du délinquant se raidit par ce simple contact. Du coin de l'œil, Haizaki observa le profil de son ancien acolyte et se pinça les lèvres. Un sentiment étrange s'emparait de son cœur lorsqu'il faisait face au brun, mélangeant différentes émotions pour un rendu des plus confus.

Haine, respect, attirance, Haizaki aurait préféré pouvoir être capable d'évacuer tout cela par un cri. Tout extérioriser sans prendre en considération les conséquences futures, simplement crier et tout faire disparaître. Malheureusement, une telle chose lui était impossible et pour cause : il avait peur. Il craignait de voir une nouvelle fois Nijimura disparaître de son champ de vision et de se retrouver à nouveau seul, laissé derrière dans cette obscurité où il ne ressentait même pas le froid.

C'était vide. Dans cette solitude qu'il avait pu goûter malgré lui, avant le retour de Nijimura, il s'était retrouvé vidé. Le peu qui lui avait été cher, pour lequel il comptait et se sentait utile, avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans la moindre explication. Pendant un instant, il se remémora tous ces hôpitaux où il avait été pour s'assurer que son ami n'y avait pas mis les pieds et cette peur qui lui avait arraché l'estomac de le retrouver à la morgue.

Se laissant tomber doucement, son épaule rencontra celle de Nijimura qui fit pivoter son visage de sorte à essayer de voir le sien.

« La ferme. Ça ira plus vite pour me réchauffer, enchaîna Haizaki en resserrant les pans de la couverture autour de lui.

— Je n'ai rien dit, s'amusa aussitôt Nijimura.

— Tais-toi quand même. »

Reposant sa tasse vide, il se cala un peu mieux sur le canapé et contre Nijimura qui fit glisser sa main de la chevelure de son ami jusqu'à son épaule. Haizaki profita simplement de la chaleur humaine que diffusait Nijimura, fermant ses yeux pour ensuite se détendre au fur et à mesure des secondes qui défilaient. Son visage perdit ainsi rapidement toute trace d'agressivité, paraissant étrangement calme et enfantin pour n'importe quelle personne qui aurait croisé sa route plus tôt dans la journée.

« Enfin tu comptes me dire quand le pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Ou bien tu voulais à ce point que je dorme avec toi ? Ricana par la suite Haizaki en gardant néanmoins ses yeux clos et son épaule contre celle du brun.

— Dans tes rêves, t'es même pas un oreiller confortable, précisa Nijimura.

— Tu peux parler avec tes pieds froids, connard. »

Cet échange de taquineries et d'insultes les amusa tous les deux, Nijimura posant à son tour sa tasse sur la table avant de prendre un peu plus ses aises sur son canapé. Il laissa ensuite sa tête basculer vers l'arrière et observa son plafond pour chercher ses mots. La menace de cet homme lui revenait en mémoire et Nijimura était tout à fait conscient que dorénavant les choses allaient se corser. Il se demandait même comment cela se faisait que ça ait duré si longtemps, cette tranquillité qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu hormis en présence de Shiori puisque ses antécédents de délinquant l'avaient parfois amené à côtoyer les mauvaises personnes.

Fréquenter Haizaki n'était pas non plus l'idée du siècle, lorsque les personnes connaissaient qui étaient son frère.

Nijimura ne craignait pas ces anciens adversaires si ces derniers venaient chercher leur revanche, il saurait les accueillir. Sa peur était toute autre et concernait en partie Haizaki, son regard se déportant ainsi du plafond pour observer le profil de son ami qui se baignait dans la chaleur apportée par les couvertures. Sa respiration calme démontrait la confiance qu'il lui portait.

Cette confiance, mais aussi cette relation, qu'ils avaient entretenue et qui n'avait pas spécialement plu à une certaine personne.

Il inspira longuement avant de finalement prendre la parole, ses mots se confondant avec l'air qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Tel un souffle hivernal qui attaquait la chaire, invisible mais bel et bien existant.

« Shinichi va bientôt apprendre qu'il n'a pas réussi à avoir ma peau. »

A travers sa main posée contre l'épaule d'Haizaki, Nijimura n'eut aucun mal à ressentir le tressaillement qui avait parcouru le corps de son ami. Lentement, Haizaki se décolla de lui et plongea son regard agrandi dans le sien.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, confia-t-il d'une voix basse.

— Car tu crois qu'il va m'écouter ? Cria Haizaki, qui quitta le canapé, brisant définitivement le confort fragile pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement.

— Je ne te demande pas d'aller lui parler !

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il m'écoutera jamais. J'suis rien pour lui. »

Haizaki était en train de mettre ses chaussures lorsque Nijimura se dressa entre lui et sa porte. Cela ne sembla pas déranger pour autant son ami qui se redressa, enfonçant son épaule contre la sienne afin de pouvoir quitter cet endroit et ne plus y remettre les pieds de sitôt. Malheureusement, Nijimura empoigna avec force son bras pour ensuite le coller contre le mur. Etant plus grand que lui, Nijimura n'eut aucun mal à le surplomber et se montrait intimidant aux yeux d'Haizaki.

Au fond, même sans ça, Nijimura pouvait se montrer inquiétant par ses yeux aciers qui semblaient parfois capable de scier en deux une personne. Il avait cette prestance et cette autorité qui faisaient de lui une personne redoutable sans même avoir besoin de recourir à la force. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en reste : plusieurs fois Haizaki s'était vu prendre des raclées et être incapable de prendre sa revanche. Les cours de karaté que Nijimura avait suivis durant son enfance n'avait assurément pas servi à rien.

« Je sais me protéger tout seul, Haizaki. Ce n'est pas moi dont je veux que tu assures la sécurité.

— Mais tu me prends pour qui, bordel !? J'ai jamais rien protégé de toute ma fichue existence !

— Je n'ai personne à qui le demander, il n'y a que toi. Et c'est car je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu y arriveras, ok ? »

Devant l'intensité dans le regard du brun, Haizaki ne put que détourner son regard tout en pestant. Ce n'était pas juste de tirer une expression pareille et de lui dire ces mots, comme un idiot son cœur avait eu un loupé. Il avait l'impression que malgré l'agressivité présente dans la voix de son interlocuteur, celui-ci était en train de le supplier de lui venir en aide. A travers tous ces mots et ces hurlements, Haizaki parvenait à entrapercevoir la panique qui avait élu domicile dans le regard de Nijimura.

Et il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'une telle lueur existe dans ces yeux normalement si assurés.

« Tu sais qu'il ne se déplace jamais seul, rappela Haizaki.

— Oui, je sais. »

Un rire amer le prit et il gigota un instant son visage, légèrement baissé pour échapper au regard du brun.

« Tu cherches donc à m'envoyer en première ligne pour les retarder et permettre à ta famille de s'enfuir, c'est ça ?

— Oui. »

Cela ne servirait à rien de cacher la vérité à Haizaki, ainsi Nijimura ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. A cause de son travail, il ne pourrait protéger tout le temps Rin et Takeru, qui seront les premières cibles de Shinichi afin de le faire venir à lui. Il avait donc pensé qu'Haizaki pourrait les accompagner, même de loin, lorsque ces derniers iront à l'école mais aussi quand ils rentreront à la maison. De plus, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que d'arrêter de travailler et de s'occuper lui-même de la protection de sa famille ; cela ne faciliterait que trop les choses à Shinichi que de les avoir tous au même endroit, au même instant.

Si jamais cette personne désirait l'affronter de nouveau, autant être seul et s'éloigner de toutes personnes chères. Bien évidemment, il ne demandait pas à Haizaki de protéger sa famille indéfiniment, il comptait agir de son côté aussi. Il avait simplement besoin de l'aide de son ami pour quelque temps.

Cependant, l'idée ne plaisait toujours pas à Haizaki. Il ne continuait pas à rester aux côtés de Nijimura pour lui servir d'appât et commençait même à en avoir assez de cette situation incertaine qui régnait entre eux depuis des années. Coucher ensemble était certes agréable, mais Haizaki désirait plus et il savait parfaitement que le brun en était conscient. Du moins Nijimura l'était, mais il se voilait la face ou préférait simplement faire comme si de rien n'était et ne garder que les bons côtés de cette relation.

Mais Haizaki voulait plus. Toujours plus.

« Et tu voudrais pas que je m'occupe de ton petit protégé aussi !? Ironisa bientôt Haizaki, tout en lançant un regard noir à Nijimura qui fronça ses sourcils.

— Tu parles d'Akashi ?

— Car tu m'en caches un autre ? » Se moqua son ami.

Haizaki lui révéla ensuite l'avoir rencontré dans le bar de Kuroko, étant apparu peu de temps après son départ pour rejoindre Takeru. Il était venu le voir mais malheureusement les circonstances les avaient fait simplement se croiser, mais Akashi avait pourtant pris la décision de bousculer un peu le destin et de patienter aux côtés de Rin pour s'assurer de le voir. Toutefois, Haizaki cacha les pics lancés au garnement. Nijimura n'avait pas besoin de connaitre ce genre de détails.

« Akashi est en sécurité chez lui. Du moment qu'il ne sort pas, il ne craint rien.

— Pourtant, c'est qui qui a quitté sa jolie maison pour venir dans un bar ?

— Akashi n'aura bientôt plus aucune raison de sortir. » Souffla-t-il avant de se reculer et relâcher Haizaki.

En effet, Nijimura comptait bien revoir Akashi une dernière fois pour répondre à sa fameuse question. Tout comme Rin et Takeru, il comptait protéger Akashi de Shinichi et pour cela l'adolescent devait rester à l'intérieur de sa maison. De toute façon, depuis qu'il avait cessé d'être son manager cela ne servait plus à rien de rester en contact. Sa mère lui avait demandé de prendre soin de son fils et s'assurer qu'il grandisse convenablement, mais Nijimura ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus.

Akashi avait un avenir assuré qui lui tendait les bras et rien ni personne ne devait déranger cela. De sorte que lui-même devait dès à présent s'effacer de son existence.

 **-x-x-x-**

Le lendemain de sa sortie, Akashi avait sorti l'écrin contenant son violon pour le poser contre son bureau. L'instrument était exposé sous son regard carmin, mais l'adolescent se trouvait en retrait et se contentait de le regarder. Depuis son plus jeune âge, son père lui avait fait apprendre diverses choses allant des leçons d'éducations pour le maintien et se rendre gracieux en toute circonstance, à l'apprentissage de plusieurs instruments de musiques. Son père voulait qu'il soit capable de maîtriser tout et n'importe quoi, que cela soit un animal fougueux et imprévisible à un instrument qui ne produirait pas forcément un joli son malgré son application à la tâche. Un Akashi se devait d'être irréprochable, mais au fond de toute cette éducation, toutes ces leçons n'avaient pas pour but le partage.

Toutes ces mélodies qu'il apprenait sur le bout de ses doigts afin de jouer correctement du violon, mais aussi du piano, ce n'était nullement pour en faire profiter son entourage au cours d'un repas ou bien d'une fête conviviale. Cela ne concernait que des capacités qu'un Akashi se devait de maîtriser. Jusqu'à présent, seule sa mère et Nijimura avaient été son unique public. A son inverse, la mère de Nijimura avait joué pour son propre plaisir et pour que les autres puissent profiter des mélodies que produisait joliment son violon. Ces musiques avaient su la toucher et, à force d'entraînement et d'acharnement afin de pouvoir être capable de les jouer, elle désirait pouvoir les partager et toucher à son tour ces personnes qui étaient venues l'écouter.

Akashi avait toujours joué pour lui seul. Il avait commencé le violon sans réel attrait pour l'instrument en question, simplement car c'était là un ordre de son père.

Il ferma ses yeux et soupira tandis qu'il se rappela de Rin qui lui demandait son numéro de téléphone et un sourire se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de se faire des amis de son âge pour la première fois et l'idée le ravissait.

Son attention quitta bientôt l'écrin de son violon pour détailler d'un œil nouveau sa chambre, bien plus grande que celle dans laquelle Nijimura l'avait emmené chez sa mère. Sa chambre à elle seule devait assurément faire la même superficie que la cuisine de la famille Nijimura et de nouveau son estomac fit des siennes.

Tout en apportant sa main contre son ventre, Akashi serra sa chemise. Depuis que Nijimura l'avait ramené chez lui et était parti, quelque chose s'était insinué en lui. Sa venue chez la famille de Nijimura, sa rencontre avec Rin et Takeru, l'attitude de Rin à son égard, mais aussi celle de son ancien manager et de ce sourire qu'il avait finalement entraperçu. Akashi voulait revivre ces moments, pouvoir goûter une nouvelle fois à cette tendresse et ce bien-être qu'il avait ressenti durant ce repas.

La gentillesse de la mère de Nijimura, sans bien sûr oublier celle de Rin, avait su le toucher. Sans même s'en rendre compte, un sourire vint courir sur le coin de ses lèvres pour venir éclairer son visage. Ce petit retroussement de lèvres qui se volatilisa rapidement lorsqu'une personne vint toquer à sa porte de chambre, le tirant de ses rêveries pour permettre au nouveau venu d'entrer.

« Bonjour, Akashi-sama. Nijimura-san vous attend dans le jardin, le prévint le majordome.

— Nijimura-san ? Répéta-t-il malgré tout, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui. Il aimerait discuter avec vous. »

Une nouvelle fois, Akashi sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement. L'adulte n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour parler oisivement et il avait été si difficile à voir ces derniers jours que sa venue soudaine n'augurait rien de bon. Leur conversation de la veille, interrompue par l'arrivée de sa mère, allait pouvoir toucher à sa fin et Akashi sentit les frissons parcourir son corps. Même si le désir d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire l'emportait sur la peur de savoir toute la vérité, Akashi mentirait en révélant qu'il ne redoutait pas un peu la fameuse conversation à ce sujet.

« Dois-je lui dire de repasser ? Demanda gentiment le majordome en voyant l'adolescent se murer dans le silence.

— Non… Tu peux le faire monter, autorisa-t-il enfin.

— Nijimura-san préférait que vous le retrouviez dehors, Akashi-sama. »

Se demandant à quoi pouvait bien jouer le brun, Akashi acquiesça cependant. Il se mit alors en route pour quitter sa chambre et rejoindre son ancien manager, mais ses pas se firent mal assurés. Il déglutit alors et contracta ses poings comme pour se donner du courage, mais sa nervosité l'emporta ; s'arrêtant avant même d'avoir pu franchir le seuil de sa porte.

Le majordome décida alors de l'encourager. Le vieil homme avait compris, par le visage grave de Nijimura, que ce dernier s'était résolu à tout raconter au plus jeune. De plus, par hasard ou par chance, Akashi Masaomi avait dû quitter les lieux pour se rendre à Kyoto pour une réunion importante. C'était le moment où jamais pour ces deux-là de discuter sans craindre d'être dérangé.

Il déposa ainsi sa main contre le dos de son jeune maître, l'encourageant à faire un pas de plus. Sur son visage avait élu domicile un petit sourire, ce qui rendit une expression bienveillante qui ne fut pas de refus pour cette occasion. Un simple contact suffisant pour remettre d'aplomb Akashi, inspirant et expirant une dernière fois avant de se retrouver dans l'escalier qu'il descendit afin de rejoindre Nijimura qui patientait dans le jardin.

Aux portes de sa demeure, deux domestiques lui tendirent de quoi se vêtir ainsi qu'une écharpe afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Une fois couvert, Akashi contourna la maison pour se retrouver dans l'arrière-cour que chérissait auparavant sa mère, qui appréciait y prendre le thé et prendre des bains de soleil. Son regard ne tarda à observer la table qui autrefois accueillait sa mère et quelques amies, ou bien quand arrivait le printemps et qu'il s'était décidé à peindre sa mère sans savoir à cette époque le succès que remporterait ce tableau. Etrangement, bien que cela faisait des années que sa mère les avait quittés, Akashi se souvenait de chaque moment passé à ses côtés comme si ces derniers dataient de la veille ; les sourires qu'elle lui avait adressé, ses bras l'attrapant par la taille avant que ses cheveux ne viennent lui caresser le visage par leur douceur.

Tous ces instants formidables qui pourtant lui avaient été retiré injustement par la maladie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Akashi ne sentit tout d'abord pas la présence qui se rapprochait de lui et encore moins cette main s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque la force de cette personne ne le fasse basculer vers l'avant, sa poigne contre le sommet de son crâne l'y obligeant. La chamaillerie de Nijimura dura quelques secondes, suffisamment en tout cas pour que l'adolescent cherche à s'extraire de son emprise et lui lance quelques regards noirs, qui le firent plus sourire qu'autre chose toutefois.

« Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu pleurais, se moqua Nijimura avant de se décaler et de le relâcher.

— Je ne pleure jamais. » Contra rapidement Akashi en se recoiffant rapidement.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira néanmoins sur les lèvres de Nijimura, dont le regard bifurqua pour observer à son tour la table qui se trouvait derrière Akashi. Tout comme le rouquin, il partageait les mêmes souvenirs que lui en compagnie de Shiori, buvant quelque fois le thé que leur apportait les domestiques et profitant des rayons du Soleil malgré la fraicheur du printemps.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler alors ? » Enchaîna ensuite Akashi, mettant sa nervosité de côté pour poser directement la question fatidique.

Les yeux de son ancien manager se tournèrent dans sa direction et Akashi fronça ses sourcils en remarquant l'étincelle de tristesse qui s'écoulait de ce regard habituellement si assuré. Il vit ensuite Nijimura apporter sa main contre sa nuque, se la grattant nerveusement tout en balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Visiblement, l'adulte ne se trouvait pas à l'aise d'être interrogé de la sorte, mais après tout il était bien connu qu'un Akashi ne passait jamais par quatre chemins.

« Je suis venu pour que tu me promettes de ne plus chercher à me revoir, moi ou ma famille, précisa ensuite Nijimura.

— Pardon ? Demanda cependant Akashi qui tombait des nues.

— Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Tu as un nouveau manager, qui semble même beaucoup plus compétent que moi d'ailleurs !

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

La voix d'Akashi était descendue de quelques octaves et se montrait orageuse, n'appréciant pas véritablement le fait d'être pris au dépourvu. De plus, si cela était une plaisanterie de la part du brun, ce n'était définitivement pas drôle. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Il avait beau relater à toutes vitesses les derniers événements, il n'avait rien commis de néfaste pour être ainsi écarté de la vie de Nijimura, mais aussi celle de sa famille. Le problème venait donc directement et seulement de la personne qui lui tenait face en cet instant.

Ainsi, lorsque le sourire que Nijimura lui avait offert la veille lui revint en mémoire, il sentit de nouveau son estomac se tordre. Akashi attrapa donc son manteau, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

« C'est pas la première fois que j'essaie de t'éloigner de moi, mais tu ne semblais rien comprendre. Tu ne te souviens pas quand tu as fugué de chez toi pour venir à mon appartement ? Si ma mère n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais ramené immédiatement chez ton père. »

Les mots agressifs de Nijimura ne laissèrent évidemment pas Akashi insensible, sa main continuant de se cramponner à son manteau tandis que les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit lui remonter en mémoire.

— _Si je suis parti de chez moi, c'est car je voulais te voir, Nijimura-san._

— _Alors ton attitude est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais._

Face au silence du rouquin qui relatait cet événement encore et encore, repensant à la voix polaire que le brun lui avait adressée, Nijimura décida de poursuivre et ne pas laisser le temps à Akashi de répliquer quoique ce soit. Après tout, c'était pour son bien. Le fils de Shiori n'avait rien à faire avec un délinquant tel que lui. Pourquoi cette relation étrange ne finissait-elle que maintenant, d'ailleurs ? Cette dernière avait duré bien trop longtemps.

« C'est pourquoi je viens te le dire en personne et de façon explicite : ne remets jamais les pieds à mon appartement ou chez ma mère. Ne profite pas de leur gentillesse pour combler la perte de ta mère. Il ne s'agit pas de ta famille. »

Les mots qu'employaient Nijimura étaient réfléchis, choisis avec soin afin de dégouter Akashi et l'obliger à s'éloigner de lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de faire mal gratuitement, mais Akashi n'avait plus rien à faire à ses côtés. Ce ne serait qu'en le détestant qu'Akashi cesserait de lui courir après.

Avant de partir, Nijimura se pencha respectueusement vers l'avant et la main d'Akashi se décrocha de son manteau, s'approchant doucement du brun, ne désirant pas le voir partir et le garder ainsi à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il avait été trop lent, Nijimura avait eu le temps de se redresser et de contourner sa main, qui resta en suspens. Akashi eut un moment d'absence, la scène s'étant jouée au ralenti sous ses yeux désormais écarquillés. Ce fut à peine si ces doigts purent ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, ne voyant désormais que le dos du brun commencer à s'éloigner de lui. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de crier pour le retenir, pour continuer à le voir et lui parler, mais il se retint, sa main en l'air venant simplement longer de nouveau son corps.

Nijimura n'avait plus rien à faire dans cet endroit et compta définitivement tourner cette page qui le rattachait encore à Shiori. Ce fut sans compter sur l'imprévisibilité de sa Majesté, dont la voix naturellement forte et distincte arriva à ses oreilles sans même qu'Akashi n'ait eu le besoin de crier.

« Alors pourquoi avoir été aussi gentil avec moi ? Que ce soit les fois dernières ou encore aujourd'hui, tu as toujours été gentil.

— Car pour toi je suis gentil en ce moment ? Ironisa Nijimura sans même se retourner, n'ayant qu'une hâte : partir loin.

— Je suis certain que tu ne me dis pas tout. Jamais le Nijimura-san que je connais ne sortirait de telles méchancetés sans raison. »

Certes, il ne connaissait pas intégralement la personne qu'était Nijimura Shūzō mais une chose était certaine : pendant leurs querelles, jamais le brun ne s'était montré grossier ou cruel. Derrière ses regards furieux ou ses insultes se cachaient toujours une attitude protectrice et chaleureuse.

Toutefois, de son côté, la résistance que démontrait en cet instant précis le rouquin agaça plus que n'étonna Nijimura ; qui ne pensait pas que cet enfant le percerait si vite à jour. Il aurait au moins souhaité pouvoir le temps de remonter dans sa voiture et disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

Nijimura contracta dès lors ses poings et se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi Akashi ne pouvait-il pas, juste pour une fois, se taire et accepter la situation ?

« Je dois avoir des raisons pour ne plus vouloir te voir ? Se moqua-t-il en se retournant cette fois-ci et remarquer que le rouquin n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

— La logique humaine le souhaiterait en effet. »

Nijimura remarqua alors la tentative de l'adolescent pour que cette conversation devienne une de leurs petites querelles étrangement appréciées par sa mère ainsi que Rin. Son cœur se contracta rapidement. Bien qu'Akashi usait de son détachement habituel, mais son regard se montrait hésitant et inquiet. Ces yeux sanglants habituellement si fiers avaient dû mal à soutenir son regard.

Il était en train de faire du mal à cet enfant qui avait toujours vécu reclus sur lui-même, éloigné de la société, et qui s'était finalement ouvert à lui. Il bafouait la confiance qu'Akashi lui avait accordée et Nijimura eut subitement des difficultés pour respirer, comme si un poids écrasait subitement sa cage thoracique.

Pourtant, il décida d'ignorer cette douleur et agita sa tête sur les côtés ; se détournant une nouvelle fois du garçon.

« Je n'ai plus de raison pour rester à tes côtés…

— Comment ça ? »

Le visage souriant de Shiori apparut derrière les paupières de Nijimura, mais il préféra l'ignorer et ferma brusquement ses yeux et se ressaisir. Rien de bon n'arriverait à Akashi s'il restait indéfiniment à ses côtés, et puis de toute façon l'adolescent vivait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa connaissance. Sa mère défunte n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire sur l'avenir de son fils, qui vivra assurément sans problème d'argent.

« Ta mère m'avait demandé de prendre soin de toi, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus ton manager, ma tâche ici est terminée. J'ai fini par rembourser ma dette, entièrement. »

Sans plus attendre, Nijimura se pencha de nouveau vers l'avant et se remit en marche pour quitter les lieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi parvienne à surenchérir quelque chose et le retienne davantage dans ces lieux, où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Shiori qui étincelait autant que le Soleil par son bonheur et sa joie de vivre. Le fait d'utiliser son souvenir afin de mettre de la distance entre lui et son fils lui déchirait le cœur, mais Nijimura essaya de se relativiser en pensant au bien fait que cela procura à Akashi de ne plus avoir à croiser sa route. Tant que l'adolescent restera entre ces murs, rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver.

Toutefois, laissé derrière, Akashi commença à rattacher toutes les pièces du puzzle. L'attitude de Nijimura lors de leurs premières entrevues, l'évolution de leur relation et la gentillesse dont le brun lui avait témoigné, sans oublier les paroles mystérieuses du majordome à l'intention de son ancien manager… Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent tandis qu'il repensa à cette photographie représentant sa mère et cet enfant qui ne lui rappelait rien. Il chercha aussitôt la silhouette de Nijimura à travers le jardin sans malheureusement la discerner.

Ce fut par le bruit d'une voiture que l'on démarre que son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne put qu'entendre le portail se refermer après que la voiture de Nijimura l'ait dépassé et essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Akashi eut comme l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que c'était là sa dernière conversation avec le brun, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sentiment amer d'un adieu silencieux.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?

Comme d'habitude je suis désolée pour le temps que je peux mettre à publier entre deux chapitres, je ne vais pas sortir encore et encore les mêmes excuses, mais sachez tout de même que cette histoire poursuit doucement son cours dans mon fichier Word. J'ai même quelques chapitres d'avance, donc ça devrait aller, normalement !

Un merci à **Louna Ashasou** pour sa correction !

Réponses aux review :

 **mystrale9331 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente de savoir que le couple NijiAka te plaise et te change du MibuAka ! Voici en tout cas le chapitre 10 de cette fiction qui j'espère te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **luce1999 :** Voici la fameuse suite à cette histoire, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à la lire :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à toutes ces personnes qui continuent à lire cette fiction, mais aussi à la mettre en follow et même en favori ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et je vous souhaite à la prochaine !

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais quelques jours qu'Akashi et Nijimura avaient tenu leur conversation et les jours continuaient de se succéder les uns après les autres sans le moindre changement, comme si cette discussion n'avait rien changé à leur quotidien. Akashi se réveillait et descendait de sa chambre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais il apprenait aussi ses cours avec les différents professeurs employés par son père. Parfois, Shirogane venait voir comment se portait son protégé et demandait si l'inspiration lui était revenue. Seulement, Akashi n'avait envie de rien faire. Il se levait et mangeait par automatisme, mais au fond il ne ressentait l'envie de rien. Ainsi, s'il lui avait été possible de passer la journée au lit il l'aurait volontiers fait.

Sa conversation avec Nijimura ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit, tout comme cette voiture continuait inlassablement de s'éloigner de lui et concrétisait cette distance qui le séparerait à jamais du brun. Qu'importe ses efforts et sa détermination, tout semblait l'empêcher de rattraper cette voiture qui poursuivait sa route. Le sentiment d'être laissé de côté, voire même abandonné, laissait à Akashi un goût amer en bouche.

Son état n'échappa pas au regard avisé du majordome de la maison, qui à de nombreuses reprises ne put empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres. Bien évidemment, il ne savait pas ce que Nijimura avait pu dire au plus jeune, mais en vue de l'état de son jeune maître les propos n'avaient pas dû être des plus agréables. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Akashi, il se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à fixer quelque chose que lui seul était capable de voir.

Lorsqu'Akashi Masaomi finit par rentrer de Kyoto, l'état de son fils ne tarda à remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Quelques domestiques s'inquiétant pour le jeune homme, qui semblait s'être transformé en véritable fantôme ambulant, furent rapides à lui en toucher deux mots. Cette nouvelle n'enchanta évidemment pas le maître des lieux, qui ne tarda alors à rechercher la silhouette du majordome qui, il le savait, en saurait davantage ; au fil des années cet homme était devenu les yeux et les oreilles de cette maison.

Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant que l'homme en question vienne lui souhaiter un bon retour et se propose pour monter ses affaires à sa chambre.

« Peux-tu d'abord me dire ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ? Demanda-t-il avec autorité.

— Nijimura-san est venu lui parler en votre absence.

— Depuis quand un étranger est-il autorisé à entrer dans ma demeure en mon absence ? »

Bien que la voix de Masaomi gronda d'agressivité et de représailles, quelques domestiques disparaissant du hall d'entrée pour éviter les retombées, le majordome quant à lui ne se déstabilisa pas. Il resta parfaitement droit, son regard avenant plongé dans celui furieux de Masaomi.

« Vous savez tout autant que moi que depuis cette histoire, Nijimura-san n'est pas étranger à votre famille. »

La voix posée du majordome sembla faire ses effets sur Masaomi qui soupira bruyamment avant de relever ses yeux vers l'endroit où se situait la chambre de son fils. Toute trace d'énervement disparut rapidement de son regard pour laisser place à l'inquiétude, ce que la majordome remarqua avant d'étirer un discret sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Malgré son attitude d'apparence froide et distante, Masaomi restait le père d'Akashi et nul doute qu'il tenait à lui comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Si je puis me permettre Akashi-sama, il serait temps de révéler la vérité à votre fils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu lui dire Nijimura-san, mais il a besoin de votre version aussi.

— En quoi cela serait-il utile ? J'ai appris à mon fils à ne pas se soucier du passé et à toujours regarder droit devant lui, contra aussitôt Masaomi.

— Car il est en droit de savoir toute l'histoire. Et vous êtes le mieux placé pour la lui raconter, Akashi-sama. »

Pendant un instant, Masaomi jugea du regard cet homme bien sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni sûrement la dernière, que ce majordome lui recommandait certaines actions alors qu'il n'était un vulgaire employé ici. Sans la moindre difficulté, Masaomi pourrait le congédier et trouver une autre personne pour le remplacer, peut-être même de plus qualifiées.

Cependant, cette voix de la raison qui venait de temps à autre filtrer avec ses oreilles n'étaient, finalement, pas si désagréable que ça à écouter.

Il finit alors par acquiescer, un faible mouvement, à peine visible, que ne loupa pourtant pas le majordome. Un sourire s'inscrivit alors sur ses lèvres et il se saisit des bagages de son maître pour les monter à sa chambre, se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant pour ensuite monter l'escalier. Toutefois, Masaomi resta un certain temps à observer la porte le séparant de son fils, immobile. Plusieurs fois auparavant il avait pensé à dire à son fils toute la vérité sur les liens qui unissaient Nijimura à leur famille, depuis le jour où le brun était venu postuler au rôle de manager. Il avait compris que Nijimura voyait là une opportunité pour rembourser sa dette envers sa défunte femme et bien que l'avoir de nouveau dans les pattes ne l'ait pas ravi, il avait cédé.

Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et le firent soupirer.

Masaomi se mit ensuite en route, montant l'escalier avant de s'arrêter devant la porte qui le séparait encore de son fils. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de toquer, puis entra. Son attention se posa rapidement sur la silhouette d'Akashi qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, dont le regard n'observait cependant pas le jardin sur lequel donnait l'ouverture mais plutôt le papier rectangulaire qui se trouvait entre ses mains.

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha de l'adolescent qui ne fit pas attention à la nouvelle intrusion. A vrai dire, toute son attention était sur ce morceau de papier qui représentait sa mère et cet enfant aux cheveux décolorés. Il avait désormais un nom à mettre sur ce visage légèrement agacé de devoir sourire alors qu'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie ; à moins que ce soit la gêne d'avoir sa mère derrière son dos, pinçant ses joues, qui le faisait réagir de la sorte. Cela ressemblerait davantage à Nijimura.

Nijimura avait connu sa mère. Il semblait même bien s'entendre avec celle-ci à en juger par la photographie.

« Je me disais bien qu'il en manquait une après ton départ. »

Akashi sursauta en entendant la voix grave de son père, rivant ses yeux sanglants dans les siens, absorbés par le visage souriant de Shiori. Pour sa part, il faisait complètement abstraction de la silhouette de Nijimura où de l'étendue verdâtre que représentait le jardin, ne se souciant que du sourire de sa femme et de son air ravi. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa la photographie et la rapprocha, une expression nostalgique s'emparant de son visage.

Il resta quelques instants à regarder avec une attention minutieuse le morceau de papier glacé avant de reporter ses yeux sur son fils.

« Tu as maintenant appris qui était ce garçon, je présume. »

Un silence délicat s'installa dans la chambre du rouquin, qui regarda un instant la photographie entre les mains de son père puis celui-ci.

« Veux-tu savoir comment il a connu ta mère ?

— Que je le sache ou non, la situation ne changera pas, soupira l'adolescent.

— Peut-être bien en effet. »

Masaomi n'était pas du genre à mentir, et encore moins à sa famille. Ainsi malgré la surprise qui s'étendit sur les traits de son fils, il garda la photographie entre ses mains et prit le chemin de la sortie pour retrouver son bureau. Tout d'abord perplexe, Akashi ne sut pas s'il devait suivre son père ou s'il allait lui être possible de récupérer la photographie. C'était le dernier souvenir qui lui restait de Nijimura et malgré tout, Akashi voulait le préserver. Ces moments qu'il avait passé avec le brun, ces souvenirs qui resteraient à jamais gravé dans un coin de son esprit, il voulait les chérir.

Cependant, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte et disparaître dans le couloir, Masaomi s'arrêta un bref instant.

« Libre à toi si tu ne veux pas apprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, je ne t'y forcerai pas. Seulement, si tu restes dans ta chambre : le sujet est clos. »

Comprenant par-là qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance, Akashi ne tarda pas à faire son choix. Cette tristesse qu'il avait vue dans le regard de Nijimura, cette photographie qui le reliait d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa mère, ainsi que cette dette que le brun avait soulevée… Il avait envie de savoir. Non en fait, il avait même besoin de savoir. Le comportement de Nijimura ce jour-là avait été étrange et il était clair que le brun ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Ses pas suivirent ainsi ceux de son père, qui ouvrit son bureau avant de venir s'asseoir derrière celui-ci et observer son fils fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Masaomi qui le regardait fixement.

« Que veux-tu savoir en premier ?

— Comment ma mère et Nijimura-san se sont-ils rencontrés ? Questionna rapidement Akashi, comme si son père pouvait changer d'avis d'un instant à l'autre.

— Tu es déjà au courant qu'à cause de sa santé fragile, j'avais interdit à Shiori de sortir de la maison. Si elle tenait à profiter du soleil, elle avait le jardin pour ça. Seulement, elle pouvait se montrer très têtue et sortait souvent hors de la maison quand j'avais le dos tourné ou que j'étais en voyage d'affaire. »

Masaomi se souvenait parfaitement des rires de sa femme qui partait en douce, aidée par quelques domestiques dans la confidence, afin de pouvoir prendre de la distance, le laissant la plupart du temps au pied du mur avec pour unique choix de voir le véhicule quitter leur résidence. Avec le recul des années passées et la disparition de sa femme, Masaomi mentirait en dévoilant que ces instants ne se trouvaient pas comique, d'une certaine manière, et un sourire se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres, retirant toute trace d'autorité de son visage.

Sous les yeux d'Akashi se dessina non pas l'homme d'affaire, mais l'homme qui avait aimé une femme.

« Ce jour-là, ta mère a recommencé et est partie en douce alors que je l'avais prié de rester au chaud. Il neigeait et elle avait une vilaine toux depuis plusieurs jours. Mais comme d'habitude, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et elle est sortie malgré mon interdiction. »

Bien entendu, Masaomi n'avait pas tous les détails. Il n'avait que son point de vue et ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la bouche de Shiori ou de celle de ses employés ; en réalité il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus puisque il s'était même plutôt évertué à faire déguerpir ce délinquant de malheur de sa demeure que d'apprendre à le connaître.

Il avait vu en Nijimura une menace pour sa famille.

« Savais-tu que Nijimura-san n'a pas toujours été cet adulte responsable ? S'enquit-il tout en marquant une pause dans son histoire.

— Il ne me l'a jamais dit explicitement, mais je l'ai compris par moi-même. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Masaomi. Il était tout à fait normal que Nijimura ne soit pas fier de son passé et ne s'en vante donc pas.

Masaomi reporta cependant son attention sur la photographie et observa cette fois-ci ce garçon qui se trouvait devant sa femme, les joues rougissantes.

« Nijimura-san était un délinquant qui passait son temps à se bagarrer, parfois sans raison valable. Si ta mère n'était pas tombée sur lui ce jour-là, il serait sans nul doute mort dans cette ruelle. »

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rappelait de sa femme revenant à la maison, demandant l'aide à leur majordome pour sortir ce délinquant mal en point de la voiture et le mettre à l'intérieur. En apercevant cette personne à peine consciente, qui laissait derrière lui des traînées de sang, Masaomi avait voulu appeler une ambulance mais sa femme l'avait aussitôt arrêté. A cause de ses blessures faites à l'arme blanche, la police aurait été mise au courant et cet enfant aurait eu des ennuis.

Masaomi révéla à son fils l'état déplorable dans lequel Nijimura s'était présenté pour la première fois sous ses yeux, faisant s'agrandir les yeux d'Akashi. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la scène et des frissons traversèrent son corps. Se dire que sans sa mère, il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Nijimura lui paraissait surréaliste. Il s'était fallu de peu, d'un heureux hasard, pour que sa mère passe par cet endroit et découvre une personne grièvement blessée.

De son côté, Masaomi laissa le temps nécessaire à son fils pour traiter les nouvelles informations. Il le vit ensuite chercher ses mots, sa main venant agripper sa chemise, avant que ses yeux sanglants ne viennent rencontrer les siens.

« Vous avez donc pris soin de Nijimura-san ? Demanda ensuite Akashi.

— Oui. Ta mère ne m'en a pas laissé le choix, à vrai dire. J'ai mis ça sur le dos de ses nouveaux caprices, marmonna-t-il.

— Mais ?

— Ta mère avait simplement besoin de compagnie… Avant que la maladie ne se déclare et l'affaiblisse, elle était une personne qui tenait difficilement en place et était toujours très entourée. Mais bon nombre de ses amis lui ont tourné le dos en apprenant son état et elle s'est retrouvée rapidement seule. »

Akashi ne voulut pas imaginer à quel point sa mère avait pu souffrir de cette situation, ainsi abandonnée par ce qu'elle avait appelé des amis. Son cœur se contracta néanmoins en songeant de nouveau à sa conversation avec Nijimura. Ce sentiment d'être laissé de côté lui revint en pleine figure et il abaissa son visage, ses cheveux camouflant son expression. Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer faible face à son père.

Puis, Masaomi continua son histoire. Relatant les jours qui ont précédé l'arrivée de Nijimura dans leur famille ainsi que son rétablissement. Il avait fait venir un médecin qui avait donc pris soin du brun, malgré les réticences de ce dernier.

« A vrai dire, les premiers jours passés dans notre maison, Nijimura-san ne se laissait pas approcher. Ta mère était la seule qu'il acceptait sans s'agiter et rouvrir ses plaies. »

Une fois, Masaomi avait suivi du regard le médecin qui voulait simplement refaire les bandages et jeter ceux imprégnés de sang. Malheureusement, Nijimura refusait catégoriquement qu'un inconnu ne l'approche. Il s'était agité dans tous les sens, avait même balancé différentes affaires qui avaient éclaté en mille morceaux lors de leur rencontre bruyante avec le sol. Quelques domestiques avaient alors tenté de le maîtriser, mais malgré leur nombre plus important, Nijimura parvenait toujours à avoir le dessus.

Masaomi avait alors voulu intervenir, étant déjà bien gentil de laisser ce délinquant se faire soigner chez lui, il était toutefois hors de question qu'il détruise tout sur son passage. Seulement, Shiori l'avait alors retenu et avait tenté de calmer cet enfant terrorisé. D'une voix calme et posée, elle avait su le calmer et l'adoucir.

« Comme c'était dangereux pour lui de refaire surface dans le quartier, Shiori a alors décidé de l'héberger le temps qu'il reprenne des forces et que toutes ses plaies aient disparu. Nijimura-san est donc resté moins d'une année chez nous.

— Presque un an ? Reformula aussitôt Akashi, les yeux agrandis.

— En effet. Comme elle et Nijimura-san s'entendaient bien, ils passaient leur temps dans le jardin. Elle n'a plus cherché à aller dehors après ça.

— Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ? »

Masaomi entendit parfaitement la tristesse dans la voix de son fils et ses yeux retombèrent une énième fois sur le portrait de sa femme, morte trop tôt. Du bout de ses doigts, il effleura ses cheveux ainsi que le bas de son visage, une lueur attristée inscrite dans ses yeux.

« La perte de ta mère a été un grand choc pour tout le monde, d'autant plus pour toi et moi. J'ai refusé la réalité et me suis caché derrière mon travail… »

Pendant un certain temps, Masaomi resta silencieux. Il se souvenait de cette période de sa vie comme si celle-ci remontait à hier ; la plaie que représentait la perte de sa femme n'était toujours pas refermée, et cela malgré toutes ces années écoulées. A cette époque, Akashi n'avait que huit ans, regardait le monde autour de lui avec des yeux remplis d'admiration et se trouvait toujours dans à proximité de sa mère en tenant la plupart du temps sa jupe entre ses petites mains.

L'adulte porta son attention vers son fils, qui avait bien sûr grandi mais qui gardait toujours certains traits à Shiori.

« A vrai dire, je ne voulais même pas rentrer à la maison car ça voulait dire te voir… tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, Seijūrō. Et c'était un supplice pour moi que de te regarder. »

Toute son attention tournée vers cette photographie, Masaomi se souvint de cette époque où il avait été lâche et n'avait pu être capable de jouer son rôle de père. Cela avait été au-dessus de ses forces ; non pas qu'il regrettait l'existence d'Akashi, loin de là, mais il n'était pas prêt. La perte de son amour avait brisé quelque chose en lui et il ne pouvait être capable de positiver, d'essayer de réconforter son fils et lui mentir en disant que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps.

Il avait donc fui ; loin de cette maison où l'odeur de sa femme restait encore imprégnée et où un tas de souvenirs s'étaient accumulés.

« Je sais seulement que celui qui s'est occupé de toi à ce moment, ce fut Nijimura-san. Il est celui qui est resté à tes côtés et a essuyé tes larmes en même temps que les siennes. »

Masaomi avait bien sûr honte de son attitude, mais à présent il ne pouvait qu'assumer ses erreurs et ses mauvais choix, et vivre avec ces derniers. Toutefois, malgré cela, il se souvenait parfaitement de son interaction animée et virulente avec Nijimura, un jour où il était revenu à la maison pour chercher des dossiers manquants pour l'un de ses projets. Il avait voulu faire vite et n'être que de passage, mais le hasard avait voulu que son chemin croise celui de Nijimura qui ramenait Akashi, âgé de huit ans, dans sa chambre au même moment.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de culpabilité tandis qu'il se rappela à quel point son fils semblait heureux de le revoir, mais dont il avait été incapable de soutenir le regard plus de quelques secondes. Akashi avait pourtant couru dans sa direction, les yeux animés d'une joie immense comme si aucun malheur ne s'était abattu sur leur famille.

Il l'avait alors ignoré et l'avait dépassé sans même lui adresser un regard, dossier en main, et avait commencé à descendre l'escalier avant de se faire attraper par Nijimura.

— _Akashi a besoin de son père ! Arrêtez de fuir et tenez votre rôle correctement !_

Nijimura n'était qu'un adolescent, pas plus vieux qu'Akashi à ce jour, et pourtant il avait été plus mature que lui.

— _Il a besoin de vous !_

Masaomi sentit son cœur se contracter à ce souvenir. Il se rappela sans la moindre difficulté cette joie qui s'était transformée en de grosses larmes sur le visage de son fils, qui tentait tant bien que mal de les retenir en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au bas de son pull. Seulement, il avait préféré l'ignorer et partir rapidement. Il n'avait pu supporter la vision de son fils en larme, mais aussi cette ressemblance quasi insoutenable avec sa mère.

Les injures de Nijimura avaient alors fusé contre son dos, mais pas un seul instant il ne s'était retourné ou n'avait regretté son geste ce jour-là.

Relevant ses yeux vers son fils, Masaomi voulut s'excuser. Malheureusement, aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche et il abaissa rapidement son regard. Il était conscient d'avoir blessé Akashi à cette époque, de l'avoir laissé se débrouiller avec le deuil sans le soutien de son père. Un étranger avait mieux su tenir ce rôle que lui-même ; tout comme Nijimura avait parfaitement su être le mari adéquat lorsque Shiori avait dû être hospitalisée. Masaomi n'avait pas eu la force de voir sa chère et tendre à deux doigts de la mort.

« Je pense que c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas… Tout ça fut un véritable choc pour tout le monde et ta mémoire a sûrement voulu te protéger. Pour que tu puisses te relever et vivre ta vie sans ce poids terrible sur les épaules. »

La douleur, la culpabilité, et les remords étaient en effet des poids qui alourdissaient les épaules de Masaomi. Il n'avait pas été là ni pour sa femme ni pour son fils ; passant son temps à fuir la cruelle réalité de la vie. En soit, il jalousait même son propre fils : être capable d'oublier toute cette souffrance, comme par magie, et pouvoir apprécier de nouveau le monde qui les entourait.

Pouvoir être heureux une nouvelle fois…

Dans un soupir chargé d'émotion, Masaomi finit tout de même par se redresser et partit en direction de l'armoire qui jonchait le mur à sa droite. Il prit toutefois le temps de sortir une petite clé d'un tiroir de son bureau avant de l'insérer dans la serrure de l'armoire. Toute l'attention d'Akashi se retrouva alors obnubilée par le contenu du meuble et de la silhouette de son père qui, pour la première fois, lui paraissait humain. Il était un homme qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, qui avait fui ses responsabilités et qui se trouvait à ce jour remplis de remords.

Masaomi se tourna ensuite vers son fils, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Un sourire nostalgique, à peine visible, étiré le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ta mère adorait filmer tes prouesses et gardait les enregistrements comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te servir dans cette armoire.

— Ces vidéos… souffla le rouquin tout en se rapprochant de son père, hésitant.

— Oui. Elles t'aideront peut-être à te souvenir de la venue de Nijimura-san dans notre famille. »

Du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur que tout parte en poussière s'il avait le malheur de les toucher directement, Akashi effleura les protections qui couvraient les CD rangés chronologiquement ; la première datant de sa naissance puisque la date de son anniversaire y figurait. De nouveaux souvenirs de sa mère étaient à sa portée, nouant davantage sa gorge.

Akashi se tourna cependant en direction de son père et hésita un instant avant de formuler sa question.

« Je peux… vraiment ? »

Masaomi lui répondit simplement en hochant de la tête, s'éloignant par la suite pour quitter son bureau et retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait terminé de raconter sa version de l'histoire et le reste sera assurément conter par ces vidéos, si son fils comptait les regarder jusqu'à la dernière.

En chemin pour retrouver à sa chambre, il croisa le majordome dans le couloir. Ce dernier inclina respectueusement ses épaules, bien que tout sourire ait disparu, le remerciant de la sorte d'avoir eu le courage de tout dévoiler à son fils. Néanmoins, Masaomi n'y prêta pas réelle attention et se mura plutôt dans le silence. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme le faisant disparaître pour regagner un peu de sérénité.

Resté dans le bureau de son père, Akashi n'osait toujours pas se saisir d'une de ces vidéos. Voulait-il réellement revoir sa mère, entendre le son de sa voix et la voir si heureuse ? Cela n'allait-il pas être plus douloureux encore ? Désormais, grâce à son père, il comprenait mieux ce que Nijimura sous-entendait derrière cette dette. Sa mère lui ayant sauvé la vie, il s'était senti redevable. Toutefois, bien qu'il se força à se souvenir, Akashi ne se rappelait pas de ce garçon aux cheveux décolorés qui était le Nijimura délinquant ; ces vidéos pourraient justement le lui rappeler.

La gorge chargée d'émotions qui l'empêchaient de respirer correctement, Akashi expira un bon coup, comme pour percer l'abcès qui s'y était logé. Il avait besoin de savoir. Si un jour il désirait revoir Nijimura, ou si jamais ils devaient tomber l'un sur l'autre par le plus grand des hasards, ce serait en parfaite connaissance de cause. Akashi ne pouvait plus rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps.

Ainsi, il attrapa quelques boitiers en fonction des dates écrites sur la tranche au marqueur. Il reconnut sans la moindre difficulté l'écriture délicate de sa mère, sentant alors son cœur faire de nouveau des siennes et son ventre se contracter douloureusement.

Son reflet se joua dans la transparence des jaquettes de CD, mais Akashi n'y fit pourtant pas attention et se remémora plutôt le doux sourire réconfortant de sa mère. Il se savait à deux doigts d'en connaître davantage sur Nijimura et ainsi réduire cette distance qui le séparait du brun. A son rythme, doucement, mais sûrement.

 **-x-x-x-**

La nuit était tombée sur Tokyo et Nijimura aida Kuroko à nettoyer le bar avant la fermeture. Appuyé contre le balai, Nijimura observa l'extérieur où une averse trempait les routes et pressait les passants à regagner leur foyer. Son humeur semblait se calquer à la perfection avec le temps maussade et un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'expression emplie de détresse d'Akashi alors qu'il mettait les voiles. Cette détresse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui l'avait toujours rendu faible et qui ravivait en lui le besoin de protéger ce garçon, de l'écarter de toute souffrance inutile.

Cette même souffrance qu'il avait lui même causée en voulant l'éloigner de lui.

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres, mais il fut bientôt attaqué par un chiffon qui s'abattit sans la moindre vergogne contre son dos. Par surprise, il relâcha son balai qui retentit contre le sol avant de se retourner et fusiller du regard Kuroko. Seulement, celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et enchaîna rapidement.

« J'en ai assez. Tu n'as pas cessé de soupirer toute la journée, Nijimura-san, gronda le bleuté en le foudroyant du regard.

— Excuse-moi…

— Ce ne sont pas des excuses que je veux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Rien d'important. »

Toutefois, Kuroko avait déjà perdu patience. Sa main attrapa donc l'extrémité de son chiffon et il plissa ses yeux, laissant présager à son interlocuteur qu'il pourrait recommencer son ancienne attaque sans le moindre scrupule. Un frisson désagréable mordit instantanément l'épiderme de Nijimura, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Enerver Kuroko n'était pas franchement une bonne idée, pouvant se révéler bien plus terrifiant que le commun des mortels malgré sa petite taille et son apparence frêle. Nijimura vint nerveusement fourrer sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai blessé Akashi et je commence à regretter… content ? Ponctua-t-il en relevant ses yeux dans ceux de Kuroko.

— Non. Tu es un idiot, soupira son ami.

— Pardon !?

— Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu t'es montré blessant à l'égard d'Akashi-san, mais de toute évidence tu le regrettes à présent. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

— C'est pour son bien…

— Car un fils de riche n'a rien à faire avec un délinquant tel que toi ? »

Le fait que Kuroko ait tapé dans le mile si rapidement perturba Nijimura, qui bégaya plusieurs fois avant d'agiter sa tête sur les côtés et tenter de se ressaisir. Il remarqua alors le regard que lui jeta son collègue, un mélange de colère et de lassitude.

« Nijimura-san, soupira-t-il. Tu es le premier qui veut que les autres ne te voient plus comme le délinquant que tu as été, mais tu es aussi le premier à faire une fixation là-dessus.

— Mais je…

— Alors laisse-moi te dire ça une bonne fois pour toute : oui tu as commis des erreurs, comme tout le monde dans ce bas monde, mais nous avons tous fait des erreurs et pourtant nous continuons à vivre et être heureux. Alors cesse de t'enfermer dans ce passé et décide toi enfin à passer à autre chose. »

Nijimura cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux tandis que Kuroko gardait ce calme olympien qui le caractérisait. Ses mots n'étaient pas blessants, ils servaient simplement à lui faire réaliser que tout cela était derrière lui et qu'il devait se bouger. Il avait stagné trop longtemps désormais pour rester au point de départ.

« Maintenant, il me semble que tu as des excuses à formuler à quelqu'un, conclut Kuroko.

— Désolé ?

— Pas à moi, idiot. »

Kuroko menaça une nouvelle fois Nijimura de son torchon, agacé par l'attitude du brun qui savait parfaitement de qui il parlait. Il repartit alors rapidement à ses affaires, espérant que son discours ait servi au moins à quelque chose. Son regard s'attarda néanmoins une dernière fois sur Nijimura, qui était reparti regarder l'extérieur et semblait réfléchir à de nouvelles perspectives.

Au moins c'était ça de gagné.

 **-x-x-x-**

Le lendemain, Akashi fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Rapidement, il passa une main sur son visage et ramena quelques-unes de ses mèches vers l'arrière tandis que son autre main chercha à tâtons son téléphone. A cause du visionnage des vidéos de sa mère, il n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler et s'était couché plus tard qu'à ses habitudes. Il sentit même son corps réticent à exercer le moindre mouvement tandis qu'il mit enfin la main sur l'appareil qui l'avait délogé de son sommeil, fronçant ensuite ses sourcils lorsqu'il vit le nom de la personne qui cherchait à le joindre.

Apportant son portable contre son oreille, il fut tout d'abord étonné par sa propre voix. De toute évidence, celle-ci se trouvait encore enrouée de la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant retomber contre son matelas.

— Oh excuse-moi, je te dérange ? S'excusa rapidement Rin.

— Non… »

La courte réponse du rouquin ne rassura toutefois pas la jeune fille, qui ne tarda pourtant pas à dire la raison de son appel. Akashi lui prêtait de son temps et elle s'en voudrait davantage d'abuser de sa gentillesse en laissant le silence combler leur communication.

« Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressait toujours de jouer du violon au conservatoire de ma mère. Elle termine tôt aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de lui rendre visite ! »

Akashi repensa à cette soirée où il avait mangé chez les Nijimura ainsi que sa conversation à ce sujet. Son esprit lui rappela aussi la fourberie de Nijimura qui l'avait alors attrapé sous son bras, afin de pouvoir lui écraser son poing contre son crâne et emmêler ses cheveux. Ce sourire qu'il avait ensuite pu recevoir avant de le voir disparaître à l'intérieur de cette voiture qui le séparait à présent du brun.

Cet adulte qui avait partagé une année de son enfance, qui avait été là à la place de son père lors du décès de sa mère… et qui était finalement revenu bien des années après. Akashi tourna alors son attention sur l'ordinateur qui trônait au bout de son lit ; la fatigue avait eu raison de lui et il s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte : laissant la vidéo qui l'avait le plus intéressé jouer en boucle. La voix de sa mère remplissait faiblement sa chambre, se trouvant derrière la caméra et donc invisible à ses yeux.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, préparant une petite farce qui l'enchantait.

« Akashi-san ? L'appela Rin, de peur de l'avoir perdu.

— Pas de problème. Pourras-tu m'envoyer l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle elle terminera ?

— Euh… j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu se retrouver au bar où travaille mon frère et y aller tous ensemble. » Hésita Rin.

Akashi sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de recroiser aussi vite le chemin de Nijimura, son attention ne dérivant pas une seule seconde de la scène qui se jouait à quelques centimètres de lui à travers son ordinateur. Sa mère poussait au même instant la porte menant à sa chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son rire, et dévoiler ainsi à la caméra la silhouette de deux enfants dont l'un s'était endormi blotti contre le plus âgé.

— _Seijūrō semble aussi t'avoir adopté, Nijimura-san._

Pris en flagrant délit, Akashi put voir le jeune Nijimura retirer prestement sa main des cheveux qu'il caressait jusqu'alors. Son visage avait viré à l'écrevisse et il avait alors tenté de s'éloigner du petit garçon avant que Shiori ne le rassure en venant s'asseoir sur un coin du lit.

— _Il est adorable hein… Ce fut le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu m'offrir. Et même si je dois partir plus tôt que prévu, je ne regrette absolument rien._

Akashi put ainsi voir la main de sa mère apparaître devant la caméra, venant ainsi caresser du bout de ses doigts sa joue. Un geste tendre, remplit de délicatesse et traduisant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Lors de son premier visionnage, Akashi n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Malgré les paroles de sa mère, et bien qu'il ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, il avait tout de même saisi toute la tristesse qui avait élu domicile dans sa voix. Il était évident qu'elle aurait souhaité plus de temps à ses côtés, pouvoir continuer à le border et lui caresser la joue comme elle le faisait à l'instant, mais la vie en avait fait autrement.

« Akashi-san… Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Rin.

— Oui… Je suis occupé alors je vais devoir raccrocher. Envoie-moi l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle tu veux qu'on se rejoigne au conservatoire, s'il te plaît. »

Bien que la voix de Rin monta jusqu'à ses oreilles, Akashi raccrocha. Son téléphone tomba par la suite contre sa couverture et il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi son père parlait de sa chance pour avoir tout oublié, sa mémoire ayant préféré le protéger en lui retirant ces souvenirs douloureux. L'injustice de leur situation lui revenait de plein fouet ; lui faisant une nouvelle fois réaliser que malgré toutes leurs prières silencieuses, et leurs espoirs d'un miracle, d'un geste de Dieu, sa mère lui avait été tout de même retirée. Une personne innocente, qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, et qui malgré ses paroles souhaitaient plus que tout rester auprès de sa famille et de son fils, souriant tant bien que mal tout en avouant le contraire.

Shiori avait été forcée d'accepter la réalité, préférant profiter de ces derniers moments avec le sourire.

Akashi ne parvint pas à contenir ses sanglots, sa poitrine semblait pouvoir être capable de se déchirer à n'importe quel instant. Ainsi, bien qu'il se saisisse de sa chemise avec véhémence, rien ne changea et il eut comme l'impression douloureuse de suffoquer.

Pendant ce temps, Rin abaissa son regard sur son téléphone. Elle avait terminé les cours depuis quelques minutes et avait donc rejoint le bar de son frère, et pensait proposer à Akashi de la rejoindre au plus vite, mais celui-ci s'était révélé étrange. Sa voix sonnait douloureuse. Face à son mutisme et son expression livide, Nijimura se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de la ramener sur terre en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

« Un problème ? S'enquit-il.

— Je crois… qu'Akashi-san était en train de pleurer…

— Akashi, pleurer ? T'as dû rêver ! »

Nijimura força un rire qui fit aussitôt soupirer Kuroko à côté de lui. Cependant, Rin était déjà ailleurs et continua d'observer son téléphone comme si ce dernier allait lui souffler une réponse. La voix de l'adolescent lui avait serré le cœur et elle craignait que son frère ne se trompe. Elle fit tout de même ce que lui avait demandé Akashi, lui envoyant alors un message lui fournissant les indications nécessaires.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Dans ce chapitre cette fois-ci, on en apprend un peu plus sur Nijimura et sa relation passée avec Haizaki, mais aussi tout pleins d'autres belles choses ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire !

Merci aussi à **Louna Ashasou** pour sa correction ! N'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour sur son profil ;)

Réponses aux review :

 **Anna :** Merci pour ton commentaire et bienvenue à toi :D Comme tu peux le voir, voici le chapitre 11 de sorti haha. J'espère qu'il te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **amelayy :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire il m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente en tout cas si j'ai commencé à te faire apprécier un autre couple que le AkaKuro, et encore plus si j'ai commencé à te faire apprécier Haizaki mdr. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine :D

 **mystrale9331 :** Haha t'inquiète je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire ! C'est l'un de mes petits bébés et je compte bien l'emmener jusqu'au dernier chapitre, ainsi même si les mises à jour sont espacées dans le temps, cette histoire aura bien une fin. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour suivre cette histoire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'Akashi fit face au miroir de la salle de bain et vit ses yeux rougis, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tromper Rin et sa mère. Ses yeux étaient enflés, prouvant qu'il avait bien dû pleurer un certain temps pour obtenir ce résultat. En plus de ça, le tas d'informations qui lui était parvenu ainsi que ses propres larmes avaient engendré un sévère mal de crâne qui cognait avec fureur contre ses tempes. Akashi savait pourtant qu'il pouvait avertir Rin et reporter cette journée à plus tard, mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir de sa chambre et de s'éloigner des vidéos de sa mère, mais aussi arrêter de ressasser. Il avait donc demandé au majordome d'appeler un taxi qui le conduirait au conservatoire de la ville.

Il passa ses mains sous l'eau du robinet et les pressa contre son visage en espérant que la fraicheur fasse disparaître les rougeurs. Il revit par la suite son reflet à travers le miroir, semblant lui rire au nez. Akashi l'ignora et retourna à sa chambre pour aller chercher son violon et attendre le taxi. Il devait simplement se concentrer sur autre chose.

La voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et l'ouverture automatique des portières lui permit de se glisser à l'intérieur. A peine la portière refermée sur lui que déjà il ouvrait la vitre et inhalait l'air hivernal. La fraicheur du vent était un bon moyen de se changer les idées et il focalisa son attention sur les paysages qui se superposaient avec la vitesse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il arriva à ce fameux conservatoire où la mère de Nijimura enseignait le violon depuis la fin de sa carrière d'artiste. Il reconnut sans le moindre mal la silhouette de Rin qui patientait devant les portes d'entrée, soufflant sur ses mains afin de les réchauffer tout en regardant autour d'elle. Se savoir attendu fit étirer un maigre sourire sur les lèvres d'Akashi, qui remercia ensuite le taxi tout en lui donnant l'argent nécessaire pour payer sa course.

Tout en tenant l'étui de son violon d'une main, il s'avança pour rejoindre Rin qui le remarqua rapidement. Un large sourire vint illuminer le visage de la jeune fille qui agitait vivement son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait rejoint.

« Tu te sens prêt ? Il reste quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse son cours, mais on peut attendre au chaud à l'intérieur ! »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Rin attrapa sa main libre et le tira dans le conservatoire. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une salle, qui devait être celle occupée par sa mère. A travers les petites vitres menant à la pièce où se déroulait le cours, Akashi pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un unique élève, tenant un violon sous son menton. Devant lui se tenait la mère de la famille Nijimura, qui faisait les cents pas et s'assurait que la partition soit respectée. Il la voyait hocher son visage en rythme avec les variantes de la mélodie, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Pendant qu'Akashi observait d'un œil attentif cette femme à quelques mètres de lui, Rin, quant à elle, s'intéressait davantage au rouquin. L'intonation de sa voix lors de leur conversation téléphonique ne l'avait pas quitté et elle s'inquiétait toujours pour l'adolescent. Elle aurait bien souhaité pouvoir l'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient pu le faire pleurer, seulement elle ne voulait pas déranger le rouquin en se montrant indiscrète. Alors elle se tut et se contenta de le regarder.

« Ta mère est au courant que nous venons la voir ? » Demanda tout à coup Akashi.

Il se tourna alors dans sa direction, captant son regard qui était déjà tourné dans sa direction. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent sans dire quoique ce soit alors que des rougeurs se multipliaient sur les joues de Rin, qui détourna rapidement son attention sur le mur à sa droite et agita nerveusement sa main de bas en haut.

« Bien sûr ! Je lui ai envoyé un message pour la prévenir et elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, haha. »

Akashi fronça ses sourcils devant la soudaine gêne de la jeune fille, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur la mère de celle-ci lorsqu'il comprit que le cours était fini. L'élève rangeait ses affaires avant de rejoindre son professeur, sûrement pour lui poser diverses questions. Akashi et Rin attendirent bien évidemment qu'il soit parti pour faire leur entrée et venir saluer cette femme qui leur sourit tendrement.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois, Akashi-san ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt ; tout comme sa fille plus tôt, elle avait remarqué l'expression déconfite de l'adolescent.

— Je vais bien, merci, répondit-il simplement tout en déposant l'écrin de son violon sur une table lui servant de bureau.

— Tu es parvenu à retrouver un peu d'inspiration pour tes peintures ? »

Les mains d'Akashi se figèrent à cette interrogation. Comment pouvait-il songer à ses peintures dans un moment pareil ? Son père venait de lui dévoiler la relation entre sa mère et Nijimura, entre Nijimura et lui-même. Des vérités dont il ne retrouvait que de vagues souvenirs. Le plus blessant, toutefois, était que malgré toutes ces découvertes et ces nouvelles questions qui avaient germé dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas voir Nijimura pour les lui poser directement.

« Akashi-san, l'appela doucement Rin en tendant sa main pour attraper la sienne et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui.

— Non. C'est pourquoi je suis venu aujourd'hui. »

Il attrapa son violon ainsi que son archet et demanda à la mère de Rin où il pouvait se placer. Il ne remarqua alors pas le geste qu'avait entrepris la jeune fille à son intention, qui lui jeta alors un regard davantage inquiet. Malgré la présence d'Akashi à leurs côtés, Rin le sentait loin d'elles. C'était comme s'il était hors de portée et que quoi qu'elles puissent dire, ou faire, cela ne changerait rien ; il semblait inaccessible.

Puis, sans dire quoi que ce soit, Akashi glissa l'archet contre les cordes de son violon. Une délicate mélodie s'en échappa et commença à remplir la pièce, si faible et pourtant si agréable que Rin préféra arrêter de réfléchir et ferma ses yeux pour en profiter. Quant à sa mère, celle-ci observa d'un œil attentif les doigts d'Akashi se déplacer sur les cordes de son instrument, avec une légèreté et une élégance qui la surprit en vue de son jeune âge. Très peu de ses élèves, qui parfois se trouvaient plus âgés qu'Akashi, n'avait pas son niveau.

Pendant ce temps, Akashi regardait son violon et faisait glisser son archet contre les cordes comme s'il s'agissait de l'extension de son bras ; avec une simplicité et une fluidité témoignant de sa maîtrise au cours de ces années.

La mélodie ne faisait pas partie des plus complexes, seulement elle avait cette particularité de toucher rapidement le cœur de l'auditoire si elle se trouvait bien maîtrisée. D'apparence simpliste, l'enjeu d'une telle partition résidait dans la maitrise du musicien et de son interprétation. Tout le monde pouvait la jouer, mais le son qui ressortirait du violon changerait indéniablement d'une personne à une autre.

Ainsi, bien qu'Akashi semblait vouloir cacher sa tristesse avec une attitude distante, sa façon de jouer laissait à l'inverse entrapercevoir sa détresse. S'en rendait-il lui-même compte ? Cette souffrance qu'apercevait la mère de Nijimura, sa sensibilité pour le violon lui ayant conféré un œil avisé et des oreilles plus à l'écoute, lui étreignit davantage le cœur que la performance de cet adolescent.

Lorsqu'Akashi termina de jouer et se tourna dans leur direction, elle et Rin applaudirent. Sa fille ne tenait pas en place et frappait énergiquement entre ses mains, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Se trouvant plus dans la retenue, elle quitta son bureau, sur lequel elle s'était appuyée pendant qu'Akashi jouait, et se rapprocha de celui-ci. L'adolescent leva un regard interrogatif dans sa direction tandis qu'elle déposait une main contre son épaule.

« Je suis épatée par ton talent, Akashi-san.

— Merci.

— Mais quelque chose te préoccupe, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne cherche pas à détourner le sujet, cela s'est ressenti dès que tu as commencé à jouer. » Précisa-t-elle en sentant sous sa main le rouquin tressaillir.

Elle avait parlé si bas que Rin n'avait pas pu l'entendre, observant simplement sa mère qui souriait gentiment à Akashi et celui-ci qui la regardait avec surprise. Le fait que ce garçon soit de nouveau sur ses gardes à son contact parut étrange pour la mère de famille, qui avait pu voir le rouquin se détendre au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges. C'était comme s'ils revenaient à ce fameux soir où ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre, sur le seuil de l'appartement de Nijimura.

« Rin, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, avoua-t-elle avant de se rapprocher de sa fille.

— Oui ?

— Ma voiture est au sous-sol et j'ai pas mal d'affaires à mettre dans le coffre. Tu veux bien m'aider pendant que je trie quelques papiers ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et disparut bientôt avec des documents entre les mains, connaissant le chemin jusqu'à la voiture puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait rejoindre sa mère au conservatoire. Elle laissa ainsi Akashi et sa mère, seul à seul.

Peu de temps après le départ de Rin, la mère de famille se dirigea vers son bureau et rangea quelques partitions dans sa mallette pendant qu'Akashi rangeait son violon dans son étui. Du coin de l'œil, il observait cette femme qui, l'air de rien, semblait être passé à autre chose et ne lui portait plus aucun intérêt. Pourtant, c'en était autrement il ne le tarda pas à le réaliser. Le fait étant qu'elle avait remarqué son malaise, mais par égard et par respect, elle ne comptait pas le forcer à se livrer à elle et lui laissait le choix de venir à elle. Cette main qui s'était posée contre son épaule et la chaleur qui s'en était dégagée, tout comme cette voix rassurante et posée, étaient venues à lui et silencieusement lui avaient soufflé qu'il pouvait compter sur cette femme.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Akashi se tourna dans sa direction et réfléchit. Il avait à quelques mètres de lui la mère de Nijimura qui pouvait détenir des informations sur cette époque. Seulement, comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur les questions qui traversaient son esprit.

« Veux-tu venir manger chez nous ce soir, Akashi-san ? Finit-elle par lui demander après avoir fini avec ses affaires.

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

— Nous déranger ? S'amusa-t-elle. Si je te le propose, c'est que tu ne nous déranges absolument pas. J'appellerai Shūzō pour savoir s'il est libre. »

A nouveau, l'idée de se confronter si rapidement au brun fit tressaillir Akashi qui détourna son regard. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la mère de famille, qui fronça ses sourcils. Son fils aîné serait donc le problème ?

« A moins que cela t'ennuie… » Supposa-t-elle.

Cependant, Akashi n'entendit pas sa voix. Il n'entendait que les reproches de Nijimura, qui voulait le tenir éloigné de sa famille. Les mots blessants de son ancien manager lui firent alors comprendre que ce repas ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée ; continuer de se rapprocher de ces personnes et passer des moments à leurs côtés, dans cette douce ambiance familiale et conviviale. Ce ne serait définitivement pas bon.

« Je vais devoir décliner votre invitation pour ce soir. Je suis beaucoup sorti ces derniers temps et mon père verra cela d'un mauvais œil. »

Sa réponse était un moyen de fuir, il en avait tout à fait conscience et se fichait bien si cette femme allait le croire ou non. Nijimura le lui avait dit clairement : il ne devait pas profiter de la gentillesse de cette famille pour combler la perte de sa mère. Finalement, il décida de se pencher vers l'avant et ainsi saluer cette femme avant de regagner l'extérieur et prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

Peu de temps après sa sortie, Rin réapparut et observa d'un œil inquiet sa mère qui regardait encore l'endroit par lequel Akashi était sorti. Elle aurait au moins voulu savoir ce que son fils aîné avait bien pu dire, ou faire, pour mettre l'adolescent dans un état pareil. Sa curiosité ayant été piquée à vif, elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots avec son aîné.

De la sorte, après avoir raccompagné Rin à la maison et avoir préparé le repas pour tout le monde, elle reprit la route pour rejoindre l'appartement de Nijimura. L'expression d'Akashi ne voulait pas quitter son esprit et avait su réveiller son instinct maternel ; ce petit qui avait perdu bien trop tôt sa mère, qui se trouvait nuit et jour enfermé dans sa maison bien trop grande, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de sa détresse. Inconsciemment, elle contracta ses poings alors qu'elle faisait désormais face à la porte de son fils.

Des rires lui arrivaient aux oreilles et elle arqua un sourcil. L'idée de savoir son fils en train de s'amuser gaiment, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Ainsi, elle toqua fermement. Les rires cessèrent et sans plus attendre, le visage de Nijimura se présenta à elle.

« Maman ?! »

Toutefois, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle força le passage et retira ses chaussures à l'entrée. Elle balaya par la suite l'appartement du regard et tomba sans plus attendre sur Haizaki qui se releva au même instant du canapé, le visage livide.

« Oh. Shōgo-kun, ça faisait longtemps. »

Se tournant vers son fils qui se passait une main dans les cheveux, elle le dévisagea sans outre mesure. Ses relations avec le délinquant n'avaient jamais été des plus agréables et Haizaki avait toujours été intimidé par cette femme qui, malgré sa carrure fragile, détenait une force de caractère qui faisait se plier le plus téméraire des hommes. En un simple coup d'œil, Haizaki savait où était sa place et souhaitait juste disparaître.

Ainsi, il ne tarda pas à se diriger dans l'entrée pour récupérer ses chaussures. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour saluer Nijimura, mais le regard assassin de la mère la lui fit refermer aussi vite. Il referma la porte derrière lui, l'air semblant lui avoir manqué.

Nijimura retourna dans le salon et demanda à sa mère si celle-ci désirait boire quelque chose. Le dos tourné dans sa direction, Nijimura pouvait ainsi échapper au regard furieux de sa mère et gagner un peu de sursis.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez repris contact, entama-t-elle sans la moindre fioriture.

— Il est un habitué du bar de Kuroko. Depuis toujours. »

Cette précision de la part de Nijimura fit se pincer ses lèvres, les renvoyant à une toute autre époque où son fils se battait pour un rien et que son mari était encore de ce monde. La première fois que Nijimura lui avait présenté Haizaki, elle n'avait rien contre lui. Il s'agissait là d'un ami du brun, qui au fur et à mesure s'était révélé être bien plus que ça. En soit, cela ne la dérangeait pas ; du moment que son fils se protégeait et faisait attention, il pouvait aimer qui il voulait. Elle n'était pas si étroite d'esprit que Nijimura l'avait pensé, puisque ce dernier s'était longtemps caché avant qu'elle ne les surprenne un soir en rentrant plus tôt que prévu à la maison.

Une situation cocasse qui l'avait longtemps amusée et qui lui avait permis de beaucoup taquiner son fils à l'époque. Seulement, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié à propos d'Haizaki était le simple fait que ce garçon traînait son fils, la chair de ses entrailles, vers le fond. Toutes ces batailles, ces petits vols à l'arraché, c'était Haizaki qui lançait ces idées.

Et en pleine crise d'adolescence et en conflit avec son paternel, Nijimura n'avait pas su y résister. Ce qui l'avait encore plus éloigné de sa famille, de son père qui déclarait les premiers symptômes de sa maladie qui, quelques années plus tard, l'eut conduit à la mort.

Au fond, la mère de famille savait qu'Haizaki n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Elle transposait simplement toute sa colère et sa frustration sur lui, afin de trouver un mouton noir. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, et bien que cette situation était injuste, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire autrement. Cela était au-dessus de ses forces.

Surtout après avoir appris que Nijimura avait failli perdre la vie à cause de lui.

« Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour ça… Je veux qu'on parle d'Akashi-san, se ressaisit-elle rapidement.

— Au point de te faire venir chez moi au lieu de m'appeler ? Se moqua Nijimura en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

— Je ne veux pas te voir te défiler. »

Nijimura releva ensuite ses yeux pour s'apercevoir que sa mère l'avait rejoint et se tenait maintenant en face de lui, debout et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. De toute évidence, elle était remontée contre lui.

« Aujourd'hui avec Rin, ils sont venus à la fin de mes cours pour qu'Akashi-san me joue un morceau de violon.

— C'est bien, non ? Il est bon à ça.

— Shūzō, arrête avec cette nonchalance ! »

Entendre sa mère hausser le ton lui fit contracter sa mâchoire et rentrer sa tête entre ses épaules, détournant ensuite son regard avant de soupirer longuement. Il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête avec les membres de sa famille et en avait assez de les entendre se disputer, leurs voix se superposant les unes par-dessus les autres afin de découvrir qui pourrait parler le plus fort. Plus que quiconque, il en avait eu son lot et n'était décidément pas partant pour un autre tour.

De ce fait, il capitula et se tourna une nouvelle fois en direction de sa mère. Son changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa génitrice qui soupira afin de se calmer et reprendre plus sereinement.

« Akashi-san n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Il était évident qu'avant de nous rejoindre, il a dû pleurer.

— A ce point ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux agrandis.

— Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de savoir Shūzō… lui as-tu dit quelque chose ? »

Mal à l'aise, il se passa nerveusement sa nuque. Seulement pouvait-il vraiment croire que ses propos aient produit un tel chamboulement auprès d'Akashi ? Ce garçon qui l'avait toujours regardé de haut et qui n'hésitait pas à le martyriser autant sur le plan physique que moral, serait en ce moment triste ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, de retenir ce sentiment de culpabilité de grandir encore plus en lui. Seulement, il se souvint alors de Rin qui avait cherché à joindre Akashi et qui avait eu l'impression de l'entendre pleurer à l'autre bout du fil. Peut-être avait-elle eu raison finalement.

Nijimura sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il essayait positiver. Comment sa Majesté pouvait-elle se montrer sensible à ses paroles alors qu'en temps normal elle se trouvait si inébranlable ?

« C'est bien toi le responsable alors, soupira soudainement sa mère en constatant que son silence était bien trop long pour être anodin.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de la sorte… Il va toujours dans les extrêmes, se plaignit Nijimura.

— Et je peux savoir ce que tu as pu lui dire ?

— Ça ne va pas te plaire, marmonna-t-il.

— Au point où j'en suis, je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose, crois-moi. »

Il grimaça rapidement avant de lui raconter la dernière fois où il avait secouru Takeru, devant faire face à un ancien adversaire qui l'avait alors menacé en rappelant l'existence de Shinichi. Un prénom qui fit autant frémir sa mère que lui ce jour-là. De toute évidence, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Nijimura la vit alors contracter ses poings et pester quelques injures avant de lui diriger un regard dédaigneux.

« Tout recommence une nouvelle fois, Shūzō. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Lui lança-t-elle en colère.

— Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse !? J'ai déjà demandé à Haizaki de suivre Rin et Takeru pour leur éviter de tomber sur…

— C'est justement Shōgo-kun le problème, Shūzō ! »

La voix rugissante de sa mère lui ferma aussitôt le clapet, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux en la voyant reprendre son souffle et essuyer la larme qui s'était entretemps échappée de son œil.

« C'est de la faute de Shōgo-kun si tu as failli mourir ! Si tu n'avais pas voulu lui venir en aide et le sortir des griffes de son frère, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

Haizaki Shinichi était le grand-frère de son ami et pendant que tous les deux s'amusaient à affronter quelques personnes ou de voler quelques broutilles, Shinichi, lui, touchait à des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses. Provenant d'une mère qui avait pris les voiles pour suivre son amant bien plus riche et influant et d'un père qui s'était tué à la tâche pour faire vivre sa famille éclatée, les frères Haizaki avaient comme n'importe qui des bagages qui pesaient sur leurs épaules. Ces mêmes poids qui pouvaient changer littéralement une personne du jour au lendemain, la transformant dans le pire des cas en une personne injuste et cruelle.

Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer, tous ces faux sourires que leur père avait offerts afin de ne pas les inquiéter alors qu'il traînait son corps fatigué à un énième travail, Shinichi avait fini par perdre pied. Sa plus grande peur était de tourner comme son paternel ; un homme faible qui acceptait de lécher les bottes à n'importe qui afin de pouvoir conserver ses petits boulots, courbant l'échine à la moindre réprimande, pour au final ne récolter qu'un maigre salaire. Un stupide optimiste qui croyait dur comme fer à un lendemain ensoleillé, que ses efforts seront un jour ou l'autre récompensés.

Devenir faible, manipulable et surtout remplaçable, étaient devenus sa hantise.

Ainsi, lorsque leur père rendit son dernier souffle, épuisé et usé par la vie, Shinichi n'avait eu d'autres choix que de prendre en charge ce qui restait de leur famille. Jamais personne ne se trouverait au-dessus de lui et ne lui donnerait des ordres.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Haizaki subit juste l'influence de son frère ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

— Il faut que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute qu'on ne peut pas venir en aide à tout le monde, Shūzō.

— Alors je devrais l'abandonner ? » Proposa-t-il avec ironie.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure que la conversation poursuivait son chemin ; soulevant bien trop de souvenirs douloureux, d'injustices et de frustration née de son incapacité à changer le cours des choses, pour que ce soit sain pour eux. Cette époque de leur vie, normalement révolue, revenait à la charge comme une plaie béante qui n'avait pas tout à fait eu le temps de se refermer. Cette blessure n'avait fait que s'infecter avant d'éclater au grand jour.

Son père malade avait déjà mis un pied dans la tombe/de l'autre côté et qu'importe leurs efforts et leurs prières, rien n'aurait su changer cette fatalité. Cette colère qui l'avait envahi au fur et à mesure que les jours se succédaient dans une normalité des plus abjectes, comme si le temps n'était pas compté et qu'il ne risquait pas de perdre quoi que ce soit. Nijimura en avait eu assez ; il avait ressenti le besoin de crier, de fuir cette réalité.

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se souvenait de ce jour où il était entré dans un squat qu'utilisait Shinichi pour ses affaires, renversant tout sur son passage et frappant les hommes qui se dressait sur son chemin. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait cherché à faire ce jour-là. Voulait-il vraiment aider Haizaki à s'éloigner de son frère pour ne plus subir sa mauvaise influence ? Ou ne voulait-il pas simplement prendre une raclée et abréger ses souffrances ? Il en avait assez de souffrir et de voir les autres souffrir autour de lui, de devoir se montrer fort alors que dans sa chambre il tremblait et pleurait sans la moindre contenance.

« Shūzō… Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à protéger ton entourage, mais pense à toi. Tu es tout aussi important que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Une main chaude vint se poser par-dessus son épaule et lui fit relever ses yeux humides vers sa mère qui le fixait avec intensité. Un maigre sourire vint faire tressauter le coin de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne vienne serrer la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

« Mais tu as blessé Akashi-san en voulant le protéger. Je pense que si tu veux qu'il comprenne tes intentions, tu dois lui dire la vérité.

— Je ne sais pas… Il doit très certainement m'en vouloir.

— Oh oui, sûrement. Cependant, tu ne sauras pas avant d'aller le voir. »

Sa mère lui étira un sourire confiant. Il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, mais il détourna toutefois son regard pour observer un point invisible dans son salon. Il ne savait pas quel accueil pourrait lui réserver Akashi.

« Enfin tu as raison… Kuroko m'a aussi fait la réflexion hier.

— Alors tu vois ! Ecoute la voix de la sagesse pour une fois et va le voir pour t'excuser. »

Une lueur joueuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Nijimura, mais il tut la voix qui l'incitait à se moquer de sa mère. Au lieu de ça, il s'avachit dans son canapé et lui proposa de s'asseoir à ses côtés avant d'allumer la télévision. Ne pouvant refuser l'invitation de son fils aîné qui lui proposait clairement de passer du temps ensemble, la mère de famille prit ainsi place et glissa les couvertures sur ses jambes.

« Mais Akashi avait l'air si mal que ça ? Reprit cependant Nijimura, sa voix traduisant son inquiétude.

— Oui… Ça me faisait de la peine de le voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire.

— Ce qui m'étonne c'est que, normalement, il ne laisse pas ses émotions filtrer.

— Tu sous-estime ta mère ? »

Un coup se logea entre ses côtes et le fit grimacer, attrapant ainsi le poignet à sa mère qui lui jeta un regard amusé. La tempête que représentait leur conversation se trouvait déjà loin, les laissant maintenant profiter de la présence de l'autre. Toutefois, Nijimura n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il connaissait Akashi depuis des années et l'avait vu dans ses pires états suite au décès de sa mère, ce n'était définitivement pas quelques mots qui le feraient montrer à d'autres personnes qu'il ne va pas bien.

Akashi était une personne fière, après tout.

 **-x-x-x-**

Nijimura compta sur son congé pour rendre visite à Akashi et voir par lui-même l'état de l'adolescent. Il avait au préalable réfléchi à son discours pour présenter ses excuses et expliquer une bonne fois pour toute au rouquin pourquoi il ne pouvait plus le côtoyer, du moins pour les prochains jours. Au cours de la dispute, il avait fait exprès d'employer des mots violents, mais il n'avait pas pensé que le rouquin réagirait autant. Cependant, n'était-ce pas normal ? Qui aimerait se faire rejeter de cette façon ? Il était un idiot. Sa culpabilité grandissante ne cessait de lui faire rejouer la scène, de lui faire voir Akashi qui tentait de se sauver la face et paraître insensible, et lui qui continuait toujours d'en rajouter.

Son corps ne voulait donc pas se lever de son canapé, comme écrasé par ses mauvais choix à l'égard du rouquin. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Nijimura regardait dans le vide et cherchait à se redresser pour ensuite se mettre en chemin, cependant rien n'y faisait. Plus qu'une histoire de volonté, il ne trouvait simplement pas le courage nécessaire.

Et s'il avait vraiment blessé Akashi ? Rien n'assurait que l'adolescent souhaite le revoir et encore moins entretenir une conversation avec lui.

Dans un râle sonore, Nijimura plongea sa tête entre ses mains et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Diverses injures traversèrent ses lèvres tandis qu'il se redressa et vérifia une énième fois l'heure. Cela allait bientôt faire une heure qu'il était coincé dans son propre dilemme. Il était beau l'adulte responsable, anciennement terreur de son quartier et tête brulé qui n'hésitait pourtant jamais avant de foncer tête baissée dans une bagarre.

« Et puis merde ! »

Se saisissant de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Akashi, il finit par soupirer devant son attitude déplorable. Son manque de courage le désespérait lui-même et il observa en biais son portable dans l'espoir d'une réponse rapide. Par précaution, il venait de demander à Akashi s'il pouvait passer rapidement chez lui afin de pouvoir discuter. Cela lui éviterait de devoir faire face à une porte ou encore de devoir supporter le regard méprisant de Masaomi.

Nijimura sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra entre ses mains. Ce fut avec une précaution presque comique qu'il ouvrit la réponse d'Akashi, le cœur battant à folle allure.

 _De: Akashi Seijūrō_

 _A: Nijimura Shūzō_

 _Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon tu as toujours fonctionné de la sorte._

 _Pourquoi demander maintenant ?_

Une grimace déforma les traits de son visage alors qu'il lisait la réponse du rouquin. De toute évidence, Akashi lui en voulait ; ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'en serait pas douté en vue de leur dernier échange, mais cela n'allait pas arranger son affaire. Il passa vivement une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant s'il devait répondre quelque chose ou simplement prendre ses affaires et aller une bonne fois pour toute confronter le rouquin.

Dans un élan de courage, il finit tout de même par se lever du canapé. Cela ne servirait à rien de se prendre inutilement la tête avec des détails, Akashi avait raison. Il verrait bien comment la situation se présentera en y faisant face.

Après être monté dans sa voiture et avoir roulé jusqu'à la demeure de la famille Akashi, Nijimura resta quelques secondes à l'intérieur de son véhicule à observer la façade de la résidence. Il inspira longuement et referma la portière derrière lui avant de se présenter devant la porte et toquer quelques coups. Le majordome vint l'accueillir et un sourire se glissa sur le coin de ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Nijimura, qui subitement mal à l'aise partit regarder ailleurs.

« Je me demandais quand vous reviendriez, Nijimura-san, confia l'homme d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

— J'ai tardé, hein ? Lança-t-il dans une vaine tentative de dérision.

— En effet. »

L'honnêteté de ce vieil homme lui rappela Kuroko, qui jamais ne passait par quatre chemins pour faire entendre sa manière de pensée. Nijimura préférait nettement ce genre de personnes puisqu'il était ainsi plus facile de discuter avec elles. De la sorte, Nijimura ne se fit pas trop de soucis au sujet d'Akashi puisque celui-ci était de la même trempe que son collègue ou que ce majordome qui se décala afin de lui permettre d'entrer. Il lui indiqua par la suite qu'Akashi l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Nijimura gravit par la suite les escaliers jusqu'à se trouver dans le couloir menant à la pièce désirée, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas qui le rapprochait un peu plus du rouquin. Il essayait d'imaginer l'expression que lui offrira Akashi lorsque ses yeux tomberont sur lui. Ce regard fier, parfois même hautain selon les circonstances, était quelque chose qui avait toujours déstabilisé Nijimura ; que ce soit le père ou le fils, il sentait l'écart de statut entre leurs deux familles.

La peur de décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur, s'emparait alors de lui et l'effrayait.

Au final, n'avait-il pas caché son passé à Akashi pour que celui-ci ne le regarde pas d'une autre façon ? Voir la déception s'emparer de ces iris sanglants était sûrement quelque chose qui l'horrifiait.

Sa main vint pourtant toquer contre la porte menant à la chambre d'Akashi, dont la voix ne tarda à parvenir à ses oreilles pour lui autoriser l'entrée. Il se saisit alors de la poignée et son regard s'accrocha presque immédiatement à la silhouette d'Akashi qui rangeait au même instant son violon dans son étui. Pour l'instant l'adolescent lui tournait le dos, de sorte que Nijimura ne put voir son expression et ainsi voir son état émotionnel et constater si sa mère avait vu juste ou non.

« Normalement quand je joue du violon, ça a l'effet curatif de me calmer. Malheureusement depuis ta dernière visite, cela m'a été retiré. »

Nijimura entendit les verrous de l'étui se fermer dans un tintement sec, le faisant contracter sa mâchoire tout en détournant le regard. Il ne vit donc pas Akashi se retourner pour lui faire face, ne remarquant que la seconde d'après le regard sombre que l'adolescent riva sur lui. Un frisson parcourut son épiderme et le démangea.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir aujourd'hui ? Si c'est pour me parler de ma dernière sortie avec ta sœur et…

— Je suis venu m'excuser. » L'interrompit-il rapidement.

Il s'abaissa aussitôt afin de montrer respectueusement ses plus plates excuses à Akashi qui fronça les sourcils. Le rouquin demeura toutefois silencieux, son silence incitant Nijimura à poursuivre.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire avec qui et avec qui tu ne dois pas parler. Mes mots cette fois-là étaient pour te tenir éloigné de moi et que tu me détestes.

— Pourquoi je devrais te détester ? » Demanda froidement Akashi.

Tout en se redressant, Nijimura partit regarder ailleurs. Il avait prévu de se montrer honnête à l'égard du plus jeune et de tout lui avouer, mais les mots avaient tout de même du mal à sortir. Il ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment former ses phrases pour qu'elles soient cohérentes.

Face au mal que semblait se donner Nijimura, et réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de multiples autres raisons pour que le brun soit de lui-même venu à lui, Akashi soupira discrètement.

« Mon père m'a tout dit. »

Son aveu fit l'effet d'une bombe pour l'adulte, qui se redressa aussitôt et agrandit les yeux. Tous ses sens se trouvaient en éveil et pourtant sa conscience était partie loin, très loin, de cette chambre. Aucune pensée ne filtrait dans son esprit, remplacée par un vide immense qui le laissa pantois.

« T'as tout dit ? Comment ça ? Parvint-il néanmoins à formuler après quelques secondes.

— Ta rencontre avec ma mère, mais aussi qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant et… »

Intérieurement, Nijimura bénissait et haïssait à la fois Masaomi. Quelque part, il lui facilitait grandement la tâche, mais de l'autre désormais il avait peur. L'arrêt soudain d'Akashi était un réel supplice pour son cœur qui avait décidé de faire les montagnes russes aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Akashi dévia son regard pour observer en biais son ordinateur et les piles de CD empilés les uns sur les autres. Ces vidéos enregistrées par sa mère qui les représentaient lui et Nijimura, bien plus jeune, tournaient encore dans son esprit. Il les avait suffisamment vues et revues pour les connaître par cœur et tout se rappeler en fermant simplement les yeux. Quelques souvenirs lui étaient revenus en plus de ça ; se souvenant de toutes ces fois où Nijimura était parvenu à calmer ses sanglots nocturnes, lorsque la douleur l'empêchait de se rendormir et qu'il commençait à faire des crises d'angoisse.

De par sa simple présence, Nijimura arrivait à le rassurer.

Il n'était pas seul et quelqu'un était là pour sécher ses larmes.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela prenait une tournure blessante.

« J'ai une question importante à te poser, Nijimura-san.

— Si je peux y répondre je le ferais, prévint-il bien que mal à l'aise et incertain.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis à tes yeux ? Est-ce que je suis Akashi Seijūrō ou le fils d'Akashi Shiori ? »

Toute cette gentillesse qu'il avait reçu de la part de Nijimura lorsque ce dernier était adolescent, mais aussi encore actuellement avec le brun devenu adulte qui avait décidé de devenir son manager, ou encore cette fois-là où il l'avait fait sortir de sa maison pour visiter Tokyo. Toutes ces petites attentions accumulées qui l'avait changé irrémédiablement, lui redonnant goût à la chaleur humaine. Pour tout cela, il n'avait pas envie de découvrir qu'en réalité Nijimura s'était senti obligé de le traiter de la sorte vis-à-vis de sa mère.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir tout s'écrouler ; que cette gentillesse masquait en réalité des intentions tout autres.

A cet instant, Nijimura réalisa de quoi sa mère lui avait parlé. Cette tristesse qui se trouvait présente dans les orbes vermeils lui serra le cœur et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il comprenait le sens caché derrière la question d'Akashi, mais il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. L'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait Akashi, qui tant bien que mal gardait sa dignité atypique, lui retirait toute capacité à communiquer.

Le silence continua de surplomber les deux garçons et Akashi finit par soupirer tout en étirant un léger rictus moqueur. Sa tête se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et quelques mèches rouges s'agitèrent de droites à gauches. Au fond, il n'était même pas surpris. Son cerveau avait simplement refusé de faire face à la réalité et avait en vain essayé de le préserver en lui faisant espérer que peut-être, dans une infime chance, Nijimura avait agi de la sorte par lui-même et non par redevance.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais ma mère filmait parfois des scènes du quotidien. Mon père m'a passé les enregistrements pour que je les visionne mais je pense que tu peux les avoir toi aussi.

— Akashi, l'appela Nijimura.

— Il y en a même quelques-unes où il n'y a que toi et ma mère. Je crois que ça peut t'intéresser. »

Se dirigeant vers son bureau pour trier les CD et prêter ceux indiqués plus tôt à Nijimura, Akashi lui tourna ainsi le dos. Il remarqua alors le tremblement nerveux de ses mains alors qu'il chercha à se saisir de la jaquette au-dessus de la pile, contractant dès lors son poing pour tenter de se calmer. Tout en se servant des dates pour distinguer les CD entre eux, de son côté Nijimura pinça ses lèvres.

Il entendait Akashi lui décrire certaines vidéos, ainsi que les passages qu'il avait appréciés, mais sa voix ne lui parvenait pas. Sa tête était remplie de ses propres injures. Il était un imbécile. Pourquoi être venu ici si au final c'était pour repartir et laisser Akashi dans un état encore plus déplorable qu'avant sa venue ? Il contracta ses poings et jura à voix basse, en colère contre lui-même.

« Tiens. »

De nouveau en face de lui, Akashi lui tendit quelques CD. L'adolescent ne préféra pas essayer de comprendre l'expression crispée de son ancien manager et regarda plutôt ses mains qui détenaient les jaquettes, ses tremblements ayant cessés. Il se félicita intérieurement pour sa maîtrise ; douce façade qui se brisera sûrement dès que Nijimura aura quitté les lieux.

« C'est stupide… »

Akashi arqua un sourcil tandis que Nijimura tint dès à présent son front en main et rigola à moitié.

« Oui, tu étais pour moi le fils de Shiori, mais c'est normal non ? Je débarquais dans une famille que je ne connaissais pas et ta mère est celle qui m'a sauvé. Tout s'était écroulé et elle est apparue. Tu crois que c'était facile ?

— Je t'ai juste demandé de répondre par oui ou par non. Je n'ai pas besoin des détails, merci, assena Akashi.

— Tu écoutes ton père mais ma version te passe au-dessus de la tête ? »

Un regard remplit de colère fut adressé à Nijimura qui soupira longuement afin d'essayer de se calmer. Ce n'était pas en s'énervant contre Akashi que les choses allaient s'améliorer et de plus sa Majesté pouvait se montrer assez têtu pour appeler les domestiques et le forcer à quitter les lieux.

« Tu me laisses terminer donc ?

— Ma patience a des limites, avertit l'adolescent qui s'impatientait.

— Alors sache que lorsque ta mère m'a présenté à toi, oui tu étais le fils d'Akashi Shiori. Cet enfant qu'elle chérissait plus que tout et qu'elle voulait protéger de la sévérité de son mari. Et puis quand tu me voyais à cette époque, tu te cachais derrière elle ou tu me fusillais du regard car je te piquais ta maman. Alors pour apprendre à te connaître et découvrir qui tu étais, on repassera. »

Akashi ne put que croire Nijimura, quelques scènes filmées par Shiori avaient révélé qu'il fuyait même parfois le brun. De toute évidence, l'avoir vu recouvert de bandages avait dû l'effrayer et il s'était tenu à distance par mesure de sécurité. Son regard s'abaissa alors sur les CD qu'il tenait toujours et ses traits se radoucirent, permettant à Nijimura de comprendre que le rouquin se détendait enfin.

« Mais à la mort de ta mère, tout a changé. Que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi, tout a réellement changé. J'avais quitté mon père mourant pour arriver chez une autre famille, où cette fois c'est ta mère qui était malade… A son enterrement, quand je t'ai vu retenir tes larmes tant bien que mal car ton père t'avait interdit de pleurer en public, j'avais envie de le frapper. Crois-moi. »

Une injure traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rappelait de ce triste événement comme s'il était encore récent. Il revoyait clairement Masaomi tenir fermement la main de son fils qui tressautait alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses sanglots. A chaque fois qu'une larme menaçait de couler, Masaomi le rappelait à l'ordre d'une voix sévère. Puis, lorsque les proches de Shiori et sa famille quittèrent les lieux au fur et à mesure de la file, alors que Masaomi était retourné à son travail et avait laissé son fils devant le portrait de sa mère orné de toutes ces fleurs, Nijimura n'avait pas attendu pour venir le rejoindre.

« Tu étais resté planté là, le regard dans le vague. Alors je t'ai dit que maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, tu pouvais pleurer. Tu n'étais plus l'héritier du groupe Akashi, mais simplement Akashi Seijūrō, l'enfant qui a perdu sa mère. Mais tu n'as pas pleuré. »

Délicatement, Nijimura posa sa main contre les cheveux de l'adolescent qui pour une fois se laissa faire, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de l'adulte qui lui faisait face.

« T'étais déjà un sacré numéro même à huit ans, se moqua-t-il joyeusement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Interrogea Akashi, curieux.

— Tu m'as regardé pendant de longues minutes pour me dire que maintenant que ta mère n'était plus là, c'était à ton tour de t'occuper de moi. »

Penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en essayant de se souvenir de cet instant, Akashi se sentit être tiré pour atterrir contre le brun. Il tenta alors tant bien que mal de lever les yeux et voir le visage du brun, mais sans succès : la main de Nijimura dans ses cheveux maintenait sa tête en place.

« Tu venais de perdre ta mère et devais donc être plus misérable que moi, mais pourtant tu es celui qui m'a tendu la main. Je sais pas si à cette époque tu avais compris ma situation, mais… Tu m'as fait chialer, putain… Enfin remarque, t'as fini par craquer toi aussi et tu as enfin pleuré en me voyant le faire, haha. »

Tout en serrant Akashi contre lui, Nijimura profita de cette étreinte afin de remercier ce petit bout d'homme qui lui avait été d'une grande aide à cet instant. A la mort de Shiori, il s'était de nouveau senti tout perdre et ne plus avoir pied sur quoi que ce soit. Tout s'écroulait encore une fois et il allait se retrouver seul. Pourtant, un petit garçon lui avait proposé son aide alors que l'ordre des choses aurait voulu que ce soit l'inverse.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes tous les deux ce jour-là, ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement.

« Bien sûr je serais éternellement redevable envers ta mère, car elle m'a sauvé la vie et m'a fait comprendre que je devais renouer avec mon père avant de le voir partir. Je pensais devoir m'acquitter d'une dette en prenant soin de la prunelle de ses yeux, c'est-à-dire toi, Akashi. Et je le pensais encore jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

— Ton père… en partie… Il m'a fait réaliser que si Shiori m'avait sauvé et traité avec autant de gentillesse, ce n'était pas pour que je lui sois redevable. »

Ce jour-là où Masaomi s'était montré honnête à son égard, lui avouant l'avoir jalousé durant une certaine période et lui rappelant que jamais sa femme ne ferait quelque chose pour obtenir son dû, il avait senti une page se tourner. Les larmes lui étaient alors venues et il n'avait pu les contenir, mais celles-ci se trouvaient libératrices au bout du compte.

« C'est sûrement à ce moment que tu es devenu réellement Akashi Seijūrō. Ou plutôt sa Majesté Akashi qui prend ma voiture pour un taxi gratuit. Content ? »

Nijimura se détacha d'Akashi et se recula d'un pas, observant d'un œil attentif les rougeurs qui s'étaient installés sur le visage de l'adolescent qui avait détourné le regard. Un large sourire vint alors couvrir ses traits et un rire l'emporta. Ce gamin pouvait vraiment se montrer adorable par moment.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu voulais que je te déteste ? »

Le visage d'Akashi redevint sérieux et toute trace de gêne avait bien vite disparu, faisant presque penser à un mirage. Le sourire de Nijimura diminua alors et il vint rapidement se gratter la nuque, de nouveau nerveux.

« Tu restes tout de même le fils de Shiori et je ne peux pas te mettre en danger à cause de mes conneries du passé, avoua-t-il enfin. Bien que je ne faisais partie d'aucun gang, ce n'est pas le cas d'Haizaki que tu as pu rencontrer.

— Et ? Poursuivit Akashi en voyant le brun marquer un temps d'arrêt.

— J'essaie d'aider Haizaki à sortir des griffes de son frère, mais ce dernier n'est pas du même avis. »

Nijimura s'agita un instant et marcha quelques foulées avant de se repositionner face à Akashi et de le regarder sérieusement.

« C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi et que tu te retrouves dans une situation compliquée. Ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas prêt de toi pour te protéger.

— Si je comprends bien, tu penses qu'il pourrait en avoir après moi ? Supposa rapidement Akashi.

— Akashi, sérieux… ton père a une bonne position et une petite fortune qui ferait loucher n'importe qui. Tu penses sérieusement que t'es pas une proie quelconque ?

— Je te pensais plus intelligent, Nijimura-san. »

La réplique d'Akashi lui cloua le bec un long instant, essayant de comprendre réellement ses paroles et ce qu'elles sous entendaient. Seulement, oui il avait bien compris. Akashi le traitait d'idiot et ses yeux soudainement rieurs lui apportèrent une expression qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vue.

« Si je me faisais kidnapper par cet homme, comme cela semble avoir été ton raisonnement, tu saurais aussitôt que ça provient de lui. Et penses-tu sincèrement que mon père n'agirait pas de son côté ? Je ne pense pas que ce genre de personne apprécie avoir l'attention des médias et de la police sur eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'explication logique et claire de l'adolescent fit s'ouvrir et se fermer la bouche de Nijimura, qui chercha tant bien que mal quelque chose à répondre. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur Akashi qu'il avait complètement oublié le reste, comprenant donc Masaomi qui ferait tout pour récupérer son fils et son unique héritier, mais aussi la police et les médias. Pas un seul instant il n'avait songé à ces organismes et en effet, il n'avait pas été intelligent sur ce coup. En réalité, il s'était laissé prendre par la panique et avait réfléchi sous le mauvais angle.

Son expression devait assurément valoir son pesant d'or puisque Akashi ne put complètement étouffer son rire moqueur.

« Oui, bon… j'étais venu pour m'excuser et c'est chose faite.

— Es-tu en train de te débiner ? Se moqua Akashi.

— La ferme ! C'était qui celui qui voulait à tout prix savoir comment je le voyais, hein ? Renchérit-il afin d'essayer de regagner la face.

— C'est moi et je reconnais être content de la réponse. »

Akashi sourit à Nijimura qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant cette fois-ci le droit au véritable sourire de l'adolescent. Cette douceur qui s'en dégageait retira toute trace d'énervement et le calma définitivement, se mettant alors à sourire lui-même. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'avec Akashi ils se trouvaient sur la même longueur d'onde, où tous secrets avaient disparu. Nijimura se sentit beaucoup plus léger que lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à se lever de son canapé ; toute sa culpabilité s'était volatilisée à la vue de ce sourire radieux et définitivement communicatif.

« Enfin je vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, souffla-t-il tout en engouffrant une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux du rouquin avant de le saluer.

— Je pourrais donc revenir au bar de Kuroko-san ? Demanda cependant Akashi.

— Tu perds pas le nord toi… Enfin fais comme tu veux. T'es pareil que moi là-dessus : t'en fais qu'à ta tête.

— Et les CD ? Tu peux les visionner aussi, l'arrêta une nouvelle fois Akashi en avançant les jaquettes qu'il détenait toujours entre ses mains.

— Pas besoin de ces CD pour me rappeler comment tu t'accrochais à moi ! »

Dans un rire moqueur face aux rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui ne pouvait malheureusement démentir ce fait, Nijimura le décoiffa avec plus de vigueur avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui, Akashi apporta l'une de ses mains contre ses cheveux et sourit de plus belle. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait et il se sentait enfin serein, toute sa nervosité et son anxiété avaient disparu pour être remplacées par un état de béatitude peu commune pour lui.

Ce doux sentiment qui s'était déjà installé inconsciemment, avec discrétion et finesse, mais qui aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour se fit ressentir. Grâce à cette conversation qui avait renoué Akashi et Nijimura, le cœur de l'adolescent put de nouveau battre sans ressentir l'étau qui l'avait jusqu'alors étouffé.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abord, félicitation à tous les lycéens qui ont passé le bac. Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer un peu ;) J'espère par ailleurs que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous passerez de bons moments !

Réponses aux review :

 **Karma power :** Bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là ;) je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **mystrale9331 :** C'est super si tu trouves Akashi mignon et attachant à présent x). Pour moi, il l'a toujours été haha. Mais bon, j'aime les personnages un peu sadique/psycho. Merci en tout cas pour ta jolie review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **amelayy :** Tu sauras dans ce cas que tes review illuminent aussi mes journées, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu sois touchée par mes chapitres, c'est vraiment un plaisir. J'espère donc que ça continuera avec ce chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à tout le monde pour continuer à lire cette fiction, à la mettre en favori ou en follow. Je vous livre ici le chapitre 12 et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Le portrait**

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Un nouveau jour illumina les rues Tokyoïtes, quelques courageux se mettant déjà en route pour rejoindre leur lieu de travail. La journée commençait tout juste pour certains alors qu'Haizaki se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il n'était pas parvenu à fermer les yeux de la nuit, n'ayant eu de cesse de chercher une position confortable encore et encore sous ses couvertures dans l'espoir de se faire gagner par le sommeil. Seulement, à peine ses yeux se fermaient que le visage de la mère de Nijimura lui revenait en mémoire.

Une injure passa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tourna une dernière fois et parti observer le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il avait toujours été une personne bornée, proclamant avoir toujours raison même lorsque des personnes lui prouvaient le contraire. De toutes façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Si bien que son entourage avait tendance à le comparer à un chien féroce qui aurait trouvé son os et refuserait de s'en séparer, quoiqu'il advienne. Seulement, ce dit os était finalement devenu sa propre faiblesse et son propre désarroi. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher et ne voulait pas non plus, bien qu'il y avait un risque que cela le détruise sur le long terme.

A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se convaincre d'arrêter, de tourner la page et de vivre sa vie de son côté, il fallait que Nijimura fasse un petit geste ou dise quelque chose pour le faire revenir. C'était inconscient, le brun ne se rendait pas compte de son influence sur lui, mais Haizaki se trouvait faible en face de ce dernier. Au bout du compte, il devait se rendre à l'évidence et s'avouer une bonne fois pour toute être dépendant de la présence de Nijimura à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait toujours eu besoin de lui ; de son attitude autoritaire mais aussi distante, donnant l'impression de ne vouloir aucune attache avec ce monde.

Nijimura avait toujours été comme de la fumée : insaisissable. Haizaki avait beau tendre ses mains dans sa direction, l'appeler afin de le retenir, jamais il n'y parvenait. La réalité se révélait plutôt douloureuse et il préférait donc se voiler la face, se dire qu'il était peut-être seulement pessimiste, mais à quoi bon. Jamais Nijimura ne le verrait autrement qu'en tant que spectre du passé ; ils n'avaient aucun futur.

Le plus intelligent serait de disparaître à son tour, afin de minimiser les dégâts et de pouvoir se relever.

Toutefois, il était un chien qui se trouvait incapable de lâcher son os. Nijimura lui appartenait et il ne laisserait jamais personne mettre les pattes dessus, et pour cela il était prêt à montrer les crocs pour défendre sa propriété.

Puis, sachant que le sommeil ne le gagnerait pas, Haizaki quitta son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Ses pieds trainaient sur le sol et lui donnaient une allure peu élégante, mais tout cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Il n'avait à impressionner personne entre ces murs et de toute façon, c'était à peine si les autres habitants le remarquaient. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se saisit d'une bouteille de lait, observant en biais la silhouette de son grand-frère qui discutait avec l'un de ses hommes.

Haizaki replaça ensuite sa boisson à sa place et se dirigea vers les placards afin de retrouver sa boîte de céréales avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas que son grand-frère refusait sa présence à ses côtés, puisqu'il participait parfois à quelques-unes de ses activités, mais simplement il ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'était comme s'il ressentait contre sa peau le regard inquisiteur d'une personne qui le jugeait, qui l'observait, et lui soufflait à l'oreille à quel point il était inutile.

Une fois son bol de céréales entre les mains, il se dirigea vers sa chambre avant qu'une voix ne vienne l'arrêter dans son élan. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna pour remarquer l'intérêt que lui portait Shinichi. Son bras droit finit par quitter la cuisine, les laissant désormais seul à seul. Haizaki le vit alors se rapprocher tel un félin ayant focalisé toute son attention sur son prochain repas.

Un désagréable frisson parcouru son épiderme tandis qu'il se faisait aspirer par le regard profond que son frère lui jetait.

« Est-ce que ta petite tête n'a pas retenu ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Gronda Shinichi, menaçant.

— Je fais ce que je veux. »

Son attitude fit s'assombrir un peu plus les yeux de son frère. Haizaki savait parfaitement que son homologue ne supportait pas qu'on ignore sa volonté et encore moins ses ordres. Il y avait là une rébellion à éliminer sur le champ, une menace à exterminer pour éviter la propagation. Seulement, il y avait des choses dans cette vie auxquelles Haizaki ne pouvait renoncer, ou ne pouvait se résoudre à sacrifier, et ce qu'importe ce que son frère lui ordonnait.

« Je me demande qui a bien pu te l'autoriser. »

La question rhétorique de Shinichi le fit déglutir, mails il soutint le regard coléreux de son aîné. Plusieurs fois il s'était écrasé face à lui, afin de pouvoir garder un toit sous lequel dormir et de quoi pouvoir s'alimenter. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire le sale boulot ou de nettoyer après que son frère soit passé par-là, seulement il ne demandait qu'une chose en retour. Une petite chose insignifiante, qui ne coûtait rien à Shinichi, mais celui-ci ne voyait malheureusement pas cela du même œil.

Puis, brusquement et violemment, son menton fut emprisonné par la poigne ferme et douloureuse de son grand-frère. Il le força à le relever tandis que des ongles griffaient la peau de sa mâchoire, le faisant rapidement grimacer. Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Shinichi, Haizaki put y lire toute la fureur de ce dernier et son corps se raidit instinctivement, comme pour anticiper la douleur.

« Ma demande était pourtant simple et claire : ne t'approche plus de lui. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que notre famille découvre que tu écartes les cuisses pour un homme. »

Haizaki savait parfaitement pourquoi son frère n'appréciait pas sa relation avec Nijimura. En soit, il ne portait guère d'intérêts aux relations homosexuelles du moment qu'elles ne l'approchaient pas. Seulement, dans le cas présent, il était le petit-frère du grand Shinichi Haizaki ; respecté et craint dans plusieurs quartiers et quelques villes environnantes. Si les gangs rivaux ou mêmes leurs alliés apprenaient que le petit-frère de Shinichi était amoureux d'un homme, assurément sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Shinichi lui en avait longuement parlé, parfois plus calmement qu'en cet instant.

A sa manière, Shinichi le protégeait mais Haizaki était incapable de le voir. Il ne se focalisait que sur lui-même et ses sentiments pour Nijimura. L'Amour était de toute façon connu pour être un sentiment égoïste et injuste. Haizaki préférait perdre ce qui lui restait de famille que de voir disparaitre définitivement Nijimura. Durant ces mois où le brun s'était volatilisé, il s'était senti comme incomplet ; un sentiment de vide avait élu domicile dans son cœur.

L'existence de Nijimura Shūzō lui était devenue vitale.

Une dépendance qu'était parvenue à déceler Shinichi et qui l'énervait autant que cela l'inquiétait.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, d'accord ? Ce type joue avec toi. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de t'en séparer. »

D'un mouvement sec, Shinichi le relâcha et le dépassa pour vaquer à ses occupations. De son côté, Haizaki laissa retomber sa tête vers l'avant et observa, sans réellement le voir, le sol à ses pieds. Il en était conscient. Il savait que Nijimura n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard, cela n'avait jamais été le cas même par le passé. Peut-être y avait-il un peu plus que de l'amitié, une affection particulière qui toutefois n'avait jamais dépassé un certain seuil. Et malgré les années, malgré les moments passés ensembles à discuter et à rire, à s'embrasser et à faire l'amour, rien ne changerait cela.

Nijimura Shūzō était insaisissable, il ne pouvait le saisir et le garder contre lui malgré tous ses efforts et ses sentiments.

 **-x-x-x-**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Haizaki traversa les rues de Tokyo et mit rapidement les pieds dans un bar dont il connaissait le personnel. Son visage s'adoucit pour la première fois de la journée et il chercha rapidement la silhouette de Nijimura entre les tables, avant qu'une autre personne n'accapare son attention. Accoudé au bar et discutant avec Kuroko, Akashi était aussi de sortie. Le visage d'Haizaki s'assombrit aussitôt, se renfrognant. Il s'avança tout de même, venant même s'asseoir à côté du rouquin qui ne tarde pas à lui rendre son regard, mais il l'ignora. C'était ici la meilleure place pour pouvoir discuter avec Nijimura quand ce dernier repasserait derrière le bar.

Il demanda sa boisson habituelle à Kuroko et balaya une nouvelle fois la salle du regard, à la recherche de la silhouette de Nijimura, mais force est de constater qu'il n'était pas là.

« Nijimura-san a dû s'absenter pour aller faire quelques courses. » L'informa Akashi.

Haizaki sentit la colère monter malgré la gentillesse de l'adolescent, savoir que ce garçon le savait l'énervait. Qui il était pour détenir cette information ? Que lui avait dit exactement Nijimura avant de disparaître ? Comment s'était-il comporté avec lui ? Haizaki riva à cet instant son regard sur le profil d'Akashi, qui était retourné à sa conversation avec Kuroko après avoir compris qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part.

Pourquoi était-il autant jaloux de ce garçon ? Nijimura n'était pas assez inconscient et stupide pour entretenir une relation intime avec un enfant. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, vraiment.

Quelques temps après, Nijimura fit son apparition, portant à bout de bras des caisses contenant des bouteilles d'alcools. Kuroko le remercia, visiblement il y avait eu un problème de livraison et Nijimura avait dû allez chercher leur commande avec sa voiture. Les caissons furent ensuite transportés jusqu'à la réserve, obligeant le brun à faire plusieurs allers retours de sa voiture à la petite pièce où plusieurs fois ils s'étaient faits soigner par Kuroko.

« Oh tiens t'es là, toi ? »

Nijimura sourit en le voyant accoudé au bar, le saluant de la sorte par cette remarque moqueuse mais affectueuse à la fois.

« Ouais. J'suis venu te faire chier pendant tes heures de boulot, se moqua-t-il.

— Haizaki-san, menaça lourdement Kuroko.

— Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. On se frappera pas, renchérit Nijimura en voyant l'air sombre de son collègue.

— On peut parler sans en venir aux mains tu sais… » Marmonna-t-il.

Toutefois, Kuroko lui jeta un regard dubitatif et Nijimura ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de son attitude. De son côté, Akashi observa l'échange entre ces trois hommes qui visiblement se connaissaient bien. Haizaki et Nijimura se volaient dans les plumes, s'insultant et se menaçant par moment, mais en vue de l'étincelle malicieuse qui brillait dans leurs yeux c'était une scène tout à fait banale.

Par moment, Nijimura devait s'absenter afin de retourner à son travail et Kuroko partait servir les autres clients assis devant le bar. De sorte qu'Akashi et Haizaki se retrouvaient seul et le silence s'abattait autour d'eux. Aucun ne chercha à lancer la conversation. Haizaki buvait tranquillement sa boisson, jetant quelques coups d'œil à l'adolescent qui avait sorti entretemps un petit calepin et traçait des courbes au crayon de papier.

Tout à coup intéressé par ce que ce garçon pouvait bien dessiner, Haizaki chercha à se rapprocher afin de pouvoir regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Akashi. Le tout en essayant de rester un minimum discret, mais rapidement le rouquin leva un regard énervé dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi ne pas me demander directement ? Lui demanda-t-il après en avoir eu marre de l'entendre gigoter sur son siège.

— Comme si ça m'intéressait. »

Haizaki pesta et se rassit correctement sur son siège, partant regarder ailleurs tout en terminant sa boisson. Sa mauvaise foi fit soupirer Akashi, qui reposa son crayon de papier et fit glisser son calepin jusqu'à son voisin de droite. Haizaki le regarda avec surprise avant de finalement se saisir des extrémités du cahier. Il observa ainsi la page sur laquelle Akashi travaillait jusqu'à présent et qui représentait le mur en face d'eux, en partie recouvert par différentes bouteilles et verres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant l'esquisse de ce garçon. Il n'avait passé que quelques minutes sur l'esquisse, et pourtant le jeu d'ombres sommaire apportait déjà pertinence et profondeur à ses traits.

Rapidement, mais attentivement, Haizaki fit tourner une à une les pages et dévora du regard ces dessins qui représentaient certains endroits de la ville. Tout en remontant les pages une à une, il remarqua que certains dessins paraissaient plus sombres que d'autres, plus chargés en émotion. Il y avait là un violon dont le dessin avait été laissé inachevé, mais dont les traits s'étaient fait rageusement, au point de s'enfoncer dans le papier. Puis, à la page suivante, un magnifique jardin aux coups de crayon plus léger, plus subtiles.

Au fil de ses découvertes, Haizaki jeta quelques coups d'œil en direction d'Akashi qui discutait avec Kuroko. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entre ses mains le journal intime du plus jeune, ses dessins dévoilant son état d'esprit à certains instants de sa vie.

« Le petit dessine bien, hein ? » Lança Nijimura en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

Pour unique réponse, Haizaki tourna une nouvelle page et observa silencieusement chaque esquisse. Son attitude amusa Nijimura qui enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Akashi qui sentit son cœur se contracter. Il ne fit alors plus attention à ce que Nijimura et Haizaki purent se dire après que le brun ait regagné le bar, récupérant simplement son calepin et son crayon.

Akashi repartit pour poursuivre son dessin inachevé jusqu'à ce qu'une question d'Haizaki ne le ramène à leur échange.

« Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? Ta mère nous a dérangés la dernière fois. »

Bien sûr, la question d'Haizaki n'était pas innocente, sa précision l'étant encore moins au sujet de la mère du brun. Il voulait marquer Nijimura comme sien, apprendre à ce garçon qu'il ne lui serait jamais disponible. Haizaki porta alors toute son attention sur Akashi qui avait cessé de dessiner.

Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

« Depuis quand tu demandes ? D'habitude tu arrives plutôt avec ton pack de bières et tu t'imposes, rappela le brun en se moquant.

— J'me suis dit que t'en avais peut-être marre ! Mais si tu veux, je peux continuer à n'en faire qu'à ma guise. »

Haizaki se pencha par-dessus le bar, pivota le haut de son torse sur ses coudes de sorte à se rapprocher de Nijimura qui arqua un sourcil devant son attitude. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de donner le coup de grâce quand une toux exagérée parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui fit tourner son attention vers Kuroko qui se glissa rapidement entre lui et Nijimura.

« Nijimura-san, des clients se sont installés en fond de salle. »

Alors que son regard suivait la silhouette du brun qui s'éloignait, Haizaki fut rappelé à l'ordre par Kuroko, de toute évidence énervé.

« Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

— Tu es insupportable, Haizaki-san. »

Les paroles ambiguës de Kuroko firent toutefois sourire le concerné. Est-ce que le bleuté avait percé à jour sa combine ? Il n'en avait pas la preuve, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement. Ce n'était assurément pas Kuroko qui allait l'empêcher de coucher avec Nijimura et encore moins de flirter avec lui, même en public. Surtout si ce petit rouquin se trouvait dans les parages.

« Akashi-san, veux-tu boire autre chose ? Proposa gentiment Kuroko.

— Non merci. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller de toute façon. »

L'adolescent referma son calepin et laissa sur le bar l'argent nécessaire pour payer sa consommation. Kuroko le regarda sans faire quoi que ce soit tandis qu'Haizaki étira un sourire satisfait. Il allait enfin pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Nijimura et ne pas se soucier d'un potentiel adversaire. Sa joie fut pourtant de courte durée lorsque Nijimura revint et vit la place, occupée jusqu'alors par Akashi, soudainement vide.

« Il est parti ?

— Peut-être qu'il avait à faire, supposa Haizaki en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

— Ou peut-être qu'Haizaki-san s'est montré grossier et qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, répliqua Kuroko.

— Haizaki, commença à grogner Nijimura tout en le foudroyant du regard.

— Mais quoi à la fin !? Je lui ai rien fait ! Et puis merde, je vais pisser, vos gueules m'énervent. »

Se relevant brusquement, Haizaki se dirigea d'un pas énervé jusqu'aux toilettes de l'établissement. Nijimura soupira devant son attitude grossière et partit ensuite observer la porte qui faisait office d'entrée et de sortie. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Kuroko l'observait, ce dernier soupirant devant l'attitude de ses amis. Parfois, la nature humaine le désespérait.

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller lui courir après et lui dire au revoir, l'autorisa-t-il.

— Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? S'écria rapidement Nijimura, pris sur le fait et faisant de nouveaux soupirer Kuroko.

— Parfois je me dis que tu es vraiment un idiot, Nijimura-san.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ces derniers temps ? Entre ma mère, toi et Akashi…

— Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'on a tous raison. Tu es un idiot.

— Alors toi, menaça Nijimura en se rapprochant de son collègue.

— Mais tu devrais faire attention, Nijimura-san. »

La voix chargée en double sens de Kuroko fit s'arrêter l'intéressé, qui marqua une pause devant la mine grave du bleuté. Celui-ci releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, hésitant d'abord à formuler la chose sans se montrer indiscret ou dépasser les bornes. Il appréciait le petit Akashi et ne savait même pas si ce dernier s'était rendu compte de l'intérêt particulier qu'il portait à Nijimura, et ce que cela pouvait signifier réellement pour lui.

« Hey Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Insista pourtant Nijimura.

— Je dis juste que tu devrais faire attention à ton comportement. Ne te montre pas trop intime avec les clients. »

Kuroko vit son collègue froncer les sourcils, cherchant sûrement à comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles, mais il ne comptait pas en dire davantage. Ce n'était pas à lui d'ouvrir les yeux de Nijimura et encore moins de prononcer les mots qu'Akashi dirait au brun, si jamais il réalisait ses sentiments. De plus, il savait qu'Haizaki se trouvait non loin. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les rejoindre, s'asseyant en face d'eux et commandant une nouvelle boisson.

Désormais qu'Akashi n'était plus là et qu'aucun élément perturbateur ne se trouvait dans les environs, Haizaki se relâcha complètement et un large sourire vint illuminer ses traits. Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de Nijimura.

 **-x-x-x-**

En milieu de semaine, Akashi avait reçu un appel de la part de Rin qui lui proposait une sortie. La jeune fille s'était mise en tête de l'emmener visiter une galerie d'art après avoir compris que son problème d'inspiration n'était toujours pas résolu, espérant de la sorte dénouer le blocage que rencontrait Akashi en lui montrant d'autres œuvres. L'idée était plutôt bonne et le rouquin appréciait l'intérêt que Rin semblait porter à ses peintures, relisant les quelques messages échangés tout en souriant légèrement. A cause de son statut et des volontés de son père, Akashi n'avait pas réellement l'opportunité de côtoyer des personnes de son âge et encore moins de tisser des liens d'amitié avec ces dernières. Rin était sûrement sa toute première amie, bien qu'âgée d'un an de plus que lui.

Le fameux jour de leur sortie, sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il vit arriver la jeune fille accompagnée de quelques-uns de ses amis. Deux filles qu'il n'avait alors jamais rencontrées vinrent le saluer tandis, qu'un peu en retrait, Takeru discutait avec un garçon. Gênée, Rin finit par présenter ses excuses.

« J'ai parlé de toi à mes meilleures amies et quand elles ont su que je te voyais aujourd'hui, elles ont voulu m'accompagner, s'expliqua-t-elle nerveusement.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Si elles aiment l'art ou finissent par s'y intéresser après cette sortie, ce sera un bonus. »

Akashi lui sourit doucement afin de la rassurer et Rin acquiesça, ravie d'entendre cela. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous à l'intérieur de la galerie d'arts et observèrent les multiples tableaux exposés sur les murs, ou encore les statues installées par endroit, le tout concordant avec le siècle et le mouvement que présentait la pièce. Parfois, Akashi expliquait comment l'artiste avait pu peindre ce tableau, si celui-ci avait choisi un support telle qu'une toile ou du bois, variant aussi son type de peinture comme l'aquarelle, le pastel ou même encore le fusain. Il décrivait par ailleurs certaines techniques employées pour rendre de si bels effets, retraçant parfois les mouvements historiques qui accompagnés ces tableaux.

Passionné par ce milieu et heureux d'en faire découvrir davantage à ces nouvelles personnes qui lui posaient des questions, Akashi expérimenta pour la première fois le plaisir de fréquenter des enfants de son âge. Partager et recevoir en retour étaient des expériences nouvelles pour Akashi. Bien évidemment, ils ne parlèrent pas que d'art et il répondit aux différentes questions des amies de Rin sur son mode de vie, qui était très différent des leurs. Il évita soigneusement de mentionner l'ampleur de la fortune de son père, restant ainsi très évasif sur certains points. Malgré son comportement parfois difficile envers son entourage, Akashi n'appréciait pas créer de fossé entre lui et les autres.

Au fond, il restait un banal adolescent de quinze ans.

Après avoir passé au peigne fin plusieurs pièces, tantôt seul et tantôt accompagné, Akashi s'arrêta devant une série de tableaux qui avait su l'interpeler. Il détailla de la sorte les visages et les expressions que ces peintres étaient parvenus à insuffler à leurs modèles. Des femmes, des enfants et même des hommes constituaient le cadre. Il ne s'y trouvait aucun autre artifice. Akashi n'avait jamais peint le portrait d'une personne, seulement la silhouette de sa mère sur le tableau qui l'avait rendu célèbre. A vrai dire, le rouquin n'avait jamais été intéressé de peindre un autre être humain, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt puisque pour lui cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, devant ces chef-d'œuvres exposés contre les murs, il ne pouvait qu'admettre la beauté de ces portraits. La lueur qui se trouvait présente dans le regard de ces personnes dessinées, cette chaleur qui se dégageait de leur sourire en coin, tous ces petits détails que le peintre était pourtant parvenu à faire transmettre en quelques coups de pinceaux.

Il devait trouver un thème pour sa prochaine série, un mot commun sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer pour ensuite créer ces toiles qui prenaient la poussière. Aucune idée ne lui avait encore traversé l'esprit. La mésentente avec Nijimura étant réglée, il avait espéré pouvoir se concentrer à part entière sur ses peintures et retrouver de l'inspiration, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il avait pourtant passé du temps dans son jardin, où lui venait souvent son inspiration, seulement rien n'y faisait. Parfois, il s'était forcé à plonger son pinceau dans sa peinture, l'amenant ensuite vers sa toile, mais rien ne lui venait. Seul un point coloré tranchait avec le blanc restant.

Sur quoi pouvait-il peindre ? Quel thème se dégagerait de ses prochaines œuvres ? Dans quelle direction devait-il avancer ? Toutes ces questions ne trouvaient pas encore de réponses et Akashi espérait pouvoir sortir de cette galerie en ayant les idées plus claires.

« Est-ce que tu aimes peindre ? »

La question soudaine lui fit décrocher son attention d'un énième tableau pour voir Takeru à sa droite. Son ton monotone fit se demander au rouquin si son interlocuteur s'inquiétait réellement de sa réponse ou s'il ne l'écouterait qu'à moitié. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Rin accompagnée de ses amis discuter à quelques mètres de là.

Jusqu'à présent, Takeru et lui n'avaient jamais réellement discuté. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché le petit-frère de Nijimura de l'écoper d'un petit surnom : fils à papa. Le jeune homme semblait sur ses gardes en sa présence, s'armant d'une attitude hostile à son encontre. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, le brun était venu à lui et avait même ouvert la conversation.

C'était là une question certes étrange, mais il avait tout de même fait l'effort d'ouvrir le dialogue.

« Oui. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répondit-il honnêtement.

— Parfois nous n'aimons pas faire certaines choses mais nous les faisons quand même. »

Akashi fronça ses sourcils suite à la réponse que lui offrit Takeru, qui ne semblait pas se soucier de l'étrangeté de ses propos. Le garçon gardait les mains dans ses poches dans une posture désinvolte. Depuis un certain temps toute trace de sa bagarre avait disparue, plus aucun pansement ne semblait couvrir son corps. Les plaies avaient guéri et n'avaient laissé aucune trace.

Seulement, comme tout être humain Takeru était composé de blessures invisibles qui jamais ne cicatriseront. Des fractures qui déchiraient son âme en une palette de morceaux, lui laissant le choix de se redresser ou bien de s'écrouler.

« Par exemple, j'ai toujours détesté me battre mais je dois pourtant le faire. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, ça m'est juste tombé dessus à cause de mon stupide frère.

— Pourquoi ?

— Bonne question, répondit Takeru tout en haussant les épaules. Shūzō était doué pour se battre et à cette époque des gars venaient à sa rencontre pour le mettre au défi, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Ces personnes doivent penser que comme je suis son petit-frère, je dois aussi être doué à ça. Un truc de famille ou une connerie du genre. Ou alors c'est simplement de la vengeance et ils aiment s'attaquer à plus faible qu'eux. J'en sais rien. »

A cet instant, Takeru se tourna dans sa direction et riva son regard sombre dans le sien. Akashi put dès lors voir la solitude qui remplissait les iris gris, bien plus ternes que celles de Nijimura.

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment mon frère s'y prenait…

— Pour ? Interrogea-t-il.

— Pour se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. »

Bien que déjà sombres, les yeux de Takeru se voilèrent davantage et Akashi fut surpris d'y lire toute la haine que son interlocuteur ressentait pour son propre frère.

« Tout le monde l'adore et l'idolâtre presque. Je l'idolâtrais. » Précisa rapidement Takeru.

Un rire amer lui échappa et il regarda à son tour en direction de Rin qui riait aux côtés de ses amis. Sa sœur était sûrement celle qui portait la plus grande affection envers leur aîné, qui avait revêtit malgré lui la figure paternelle dont avait besoin leur famille. Une figure rassurante, calme mais forte également ; c'était tellement risible lorsque finalement on se rendait compte de qui était réellement Nijimura Shūzō.

« A cette époque, j'étais vraiment fier qu'il soit mon grand-frère. Tous mes amis m'enviaient et j'en étais heureux. Je pensais que personne ne pourrait le battre et qu'il serait toujours là pour nous. C'était que des conneries ! »

Takeru fusilla Akashi du regard tout en prononçant son injure, faisant se retourner quelques adultes dans leur direction suite à son haussement de ton.

« Toi aussi, non ? Tu dois le trouver impressionnant et rassurant, hein ? Enfin j'ai pas besoin d'entendre ta réponse, ça a toujours été comme ça. Il est toujours parvenu à faire croire à tout le monde ce qu'il n'est pas. »

Tout en crachant ses paroles, Takeru se remémora cette douloureuse période où les jours de son père étaient comptés. Leur famille avait déjà volé en éclats à cause des mauvaises fréquentations de Nijimura, qui revenait toujours blessé à la maison et qui causait encore plus de mouron à leur père malade. Est-ce que son grand-frère avait participé à la mort de leur père ? Bien que le mal qui rongeait leur paternel en était la réelle cause, Nijimura avait sûrement accéléré l'inévitable.

Takeru se rappela de ces soirées que leur père avait passées à jurer contre Nijimura pour que ce dernier se reprenne en main, qu'il cesse ses bêtises et prenne soin de lui. Seulement, Nijimura ne voulait rien entendre et s'enfonçait davantage dans cet environnement malsain où la famille Haizaki évoluait. Et, pris au beau milieu de tout cela, Takeru se souvenait parfaitement de Rin recroquevillée et tremblante dans ses bras, ses sanglots étant plus forts que les cris de ces deux hommes, et leur mère qui se trouvait toujours au milieu, cherchant à les séparer.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parle de ça, hein ? Se moqua ensuite Takeru.

— Car tu as envie qu'une autre personne voit ton frère comme toi et qu'on cesse de l'idéaliser, non ?

— Je dirais bien que tu m'épates, mais ta perspicacité m'énerve en fait.

— Ton frère a pris soin de moi à la suite du décès de ma mère. Je sais que Nijimura-san n'est pas parfait et qu'il a dû te décevoir pour que tu parles ainsi, mais il reste ton grand-frère et un membre de ta famille.

— Un membre de ma famille, hein ? Il s'est peut-être occupé de toi quand ta mère est morte, mais sais-tu ce qu'il a fait quand notre père est parti ? »

Un rire amer traversa de nouveau les lèvres de Takeru, dont le visage était déchiré par la haine longtemps gardée au plus profond de lui-même. Akashi ressentit rapidement un frisson parcourir son corps, mais il continua à soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur. La question de Takeru n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de sa part, l'adolescent allant sûrement reprendre le fil de ses paroles et lui révéler le fond de ses pensées

Cependant, Akashi ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de préparer différents scénarios à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas quand exactement le père de la famille Nijimura avait bien pu fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, mais de toute évidence c'était après la mort de sa mère. Nijimura était resté à ses côtés quelques mois avant de partir de leur maison, pour ne revenir que quelques années plus tard en tant que son manager.

« Il n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement de notre père, voilà ce qu'il a fait. Pas une seule fois il est venu vers nous alors qu'on était tous au bord du gouffre ! Et tu veux encore que je le considère comme mon grand-frère !? Cette personne est un lâche qui ne se soucie que de lui ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons le même sang que je dois lui pardonner et faire comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ma mère et Rin !

— Takeru ! »

Le cri poussé par Rin fit se tourner plusieurs personnes dans leur direction, un employé venant leur demander de baiser d'un ton ou bien de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Akashi présenta alors ses excuses pour le comportement des deux adolescents et l'employé repartit rapidement, non sans toutefois leur jeter un regard appuyé, qui laissait présager des représailles à venir au prochain débordement.

Akashi porta par la suite son attention sur la jeune fille qui fusillait du regard son deuxième grand-frère, ayant suivi la conversation de loin sans la moindre difficulté puisque Takeru avait la sale manie de toujours parler trop fort.

« Tu avais promis de bien te comporter, lui reprocha-t-elle froidement.

— J'en ai marre qu'on prenne ce crétin pour ce qu'il est pas, poursuivit Takeru.

— Tu n'as pas à mêler Akashi-san à nos histoires.

— Il s'y mêle tout seul à tout le temps coller Shūzō. »

Un sourire mauvais vint étirer les lèvres de Takeru qui se retourna dans sa direction, tandis qu'il le vit se rapprocher de lui. De son côté, Rin contracta ses poings et ses yeux défièrent son frère de continuer son petit jeu. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi la voyait s'énerver, tremblant de rage mais cherchant tant bien que mal à se contenir afin d'éviter un scandale.

Malheureusement, Takeru ne semblait pas comprendre, ou en tout cas vouloir voir, les signaux d'alertes que sa sœur lui envoyait. Il se retrouva ainsi en face de lui, le dépassant légèrement et posa brutalement sa main contre son épaule, le faisant brièvement tressauter.

« Tu sais quoi, même Haizaki pourra te dire que Shūzō est un connard. Il l'a toujours aimé mais Shūzō…

— Assez. »

Rin avait marmonné entre ses dents, ne tenant plus en place. Sa main agrippa férocement la veste de son frère, le tirant en arrière et faisant ainsi décrocher sa main de l'épaule d'Akashi qui agrandit davantage ses yeux en voyant son interlocuteur reculer de plusieurs pas. Sans un mot de plus, Rin tira derrière elle son frère et se mit en direction de la sortie afin de pouvoir le recadrer sans craindre de déranger les personnes autour d'elle. Elle se ficha donc du nombre d'injures qu'elle entendit sortir de la bouche de Takeru, ou encore des regards interloqués de ses amies qui ne tardèrent à la suivre.

Ses deux meilleures amies savaient à quel point Rin pouvait devenir terrifiante lorsqu'elle perdait patience. Et malheureusement, son frère avait un don pour la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Akashi se retrouva tout seul, cherchant tant bien que mal à regrouper les informations pour pouvoir les traiter efficacement. Tout était parti d'une question un peu étrange et avait ensuite pris des proportions hallucinantes. Il était choqué par la haine apparente que ressentait Takeru à l'égard de son propre frère ; toute cette amertume et cette idéalisation qui avait finalement évolué en un tout autre sentiment, bien plus malsain et douloureux. Des œillères s'étaient posées contre ses yeux et il ne voyait désormais plus que les mauvais côtés de Nijimura.

Cependant, Akashi était lui-même énervé à présent. Takeru n'avait de toute évidence pas connaissance de tout ce qu'avait fait Nijimura pour sa famille, mais surtout pour lui. Akashi ne connaissait sûrement pas autant Nijimura que son propre petit-frère, ou même Haizaki, mais il était certain que le brun se souciait de sa famille plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaître. Si Takeru avait raison sur l'égoïsme de son frère, Nijimura aurait-il vraiment pris le temps de venir le sauver la dernière fois ? Akashi en vint inconsciemment à contracter ses poings, une colère nouvelle venant l'animer tandis qu'il repensait aux paroles venimeuses de Takeru. Ce dernier n'avait pas à parler de la sorte de Nijimura.

— _Il l'a toujours aimé…_

Akashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Le sens de ce mot ne lui avait pas échappé, Takeru ne parlait sûrement pas de la grande amitié qui unissait Haizaki et Nijimura. Son comportement de la dernière fois reflétait plus qu'une affection fusionnelle. Haizaki aimait Nijimura comme un homme pouvait aimer une femme ; et à partir de cet instant, tout parut soudainement plus clair pour Akashi qui oublia l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, les personnes s'effaçant graduellement pour bientôt le laisser seul dans cette galerie d'arts.

Ce besoin de connaître réellement qui était Nijimura Shūzō, de ressentir le besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés et de le voir le plus souvent possible, tous ces signes évidents qui pourtant ne lui furent révélés qu'en cet instant précis. Telle une bombe qui exploserait subitement et qui ravagerait tout sur son passage, comme c'était le cas dans son for intérieur. Il revoyait tous ces moments passés avec Nijimura, la manie que ce dernier avait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'embêter, ainsi que la fois où il avait pu voir son sourire et où son cœur s'était emballé.

Il était amoureux de Nijimura.

Il était amoureux d'un autre homme.


End file.
